Niepewności
by nika0645
Summary: Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że rodzina się pomyliła. Ja się pomyliłam. Jasper wcale mnie nie atakował, a Edward wcale mnie nie ochraniał... BxJ. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Tytułem wstępu

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Insecurities"_ autorstwa _JamesRamsey_, które niestety od jakiegoś czasu nie istnieje już w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą jednak do niego, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer. Ja tylko bawię się gotowym materiałem :)

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"Insecurities"_ by _JamesRamsey_, which unfortunately can't be longer found on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm only playing with awesome and already made material :)

_**Słów kilka na początek: **_Tym razem coś zupełnie nowego i jak dla mnie innego. Historię spotkałam jakiś czas temu, kiedy jeszcze była na portalu, potem została usunięta, ja również o niej zapomniałam… aż do momentu, gdy jakiś czas temu jedna z czytelniczek moich tłumaczeń (_**Catherine**_) poprosiła mnie o przetłumaczenie wcześniej wspomnianego dzieła (i podesłała bardzo przydatny link, za który dziękuję). Po paru namowach i długich rozmyślaniach postanowiłam wziąć na siebie tę dodatkową robotę i powoli zacząć się bawić ;) Nie obiecuję jednak częstych aktualizacji - mam sporo rzeczy na głowie, a od października rozpoczynam studia medyczne, dodatkowo historia ta jest baaardzo długa, ponadto tłumaczę w tym samym czasie również inną długą pracę z fandomu Naruto oraz kilka krótszych... nie zapominam również o tym, że tłumacząc „Insecurities" po raz pierwszy stykam się z pracą nad materiałem z ratingiem M. Postaram się jednak dać z siebie wszystko i nie zawodzić moich czytelników. Każda konstruktywna krytyka, dobra rada bardzo mile widziana – do tej pory bardzo dużo mi pomogliście w polepszaniu jakości moich prac :)

Serdecznie pozdrawiam i do… każdej aktualizacji :)


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1<strong>

- Au – spojrzałam w dół na mój palec i ujrzałam, jak zbiera się na nim karmazynowy płyn. Nagle usłyszałam dobiegający z pokoju przeraźliwy warkot i wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Poczułam, jak jestem odrzucana w tył. Ból rozdzierał moje plecy i ramię. Usłyszałam trzask i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, kiedy moje ciało zostało przerzucone przez stół, prosto na podłogę. Kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Mogłam poczuć na szyi oddech Edwarda. Mogłam zobaczyć spojrzenie pełne desperacji na twarzy znajdującego się na drugim końcu pokoju Jaspera, podczas gdy Emmett i Rosalie usiłowali odciągnąć go ode mnie i pokusy, jaką stanowiła moją krew. Kolejną rzeczą, z której zdałam sobie sprawę, było to, że rodzina się pomyliła. Ja się pomyliłam. Jasper wcale mnie nie atakował, a Edward wcale mnie nie ochraniał.

Mawiają, że kiedy stajesz twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, to całe życie przebiega ci przed oczami. Nie w moim wypadku. Zgaduję, że miałam rację, kiedy powiedziałam Edwardowi, że mój umysł nie funkcjonował poprawnie. Czas zdawał się zwolnić. Ujrzałam pokój tak, jakby mnie wcale w nim nie było. Tak jakbym stała się stojącą w kącie, niewidzialną osobą.

Był tu Jasper, gorączkowo usiłujący przedrzeć się do mnie przez powstrzymujący go gąszcz ramion, Emmett i Rose próbujący wyciągnąć go z domu z pomocą Carlisle'a, Esme i Alice obserwujące wszystko, przerażenie i zawód widoczne na ich twarzach. Dlaczego nikt nie troszczył się o mnie i o Edwarda?

A, racja, Edward zawsze mnie chronił. I, prawdę mówiąc, to naprawdę wyglądało, jakby niczym tarczy używał przede mną swojego ciała. To, czego nie widzieli, to jego pewnie przymocowane do mojego gardła zęby, które powoli wysysały ze mnie życie.

- EDWARD, NIE! – Jasper zaczął krzyczeć. Sądzę, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzali go puścić, a to był jedyny sposób, w który mógł przykuć ich uwagę do sytuacji. Rodzina obróciła się do nas w szoku. Stojąca najbliżej nas Esme wkroczyła do akcji. Próbowała uchwycić Edwarda, on jednak uwolnił mnie tylko po to, by się obrócić i przerzucić Esme przez pokój, która w rezultacie uderzyła w ścianę i o mało przez nią nie przeleciała.

- MOJE!

Ryk, który wydarł się z niego, był nieludzki i w niczym nie przypominał Edwarda, którego znałam i kochałam.

Emmett i Rose puścili Jaspera i rzucili się na miedzianowłosego. Musiał z ich myśli odczytać ich intencje. Rose była szybsza, więc złapał ją jako pierwszą i cisnął o Emmetta - wystarczająco mocno, by obydwoje wybili salonowe okno i wylecieli na podwórze. Do tego momentu natarł na nas Carlisle. Jasper uchwycił go za ramię, by go powstrzymać.

- Nie, Carlisle, on broni swojej ofiary, spójrz na niego.

Mogłam usłyszeć, jak z Edwarda wydobywa się warkot, podczas gdy on przybrał nade mną pozycję obronną. Poczułam, jak coś kapie na moją klatkę piersiową i zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to cieknąca z jego ust, spływająca po podbródku aż na mnie moja krew. Powinno być mi niedobrze, ale jedyne, co czułam, to zaczynający rozprzestrzeniać się przez moją szyję ogień. Uczucie to zapamiętałam z ostatniego razu, kiedy to James ugryzł mnie w Phoenix. Jasper musiał zacząć próbować uspokajać Edwarda, ponieważ wampir zaczął się odzywać.

- Moja! Jej krew jest moja! Już nikt więcej mi tego nie odmówi. Tym razem to skończę. To mi nie wystarcza – jego głos był szorstki i przypominający bełkot. Poczułam, jak więcej płynu uderza w moją klatkę piersiową. Jad wyciekał z jego ust i kapał na mnie, mieszając się z moją krwią.

- Edwardzie, nie chcesz tego zrobić. Kochasz Bellę. Ostatnim razem wyssałeś z niej jad i byłeś w stanie przestać. Nie chcesz jej teraz zabić – słyszałam, jak Carlisle próbował być głosem rozsądku Edwarda, jak próbował go nawrócić.

- Jego trucizna była cuchnąca, zanieczyszczająca słodycz jej krwi. Teraz jest czysta. Teraz jest moja. Odmawiałem jej sobie wystarczająco długo. Siedziałem tu dzień w dzień, wąchałem aromatu, jakim była jej krew, słuchałem, jak była przetaczana przez jej żyły. Kusiła mnie codziennie swoim rumieńcem. Musiałem trzymać ją blisko mnie. Musiałem się upewnić, że nikt innej nie spróbuje jej wypić. Spędzanie czasu z człowiekiem było małą ceną za cieszenie się słodkością jego krwi – był dziki, kiedy wypowiadał się o mnie tak, jakbym była rzeczą, czymś do posiadania, a nie kimś, komu deklarował własną miłość.

- Nie masz tego na myśli Edwardzie. Nie jesteś sobą. Kochasz Bellę – Esme wydawała się prawie błagać Edwarda, a ból na jej twarzy łamał serce. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała syna w takim stanie.

- Kochać człowieka? – przechylił na bok głowę, skonfundowany. – Miałem tysiące kobiet, które się na mnie rzucały i nigdy nie uraczyłem ich własną bliskością. Spotkałem wiele pięknych wampirzyc, które oferowały wejście z nimi do łóżka i nigdy nie zgodziłem się na ich ofertę. Co sprawiło, że pomyśleliście, że taka jedna, mała, bezbarwna dziewczyna zainspiruje mnie do miłości, kiedy tylu innym się nie udało? Zawsze chodziło mi o jej krew, a także o spokój i ciszę, jaką oferował jej umysł. Nie widzicie tego? W rzeczywistości jest naszą zdobyczą. Moją zdobyczą. Drapieżnicy wybierają słabych i chorych. Jej niezdarność jest wyraźną wskazówką, że, nawet jak na człowieka, jest kimś gorszym. Musi zostać odstrzelona – warczące słowa Edwarda raniły mnie bardziej, niż powoli rozprzestrzeniający się po moim ciele żar.

Mogłam ujrzeć efekt, jaki miały jego słowa na znajdującą się w pokoju rodzinę. Carlisle wyglądał tak, jakby miał się za chwilę rozchorować (jakby było to dla niego możliwe). Alice była zdezorientowana i przerażona, a znajdująca się w jej ramionach Esme prawie mdlała z powodu złamanego serca. Chciała do mnie przybiec. Widziałam, jak jej oczy wędrują w tę i z powrotem, ode mnie aż do Edwarda.

Jasper… Jasper miał najmroczniejsze spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu u niego widziałam. W każdym calu wyglądał na wojownika – całokształt bez wyrazu, z oczami, które obiecywały bezlitosną karę dla każdego, który ważyłby mu się oprzeć. Nagle poczułam się przytłoczona letargiem i ujrzałam, jak Edward chwieje się na nogach i potrząsa głową.

Ponownie w pokoju zaczęła się akcja. Emmett i Rosalie bez trudności pokonali okno i zderzyli się z Edwardem. Cała trójka przetoczyła się przez pokój, a w końcu zatrzymała się. Edward, przybity do podłogi, przytrzymywany przez masę Emmetta i furię Rosalie, miotał się i warczał. Alice pospieszyła do nich, by pomóc im wyciągnąć go z domu.

Rose, w trakcie siłowania się z Edwardem, spojrzała na mnie.

- To nie jest prawdą – powiedziała.

Kiedy konwulsje przejęły kontrolę nad moim ciałem, ujrzałam, jak Jasper mocno mnie wtula w swoją klatkę piersiową.

- Carlisle, jest za późno, by wyssać jad. Przemiana już się zaczęła – twarz blondwłosego wyglądała na skonfliktowaną i pełną poczucia winy.

Mogłam usłyszeć, jak ktoś krzyczy, a po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam to ja. Czułam się tak, jakby ktoś zamienił moją krew ze stopioną lawą. Próbowałam powstrzymać wrzaski, wiedząc, że nie da to nic dobrego. Wampir spojrzał na mnie i poczułam napływający do mnie spokój.

Carlisle wziął mnie za rękę.

- Bello, tym razem nie możemy tego zatrzymać, ale obawiam się, że w twoim systemie jest niewystarczająca ilość jadu. Jeżeli nie wtłoczymy go więcej, przemiana potrwa o wiele dłużej. Nie chcę, byś cierpiała dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Próbowałam mu powiedzieć, że się z nim zgadzałam. Że go rozumiałam. Będzie musiał mnie ugryźć. Wiedziałam, że kochał mnie jak swoje – gołym okiem można było ujrzeć wyryty na jego twarzy ból na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał to zrobić i kontynuować ból, który zadał mi faworyzowany przez niego syn. W tym momencie jeszcze bardziej pokochałam tego uprzejmego i współczującego mężczyznę. Mogłam usłyszeć, jak nad moją głową łka Esme i poczuć, jak jej palce delikatnie przeczesują moje włosy.

Moje spojrzenie ponownie złączyło się ze spojrzeniem Jaspera, a on uniósł moją dłoń, która położona była najbliżej jego klatki piersiowej, do jego ust. Mogłam zobaczyć, jak moja ręka trzęsie się z siłą, która niszczyła moje ciało. Jasper delikatnie pocałował wyciągniętą dłoń i wtedy wbił zęby w mój nadgarstek.

Szybciej, niż Carlisle zdołał wydać z siebie zaalarmowany krzyk, Jasper wpompował we mnie jad, po czym szczelnie zamknął ranę za pomocą swojego języka.

- Jasper! – Esme spojrzała na niego z troską i śladem dumy.

- Nie mamy na to czasu Esme, muszę w jej system wpompować więcej jadu. Porozmawiamy później – mogłam usłyszeć rozkaz w jego głosie, kiedy zmienił moją pozycję w jego ramionach i sięgnął po drugi nadgarstek, powtarzając procedurę. Wtedy rozdarł moją koszulę i ugryzł mnie prosto nad sercem.

- Wystarczy już Synu. Wpompowałeś w nią zdumiewającą ilość jadu w krótkim odstępie czasu. Przemiana zajdzie teraz szybciej.

Poczułam ukłucie igły, kiedy Carlisle coś we mnie wstrzyknął.

- Morfina Bello. Mam nadzieję, że przyćmi choć trochę żaru.

Czułam się tak, jakby moja szczęka miała zaraz pęknąć, kiedy moje zęby były zatrzaśnięte w próbie powstrzymania krzyków. Agonia była tysiące razy gorsza niż jakakolwiek rana, którą otrzymałam w życiu. Nawet kiedy ugryzł mnie James nie przygotowało mnie to na uczucie palących od środka całe moje ciało płomieni. Poczułam, jak jestem podnoszona i niesiona. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni w oczy Jaspera, zanim zacisnęłam powieki i pochłonął mnie ból.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_I jak, podoba się taki zwrot akcji i pomysł na fabułę? ;) Komentarze, follow, alerts… zawsze mile widziane! Do następnego!


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

Spojrzałem na leżącą przede mną na łóżku dziewczynę. Po jej czole spływały krople potu i od czasu do czasu jakaś część jej ciała nieznacznie się trzęsła. Ruchy były tak delikatne, że mógł je dostrzec tylko i wyłącznie wampir. Pocieszyłem się miarowym wznoszeniem i opadaniem jej klatki piersiowej oraz mocnym biciem jej serca. Usłyszałem, jak do pokoju wchodzi mężczyzna, którego dumnie mogłem nazywać swoim ojcem.

- Dlaczego ona jest tak cicha, Carlisle? Nigdy nie widziałem, aby ktoś przechodził przemianę bez wydawania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

- Mogę tylko zgadywać, że stoi za tym ogromna ilość morfiny, jaką jej wstrzyknąłem. Musiałem jej dać o wiele większą dawkę, niż polecana, by mogła przejść przez jej system szybciej, niż płynący w jej żyłach jad – podszedł do niej i dotknął jej czoła. – Poci się, ale jej temperatura spada, a jej skóra zaczyna twardnieć. Zrobiłeś kawał dobrej roboty z wstrzyknięciem w jej system jadu, Synu. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

Poczułem, jak oplata mnie ciepła fala miłości i dumy i spojrzałem na mojego ojca. W końcu czułem się tak, jakbym odpłacał dobroć, którą latami mi okazywał. Przez moje wpadki musieliśmy wiele razy się przenosić, a wstyd, jaki wtedy odczuwałem, był jeszcze większy, ponieważ Carlisle i Esme nigdy nie przestali wierzyć, że w końcu opanuję swojego potwora. Nigdy, nawet ani przez moment nie wyrzekli się miłości do mnie.

Kiedy mój ojciec się odezwał, poczułem, jak wzrasta jego ciekawość.

- Jasper, w jaki sposób byłeś w stanie to zrobić? Z nas wszystkich to ty najbardziej borykałeś się ze swoim problemem, a jednak tą jedną rzecz, którą nie powinieneś był w stanie zrobić, uczyniłeś bez chwili wahania czy przebłysku pragnienia. Twoje źrenice w dalszym ciągu mają odcień czystego topazu wegetarian, co oznacza, że ani kropla krwi Belli nie dostała się do twojego systemu.

Pomyślałem o wydarzeniach dnia i zawalczyłem z powstrzymaniem szału. Te myśli muszą być zostawione na później.

- Nie jestem pewien. Jedyne, o czym myślałem, to fakt, że Bella jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie zaprzeczam, że poczułem jej krew, czy nie pachniała jak zwykle wyśmienicie. I, tak, moja jama ustna wypełniła się jadem, ale po tym, jak lepiej poznałem ją w wiosnę i po czasie, jaki spędziliśmy ze sobą w samochodzie, a później w hotelowym pokoju, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella jest najbardziej bezinteresowną osobą, jaką miałem przywilej w życiu spotkać. Czułem, jak jej serce łamie się z każdym słowem, jakie wypowiedział Edward.

Carlisle wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Słyszała go?

Westchnąłem.

- Tak, słyszała każde słowo, a z jej niepewnościami od razu we wszystko uwierzyła. Nawet wtedy, kiedy jej wzrok skierował się na innych, to szczerze myślała, że może ma on rację.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Kiedy ona uwierzy, że jest tego warta? Słowa, które powiedziałem jej tych kilka miesięcy temu do dzisiaj ani trochę nie straciły na wartości, były równie prawdziwe.

- Mimo że mogłem wyczuć u niej akceptację jego okrucieństwa, czułem również jej miłość do naszej rodziny. Leżała i krwawiła na podłodze obok potwora przygotowanego na odebranie jej życia, a i tak jedyne, co do nas czuła, kiedy na nas patrzyła, to miłość. Było jej przykro z powodu bólu, przez który najwyraźniej przechodziliśmy. To dlatego byłem w stanie przestać, to właśnie dlatego nie pozwoliłem, aby jej krew dostała się do moich ust. Kilka kropli na moich zębach smakowało niczym ambrozja, ale nie mogłem zawieść jej wiary w nas, wiary we mnie – podszedłem i otworzyłem okno, wiedząc, że chłód powietrza będzie stanowił miłą odmianę dla jej rozżarzonej skóry, oczywiście jeżeli była w stanie go poczuć. – No wiesz, w dodatku do jej bezinteresowności posiada również twoje współczucie i Esme nieskończoną zdolność do kochania – lekko się na to zaśmiałem. – Serio, Carlisle, ona jest najbliższa osobie córki, którą ty i Esme jesteście w stanie znaleźć. Idealnym połączeniem was obojga.

Obserwowałem, jak ściągnął z jej twarzy wilgotne włosy i położył na jej brwiach chłodną szmatkę.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, aby była moją córką. Teraz, zgaduję, stała się nią. Musimy poczynić kilka planów. Powinna niebawem wrócić do domu. Charlie będzie się o nią martwił. Musimy porozmawiać także z Edwardem. Mam ciężkie chwile z uwierzeniem, że to, co powiedział, miał rzeczywiście na myśli, ale niestety pragnienie krwi nie może być wymówką dla wszystkiego, co wyszło z jego ust. Był zbyt opanowany – czułem jego złamanie serca, kiedy usiłował połączyć syna, którego znał z potworem, którego wszyscy widzieliśmy na parterze.

- Możemy porozmawiać o tym gdzieś indziej. Nie jestem pewien, jak wiele z tego Bella może usłyszeć, a ona ma już wystarczająco wiele rzeczy na głowie – bez dodawania dodatkowego dramatu. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie musiała podjąć parę decyzji. Możemy zostawić ją z Esme, podczas gdy ty i ja popracujemy nad innymi detalami – na moje słowa Esme weszła z miską wody i paroma świeżymi ubraniami.

Obserwowałem, jak czule uśmiecha się do Belli i mogłem poczuć wszechogarniającą miłość, którą czuła do tej małej, delikatnej dziewczyny.

- No dobra chłopaki, wy sobie idźcie, a ja w tym czasie zrobię porządek z moją córką i przygotuję ją na podbijanie świata. Pobudka w ludzkiej krwi, w podartych i brudnych ubraniach tylko ją zasmuci. Lepiej żeby to, co wymyślicie w związku z jej zniknięciem, było dobre, w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieli na głowie całą watahę wilków.

Jasna cholera! Kompletnie zapomniałem o tym piekielnym pakcie. Teraz znajdowaliśmy się po uszy w tarapatach.

- Idę sprawdzić sytuację na zewnątrz i wtedy spotkamy się w twoim biurze – powiedziałem Carlisle'owi, kiedy rozdzieliliśmy się przy wejściu do jego biura i zszedłem schodami na parter.

Mogłem usłyszeć moją żonę i rodzeństwo z Edwardem, w dalszym ciągu próbujących przemówić mu do rozsądku. Wiedziałem, że Carlisle i Esme również to słyszeli, ale obydwoje wierzyli, że to tylko pragnienie krwi. Tak, żyli w zaprzeczeniu, ale nie mogłem ich za to winić. W tym momencie alternatywa była po prostu zbyt ciężka do przyjęcia dla ich dobrych dusz.

Kiedy wyszedłem na tylny przedsionek, zobaczyłem, jak Emmett przytrzymuje Edwarda za klatkę piersiową, jego ręce utkwione po jego bokach. Stojąca przed nim Rosalie, okazjonalnie unikająca kopniaka, wyglądała morderczo. Alice mówiła do niego, usiłowała wyciągnąć z żądzy krwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem mojego zazwyczaj perfekcyjnie opanowanego brata w takim stanie. Prawdę mówiąc przypominał nowonarodzonych, których trenowałem tych wiele lat temu.

Położyłem dłoń na ramieniu mojej żony.

- Skarbie, może ty i Rose pójdziecie i zobaczycie, czy Esme potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy z Bellą. Emmett i ja spróbujemy sił tutaj. W ciągu dziesięciu minut możemy się spotkać w biurze Carlisle'a.

Spojrzała na mnie dużymi, wypełnionymi smutkiem oczami.

- Nie mogę znieść jego widoku w takim stanie, Jazz. Co jest z nim nie tak?

- Nie martw się, uspokoję go. Musisz zacząć rozpatrywać różne możliwości sposobu wytłumaczenia Charliemu, że jego córka już nigdy nie wróci do domu.

W mgnieniu oka jej oczy zmieniły wyraz.

- Chodź Rose, musimy sprawdzić, co u Belli i naprawić frontowe okno. Dom nie może wyglądać na miejsce bitwy, w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieli kłopoty.

Kiedy Alice zniknęła na schodach, Rose zwróciła się do mnie.

- Jasper, wiesz, ja tak naprawdę nigdy nie nienawidziłam Belli. Po prostu zawsze wiedziałam, że jest dla niego za dobra.

Mogłem wyczuć, jak walczą u niej nienawiść do Edwarda i poczucie winy za to, jak traktowała Bellę.

- Wiem Rose. To, czego nie wiesz, to to, że ta dziewczyna kocha cię tak samo, jak Emmetta, czy Alice. Kiedy ją ignorowałaś, ona tylko odczuwała smutek. Tylko pomyśl – teraz masz wieczność, by się jej odpłacić.

Poczułem jej determinację, a jej uroczą twarz przyozdobił mały uśmiech. Wiedziałem, że Bells zyskała właśnie kolejną siostrę. Rose mentalnie dodała ją do rodziny, więc od teraz brunetka będzie jedną z tych szczęśliwców, którzy zyskali niezłomną lojalność Rosalie.

Kiedy odwróciłem się do trwającej za mną walki, zobaczyłem ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Emmetta. Wampir słyszał wszystko słowo w słowo i mogłem poczuć, jak bardzo jest dumny z Rose. Rzuciłem okiem na Edwarda i od razu przybrałem dobrze znaną mi postawę. Moja militarna strona wyszła na pierwszy plan, kiedy oceniałem problem, jakim stał się miedzianowłosy. Jego oczy były intensywnie czerwone, co wskazywało, że zabrał więcej krwi Belli, niż pierwotnie myślałem. W dalszym ciągu stawał opór Emmettowi, ale w miarę rozpływania się człowieczego zapachu Belli jego ruchy stawały się coraz mniej gorączkowe.

Spojrzałem ponad jego głowę.

- Dajesz radę, Em?

Emmett posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

- Yup. Kocham fakt, że nawet mimo tego, że potrafi czytać w moich myślach, dalej go trzymam jak ja chcę. Może i nie potrafię pokonać go w normalnych zapasach, ale kiedy tylko go dorwę, nie potrafi przeciwstawić się mojej brutalnej sile.

Zaśmiałem się z jego komentarza. Edward tylko wyrzucił z siebie kolejne fale frustracji i furii.

Jeżeli chciał zachowywać się jak nowonarodzony, będę go traktował tak, jakby rzeczywiście nim był. Oczywiście już przez dłuższy czas tego nie robiłem, ale dzięki mojemu wampirzemu umysłowi nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Chciałbym tylko, żeby istniał jakiś sposób na ostrzeżenie Emmetta.

Posłałem na Edwarda cały ładunek słabości i letargii zmiksowanej z pożyteczną beznadziejnością. I, tak jak w starych, dobrych czasach… zadziałało. Biedny Emmett. Źle się poczułem, kiedy runął na ziemię tak samo, jak Edward, ale naprawdę nie było innej drogi.

Podszedłem do dwóch nieprzytomnych wampirów i zrolowałem buntownika z dala od Emmetta. On, będąc tym cięższym, przekręcił się na plecy, zabierając ze sobą Edwarda. Zaśmiałem się, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Carlisle prawdopodobnie nie wiedział o możliwości wprawienia wampira w stan nieprzytomności. Po prostu fizycznie było to niewykonalne.

Kiedy Edward znalazł się wystarczająco daleko od Emmetta, podszedłem do masywnego wampira i dotknąłem go w ramię. Nie chciałem go przytłoczyć, więc po prostu przywróciłem mu poziom emocji, który zazwyczaj odczuwał.

- CO JEST, DO CHOLERY! – wyskoczył z ziemi już kompletnie w stanie normalnym.

- Słownictwo, Emmett! – dotarło gdzieś z domu. Esme, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co zrobiłem biednemu Emmettowi, jak zwykle go upomniała i jak zwykle:

- Sorki Mamo! – wyszło z buzi Emmetta.

Zwrócił się do mnie z niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał na mnie, na Edwarda, i znowu tak samo.

- Czy ty? Czy on? Chłopie ja przyrzekam, że już nigdy więcej z tobą nie zadzieram! Nie miałem pojęcia. Czy Carlisle wie, że…?

Zaśmiałem się.

- Czy zamierzasz kiedykolwiek skończyć pytanie, czy po prostu będziesz tu tak stał i bełkotał?

Emmett spojrzał na mnie, dalej zadziwiony.

- Ależ z ciebie skurczybyk. Jak ja się cieszę, że jesteś po mojej stronie!

Poczułem, jak wzrasta w nim chęć do psot i momentalnie wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończył.

- Możemy później tego spróbować? To było za fajne!

- Potem Em, w tej chwili musimy sobie z nim poradzić. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy z tego wyjdzie, to wyrwie się z pragnienia. Czasami to działa, a czasami niestety nie.

Emmett rzucił okiem na Edwarda i potrząsnął głową.

- Jak tam z Bells? Czy wszystko z nią okej?

Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

- Emmett, przemiana właśnie zachodzi. Było już za późno, żeby to zatrzymać. Edward wypił zbyt wiele krwi… w przeciwnym wypadku prawdopodobnie by umarła.

Poczułem, jak zżera mnie własne poczucie winy. Gdybym tylko dążył go dorwać na czas, mógłbym powstrzymać go od poczynienia jej jakiejkolwiek krzywdy.

- Jasper, chłopie, cokolwiek sobie teraz myślisz to wiedz, że nie masz żadnych powodów do czucia się winnym.

Musiałem wysyłać swoje uczucia. Zanim się jednak zorientowałem i to powstrzymałem, on kontynuował:

- Chcę to powiedzieć, zanim znowu zacznie się rozróba i zapomnę. Jasper, przepraszam. Zbyt szybko wyciągnąłem pochopny wniosek, że atakujesz Bellę. Nie powinienem był tak się zachować. Powinienem był się zorientować, że ruszasz się, by ją ochronić. A jeżeli już nawet, to powinienem był chociaż zwątpić – wyglądał tak beznadziejnie, że nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko klepnąć go w ramię.

- Em, po tych wszystkich wpadkach, które miałem i tych wszystkich razach, kiedy musieliśmy się wynosić miałeś prawo, by przypuścić to, co przypuściłeś. Poza tym gdybym naprawdę atakował, ocaliłbyś jej życie.

- Taa, ale i tak została ugryziona, a ty byłeś jedynym, który usiłowałeś ją bronić. Powinienem był się skapnąć, że po zabiciu Jamesa wiosną opanowałeś swój głód. W końcu w tym baletowym studio wszędzie była rozlana krew, a ty przez nie przebiegłeś, by do niego dotrzeć. Nawet później, kiedy się z tamtym rozprawiliśmy, musiałem wyjść przed tobą, Alice nie lepsza. Masz to pod kontrolą chłopie – powinienem był wiedzieć. Przepraszam – smutno potrząsnął głową.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Uścisnąłem go. To było takie dobre uczucie – po tylu latach walki wiedzieć, że w końcu zrobiłem jakiś widoczny progres. I, po raz drugi tego dnia, kiedy mój olbrzymi brat odwzajemnił sentyment, czułem, jak jeden z członków rodziny był ze mnie dumny.

- Okej, teraz wracamy do pracy – byłem szorstki, kiedy się oderwałem. – Musimy podjąć parę kluczowych decyzji. Edward będzie musiał poczekać. Możesz zabrać go na pole do baseballa? Jest wystarczająco daleko od ludzi, gdyby czasem się obudził. Musimy wymyślić, jak uczynić śmierć Belli wiarygodną dla ludzi i Quileute'ów, już nie mówiąc o jej pracującym w policji ojcu. Musimy dokonać cudu, aby to zadziałało.

Emmett przespacerował się do sztywnej postaci Edwarda i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

- Jakiś pomysł, kiedy on się obudzi?

Przez chwilę to przemyślałem.

- Może być to parę minut, ale również i godzina. I nie jestem pewien, w jakim będzie stanie, kiedy to zrobi. Kieruj się na pole, a ja wyślę do ciebie Rose, kiedy z nią porozmawiam. Mam pomysł a propo śmierci Belli, w którego realizację potrzebuję jej wkładu. Kiedy się obudzi, nie pozwól Rose go zabić – nieważne, co powie.

Emmett zaśmiał się.

- Świetnie, zawsze odwalam najłatwiejszą robotę – powstrzymać mojego niekontrolującego się, czytającego w myślach brata i moją żonę, która pragnie rozedrzeć go na kawałki i rozsiać je po okolicy. Spoko, żaden problem!

Obserwowałem, jak szybko znika mi z oczu, po czym skierowałem kroki do domu.

Kiedy wkroczyłem do salonu, Alice i Rose doszlifowywały frontowe okno, a podwórze oczyszczone było z wszelkich odłamków. W dalszym ciągu myślałem nad wdrażaniem mojego planu.

Alice prosto na mnie spojrzała i powiedziała:

- Zadzwonię do niego teraz i zaaranżuję przynajmniej weekend – wiesz, jak bardzo ten człowiek jest owinięty wokół mojego palca.

Kiedy wyfrunęła, by wykonać telefon do Charliego, Rose uniosła na mnie brew.

- Zamierza powiedzieć Charliemu, że rodzina wybiera się do Seattle na weekend. Edward właśnie otrzymał wczesne przyjęcie do szkoły Juilliard, ale musi się tam przenieść już w następny weekend. Więc, z okazji świętowania jej urodzin i jego dostania się i przy okazji pozwolenia na stosowne pożegnanie kochającej się pary, wszyscy jedziemy do Seattle. Szkoda tylko, że ty, Emmett i ja w dalszym ciągu przebywamy w Dartmouth, więc w związku z tym nie damy rady dotrzeć na miejsce – odparłem.

Rosalie posłała mi uśmiech.

- Yeah, ale przynajmniej będziemy bliżej Edwarda w Juilliard i będziemy w stanie pomóc mu się wprowadzić.

- Rose, potrzebuję cię, abyś udała się na pole baseballowe i pomogła Emmettowi z Edwardem, no i nie możesz rozerwać go na drobne kawałki. Jeżeli reszta mojego planu, mam nadzieję, zadziała, będzie musiał pojawić się w mieście, tak więc potrzebuję go w całości i dodatkowo w odpowiednim nastroju – na początku próbowałem być miły i posłałem jej uspokajające fale - po to tylko, aby się zgodziła.

- Okej Jasper, zrobię to, ale tylko dlatego, że gdyby próbował uciec, to zarówno ja, jak i Emmett jesteśmy potrzebni, by go powstrzymać. Mogę go chociaż dobrze grzmotnąć, gdyby coś kombinował? – spytała, pełna nadziei.

Zaśmiałem się z mojej siostry. Naprawdę byliśmy bardzo do siebie podobni i była tą osobą, na której zawsze mogłem polegać w razie trudnych sytuacji.

- Taa, ale żadnych kawałków, dobra? I weź ze sobą komórkę, byśmy mogli na bieżąco informować was o planie.

Zanim udałem się do Carlisle'a, poszedłem sprawdzić, co słychać u Belli. W dalszym ciągu leżała w bezruchu na łóżku, a obok niej siedziała Esme. Obdarowałem ją małym uśmiechem.

- Sądzisz, że mnie słyszy, Jasper? – spytała miękko Esme.

Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie własną zmianę.

- Może być w stanie zapamiętać to i owo. Nie zaboli spróbować. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może ją ukoić, to tylko ty, Mamo – pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w policzek. W tym momencie mogłem poczuć od niej tyle rzeczy – miłość, dumę, zatroskanie i zranienie.

Przekierowałem uwagę na Bellę. Od niej wyczuwałem masywne ilości bólu, ale kiedy usłyszała nasze głosy, w dalszym ciągu emitowała z siebie miłość. Niesamowite.

- Mów do niej Mamo. Przypominaj o dobrych rzeczach w życiu. Słyszy cię – Esme zwróciła się do Belli i zaczęła mówić. Dźwięk jej głosu towarzyszył mi do korytarza, kiedy szedłem na spotkanie z Carlisle.

Kiedy wszedłem do biura, Alice już tam była. Carlisle siedział za biurkiem i stanowczo wyglądał na zestresowanego. W mgnieniu oka zacząłem wysyłać przez pokój fale spokoju. Obydwoje z wdzięcznością na mnie spojrzeli.

- Alice – wiedziała, o co się pytałem.

- Charlie był pod wrażeniem talentu Edwarda i jego dostania się do Juilliard w tak młodym wieku. Carlisle i Esme muszą być tacy dumni. Tak smutno jest widzieć zakochaną parę odseparowaną przez odległość, ale jeżeli miłość jest prawdziwa, to związek przetrwa. Mówię ci Jasper, tak ciężko mi było udawać bycie dumną z mojego brata, podczas gdy on jest takim dupkiem!

Westchnąłem.

- Wszystko po kolei Alice. Więc jesteśmy czyści z wymówką a propo Seattle?

Dumnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak! Kupił to. Nie jest oczekiwana w domu aż do poniedziałkowej nocy, kiedy to rozstanie się z Edwardem na lotnisku. Charlie był trochę zmartwiony, czy jej furgonetka dojedzie z Seattle, ale został upewniony, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Przez chwilę się skonsternowałem.

- Furgonetka, Alice?

Spojrzała na mnie tak, jakbym zwariował.

- Tak Jasper, furgonetka. Musi ją zabrać, by pomóc Edwardowi z bagażami, które nie pomieszczą się w małych sportowych pojazdach, poza tym chciała zrobić coś miłego dla swojego chłopaka, który to zostawia ją, by gonić za marzeniami. Poza tym potrzebujemy pijanego kierowcy, który spowoduje śmiertelny wypadek, prawda?

Ah, moja genialna żona.

- Synu? Mogę zapytać, jaki mamy plan? – Carlisle znacząco na mnie spojrzał i wyczułem, że jego cierpliwość powoli się kończy.

- Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, Carlisle. Ty, Esme i Alice będziecie wracać z Seattle przed Bellą. Wasza trójka spotka się z Charliem w mieście na obiad. Bella powinna będzie przyjechać niedługo po was. Carlisle, zaczniesz rozmowę o tym, jak bardzo dystans wpłynie na Bellę i Edwarda i na temat rzeczy, które powinny podtrzymywać ich na duchu w czasie separacji. Podczas gdy będziecie wszyscy czekali na przyjazd Belli, Charlie otrzyma telefon. Bella miała wypadek samochodowy. Została uderzona przez pijanego kierowcę i nie przeżyła.

Carlisle przytakiwał, a Alice została pochłonięta wizją, by zobaczyć, czy to rzeczywiście zadziała.

- Alice, potrzebuję od ciebie dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze będziemy potrzebowali ciała, które będzie wyglądało wystarczająco podobnie do Belli, aby przeszło jako ona po straszliwym wypadku samochodowym. Po drugie, lokacja pijanego kierowcy w tym czasie, między Forks, a lotniskiem Sea Tac.

Zobaczyłem, jak na wspomnienie ciała na twarzy Carlisle'a pojawia się grymas.

- Przykro mi Carlisle, ale musimy załagodzić sprawę z Quileute'ami tak, aby nie pomyśleli, że złamaliśmy pakt. Nie ma innego sposobu – przytaknął, a ja kontynuowałem. – To, co się naprawdę zdarzy, to Rose, która przebierze się jako Bella i zawiezie Edwarda na lotnisku gdzie, daj boże, wejdzie do samolotu i poleci do Nowego Jorku. Po tym sądzę, że uda się do Alaski i zostanie na trochę u Denali. Mógłby zaczerpać dawkę zdrowego rozsądku od Eleazara, no i wiemy, że dziewczyny będą miały na niego oko.

Alice parsknęła śmiechem.

- Rose następnie, w drodze powrotnej, zrobi szybki postój, by odebrać zdewastowane ciało od Emmetta. Poczucie czasu musi być perfekcyjne, tak by furgonetka Belli z ciałem uderzyła pijanego kierowcę, którego to znajdzie dla mnie Alice.

Carlisle nad tym myślał, a Alice zajmowała się skanowaniem przyszłości. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy to zadziała.

Carlisle odezwał się jako pierwszy.

- Zatem pomyślałeś o wszystkich, skoro ty, Rose i Emmett powinni być teraz w Dartmouth. Charlie będzie z nami, więc odparuje każde pytanie ze strony wilków. Nie ma lepszego alibi, niż policyjny szeryf. Porozmawiam z Edwardem i poinformuję go, że będzie w poniedziałek leciał do Nowego Jorku. Będzie na pokładzie tego samolotu. Tak czy inaczej brzmi dobrze. Alice?

Ocknęła się z wizji i ponuro się uśmiechnęła.

- Charlie i Renee oczywiście będą załamani, ale przynajmniej doczekają się zakończenia. Władze nie będą za bardzo kwestionować ciała, skoro furgonetka jest jej, tak samo jak obecne przy ciele ID. No i sądzę, że mam odpowiednią odpowiedź a propo ciała, na którą to wszyscy się zgodzą. Istnieje rodzina w Newport Oregonie, która chowa jutro ich siedemnastoletnią córkę. Jest wystarczająco podobna do Belli, by się za nią podawać. Dziewczyna także zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, więc obrażenia będą zgodne i przez to, że wypadek był okropny, trumna będzie zamknięta, co wyeliminuje troskę o rysy twarzy. W ten sposób obydwie rodziny doczekają właściwego zakończenia, a jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to małe grobowe włamanie. Jako że to, co się wydarzyło, jest częściowo moją winą, zgłaszam się na ochotnika.

Byłem oszołomiony. W jaki sposób była to wina Alice?

Carlisle mnie jednak uprzedził.

- Alice, skarbie, to w żadnym razie nie jest twoja wina. Instynkty przejęły kontrolę nad Edwardem. Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć – przytulił ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, ale i tak mogłem ją bez problemu słyszeć.

- Nie rozumiesz Carlisle. Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie wizje, które dotyczyły Belli i Edwarda i wiem, że się pomyliłam, że wzięłam te wszystkie zaborcze spojrzenia za spojrzenia pełne miłości. Naprawdę myślałam, że on ją kochał, ale teraz, kiedy patrzę wstecz, jestem pewna. Chciał ją sobie przywłaszczyć. Chciał mieć całkowitą kontrolę, a ja mu na to pozwoliłam. Nawet mu pomogłam. Mówiłam mu, kiedy jest w porządku, by udał się do jej domu, gdzie była, z kim była. Wszystko! Myślałem, że ją kochał i tylko starał się ją chronić, ale…

Nie mogłem tego więcej słuchać. Przerwałem jej.

- Alice, kochanie. Nie jesteś wszechmogąca. Nie oczekujemy od ciebie wiedzy na każdy temat, a ty masz takie romantyczne serce, że oczywiście wzięłaś jego zaborczość za miłość. Wszyscy to zrobiliśmy! Jak wiele razy Esme mówiła, jak dobrze było go widzieć szczęśliwego, zakochanego? Emmett i ja ciągle mu docinaliśmy, że jest tak narąbany, że musi spędzać noce na siedzeniu na drzewie za jej oknem. Carlisle, czułeś się tak samo, jak Esme – szczęśliwy, że w końcu odnalazł swoją partnerkę.

Carlisle spojrzał na Alice.

- Bierzesz na siebie zbyt dużą odpowiedzialność Alice. Wszyscy zostaliśmy zrobieni w idiotę. Poza tym w dalszym ciągu musimy porozmawiać z racjonalnym Edwardem i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Zanim za bardzo się zdołujesz, zobaczmy, co on ma do powiedzenia.

Ponownie ją uścisnął i zwrócił się do mnie.

- Jasper, nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko zauważyć, że nie jesteś częścią planu. Czy mogę przypuścić, że chcesz wziąć całą odpowiedzialność za nowonarodzoną Bellę?

- Czy mógłbyś wskazać mi w rodzinie kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego ode mnie? Poza tym, aby to wszystko zadziałało, rodzina musi kontynuować normalne życie w Forks przez co najmniej kilka miesięcy, by zapobiec, pozbyć się jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

Ujrzałem, jak źrenice Carlisle'a rozszerzają się.

- Ale jak ukryjemy ją w Forks?

Zmienił się wyraz twarzy Alice.

- Nie zostajemy w Forks, Jasper?

Spojrzałem na moją żonę.

- Nie, kochanie. Sądzę, że zabierzemy ją do naszej starej miejscówki w północnym Ontario. Lokacja jest wystarczająco odległa od ludzi, mamy mnóstwo zwierzyny, no i nie byliśmy tam od przemiany Emmetta. Rosalie i Emmett mogą do nas dołączyć jak tylko zostanie upozorowany wypadek. I tak rzekomo są w Dartmouth. Nasza trójka to więcej, niż konieczne, by poradzić sobie z nowonarodzonym.

Twarz Alice stała się bez wyrazu, kiedy przeglądała przyszłość w poszukiwaniu tarapatów. Kiedy wróciła do siebie, wyglądała na zrezygnowaną.

- On ma rację Carlisle, jeżeli nie zostaniemy tutaj przez przynajmniej cztery miesiące, ludzie zaczną gadać, a ich podejrzenia wzbudzą w Charliem nadzieje. Jeżeli zostaniemy, nawet wilki nie będą miały żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że było to coś innego, niż tragiczny wypadek. Ale mówię ci to teraz, Jasperze Hale! Chcę z Bellą codzienne rozmowy przez kamerkę, więc lepiej się upewnij, że łącze internetowe będzie działać!

Zaśmiałem się i poklepałem ją po głowie.

- Zajmę się tym. Jakieś pomysły, ile zostało do pobudki Belli?

Na sekundę zamknęła oczy.

- Obudzi się za niecałe trzy dni, więc lepiej zacznij się pakować, panie. Musisz wskoczyć na trasę, dzięki czemu w czasie jazdy będzie cicha. Jeżeli się pospieszysz, dotrzesz na miejsce przed jej pobudką.

Carlisle spojrzał to na mnie, to na Alice.

- Okej Jasper, w takim razie idź się pakować. Zadzwonię do Rose i Emmetta i poinformuję ich o planie. Musi wszystko zajść perfekcyjnie. Musimy się upewnić, że nasza rodzina jest bezpieczna, a moja nowa córka może zacząć swoje nowe życie bez zmartwień.

Szybko obróciłem się i poszedłem do pokoju, który dzieliłem z Alice. Wyciągnąłem walizkę i zacząłem przeczesywać naszą szafę.

Usłyszałem, jak Alice wchodzi do pokoju.

- Jasper, sądzę, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby im to powiedzieć.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Cliffhanger! Hahaha! :P Zapraszam jak zwykle do komentowania, dodawania do ulubionych, śledzenia, czytania… Do następnego!


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<strong>

W pobliżu mogłam usłyszeć cichą konwersację. Fakt bycia zdolną do myślenia ponad bólem odrobinę mnie przerażał. Jak długo płonęłam? Kiedy ktoś mnie ocali? Jak mogę jeszcze nie być martwa? Moje ciało było w kompletnej pułapce. Chciałam utrzymywać je w całości, krzyczeć, by ktoś mnie uratował, albo przynajmniej zabił, chciałam pokonać płomienie, które lizały mój podpalony organizm. Przypomniałam sobie, jak ktoś mówił coś o morfinie. Czy to dlatego nie byłam w stanie się ruszać?

Od czasu do czasu mogłam poczuć na twarzy zimne dłonie. Uczucie było tak wspaniałe, że chciałam błagać, by na zawsze tam pozostały. Mogłam słyszeć przede wszystkim jeden głos, którzy przypominał kojący dźwięk idealnie nastrojonej wiolonczeli. Czułam, jak gdzieś głęboko rezonuje i to przynosiło mi odrobinę spokoju. Próbowałam bliżej przysłuchać się głosom. Przynajmniej mogłam skoncentrować się nad czymś innym, niż ból.

- No wiesz, w dodatku do jej bezinteresowności posiada również twoje współczucie i Esme nieskończoną zdolność do kochania. Serio, Carlisle, ona jest najbliższa osobie córki, którą ty i Esme jesteście w stanie znaleźć. Idealnym połączeniem was obojga.

Znałam ten głos. To był głos, który mogłam czuć gdzieś głęboko w środku. Czułam, jak część mojej obawy odpływa. Dalej odczuwałam ten cały ból, ale ten głos… głos Jaspera! W jego pobliżu nie byłam aż tak wystraszona.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, aby była moją córką. Teraz, zgaduję, stała się nią. Musimy poczynić kilka planów. Powinna niebawem wrócić do domu. Charlie będzie się o nią martwił. Musimy porozmawiać także z Edwardem. Mam ciężkie chwile z uwierzeniem, że to, co powiedział, miał rzeczywiście na myśli, ale niestety pragnienie krwi nie może być wymówką dla wszystkiego, co wyszło z jego ust. Był zbyt opanowany.

Usłyszenie tego sprawiło, że wszystko do mnie wróciło i nagle sobie zażyczyłam, abym z powrotem mogła czuć tylko ból. Te słowa przyniosły ze sobą ból, który był czysto emocjonalny. Edward, mój Edward powiedział, że chciał mnie tylko dla mojej krwi. Że byłam słaba i powinnam zostać odstrzelona.

I Charlie! Mój biedny tata, beze mnie powróci do bycia zagubionym. Kto zadba, by regularnie jadł i żeby dom był czysty? Kto będzie dla niego, kiedy mnie nie będzie? Przybycie do Forks uświadomiło mi, jak bardzo mnie potrzebował. Mamą zajmował się teraz Phil. Nie pozwalał jej, aby podjęła się hobby, które ją zabije i zawsze się upewniał, aby rachunki były opłacone na czas. Będzie dla niej. Ale Charlie nie miał nikogo oprócz mnie.

Edward miał rację. Normalna dziewczyna nie zaangażowałaby się z wampirem, z krzykiem uciekłaby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Coś było ze mną nie tak. Wydawało się, że cały świat usiłował odwrócić pomyłkę, jaką były moje narodziny. Teoria Darwina głosi, że przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi. Jestem tak niezdarna, że czyni mnie to praktycznie niepełnosprawną, w każdym calu jestem przeciętna i blada, no i – przede wszystkim – mój chłopak jest wampirem.

Pomyślelibyście, że to ostatnie powinno sprawić, że w końcu zdałabym sobie sprawę z mojego losu. W końcu zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu prawie wykończył mnie wampir. A teraz mój chłopak, miłość mojego życia, ten sam, kto mnie uratował, ogłasza, że utrzymywał mnie przy życiu, ponieważ chciał, aby moja krew była czysta od jadu innego wampira, kiedy ją wypije.

Byłam własnością. Pupilkiem. Wróciłam myślami do całego czasu, który spędziliśmy razem. Kiedy szliśmy, zawsze trzymał na mnie swoją dłoń. Kiedy ze mną nie był, upewniał się, aby robił to jeden z członków jego rodziny. Zawoził mnie do i ze szkoły, po czym wracał do mnie na noc, by obserwować, jak śpię. Nie podjęłam ani jednej samodzielnej decyzji. Nawet ubrania były za mnie wybierane. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślałam, wydało mi się to przerażające. Od kiedy przeprowadziłam się do Forks kontrolował prawie każdy aspekt mojego życia. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką uczyniłam z własnej woli, była podróż do Pierwszej Plaży z Mikem i paczką.

Pomyślałam, jak bardzo było ironiczne to, co Mike mi niegdyś powiedział. _Przyczyną, dla której nie chcę, abyś była z Edwardem, jest to, że patrzy na ciebie tak, jakbyś była czymś do zjedzenia. _Wtedy myślałam, że jest to zabawne. Może powinnam była to bardziej wziąć do siebie. Poza tym co sprawiło, że pomyślałam, że kreatura tak piękna i perfekcyjna jak Edward będzie kiedykolwiek szczerze mną zainteresowana? Ból wielu kłamstw Edwarda był prawie tak silny jak lawa, która zastąpiła moją krew i powoli wypalała mnie na śmierć.

Mogłam poczuć, jak zostaję pozbawiona moich ubrań i chwilę później sensację chłodnego materiału i rąk na mojej skórze. Mogłam usłyszeć, jak mówi do mnie Esme, ale cierpiałam zbyt bardzo, by cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Czułam troskę, jaką wkładała w obchodzenie się z moim ciałem i nagle naszła mnie myśl. Dlaczego tak dobrze zajmowałaby się kimś, jeżeli sądziła, że ten ktoś jest słaby i nieważny? Jeżeli byłam nikim po prostu by mnie zabili i mieli spokój. Esme dbała o mnie wystarczająco mocno, by się mną zająć. By zdjąć ze mnie zakrwawione ubrania, wymyć i ponownie ubrać tak, bym czuła się komfortowo… to znaczy na tyle komfortowo, na ile mogłam się czuć w płonącej otchłani piekła. I co Carlisle właśnie powiedział Jasperowi? Że pragnąłby, abym w rzeczywistości była jego córką. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by kłamać, skoro nie był pewien, czy w ogóle go słyszałam. Carlisle także się mną przejmował.

Zaczęłam naprawdę się koncentrować. Chciałam sobie przypomnieć, co zostało powiedziane i jak wszyscy się zachowywali, kiedy zaatakował mnie Edward. Carlisle próbował być głosem rozsądku miedzianowłosego. Esme błagała go i chciała do mnie podejść. Emmett zaatakował własnego brata. Alice była przerażona, a Rosalie… Rosalie popatrzyła prosto na mnie, prosto w moje oczy i powiedziała, że to nie jest prawda. Może i była dla mnie suką, ale zawsze mówiła prawdę. Przez większość czasu to, co czyniło ją suką, była jej ogromna szczerość. Nigdy by tak nie zareagowali, gdyby w jakimś stopniu o mnie naprawdę nie dbali.

Wszystko to sobie przypomniałam. Jedyną jednak rzeczą, która zakończyła te „ubolewanie", był wyraz twarzy Jaspera, kiedy Edward powiedział, że powinnam zostać odstrzelona. To był ten sam wyraz twarzy, który u niego widziałam, zanim on i Emmett rozerwali Jamesa na kawałki. Spojrzenie pełne furii, że ktoś odważył się zaatakować i skrzywdzić kogoś dla niego ważnego. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie jego słowa i czułe spojrzenie z hotelowego pokoju tych parę miesięcy temu. _Jesteś tego warta._

Zdecydowałam, że zamierzam poczekać i ujrzeć wszystko na własne oczy. Zobaczę, jak zachowują się inni, kiedy obudzę się w moim nowym życiu, zanim zacznę wierzyć tym okropnym rzeczom, które wypowiedział Edward… chyba że wcześniej przyjdzie i mnie wykończy. Tak bardzo, jak bardzo straszny był żar, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że konieczna dla mnie była wiedza, czy chciałam zostać z Cullenami, czy będą mnie chcieli. Zanim to rozstrzygnę, najpierw musi zakończyć się przemiana.

Usłyszałam, jak Esme zadaje komuś pytanie. Jasper. Jasper wrócił. Ochroni mnie. Wiedziałam, że to dzięki niemu Edward zakołysał się na nogach wystarczająco długo, by mogli go dorwać Emmett i Rosalie. Po tym mnie trzymał. I to on był osobą, która tak szybko zadziałała, która wtoczyła we mnie wystarczająco wiele jadu, aby przemiana zaszła w możliwie krótki czas_. Jednak dopiero przede mną sąd, czy był to zły, czy dobry pomysł _– drwiąco pomyślałam.

Kiedy przyszedł sprawdzić, co u mnie, nie czułam nic więcej, prócz miłości i komfortu. Byłam dosyć pewna, że od momentu ugryzienia nie byłam ani przez chwilę sama. To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? Słuchałam, jak Jasper mówi Esme, że ją słyszę. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, zaczęła przypominać mi o wszystkich miłych chwilach, które przeżyłam z rodziną. Żarty Emmetta, zakupy z Alice i Esme, upewniający się Carlisle, że mój najnowszy wypadek nie jest poważny. Kiedy zaczęłam to sobie przypominać, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Jasper zawsze w nich był – czasami uczestniczył, czasami tylko obserwował, ale nigdy nieobecny. Tak bardzo chciałam go bliżej poznać, ale Edward zawsze mówił, że jest zbyt niebezpieczny, że jeszcze nie przystosował się do wegetariańskiej diety.

Kiedy o tym pomyślałam, nie wydało mi się to dłużej prawdą. Po gadkach Edwarda Jasper nigdy nie podchodził bliżej, aniżeli miałam przestać czuć się komfortowo. Spędziłam z nim dni zamknięta w hotelowym pokoju i ani razu nie sprawił wrażenia, jakby za chwilę miał mnie ugryźć. By zaatakować Jamesa przebiegł tuż obok mnie, przez kałużę mojej rozlanej krwi. I dzisiaj to zdecydowanie nie był Jasper, który mnie zaatakował, sprowokowany pojedynczą kroplą krwi. Żelaznym dowodem, który potwierdził wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi karmił mnie Edward na temat Jaspera, była jego zdolność do potrójnego ugryzienia mnie i nie wypicia ani jednej kropli.

Więc skoro Edward tak przekonywująco na ten temat kłamał, to ile razy to jeszcze zrobił? Póki sama się tego nie dowiem, Jasper zapewni mi bezpieczeństwo.

Dobry Boże, kiedy ten ból się skończy? Moje kości tak bolały, jakby zostały obrócone w pył, a następnie podpalone! Moja skóra piekła tak, jakby została żywcem ze mnie zdjęta, a następnie zanurzona w kwasie! Moje serce biło niemiłosiernie szybko.

Ponownie mogłam usłyszeć nade mną głos Esme.

- Bello, skarbie, jest wiele ludzkich wspomnień, które chciałabyś zapamiętać. Chciałabym, abyś bardzo rozważnie pomyślała na jak największą liczbą radosnych wspomnień. Zacznij od twojego dzieciństwa i kieruj się powoli naprzód. Zapamiętaj twoje urodziny spędzone z mamą. Renee tak bardzo cię kocha! Zapamiętaj wszystkie nowe hobby, jakich się podejmowała. Twoje próby posiadania zwierzątek domowych, spacery w parku z twoją mamą, szkolni przyjaciele w Phoenix. Zapamiętaj, jak zachowywała się Renee, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Phila, wakacje spędzone z twoim tatą tutaj, w Forks i później w Kalifornii. Czas, który spędziłaś na nauce gotowania z twoją Babcią Swan.

Chwała Esme, że nie tylko zapamiętała każdą najdrobniejszą konwersację na temat mojej rodziny, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyłyśmy, ale także przypomniała wydarzenia, które tak wiele dla mnie znaczyły.

Słuchanie jej głosu i zapamiętywanie tych czasów było bardzo mile widzianym odwróceniem uwagi od bólu. W dalszym ciągu byłam przerażona, że nie mogłam się poruszyć, czy krzyczeć, by spróbować pozbyć się odrobiny stresu. W dalszym ciągu czułam się usidlona w skorupie ciała, ale słuchanie głosu Esme i myślenie o mojej rodzinie pomagało. Chciałam zapamiętać wycieczki na ryby, które przeżyłam z moim tatą. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela Billy'ego z La Push. Zapamiętałam zabawy z Jake'em i jego siostrami w oczkach wodnych. Oglądanie na żywo meczów gry w baseball Phila i śmianie się z mamą. Tak, to były wszystkie emocje, których chciałam się trzymać. Zrobiłam tak, jak powiedziała Esme. Zapamiętałam każdy moment mojego życia tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafiłam. I czekałam na powrót Jaspera.

Po tym, co wydawało mi się wiecznością, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem sama. Nie słyszałam Esme w pokoju. Próbowałam bardziej się przysłuchać, ale w dalszym ciągu nikogo nie mogłam usłyszeć. Chciałam płakać, krzyczeć, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś do mnie przybiegnie. Tęskniłam za głosem Esme i chłodzących moją twarz jej rąk. Chciałam usłyszeć dudniący śmiech Emmetta, czy ciche zapewnienia Carlisle'a, że będzie okej. Potrzebowałam tu Jaspera. A co jeżeli wróci Edward? Co jeżeli im uciekł i planował mnie zabić? Nie byłabym w stanie siebie obronić. Ta cholerna morfina mnie sparaliżowała. Byłam uwięziona w piekle, płonąca przez nie wiadomo jak długo i nikogo ze mną nie było! Może myśleli, że rzeczywiście nie żyję? Nie, nie mogli. W dalszym ciągu mogłam słyszeć moje walczące serce mimo, że czułam się tak, jakby przez moje żyły pompowany był czysty kwas. Jeżeli ja to mogłam słyszeć, to nie było żadnej opcji, aby oni nie mogli.

W mojej głowie pojawiła się straszliwa myśl – a co jeżeli, mimo wszystko, postanowili mnie zostawić? Jak miałam sama przeżyć? Nie chciałam nikogo zabić! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, jak polować? Czułam jak, poza bólem, wzrasta we mnie uczucie paniki. Naprawdę nie chciałam być sama. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Nie było nic, co mogłam zrobić.

Poczułam, jak ktoś bierze moją dłoń i przygładza moje włosy. Wtedy usłyszałam głos, który w mgnieniu oka porządkował mój świat.

- Shhhh, wszystko jest w porządku, Maleńka. Nie zostawiliśmy cię. Ty i ja wyruszymy w małą podróż. Tylko ty i ja, dobrze?

Jasper, pomyślałam z ulgą. Jasper dalej tu był. Nie opuścił mnie. Powiedział, że wszyscy dalej są. Mogłam poczuć na twarzy jego dłonie, które w porównaniu do płomieni były niczym lód. Mogłam ogólnikowo słyszeć nade mną jego głos, ale z wiedzą, że dalej tu był, ogień ponownie mnie pochłonął i słyszałam tylko fragmenty jego wypowiedzi.

- … nie zostawię cię. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała, dobrze? – wkradł się jego teksański akcent.

Poczułam, jak moje ciało zostaje podnoszone przez jego chłodne ręce, a następnie jak jest trzymane przy jego ciele. Ruch sprawił, że płomienie stały się jeszcze gorętsze, a ja płonęłam pośrodku.

Płynęłam w morzu bólu przez – jak wydawało mi się – wieczność. Kiedy to się skończy? Poczułam, jak mój umysł się powiększa. Teraz mogłam myśleć o kilku sprawach naraz. W kółko powtarzałam te same wspomnienia, za każdym razem odrobinę bardziej je cementując i klarując. Inna część mózgu zajmowała się przetwarzaniem nowych dźwięków i zapachów. To było dziwne. Mogłam wyczuć tyle nowych zapachów, ale nie wiedziałam, czym były. Wszystko wokół stało się głośniejsze i gdybym potrafiła się poruszać, dość często podskakiwałabym ze strachu. Kolejna część mózgu i tak była w pełni zajęta bólem, który zawsze był obecny. No i w końcu mogłam nasłuchiwać głosu Jaspera. To było jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach w świecie agonii, w którym żyłam.

Od czasu do czasu czułam, jak przemieszcza mnie od miejsca do miejsca. Za każdym razem potęgowało to agonię żaru. Zawsze obecny, prócz ognia i bólu bycia ruszaną, był słodki, kojący zapach. Powoli zdawałam sobie sprawę, że okowy, które uniemożliwiały mi ruch, luzują się. Wiedziałam, że gdybym chciała, to mogłabym się poruszać, ale także wiedziałam, że gdybym to zaczęła, zaczęłabym również krzyczeć i nie mogłabym przestać. Jakaś część mnie rozmyślała o Jasperze i o wycieczce, w którą to się wybraliśmy. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył, jak niesie wrzeszczącą dziewczynę, z pewnością przyczyniłby się do wielu problemów. Więc starałam się ze wszystkich sił, aby pozostać cicho i nieruchomo i sądzę, że przez większość czasu mi to wyszło. Poczułam, jak znowu mnie przenosi, ale po raz pierwszy nie zawirował wokół mnie świat. Zgaduję, że dotarliśmy do celu.

Mogłam słyszeć różnorodne dźwięki, więc wiedziałam, że Jasper dalej przy mnie był. Chciałabym, by do mnie mówił, powiedział, jak długo jeszcze muszę przechodzić przez tę torturę. Kiedy poczułam, jak ból zaczyna opuszczać moje dłonie i stopy, powinno mi było ulżyć, ale niestety tylko wydawało się, że wznieciło to pożar w wyższych partiach mojej klatki piersiowej. Kiedy pomyślałam, że już gorzej być nie może, wzrosło tempo bicia mojego serca i poczułam ból taki, jakby ktoś wywiercał we mnie dziurę. Moje biedne serce, na próżno, próbowało utrzymywać mnie żywą. To była przegrana bitwa. Moje plecy wygięły się na podłodze i po raz pierwszy z mojego gardła wydarł się krzyk. I wtedy było już po wszystkim. Moje serce zabiło po raz ostatni i ucichło, kiedy osunęłam się na podłogę.

Przez chwilę leżałam w ciszy. Próbowałam przetworzyć znajdujące się wokół mnie zapachy i dźwięki, ale były przytłaczające. Bałam się otworzyć oczu. Jedyny zapach, który potrafiłam rozpoznać, to ten słodki, kojący, który był ze mną przez większość przemiany, ten, który – jak potem zdałam sobie sprawę – był Jasperem. Słodka, idealna mieszanka letnich promieni słonecznych, siana i miodu. I wtedy z moim nowym słuchem posłuchałam jego głosu.

- Bella, Maleńka, wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie swoje oczy, Kochanie?

Powoli i ostrożnie otworzyłam oczy do mojego nowego życia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Ta da! Ludzie, szalejecie! Dziękuję! Szkoda, że tłumacząc wypowiedzi Jaspera, nie ma (chyba – jak coś, to podpowiedzcie :)) żadnego sposobu, aby w języku polskim zaznaczyć jego teksański akcent… a to tak dodaje mu uroku! (chodzi mi o to, że w języku angielskim jest to zaznaczane – np. Darlin'; I'm goin'…, w polskim – jest jakiś pomysł?)

Z góry dziękuję!


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4<strong>

Usłyszałem, jak Alice wchodzi do pokoju.

- Jasper, sądzę, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby im to powiedzieć.

Spojrzałem na niesamowitą kobietę, którą przez ponad 50 lat nazywałem swoją żoną.

- Jak możemy powiedzieć im coś, o czym w zasadzie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, Alice?

Zadarła głowę i zrobiła minę.

- Nie bądź niemądry, Jasper. Oboje wiemy, w jakim jesteśmy punkcie. To jest wspaniałe o nas, o byciu swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie było potrzeby, abyśmy o tym porozmawiali.

Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i po cichu przyznałem jej rację. Z jej wiedzą na temat przyszłości i moimi empatycznymi zdolnościami zawsze wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteśmy i nigdy nie musieliśmy prowadzić głębokich konwersacji.

- Masz rację Alice, ale zanim porozmawiamy z rodziną, musimy obydwoje się upewnić, czy obydwoje jesteśmy świadomi tego, co jest między nami.

Wypuściła powietrze, po czym usiadła obok mnie na łóżku.

- Masz rację Jasper. Więc okej, znaleźliśmy siebie nawzajem w Filadelfii i zdecydowaliśmy, że razem poszukamy Cullenów.

Na to się zaśmiałem.

- Masz na myśli to, że zasadziłaś się na mnie w tej cholernie małej knajpce i poinformowałaś, że idziemy na poszukiwania klanu wampirów, który podobno pije tylko krew zwierząt. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zwariowanie wtedy brzmiałaś? – zachichotałem, kiedy figlarnie pacnęła mnie w ramię.

- Nieważne Jasper, to to samo. W czasie naszych podróży staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – jej twarz spoważniała. – Wiesz, byłam taka zagubiona, kiedy ciebie spotkałam. Nigdy nie potrafiłam się połapać, jak żyć w chwili obecnej. Widzę tyle rzeczy, które mogą się wydarzyć w przyszłości, że zapominam o teraźniejszości, a ty masz sposób na zakotwiczenie mnie w tu i teraz. Naprawdę cię kocham Jazz. Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie jesteś moim prawdziwym partnerem. Wiem, że wiesz, że także nie jestem twoja, ale nigdy nie będę żałować lat, które spędziliśmy razem.

Spojrzałem na kobietę, która była moją wybawczynią, moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i stałą towarzyszką i wiedziałem, że nigdy nie potrafiłbym jej stracić. Usadowiłem ją na moich kolanach i mocno przytuliłem.

- To nie jest pożegnanie, skarbie. Wiesz o tym. Zabieram tylko Bellę do Ontario. Wy ludzie dołączycie do nas za kilka miesięcy. Tak, nasz związek powrócił do tego, jaki od zawsze powinien być i tak, rodzina może być trochę zakłopotana, ale jedyne, co się liczy, to to, że ty i ja będziemy okej. Nie stracę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Mamy specjalną więź, której nie zmieni ani czas, ani dystans.

Usłyszałem ją przy moim ramieniu.

- Wiem to Jazz. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby wytłumaczyć nasz związek rodzinie. Oni zawsze tylko przypuszczali, że byliśmy partnerami, bratnimi duszami tak, jak oni. Jak wytłumaczymy skomplikowane relacje, jakie są między nami? Nie zrozumieją, dlaczego w takim razie w ogóle zajmowaliśmy sobie głowę małżeństwem.

Zaśmiałem się.

- Po prostu im powiedz, że twoja perfekcyjna suknia ślubna już dawno nie będzie stylowa do czasu, kiedy w końcu odnajdziesz swojego prawdziwego partnera i będziesz chciała z nim wziąć ślub – taa, znowu mnie pacnęła.

Spojrzała na mnie z udawanym przerażeniem.

- Jasperze Hale to było niemiłe! To znaczy tak, suknia była piękna i wyglądałam w niej spektakularnie i masz rację, że już nigdy nie będzie w modzie, ale to nie jest przyczyna, dla której wzięliśmy ślub! Wyszłam za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Z kim innym miałabym spędzić kilka dekad, podczas gdy ty przystosowywałeś się do bycia wegetarianinem, a ja czekałam na mojego prawdziwego partnera?

Zachichotałem.

- I to jest to, co dokładnie im powiemy, kochanie. Carlisle i Esme nie zmienią o nas zdania i w rzeczy samej tylko to dla nas jest ważne. Przypuszczam, że w Ontario będziemy zajmować osobne pokoje? – kontynuowałem, jak skinęła głową. – Tak długo tam nie byliśmy, prócz kilku pojedynczych dni, że miejsce to z pewnością będzie potrzebowało trochę odnowienia i odświeżenia. Wręcz idealnie dla Belli, która będzie musiała nauczyć się kontroli jej własnej siły. Czy widzisz jakieś problemy, o których powinienem być uświadomiony?

Obserwowałem, jak przeszukuje przyszłość.

- Nic takiego, z czym sobie nie poradzisz, mimo że przyszłość Belli dalej jest dość mglista. Jest zbyt wiele decyzji, które musi podjąć, zanim będę w stanie ją klarownie widzieć. Ale Esme zamierza za minutę porozmawiać z Carlisle, więc teraz może być najlepsza pora na rozmowę z nimi. Carlisle nie będzie zbytnio zaskoczony, więc konwersacja pójdzie gładko.

- Okej, powiedzmy im o zmianie między nami i sfinalizujmy nasze plany.

Dyskusja z Carlisle i Esme poszła lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. Esme chciała wiedzieć, jak długo żyliśmy razem i rozważaliśmy rozwiązanie małżeńskiej części naszej znajomości. Wydawała się zaskoczona, kiedy obydwoje odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie „dwa lata".

Carlisle, tak jak powiedziała Alice, nie był za bardzo zaskoczony.

- Zgaduję, że po prostu nie widziałem wystarczająco pasjonującej, romantycznej miłości między wami. Po prostu przypuściłem, że jesteście bardzo prywatną parą.

Jak można było się domyślić, chcieli tylko, abyśmy obydwoje byli szczęśliwi. Informacja ani trochę nie wpłynie na rodzinę. Teraz byłem wolny, aby koncentrować się tylko i wyłącznie na Belli. Alice będzie musiała wyjaśnić wszystko Rosalie i Emmettowi, jako że para w dalszym ciągu była z Edwardem na polu do gry w baseballa i powrócą dopiero po tym, jak odejdę z Bellą. Nie zamierzałem ryzykować bezpieczeństwa Belli przez pozwolenie na wpuszczenie go do domu, podczas gdy ona była taka bezbronna.

Rose nie otrzymała tego, co chciała, ponieważ Edward po przebudzeniu był spokojny. Carlisle posłał mi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że będę miał trochę do wyjaśnienia a propo mojej umiejętności nokautowania wampirów – czegoś, o czym myślał, że jest niemożliwe. Emmett powiedział nic więcej, prócz tego, że z miedzianowłosym jest w porządku, aczkolwiek nie wypowiedział ani słowa ani nie odpowiedział na żadne zadane mu pytanie. Oczywiście Rose prawdopodobnie nie pytała o zbyt wiele, skoro większość czasu zajęło jej krzyczenie i wymyślanie Edwardowi. Gdybym nie był nim aż tak bardzo obrzydzony, może i bym odrobinę współczuł temu dupkowi. Alice powiedziała, że zostanie tam, póki nie zadzwoni do niego Carlisle.

Alice więc wyruszyła po ciało, Rose i Emmett zajmowali się niańczeniem do momentu w planie, w którym nadejdzie ich czas, Carlisle zaś rezerwował Edwardowi lot do Nowego Jorku i organizował nasz prywatny samolot, by został doprowadzony na małe lotnisko na zewnątrz Vancouver, Kanada. Moim zadaniem było przewiezienie mnie i Belli przez granicę Mercedesem Carlisle'a, następnie lot z lotniska Abbotsford do Timmins Ontario, gdzie czekać będzie moja nowa furgonetka, przygotowana do naszej dziewięciogodzinnej podróży na północ. Esme pakowała dla nas trochę rzeczy, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, co u Belli.

Kiedy wkroczyłem do pokoju, w dalszym ciągu leżała bez ruchu, ale zauważyłem, że wysyłała fale paniki, stresu i niepokoju. Ból dalej był obecny, ale to panika mnie zmartwiła. Kiedy bliżej się jej przyjrzałem, poczułem nutę porzucenia. Potrzebowałem, aby była spokojna, jak tylko to możliwe, póki nie przekroczymy granicy, więc zacząłem posyłać jej fale spokoju. Odrobinę się opanowała, ale w dalszym ciągu wysyłała mi te same uczucia. Szybko podszedłem do jej boku i zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie myślała, że jest sama. Nie przeszła jeszcze przez wystarczającą część przemiany, by rozwinąć słuch i wiedzieć, że wszyscy znajdowali się w domu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy została sama i czuła się przestraszona.

Wziąłem jej dłoń i wygładziłem jej włosy, chowając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

- Shhh, wszystko jest w porządku, Maleńka. Nie zostawiliśmy cię. Ty i ja wyruszymy w małą podróż. Tylko ty i ja, dobrze?

Jak tylko usłyszała mój głos poczułem jej ulgę. Obserwowałem, jak kilka łez wyciekło z jednego z jej oczu i zaczęło spływać po policzku. Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z własnych czynów, przeczesałem kciukiem jej policzek i zebrałem je na palce. Przyszło mi na myśl, że są to ostatnie łzy, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu uroni.

Przyciągnąłem je do ust i ich posmakowałem. Słodycz była czystą Bellą. Wiedziałem, że powinienem czuć się winny za kradzież takiego skarbu, ale nie potrafiłem się zmusić, by tego żałować. Jej emocje znacznie się wyciszyły, a fizyczny ból ponownie stał się najbardziej wyczuwalną od niej rzeczą. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak Esme idzie przez korytarz i założyłem, że skończyła pakować nasze rzeczy.

- Bella, Maleńka, zamierzam cię teraz podnieść i zanieść do samochodu, okej? Obiecuję, że nie będę nigdy od ciebie dalej, aniżeli dziesięć stóp, w porządku? Ty i ja Maleńka, nie zostawię cię. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała, dobrze? – nie poczułem emocjonalnej odpowiedzi, więc zgadłem, że ponownie zatraciła się w bólu.

Kiedy Esme weszła do pokoju, wziąłem brunetkę delikatnie na ręce.

- Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – mogłem poczuć wyciekające z niej zmartwienie i od razu wiedziałem, że słyszała słowa, które skierowałem do Belli.

- Tak, teraz tak. Sądzę, że twoja rozmowa z nią i uspokajanie było bardziej kojące, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy. Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, wysyłała czystą panikę i uczucie porzucenia. Myślę, że pomyślała, że ją opuściliśmy. Kiedy tylko ją dotknąłem i się odezwałem, w mgnieniu oka się uspokoiła. Będzie cała i zdrowa.

Obserwowałem, jak pocałowała Bellę w policzek. Mogłem poczuć jej wszechogarniający smutek z powodu zabrania jej nowej córki, mimo że wiedziała, że było to konieczne.

- Hej Mamo, obiecuję, że dobrze się nią zajmę. Możesz codziennie z nią rozmawiać przez kamerkę internetową, a cała rodzina dołączy do nas już wkrótce – jej oczy przeszkliły się łzami, które nigdy wypłyną. Tak rzadko nazywałem ją Mamą, że wiedziała, jak bardzo jestem poważny.

Obdarowała mnie smutnym uśmiechem.

- Wiem Jasper, ale nie czyni to łatwiejszym, aby pozwolić jej odejść. Zawsze byłam obecna dla moich dzieci i zabija mnie świadomość, że tym razem nie mogę być przy jednym z nich. Jest taka specjalna, Jasper. Całe życie spędziła na opiece nad ludźmi, którzy to powinni o nią dbać, troszczyć się. Czekałam na bycie zdolną do robienia tego dla niej, a teraz, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebuje, nie mogę być przy niej jak powinna to robić każda matka.

Ucałowałem jej czoło.

- Mamo, poświęcenie, które robisz przez pozwolenie jej na odejście, jest najlepszym przykładem twojej troski, jaką kiedykolwiek okażesz. Stawiasz jej bezpieczeństwo i bezpieczeństwo reszty rodziny przed twoimi własnymi potrzebami. Wie, że ją kochasz i już ja się upewnię, aby jej to przypomnieć, kiedy się obudzi. Równie dobrze to ty możesz jej to powiedzieć. Bella jest najbardziej troskliwą, współczującą i kochającą osobą. Będzie wiedziała, że zostanie tu nie było twoim wyborem, tylko koniecznością.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację Synu. Jestem taka z ciebie dumna, wiesz? Powściągliwość i kontrola, którą dzisiaj zademonstrowałeś, nie różniła się od kontroli Carlisle'a. A teraz chronisz rodzinę twoim pięknie przemyślanym planem i chęcią do opieki nad Bellą – jej głos się załamał. – Nie mogłabym być już bardziej być z ciebie dumna, nawet gdybyś był mój z krwi i kości. Pokonałeś swoje demony, synu i nikt bardziej na to nie zasługuje.

Przytuliła mnie i przytrzymała przy sobie. Z pewnością bym płakał, gdybym tylko był w stanie. Porównała mnie do Carlisle'a. Może pokonałem demona. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że pomoc Belli choć w małym stopniu pomoże mi odpokutować za przeszłość. Kiedy przybył Carlisle, dalej miałem głowę na jej ramieniu, a Bellę w swoich rękach.

Uważnie się nam przypatrzył i mogłem dostrzec i poczuć miłość, którą czuł do nas wszystkich.

- Mam dla Belli paszport, który spokojnie wystarczy do momentu, w którym wyrobimy jej dokument już bardziej na stałe – był to kanadyjski paszport z nazwiskiem Mary Evenson i zdjęciem Belli. – Nie mogłem podjąć ryzyka wymyślenia czegoś nawet przypominającego jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Alice powiedziała, że straż graniczna nie będzie kwestionować zarówno jego, jak i faktu, że dziewczyna śpi, jako że będziecie przekraczać granicę o tak późnej porze. Ponieważ obydwoje jesteście Kanadyjczykami – posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie – pomyślą, że jesteście młodą parą powracającą do domu po wakacjach, a ona zasnęła w samochodzie.

_Załapałem to tato, mam wykopać swój kanadyjski paszport – _pomyślałem, mentalnie przewracając oczami. Czasami czułem się niczym Jason Bourne z tymi wszystkimi paszportami oraz ID, które leżały na wypadek sytuacji takich jak ta.

- Dbaj o nią synu, potrzebujemy jej równie mocno, jak ona potrzebuje nas – pocałował ją w czoło i podążył za nami, kiedy wyruszyłem w stronę samochodu.

- Położyłam wszystkie torby do bagażnika oraz kilka poduszek i koców na tylnym siedzeniu dla Belli – krzątała się za mną Esme.

Na chwilę obecną ułożyłem Bellę na tyłach. Przemieszczę ją na przód chwilę przed dotarciem do granicy, by wyglądała tak, jakby zasnęła w czasie jazdy.

- Emmett i Rose dołączą do was tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zajmę się papierami związanymi z wyrobieniem nowego ID dla Belli i spróbuję, aby podstawowe dokumenty zostały dostarczone do furgonetki, kiedy dotrzecie do Timmins. Zadzwoń, kiedy dojedziecie cali i zdrowi i dopilnuj, aby Bella zadzwoniła do nas tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła – Carlisle był równie mocno rozdarty separacją, co Esme. Czułem się źle, ale to była jedyna droga.

Uściskałem ich oboje.

- Nie martwcie się, zobaczymy się wkrótce, a do czasu, kiedy do nas dotrzecie, wszystko będzie już gotowe. Tylko pomyśl Mamo, tym razem nie będziesz musiała odwalać całej roboty, będziesz mogła tylko się wprowadzić i cieszyć sobą.

- Jasper Hale, co za straszne rzeczy wygadujesz! Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię przygotowywać domy. Upewnij się, że zostawisz mi coś do zrobienia – uścisnęła mnie po raz ostatni. Kiedy wskakiwałem na miejsce kierowcy, mogłem usłyszeć, jak mruczy do Belli i całuje ją na do widzenia. Kiedy wyjeżdżałem z parkingu, mogłem ujrzeć w tylnym lusterku, jak łka do ramienia Carlisle'a.

- Więc Maleńka, jesteśmy w trakcie pierwszej części podróży do twojego nowego życia. Obiecałem, że będę dla ciebie i to zrobię. Świetnie dajesz sobie radę – mówiłem do niej cicho przez całą drogę na północ do Bellingham'u. Opowiadałem o ludziach, których mijaliśmy, zabawnych rzeczach, które zrobił Emmett na przestrzeni wielu lat i o wszystkim innym, na co tylko wpadłem, by zapewnić ją o mojej obecności. Unikałem wspominania czegokolwiek o Edwardzie. Nie potrzebowała więcej stresu.

Kiedy dotarłem do Bellingham, zatrzymałem się, aby zatankować i przeniosłem ją na przednie siedzenie. Kiedy wsparłem ją poduszkami i wyglądała komfortowo, wyjąłem nasze paszporty. Pół godziny później przejechałem przez granicę bez żadnych problemów. Strażnicy nie zadawali zbyt wielu pytań – była w końcu druga nad ranem. Po krótkiej przejażdżce znaleźliśmy się na małym lotnisku i zajechaliśmy do hangaru, który mieścił nasz prywatny odrzutowiec. Wszystko było jak należy i już wkrótce znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu.

Kochałem latać. Najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, było zyskanie licencji pilota – to czyniło nasze przemieszczanie się o niebo łatwiejsze. Bella w samolocie przeżywała gorsze chwile, kiedy musiała być w tyle, a ja w kokpicie, ale jej panika nie była tak intensywna, jak wcześniej w domu. Sprawdzałem, co u niej tak często, jak tylko mogłem. Lot dał mi mnóstwo czasu na rozważania, jak zamierzałem poradzić sobie z brunetką.

Wiedziałem, że pobudka w mojej tylko obecności może być podstępna. Dla człowieka moje liczne blizny były ledwo widoczne. Dla wampira byłem potwornie zniekształcony i prawdziwie przerażający. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że ich widok często budził u nowonarodzonych i nawet starszych wampirów reakcję walki lub ucieczki. Jeżeli wybierze to drugie, mogę nie być w stanie jej złapać dzięki jej umiejętnościom związanym z byciem nowonarodzoną. Jeżeli wybierze walkę, będę zmuszony ją podporządkować, co może być trudne bez krzywdzenia jej i niszczenia naszych relacji. Nie chciałem, by się mnie bała i naprawdę nie chciałem być zmuszony do zwalania jej z nóg – przeszła już przez wystarczająco wiele. Wszystko będzie zależało od stanu jej umysłu po obudzeniu.

Żyjąc z rodziną zawsze próbowałem ukryć tak wiele blizn, jak tylko dało radę. I tak wiedziałem, że powodowały moje jeszcze bardziej odstawanie w tyle w porównaniu z perfekcją reszty. Wiedziałem, że wszyscy akceptowali blizny i tym podobne i rozpoznawali we mnie mężczyznę, jakim byłem, ale w dalszym ciągu nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek z nich widział więcej, aniżeli był do tego zmuszony. Nawet Alice czuła się niekomfortowo, kiedy widziała je w całej okazałości. Tak, może i wszyscy byliśmy potworami, ale to ja byłem jedyny, który rzeczywiście na takiego wyglądał.

Po dwóch krótkich przystankach na dodanie paliwa wylądowaliśmy w Timmins. Zadzwoniłem do Carlisle'a i poinformowałem go, że wylądowaliśmy cali i zdrowi. Poinformował mnie o postępach w realizacji planu. Alice załatwiła ciało, a Emmett ukrył je w Port Angeles. Rodzina była w gotowości w Seattle, a Rose i Edward byli przygotowani, aby kierować się w ciągu kilku godzin do lotniska. Nie potrzebowałem moich empatycznych zdolności, aby wiedzieć, że konwersacja Carlisle'a z Edwardem nie poszła zbyt dobrze. Przynajmniej trzymał się planu, mimo że przyczyną takiego zachowania była gotowość Rose, aby obrócić go w pył.

Moja nowa furgonetka była tam, gdzie powinna i, jak było obiecane, załadowana wszystkimi niezbędnymi rzeczami, byśmy poradzili sobie sami przez kilka dni, zanim dołączą do nas Emmett i Rose. Furgonetka była wspaniała i posiadała wszystko, co kochałem i potrzebowałem, aby dotrzeć do naszego odległego domu. 2009 GMC Sierra 3500HD Diesel koloru grafitowego, napęd na cztery koła i pełen pakiet do jazdy terenowej. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko być podekscytowanym i wiedziałem, że była za to odpowiedzialna moja chochlikowata najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Samochód zaopatrzony został w generator, by zasilić dom i gaz, by go prowadzić, podstawową skrzynkę z narzędziami oraz kilka kontenerów Rubbermaid pełnych pościeli, ubrań i tym podobnych. Nawet nie potrzebowałem spojrzeć na pozostałość, by wiedzieć, że mieliśmy na krótką metę wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Alice pomyślała o wszystkim.

Delikatnie przemieściłem Bellę na przednie siedzenie furgonetki i położyłem jej głowę na siedzeniu przy mnie. Kiedy znajdowała się w moim pobliżu, jej emocje były o wiele stabilniejsze, mimo że stawały się coraz trudniejsze do przeczytania. Musieliśmy być ciągle w podróży, by się upewnić, że dotrzemy do naszego nowego domu przed zakończeniem jej przemiany. Kończył się nam czas.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – co chwila spoglądałem na jej twarz. Mogłem dostrzec, że jej rysy zostały dotknięte przez działanie jadu. Złapałem siebie na ciągłym przeczesywaniu palców przez jej długie, mahoniowe włosy i delikatnym opieraniu dłoni na jej szczęce, z palcami ułożonymi na tyle jej szyi. Zdawała się lubić chłód, jaki zapewniała jej moja ręka i jeżeli miałbym być ze sobą kompletnie szczery – czerpałem przyjemność z doświadczania miękkości jej skóry i uczucia jej jedwabistych włosów między moimi palcami. Na te niestosowne myśli potrząsnąłem głową. Chciałem bliżej przyjrzeć się zmianom, ale musiałem skupić się na drodze.

Przejechaliśmy drogę, którą powinniśmy pokonać w dziewięć godzin w czasie niecałych siedmiu. Bella zaczęła od czasu do czasu wydawać ciche dźwięki bólu, a jej drobne ruchy stały się bardziej dostrzegalne. Stało się jasne, że ból, w którym była, był dla niej równie potężny, jak dla reszty z nas… tylko jeden Bóg wiedział, w jaki sposób udało jej się być tak cicho.

Nierówność żwirowej drogi wyraźnie wstrząsała jej ciałem i utrudniała dziewczynie sprawę. Mogłem być tylko wdzięczny, że była w stanie leżeć w ciszy i spokoju przez większość naszej podróży. To było najgorszym rodzajem tortury, jaki mogliśmy na niej wymusić, podczas gdy była już w agonii, ale nie mieliśmy żadnego wyboru. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować trzymania jej w Forks. Wszyscy ludzie, których napotkaliśmy podczas przekraczania Kanady po prostu myśleli, że spała. Niewielu z nich wyraziło troskę, ale po skarmieniu ich kłamstwem o wprawieniu jej w sen tabletkami przeciw chorobie lokomocyjnej ze zrozumieniem kiwali głową.

Przez ostatnich dziesięć kilometrów podróży mogłem poczuć, jak Bella staje się coraz bardziej zaalarmowana. To była najgorsza część trasy i musiałem mocno trzymać brunetkę, by powstrzymać jej ciało od zbytniego podskakiwania. Jej jęki pełne bólu posyłały gromy agonii przez moje nieruchome serce i chciałem już tylko dojechać do celu, aby było jej bardziej komfortowo.

Kiedy zajeżdżałem na parking, rozejrzałem się ostrożnie dookoła i powąchałem powietrze. Dom otaczały ogromne łąki, a nasze własne jezioro oddalone było od niego o około 800 jardów. Chciałem się upewnić, że żadni ludzie nie zdecydowali się przejąć rezydencji podczas naszej nieobecności, a w pobliżu nie znajdowały się żadne wampiry. Nie wyczułem niczego, prócz świeżego powietrza oraz dzikiej zwierzyny, która całkiem niedawno tędy przechodziła.

Zadziwiająco sam dom nie był w zbytnio złym stanie. Ze wszystkich naszych rezydencji lubiłem go najbardziej. Był to ogromny, zbudowany na 800 akrach, dwupiętrowy kurort otoczony przez ziemie należące do rządu, służące do goszczenia przybywających myśliwych i rybaków. Ktoś wyraźnie cierpiał na manię wielkości, skoro wybudował coś tak ogromnego i luksusowego tak daleko w dziczy. Biznes jednak szybko przepadł, a dla nas lokum stało się perfekcyjne.

Oryginalnie posiadało osiemnaście pokojów sypialnych, ale kilka temu je odnowiliśmy, więc teraz złożone było z sześciu apartamentów z łazienkami i pokojów gościnnych i oczywiście ogromnych szaf wnękowych. Znajdowały się tutaj również dwie mniejsze sypialnie, które same z siebie były duże, ale nie posiadały własnych toalet.

Przednia ściana domu była pokaźna i, tak jak we wszystkich naszych rezydencjach, posiadała tony okien. Wkoło wielkie tarasy, największy na tyle z widokiem na jezioro. Znajdowało się tu nawet i palenisko, by dodać uroku wspólnym spędzaniu długich letnich wieczorów na zewnątrz.

Salon w centrum domu zajmowały łączące parter z piętrem dwie klatki schodowe, obydwie prowadzące do jednego z dwóch skrzydeł domu. Sufity tworzyły sklepienie i okrążały piętro, gdzie podesty z balustradami umożliwiały osobom znajdującym się na oddzielnych skrzydłach podziwiać salon.

W chwili obecnej wszystkie okna były przykryte tymi samymi metalowymi okiennicami, które mieliśmy w domu w Forks. Oprócz salonu parter posiadał kuchnię, duży pokój jadalny, pokój muzyczny, także biuro, dwie mniejsze sypialnie i łazienkę. Drugie piętro mieściło tylko sześć apartamentów, trzy w każdym skrzydle. Najlepszą zaletą domu zbudowanego z drewnianych bal była zapewniana przez nie dźwiękoszczelność. Z naszymi wampirzymi słuchami uczyniło to życie z Emmettem i Rosalie bardziej znośne.

Była tu i piwnica, która mieściła pokój sterowniczy i wyposażenie niezbędne do działania systemów grzewczych i elektrycznych, a także ogromny pokój do gier. Cała rezydencja ogrzewana była tylko i wyłącznie energią geotermiczną. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przykuliśmy uwagę do technologii, Esme spróbowała wypróbować ją w tym domu, jako że znajdował się bardzo daleko od sieci. Normalnie byliśmy zmuszeni do używania ogromnych generatorów zarówno do ogrzewania, jak i elektryczności. Teraz geotermalna energia ogrzewała nasz dom i wodę i zainstalowaliśmy panele słoneczne i turbiny wietrzne, aby zapewnić nam potrzebną elektryczność. Dom stał się kompletnie samowystarczalny.

Szybko rozładowałem generator i go podłączyłem. Chciałem się upewnić, że przed przemianą Belli cały sprzęt będzie sprawny i w pełni funkcjonalny.

Zabrałem ją do jednego z zewnętrznych apartamentów, więc będzie miała dobry widok na znajdujące się przy domie jezioro i góry w tle. Sam zajmę mniejszy apartament tuż obok. Znajdowało się tu bardzo mało mebli i zero materacy na łóżko, więc położyłem ją na kilku kocach, które rozłożyłem na podłodze. Nie było czasu na porządki.

Pobiegłem do piwnicy i wstukałem kod, by odsłonić wszystkie okna. Najgorszą rzeczą dla nowonarodzonego jest uczucie bycia w pułapce. Kiedy ponownie znalazłem się przy boku Belli, mogłem usłyszeć jej przyspieszające serce, kiedy przybliżała się do niego trucizna. Niedługo będzie się budzić.

Wykorzystałem okazję, by się jej przyjrzeć. Jako człowiek była piękna. Jako wampir – oszałamiająca. Jej mahoniowe włosy stały się gęstsze, dłuższe o kilka cali – teraz sięgały jej talii. Jej normalnie blada skóra została utwardzona przez jad i wyglądała jak najwyższej klasy porcelana. Jej wysokie i łukowate brwi stanowiły surowy kontrast dla jej bladej skóry, jej kości policzkowe były wystające i idealnie równoważyły jej sercowatą twarz.

A jej usta, jej usta były pełniejsze, dolna warga lekko wydęta. Miały odcień pięknej delikatnej czerwieni, tak jakby dopiero co została obdarowana intensywnymi pocałunkami. Jej piersi i biodra się wypełniły, zaś jej talia pozostała wąska, co w rezultacie dało niebezpiecznie wyglądające zaokrąglenia, które z pewnością będą posyłały mężczyzn na kolana. Już ja je doceniałem…

_Woah, Kowboju, ona będzie twoją siostrą, pamiętasz? – _mentalnie się zganiłem. Będę musiał sobie często przypominać o tym fakcie. Zadziwiająco zapach Belli prawie się nie zmienił. Zginął jedynie wabik w postaci jej ludzkiej krwi. W dalszym ciągu pachniała smakowitą mieszanką truskawek i frezji, która dalej przyciągała mnie do siebie niczym magnes.

Nagle jej jęki stały się głośniejsze, a kiedy bicie jej serca drastycznie przyspieszyło, wycofałem się do momentu, w którym znalazłem się przy drzwiach w drugim końcu pokoju. Nie chciałem, by czuła się przytłoczona i zaczęła bronić. Oczekiwałem tego, ale w dalszym ciągu się przestraszyłem, kiedy jej plecy nagle się wygięły i wydała z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Zdało się to trwać wiecznie i, nie po raz pierwszy, na widok tej pięknej cierpiącej dziewczyny moje biedne nieruchome serce wykręciło się z bólu. I wtedy, o tak, skończyło się. Jej serce zabiło po raz ostatni i ucichło, podczas gdy ona upadła na podłogę.

Obserwowałem z naprzeciw i widziałem, jak mentalnie próbowała pojąć, co się wydarzyło. Zastanawiałem się jak wiele pamiętała. Niektórzy nowonarodzeni nic nie mogli sobie przypomnieć – idealnym przykładem była Alice. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że tak się nie stało, ponieważ uczyniłoby to sprawy o wiele trudniejszymi. Mimo tego jakaś część mnie wierzyła, że w ogóle nie pamiętała Edwarda. Będę musiał być gotowy na wszystko, kiedy ujrzę jej reakcję na moje blizny. Kiedy po paru długich minutach w dalszym ciągu się nie poruszyła, zacząłem się lekko martwić. Nie chciałem jej wystraszyć, ale musiałem wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

- Bella, Maleńka, wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie swoje oczy, Kochanie? – zobaczyłem, jak otwiera swoje piękne oczy i obserwowałem, jak przystosowywała się do ostrości jej nowego wzroku. Mogłem ujrzeć jej walkę z próbą pojęcia tego wszystkiego naraz. Usiadła i wyglądała na zaskoczoną szybkością tego działania. I wtedy nastąpił moment, którego zarazem oczekiwałem i potwornie się bałem. Jej oszałamiające, karmazynowe oczy skupiły się na mnie. Wzięła ostry wdech.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>cal = 2,54 cm<em>

_jard = 0,91 m_

_stopa = 0,3 m_

* * *

><p>No, w końcu przebrnęłam przez ten rozdział! Jestem z siebie dumna :) Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobało! Kolejna aktualizacja? Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy nastąpi – następny rozdział jest o wiele dłuższy, poza tym w międzyczasie tłumaczę również drugą historię, tym razem z fandomu „Naruto", pod tytułem „Ukryci Za Maskami". Wszystkich zainteresowanych oczywiście zapraszam ;D<p> 


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong>

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, jedyne, co mogłam ujrzeć, to unoszące się w powietrzu tęcze. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że były to wchodzące przez brudne okna promienie słoneczne, odbijające się od fruwających wokół pyłków kurzu. Widziałam zarówno kolory, które potrafiłam rozpoznać, jak i takie, dla których nie znałam nazwy. Nawet najprostsze rzeczy były piękne.

Pomyślałam o zmienieniu pozycji z leżącej na siedzącą, jednak zanim skończyłam myśl, już dawno siedziałam. Wow! Wampirza szybkość będzie rzeczą, do której szybko się nie przyzwyczaję.

Siedziałam na podłodze ogromnej hotelowej posiadłości w bardzo starym i nieużywanym kurorcie. Ściany składały się w większości z drewnianych bal, a wszystko wokół pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Dwie ściany olbrzymiego pokoju były tak naprawdę oknami, które dawały widok na piękne jezioro.

Część mojego umysłu rozpoznało to jako możliwą trasę ucieczki i zachęcała mnie do biegu – coś siedziało mi na ogonie, potrzebowałam biec. Porzuciłam tą myśl z trudnością. Wyczułam w pokoju Jaspera, on mnie ochroni. Obróciłam się w kierunku, w którym wiedziałam, że stoi. Był w większej odległości ode mnie, niż sądziłam, obok drzwi, których nie blokował. Kiedy mój wzrok podniósł się, by napotkać jego, wzięłam głęboki haust powietrza, a moje ciało instynktownie się naprężyło.

To, co mogłam ujrzeć, to szyja i część szczęki Jaspera pokryta ogromną ilością blizn w kształcie półksiężyców. Mogłam dostrzec ich więcej na kilku calach skóry wokół jego nadgarstków, gdzie powyżej rękawy ukrywały jego muskularne ramiona.

W mgnieniu oka poczułam wściekłość. Kto mu to zrobił? Jeżeli sprawcą był Edward, to zamierzam go zabić! Instynktowna część mojego umysłu krzyczała mi, bym uciekała. Ta kreatura była niebezpieczna, śmiercionośna, zagrażała mojemu przetrwaniu – UCIEKAJ.

Potrząsnęłam głową i zepchnęłam ją na boczny tor. To był Jasper. Udowodnił mi, że nie był dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem i dwa razy mnie ocalił. Mógł mnie zabić w każdym momencie mojej przemiany, a jednak tylko mnie chronił, dbał i był ze mną delikatny. To jego głos i dotyk trzymały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, to jego dar mnie uspokajał.

Z moimi instynktami w dalszym ciągu błagającymi mnie o ucieczkę, świadomie, powoli pokonałam dzielący nas kawałek pokoju. Moje nowe ciało i instynkty nie pozwoliłoby mi na podejście do takiej zastraszającej kreatury bez największej ostrożności i poddaństwa. Zacisnęłam przede mną dłonie, a moja głowa była lekko obniżona. Dalej odczuwałam złość i strach, ale została przeważona moim pragnieniem, aby go dotknąć. Chciałam dotknąć blizn i zabrać ból, które ze sobą przynosiły. Byłam pod wrażeniem czystą męskością, którą wręcz emanował. Jeżeli piękno Edwarda przejawiało się jego anielską perfekcyjnością, to piękno Jaspera tkwiło w jego surowej i pewnej postawie, a blizny tylko dodawały jego maskulinizmowi. Edward był chłopcem, Jasper zaś w całokształcie stanowił mężczyznę.

Zauważyłam, jak ciało Jaspera przybrało ostrożną postawę i zdałam sobie sprawę, że denerwował się moimi intencjami. Nic jeszcze nie powiedziałam. Zatrzymałam się w jego zasięgu i ostrożnie podniosłam wzrok na jego spotkanie.

- Jasper – usłyszałam mój nowy głos po raz pierwszy i to mnie zaskoczyło. Był delikatnie niższy i wyraźniejszy, prawie zmysłowy. Moja ręka sięgnęła mojej buzi. Spróbowałam raz jeszcze. – Jasper, kto ci to zrobił? – kiedy uniosłam dłoń w jego kierunku, a on na chwilę zesztywniał, zatrzymałam się przed dotknięciem blizn na jego szczęce. Poczułam powracającą złość na odpowiedzialną za nie osobę. – Czy zrobił to Edward? Walczyłeś z nim?

Zrelaksował się i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przymrużeniem brwi.

- Nie Bello, Edward tego nie zrobił. Nie widziałem go krótko od momentu, kiedy Rose i Emmett siłą wyciągnęli go z domu. Otrzymałem je wiele, wiele lat przed tym, jak spotkałem Cullenów. Dlaczego jesteś zła?

Spojrzałam na niego, oniemiała.

- Ponieważ ktoś cię skrzywdził Jasper! Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i nienawidzę myśli, że ktoś cię krzywdzi.

- Bello, zdarzyło się to dawno temu. Któregoś dnia opowiem ci tą historię. Czy one cię nie przerażają? – rozważyłam to pytanie.

- Jakaś część mnie się ich obawia, ale ją ignoruję. Dwa razy mnie ocaliłeś. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nie mam się czego bać, nie skrzywdzisz mnie – to, że Jasper został tym stwierdzeniem powalony, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

- Jak ty to robisz Bello? Przyznałaś, że twoje instynkty krzyczą na ciebie, że jestem niebezpieczny, a jednak wybierasz ich ignorowanie? Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem takiego nowonarodzonego jak ty.

Cofnęłam się o krok. Moje niebijące serce złamało się na pół. Nie byłam normalna. Byłam dziwolągiem. Ignorowałam moje nowe wampirze instynkty. Byłam kruchym człowiekiem, a teraz jestem nienormalnym wampirem. Boże, czy ja nie potrafiłam zrobić niczego dobrze?

- Bella, stój – Jasper poczynił mały krok do przodu i powoli wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

Zignorowałam swoje instynkty i wzięłam ją bez chwili wahania. W momencie, gdy się dotknęliśmy, poczułam przechodzący przez moje palce, w górę ramienia prąd. Skryty wdech Jaspera potwierdził, że stało się z nim to samo. Moje instynkty przeszły z krzyku do szeptu – sprawiał, że czułam się przy nim bezpieczna.

- Bello, nie stwierdziłem, że jest to złą rzeczą, a całkiem na odwrót – daje mi to nadzieję, że okres twojego przystosowania się będzie łatwy. Przyrzekam, że jest to coś dobrego – kiedy się uśmiechnął, poczułam, jak wysyła mi trochę zapewnienia i spokoju. Moje palce zacisnęły się lekko na jego i odwzajemniłam sentyment.

- Zaczniemy od początku. Musisz być spragniona, powinniśmy iść zapolować – teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniał, poczułam w gardle suchość i lekkie uczucie pieczenia. – Czy czujesz się okropnie niekomfortowo? Mogę przynieść ci jedną ze specjalnych paczek od Carlisle'a, jeżeli byś chciała.

Pomyślałam o tym przez chwilę.

- Nie, myślę, że wszystko ze mną okej, Jasper. Moje gardło nie boli, nie piecze, nic w tym stylu… a przynajmniej nie tak, jak zostało mi to opisane – wyraz twarzy Jaspera potwierdził, że znów zachowywałam się dziwnie.

- Bello, sądzę, że powinniśmy raczej iść. Poczuję się lepiej, jeżeli zapolujesz i, jeżeli miałbym być z tobą szczery, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, sam odczuwam taką potrzebę.

Spojrzałam w jego oczy i zdałam sobie sprawę, że były ciemniejsze, niż powinny być. Definitywnie nie złoty topaz, do którego przywykłam.

- Och, Jasper, oczywiście! Przepraszam. Chodźmy zapolować.

Zaśmiał się.

- Ta sama, stara Bella, przedkładająca potrzeby innych nad swoje – pociągnął mnie za rękę i poprowadził do okna, po czym puścił ją, aby je otworzyć.

Poczułam potrzebę wzięcia jej z powrotem, ale nie chciałam przekroczyć niewidzialnej granicy. To był mąż mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie miałam prawa się tak czuć.

Obserwowałam, jak z gracją przeszedł przez położone na drugim piętrze okno i lekko wylądował na ziemi. Spojrzałam w dół z więcej niż lekką niepewnością i zdenerwowaniem, moje instynkty powróciły do wrzasku.

- No chodź Bello. To jest łatwiejsze, niż myślisz. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. Tylko wyjdź, a ja przyrzekam, że jeżeli miałabyś spaść, to cię złapię – spojrzał na mnie z kompletną wiarą.

Przygryzłam nerwowo dolną wargę.

- Złapiesz mnie, jeżeli spadnę?

Jego ekspresja zabłysła emocją, której nie rozumiałam. Położył dłoń nad swoim niebijącym sercem.

- Obiecuję, że zawsze cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, Maleńka.

Mogłam dostrzec szczerość na jego twarzy. Wzięłam głęboki, niepotrzebny wdech i wyskoczyłam z okna. Czas zdawał się zwolnić, kiedy obserwowałam, jak powoli przybliża się do mnie ziemia. Miałam mnóstwo czasu, by delikatnie ułożyć swoje stopy na trawie i zaabsorbować siłę uderzenia.

- Zrobiłam to!

Zaśmiał się ze mną, podchwytując moje niedowierzanie i podekscytowanie.

- Tak, zrobiłaś to, Maleńka i mogę rzec, że było to niesłychanie zgrabne, nawet jak na wampira.

Po raz pierwszy zauważyłam u niego zrelaksowany, południowy akcent i lekko się rozpłynęłam. Nie Bello! On jest mężem Alice! To nie on sprawia, że się rozpływasz, tylko Edward. Zamarłam. O boże, Edward! Edward tak naprawdę cię nie chciał. Mój wewnętrzny monolog był wystarczająco miły, by przypomnieć mi o rzeczach, o których wolałabym raczej zapomnieć.

Przez mój umysł zaczęły przelatywać obrazy – jego widok, stojącego nade mną, z moją krwią wypływającą mu z ust, mówiącego rzeczy, które przeszywały bólem moją klatkę piersiową i przekrajały mnie na pół. Edward nigdy mnie nie kochał, chciał mnie posiadać. Chciał kusić siebie moją ludzką krwią do momentu, w którym wypicie ze mnie wyda mu się specjalnym deserem. Widział mnie tylko jako zwierzę, które mógł kontrolować.

Poczułam, jak tracę kontrolę nad nogami i zanim zderzyłam się z ziemią Jasper złapał mnie tak, jak obiecał.

- Co jest Bello? Co jest nie tak? Oddychaj, Maleńka.

Zauważyłam, że mój oddech był krótki, urywany. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, które nigdy nie wypłyną, kiedy spojrzałam na jego twarz.

- Edward – wyszedł ze mnie pełny cierpienia szept, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć, gdyby nie był wampirem.

Poczułam, jak wzrasta we mnie terror i uczucie złamanego serca, bije się o bycie dominującą emocją… ból jego zdrady i strach, że znajdzie mnie i dokończy to, co zaczął, jako że nie byłam teraz łatwo kontrolowanym pupilkiem. Ze zniknięciem kuszenia związanego z moją krwią będę dla niego bezużyteczna. Znajdzie mnie, muszę biec!

Jasper utulił moją twarz jego ogromną dłonią, po czym uniósł moją głowę do jego klatki piersiowej i mocno mnie przytulił. Znalazłam się na jego kolanach.

- Shhh kochanie. Jest okej. Nie pozwolę nikomu, ani niczemu, aby cię skrzywdziło. Porozmawiamy o tym i pomogę ci przez to przejść, ale najpierw chciałbym, abyś zapolowała. Czy poszłabyś ze mną? Nie musisz jeść, jeżeli nie chcesz, ale bardzo doceniłbym towarzystwo.

Poczułam, jak odpycha moją panikę. Miał rację, obroni mnie. Edwarda tu nie ma. Zostanę blisko Jaspera. Będę bezpieczna z Jasperem.

Poczułam, jak się uspokajam i ponownie zaczynam myśleć racjonalnie. Jasper chciał zapolować. Po raz pierwszy otrzymałam wybór, co chciałabym zrobić. Nie rozkazywał mi ani mną nie manipulował, abym coś zrobiła, nawet jeżeli miałoby to być dla mojego własnego dobra. Pozwalał mi na oszacowanie własnych potrzeb i podjęcie własnej decyzji.

- Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę. Masz rację, powinniśmy zapolować. Przepraszam, że się załamałam.

Pomógł mi wstać na własne nogi.

- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za swoje uczucia, Bello. Są twoje i tylko twoje. Możemy dyskutować na temat stojących za nimi przyczyn, ale emocje są najczystszą formą szczerości i nigdy nie powinny być czymś, za co należy przepraszać.

Ten cichy bezpretensjonalny mężczyzna był troskliwy i wnikliwy. Wiedziałam bez wątpliwości, dlaczego Alice go kochała. Była bardzo szczęśliwą kobietą.

Wzięłam z przyzwyczajenia głęboki wdech.

- No chodź Jasper, pokaż mi, jak polować – przykleiłam chwiejny uśmiech do mojej twarzy i próbowałam tonem głosu poprawić nastrój.

Przyjrzał się uważnie mojej twarzy i od razu wiedziałam, że smakował moich emocji. Ta konwersacja została jak na razie wstrzymana. Później ją ponowi. Uścisnął moją dłoń, usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył. Na jego przystojnej twarzy rozpostarł się szeroki uśmiech.

- Nie będę musiał niczego cię uczyć. Wiesz już, jak polować. Musimy tylko znaleźć ci odpowiedni cel – powiedział to z kompletną pewnością i nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko patrzeć na niego ze sceptycyzmem.

- Sądzę, że zapominasz, z kim się zadajesz Jasper. Byłoby masywnym nieporozumieniem samo powiedzenie, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w żadnym sporcie i jestem całkiem pewna, że polowanie jest pewnego rodzaju sportem dla wampirów.

Zaśmiał się na mój opis.

- Ale to była stara Bella. Wersja 2.0 wyszła z dodatkiem gracji. A może zapomniałaś już swój wyskok z okna z drugiego piętra? Będziesz w stanie to zrobić. Zaczniemy od wolnego truchtu przez łąkę, w las. Z każdym krokiem będę przy tobie. Obiecałem, że cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, pamiętasz? Zawsze dotrzymuję danych słów.

Z tym delikatnie ujął moją dłoń i powoli zwróciliśmy się do łąki. Powoli przyspieszył z wolnego kroku w trucht i, zanim się zorientowałam, frunęliśmy przez las. Bieganie było niesamowite! Mogłam dostrzec każdy liść na każdym drzewie, słyszeć maleńkie zwierzęta w listowiu i ich szybko bijące ze strachu serca, kiedy je mijaliśmy. Wiedziały, że do lasu wkroczyły drapieżniki. Te bicia serc mogły zostać skatalogowane jako wiewiórki i inne małe gryzonie, które ani trochę nie były dla mnie kuszące.

Teraz wiedziałam, że moje ludzkie obawy związane z Edwardem wbiegającym w drzewo były naprawdę niedorzeczne. To było bardziej naturalne niż oddychanie, normalne jak bicie mojego ludzkiego serca, coś, co zdarzyło się bez wcześniejszej świadomej decyzji. Kochałam to! Dla kogoś, kto był tak niezdarny przez całe swoje ludzkie życie, było to uczucie całkowitego spełnienia i wolności.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko Jasper nas spowolnił i powoli zatrzymał. Uśmiechnął się na widok radości, która – byłam pewna – została wypisana na mojej twarzy. Uniósł brew.

- Teraz mi wierzysz?

Zaśmiałam się.

- Jasper, to było niesamowite! Widziałeś mnie? Nawet ani razu się nie potknęłam ani nie straciłam równowagi! Możemy zrobić to raz jeszcze?

Mój humor musiał mu się udzielić, ponieważ mi zawtórował.

- Oczywiście, że tak, ale najpierw powiedz mi, co słyszysz.

Od razu zesztywniałam. Gdzieś daleko mogłam usłyszeć ciężkie, rytmiczne uderzenia serc trzech zwierząt.

- Słyszę trzy bicia serc, 900 jardów na północ od nas… ale dwa inne od tego trzeciego – zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy próbowałam to rozgryźć. Im dłużej słuchałam, tym bardziej zdawało mi się przeszkadzać swędzenie i palenie w gardle. Moja ręka nieświadomie go dotknęła, tak jakby w próbie ugaszenia żaru.

Jasper oczywiście to zauważył.

- Dobrze! To uczucie w twoim gardle to pragnienie. Musisz zapolować, aby stało się bardziej znośne. Ponieważ żywimy się zwierzętami, to nigdy zupełnie to nie przechodzi, ale przynajmniej staje się bardziej akceptowalne. A co do różnicy w dźwiękach bić serc – słyszysz sarnę i prawdopodobnie jej jelonka, są ścigane przez pumę.

Skoncentrowałam się na dźwiękach wiedząc, że dzięki temu będę w stanie sama w przyszłości dostrzec różnice.

Mogłam poczuć, jak Jasper studiuje moją twarz.

- Po prostu pozwól swojemu ciału na to, co chce, Bello. Podążaj za instynktami.

Zanim się zorientowałam, pochyliłam się, przyjęłam odpowiednią postawę i po cichu wyruszyłam w kierunku zwierząt. Przyciągał mnie odgłos ich serc. Zapach saren nie był zbyt apetyczny, ale puma spowodowała, że moja buzia zaczęła wypełniać się jadem, a moje wargi odsłoniły zęby. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się na plecach ofiary, wgryzając zęby w jej gardło. Gdzieś po drodze złamałam jej kark. Uczucie ciepłej krwi pulsującej w moich ustach, w dół gardła było absolutnym błogosławieństwem, które gasiło występujący tam ogień.

Usłyszałam za sobą mały ruch. Moje ciało spięło się i przyjęło postawę obronną. Z moich ust wydarł się głęboki warkot. Byłam gotowa skoczyć na to, co się na mnie zakradło. Zanim zdołałam zrobić sus, zarejestrowałam, że stał tam nieruchomo Jasper, z rękami zadartymi do góry w łagodzącym geście.

Szybko upadłam na kolana z rękami na twarzy. Poczułam głębokie poczucie wstydu. Jak mogłam prawie zaatakować Jaspera po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobił? Jak wiele cierpliwości może posiadać jedna osoba, zanim zmęczy się i odejdzie? Poczułam, jak bierze mnie w swoje ramiona już drugi raz tego samego dnia.

- Hej, nawet nie zaczynaj myśleć, że zrobiłaś coś źle, ponieważ tak nie jest. Powinienem lepiej wiedzieć, aniżeli zakradać się do żywiącego się nowonarodzonego. To nie była twoja pomyłka, tylko moja. Twoja reakcja była całkowicie normalna dla dziesięcioletniego wampira, a nie tylko godzinę po przebudzeniu. Co mnie zadziwia, to to, że byłaś zdolna powstrzymać się od ataku, na który całkowicie zasłużyłem za tak głupie zachowanie – odgarnął włosy z mojej twarzy i schował je za ucho.

- Jasper, prawie cię zaatakowałam! Jak mogłam to zrobić? Dlaczego mogłabym to zrobić?

Spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Ponieważ ochrona naszej ofiary jest dla nas instynktowna. Nawet kiedy nasza rodzina poluje razem, to uśmiercenia są indywidualne. Nie podchodzimy zbyt blisko, kiedy jeden z nas się żywi, ponieważ działanie to wywołałoby dokładnie tą samą reakcję. Po prostu nie dałem ci wystarczająco przestrzeni. Nowonarodzeni potrzebują więcej wolnego miejsca, niż doświadczony wampir. No może oprócz Rosalie, ale wtedy wszyscy wiemy, jaka może być.

Na to się zaśmiałam.

- Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, Maleńka, w rzeczywistości jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Wzięłaś tą pumę jak profesjonalista i spójrz! Prawie nic nie rozlałaś. Twoje stołowe maniery są lepsze, niż te Emmetta, ale z drugiej strony on lubi bawić się ze swoim jedzeniem.

To rozbawiło mnie do rozpuku. Spojrzałam w dół na miękkie spodnie do jogi i koszulkę z długim rękawem, którą nosiłam. Było trochę rozlanej krwi na przodzie, rozdarcie na dole koszulki i w biodrowej części spodni. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Jasper zachichotał.

- Nie przejmuj się, Esme spakowała ci trochę ubrań, a Rose i Emmett przyniosą ich więcej. W czasie polowań ciągle niszczymy nasze ubrania. Chciałabyś coś jeszcze upolować, czy może masz ochotę na powrót?

I znowu uczciwie dawał mi wybór. Lubiłam to.

- Chcę spróbować czegoś jeszcze i wiem, że sam jeszcze nie jadłeś, więc idziemy dalej.

Wskazał na las.

- Prowadź Maleńka. Pora na wyżerkę!

Zaśmiałam się i ruszyłam, z Jasperem na piętach.

Trzy godziny później znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w domu. Odkryłam, że polubiłam niedźwiedzie, zaś nienawidziłam smaku wilka.

Jasper zaśmiał się na widok obrzydzenia na mojej twarzy, kiedy upuściłam martwe zwierzę.

- Wszyscy mamy swoich faworytów. Moim wydaje się być rudy ryś, ale nie pogardzę także wilkiem. Mięsożercy smakują lepiej. Później pozwolę ci posmakować sarny.

Gdy rozpoczęliśmy wyścig w drodze powrotnej do domu odkryłam, że dzięki mojej sile związanej z byciem nowonarodzoną byłam o wiele szybsza od Jaspera. Powiedział mi, abym się tym cieszyła, ponieważ w ciągu roku zdolność ta zacznie słabnąć.

W końcu wkroczyliśmy na polanę, na której to znajdował się dom i w końcu miałam na niego dobry widok. Kochałam go! Był tak inny od wszystkich miejsc, w których dotychczas żyłam, że od razu poczułam się jak u siebie. Mogłam dostrzec, że potrzebował włożenia w niego trochę pracy. Z okien zwisały połamane dekoracyjne rolety. Drzewo przewróciło się na część metalowego dachu – to będzie wymagało naprawy. Był tu oddzielny garaż, który wyglądał tak, jakby jego wejście rozwaliło jakieś zwierzę. Dach także nadawał się do wymiany.

Mogłam poczuć, jak spogląda na mnie Jasper i usłyszałam, jak mówi:

_Boże, jesteś taka piękna!_

Zaśmiałam się i zwróciłam do niego.

- Pewnie Jasper! Jestem piękna! Poczekaj tylko, jak dotrze tu Rosalie i wtedy powrócę do starej bladej Belli. Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz wizyty u okulisty? – żartowałam, ale przestałam się śmiać, kiedy zauważyłam szok na jego twarzy. – Co się stało Jasper? Coś nie tak?

Przełknął jad.

- Bello, nie wypowiedziałem tego na głos.

Gapiłam się na niego.

- O czym ty mówisz, słyszałam, jak mówisz mi, że jestem piękna – upierałam się.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się spojrzenie pełne kalkulacji.

- Nie, pomyślałem to. Nie powiedziałem. Potrafisz czytać mi w myślach, Bello?

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie żartuj Jasper, to nie jest śmieszne! Oczywiście, że tego nie potrafię! – zaczęłam odczuwać panikę. Nie chciałam być w stanie czytać w myślach. _On_ potrafił to robić i nie chciałam być taka jak on.

- Więc nic nie słyszysz? – zapytał się.

Spojrzałam prosto na niego, ale nic nie mówił.

- Nie, Jasper, nic nie słyszę – zauważyłam, jak rozmyśla i pomyślałam:

_Wkurzasz mnie Jasper!_

Nagle wziął haust powietrza.

- Bella, słyszałem cię! – okej, teraz byłam oficjalnie przerażona. Spanikowana! Co się działo?

- Usłyszałem, jak mówisz „wkurzasz mnie Jasper", ale twoje usta się nie ruszały.

Na jego słowa moja dłoń znalazła się na moich ustach i zaczęłam się hiperwentylować, kiedy Jasper uderzył mnie mocną falą spokoju. Efekty poczułam od razu. Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym wypowiedziałam w myślach:

_Dziękuję!_

Uśmiechnął się i usłyszałam odpowiedź.

_Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie._

Tym razem to jego usta się nie ruszały. Gdyby nie wylewał z siebie spokoju, z pewnością bym zemdlała.

- O mój boże! – wyszło ze mnie ciche wykrzyknienie.

Jasper dostrzegł, że walczyłam i poruszył się, by stanąć przede mną. Wziął moje dłonie w jego.

- Jest okej Bello. Sądzę, że to rozgryzłem. Możesz słyszeć myśli, które skierowane są do ciebie, że tak powiem. I potrafisz najwyraźniej projektować myśli do konkretnej osoby. Jest to dar podobny do talentu Edwarda, z tym wyjątkiem, że jest bardziej kontrolowany i gwarantuje o wiele większą dozę prywatności.

Próbowałam to pojąć. Naprawdę nie chciałam mieć daru, a zwłaszcza nie takiego, który byłby spokrewniony z _jego_. Jasper tylko tu stał, trzymając moje dłonie.

- Więc, zgaduję, że nie mogę sprawić, abym go nie miała, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie Maleńka, tak jak ludzie musimy grać rozdanymi nam kartami. To nie jest zła rzecz i prawdopodobnie nie będzie miała na ciebie aż tak wielkiego wpływu. Emmett może być denerwujący, ale naprawdę, nie jestem telepatyczny, a on przez cały czas testuje moją cierpliwość.

Doceniłam jego próbę poprawienia nastroju. Miał rację.

- No chodź dziewczynko, mamy trochę do roboty i możemy pobawić się w testowanie limitów twojego daru w jej trakcie. Będzie fajnie. Tylko pomyśl o wszystkich żartach, które możemy zaplanować dla Emmetta i nie będziemy musieli nawet opuszczać pokoju! – tu mu się udało. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Masz rację Jazz. Dziękuję. Zgaduję, że muszę się nauczyć, jak grać moimi kartami, w końcu co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dziś.

Czułam się trochę lepiej. Odwróciliśmy się, by spojrzeć na dom. Mogłam dostrzec, jak Jasper kataloguje zniszczenie i wykonuje mentalną listę. Ulżyło mi, gdy nic od niego nie usłyszałam. Jasper miał rację – ktoś musiał myśleć dokładnie do mnie.

Odwrócił się, by ponownie na mnie spojrzeć.

- Zero zmartwień, skończymy to zanim się zorientujesz. W nocy zaczniemy oczyszczać wnętrze, zaś jutro rano pozbędziemy się zniszczeń na zewnątrz.

Weszliśmy do domu i zwróciłam się do blondyna.

- Czy będę mogła zmienić ubrania, jak posprzątamy? Nie widzę sensu w niszczeniu dwóch fajnych zestawów.

Przez chwilę mi się przyglądał.

- Maleńka, nie musisz się mnie pytać o moją zgodę, jesteś dużą dziewczynką, w pełni zdolną do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

Miał rację. Kiedy zaczęłam czuć potrzebę ciągłego pytania o pozwolenie? Nigdy taka nie byłam. Podjęłam decyzję o zaniechaniu przebierania się na chwilę obecną. Moje ubrania mogą być podarte i zakrwawione dopiero co spożytym obiadem, ale czyszczenie brudu i kurzu z wnętrza domu będzie równie brudzące.

Jasper szybko zrewidował pompę do studni, samą studnię i instalację wodno-kanalizacyjną. Kiedy zdecydował, że są w dobrej kondycji, podłączył wodę. Przez jakiś czas za nim podążałam. Nie lubiłam przebywać z dala od niego. Nie lubiłam uczuć, jakie narzucały mi wtedy moje instynkty. Od razu stawałam się nerwowa i ostrożna. Jasper oczywiście to wyczuwał, więc jeżeli nie byłam tuż obok niego, to od razu zaczynał ze mną głośną rozmowę lub kontakt przez mój nowy „dar".

Chwyciłam środki czyszczące z tyłu furgonetki i przyniosłam je do domu. Jasper wydawał się zdziwiony, że nie miałam żadnych problemów z przystosowaniem się do mojej wampirzej siły, ale poczułam się lepiej, gdy powiedział:

- Byłaś niezwykłym człowiekiem. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że staniesz się również niezwykłym wampirem.

Gdybym potrafiła, z pewnością bym się zarumieniła.

Po kilku godzinach sprzątania wnętrza z wampirzą szybkością dom stał się nieskazitelny. Bawiliśmy się moim talentem. Potrafiłam wysyłać i otrzymywać myśli i obrazy. Było całkiem zabawnie. Mogłam także podjąć decyzję, aby nie „słyszeć" tego, co ktoś mi wysyłał. Myślałam o tym jak o typowym przełączniku on/off i byłam bardzo wdzięczna, że go posiadałam. Mogłam poczuć, że ktoś próbował mi coś przesłać, ale mogłam aktualnie wybrać, czy „słyszeć" to, czy nie. Jasper stwierdził, że mój dar był bardzo użyteczny.

Zgadzaliśmy się z tym do pewnego stopnia.

Wynieśliśmy z przechowalni kilka mebli. Kiedy byłam na piętrze, usłyszałam:

_Bello, może wyjdziesz na zewnątrz i dołączysz do mnie przy jeziorze?_

Dostałam obraz domu pod takim kątem, że Teksańczyk musiał znajdować się po drugiej stronie, aby go w ten sposób widzieć. Jasper najwyraźniej miał zbyt wiele zabawy z moją zdolnością. Znajdował się co najmniej milę stąd, więc zgadłam, że testował jej zasięg.

Podbiegłam do miejsca, w którym siedział.

- No wiesz Jazz, mogę po prostu wyłączyć przełącznik, żebyś czasem nie zapomniał o możliwości odzywania się na głos – rzekłam, kiedy się do niego przysiadłam.

Obserwowanie gwiazd było całkowicie nowym doświadczeniem dla wampira. Mogłam ujrzeć o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek za bycia człowiekiem. Może miało to coś wspólnego z brakiem miejskiego oświetlenia w pobliżu, które normalnie utrudniałoby tą czynność, ale nocne niebo było piękne.

Jasper obrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć i wziął moją dłoń w jego.

- Co pamiętasz, Bello?

Wiedziałam, o co pytał, ale wybrał drogę okrężną wokół sedna sprawy.

- Kiedy płonęłam, Esme powiedziała mi, abym odtworzyła wszystkie wspomnienia, tak żeby zostały ze mną po przemianie. Może nie odczuwam ich identycznie jak wtedy, kiedy byłam człowiekiem, ale sądzę, że i tak pamiętam ich większość. Dzięki bogu tak naprawdę zapamiętałam tylko te dobre, więc złe są o wiele bardziej mgliste. Jestem pewna, że brakuje mi ich sporo, ale pamiętam całą moją rodzinę. Jasper? Co z moim tatą? Co myśli, że się wydarzyło?

Jasper spojrzał na mnie i mogłam dostrzec smutek na jego twarzy.

- Powiedzieliśmy mu, że zabieramy cię na weekend do Seattle, aby celebrować twoje urodziny i fakt, że Edward został zaakceptowany do Juilliard w Nowym Jorku.

Przerwałam mu.

- Nie pamiętam, aby Edward mówił, że zamierza iść do szkoły w Nowym Jorku – myślałam ciężko przez minutę. – A! To część kryjącej nas historii. Przepraszam. Proszę, kontynuuj.

Uścisnął moją dłoń.

- Miał odejść wkrótce, jako że było to wczesne przyjęcie, więc – po weekendzie w Seattle – mieliście użyć twojej furgonetki, aby zabrać go na lotnisko. Po tym miałaś wracać do Forks, by spotkać twojego tatę, Carlisle'a, Esme i Alice na obiedzie w Lodge. W drodze powrotnej zostałaś zabita przez pijanego kierowcę. Twój tata otrzymał telefon, kiedy rozmawiał z moją rodziną przy obiedzie. Jeżeli wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to Rose była przebrana za ciebie i to ona wysadziła Edwarda w Sea-Tac, gdzie aktualnie poleciał do Nowego Jorku. Ona i Emmett mieli się spotkać w Port Angeles, by odebrać ciało, które odnalazła Alice, by zostało podane jako twoje. Ze zdolnością Alice wiedzieliśmy, kiedy i gdzie pijany kierowca weźmie zbyt duży zakręt i wybije twoją furgonetkę z drogi, w dół klifu między Port Angeles, a Forks.

Jasper trzymał mnie, kiedy ja – wydawało się, godzinami – łkałam w jego ramiona. Myślałam o mojej mamie i Philu i telefonie, który do tej pory otrzymali. Moje serce łamało się dla mojego taty i tego, że był teraz całkowicie sam. Opłakiwałam stratę mojego ludzkiego życia. Jasper ani razu nie próbował wpływać na moje emocje, po prostu pozwolił mi się wypłakać. Wiedziałam, że musiało mu być ciężko czuć wszystko, co odczuwałam, ale nigdy się nie oderwał. Zamiast tego przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie i kołysał, jeżeli tylko poczuł moją próbę powiększenia między nami dystansu.

Kiedy mój szloch ucichł, a oddech wrócił do normalności, powoli odciągnął mnie od komfortu, jaki stanowiły dla mnie jego ramiona.

- Może pójdziesz i skorzystasz z zalety posiadania ogromnej wanny w twoim pokoju? Woda powinna już być gorąca. Poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy tylko zmyjesz z siebie całą krew i brud i wskoczysz w kilka miłych nowych ubrań. Potem możemy znów porozmawiać. Jestem pewien, że będziesz miała do mnie kilka nowych pytań. Jeżeli będziesz chciała i czuła się gotowa, zadzwonimy do rodziny.

Kąpiel brzmiała niebiańsko. Pocałowałam go w policzek i pomyślałam do niego:

_Dziękuję Jazz. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła._

Obdarował mnie jednym z jego delikatnych uśmiechów, które powodowały, że się rozpływałam.

- Maleńka, nigdy nie będziesz musiała się o tym przekonać. Będziesz ze mną tkwiła tak długo, dopóki będziesz mnie chciała.

Zaśmiałam się.

- Zatem jest to dobra rzecz, jako że mam teraz przed sobą wieczność.

Udałam się do domu, na piętro do pomieszczenia, które było teraz moim pokojem. Im bardziej oddalałam się od Jaspera, tym głośniejsze stawały się moje instynkty. Ponownie chciały, bym uciekała. Znowu stałam się nerwowa i tego nie lubiłam.

Mój pokój był bardziej apartamentem. Miałam poczucie winy, że zajmowałam tak wielką przestrzeń, dopóki nie ujrzałam innych i zdałam sobie sprawę, że były całkiem do niego podobne. Mój był aktualnie średniej wielkości w porównaniu do pozostałych w tym skrzydle. Zauważyłam, że Jasper umieścił swoje rzeczy w mniejszym pomieszczeniu, które znajdowało się tuż obok mojego, co pozostawiało największe, puste po drugiej stronie holu. Mój pokój był ogromny, z masą przestrzeni dla królewskiego łoża przy ścianie. Było tu miejsce dla kilku kredensów i położonej naprzeciwko antycznej szafy. Odrobinę dalej znajdowały się drzwi do prywatnej łazienki i ogromna szafa wnękowa. W kącie pokoju było miejsce dla kilku dużych wyściełanych krzeseł i stolika do kawy, które to Jasper powiedział, że zakupi.

Chwyciłam kilka czystych ubrań z szafy i weszłam do łazienki, by uruchomić wannę. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, by pozbyć się sadzy, po czym wdzięcznie zanurzyłam się w cieple już pełnej staroświeckiej głębokiej wanny. Uczucie opływającej moją zimną skórę wody było wspaniałe. Pokój był luksusowy, a mimo tego miał w sobie nutkę rustykalności. Znajdowała się tu długa lada z podwójnymi zlewami i ogromnymi lustrami, a także osobny prysznic. Kiedy wanna się opróżniała, usłyszałam, jak pokój obok wchodzi do środka Jasper i odpala prysznic. Miałam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Był na zewnątrz przez naprawdę długi czas. Był to pierwszy raz od mojej przemiany, w którym znalazłam się całkowicie sama i nie bałam się, że mnie opuści. Zgaduję, że powoli zaczynałam mu ufać.

Jasper odnalazł mnie zwiniętą w kłębek przy kominku. Po zabawie z moją siłą związaną z byciem nowonarodzoną przyniosłam trochę drewna i rozpaliłam ogień. Jasper zaśmiał się, kiedy mu opowiedziałam, jak łatwo gołymi rękoma przełamywałam wpół całkiem duże drzewa.

- Sądzę, że trochę mnie poniosło, ponieważ w schowku znajduje się teraz naprawdę duża sterta drewna do kominka.

Poszedł to sprawdzić i usłyszałam, jak przez dom roznosi się jego wdzięczny śmiech.

- Zrób mi przysługę Maleńka i wyzwij Emmetta na siłowanie na rękę, kiedy tu dotrze. Upewnij się, ze zakład będzie o coś dobrego, ponieważ udzielisz temu chłopcu porządną lekcję!

Zachichotałam, po czym spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nic z tego, nie potrafię pobić Emmetta!

Uniósł na mnie figlarnie brew.

- Uwierz mi. Tak bardzo chcę zobaczyć, jak zostaje pobity przez małą dziewczynkę! Będziesz w stanie to zrobić – więc upewnij się, że stawka będzie bardzo wysoka!

Mogłam wyczuć jego podekscytowanie. Może będę w stanie odegrać się na Emmecie za parę odwiniętych mi kawałów. Nie mogłam się tego doczekać!

- Więc, Bello, czujesz się lepiej?

Spojrzałam na niego i wzruszyłam ramionami, a z mojej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

- Wiem, że nie muszę ci mówić, jak się czuję, ale skoro się pytasz, dalej jest mi bardzo smutno. Będę tęsknić za moją rodziną. Chciałam tak bardzo być jak wy, ludzie, ale teraz jestem skazana na wieczność bez Edwarda.

Jasper objął mnie ramionami i posadził na kolanach. Boże, w jego ramionach tak cudownie się czułam! Byłam bezpieczna.

- Bello, co pamiętasz z tamtej nocy?

Pomyślałam o tym i poczułam, jak ponownie wzrastają we mnie emocje. Zaczęłam bawić się palcami.

- Pamiętam otwarcie moich prezentów i zacięcie się w palec papierem, wtedy ból i zęby Edwarda w szyi. Pamiętam, że próbowałeś do mnie dotrzeć, próbować mnie uratować, ale Rosalie i Emmett cię powstrzymywali. Zgaduję, że myśleli, że mnie atakujesz. Wszyscy tak bardzo skoncentrowali się na tobie, że nikt nie dostrzegł, co on wyrabiał, dopóki nie wrzasnąłeś. Wtedy usłyszałam wszystkie rzeczy, które wypowiedział. Czy on naprawdę tak uważał, Jasper? – nienawidziłam tego, jak bardzo patetycznie brzmiałam, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Blondyn mocniej mnie przytulił.

- Odtworzyłem każdą emocję, jaką kiedykolwiek od niego wyczułem, kiedy znajdował się w twoim pobliżu. Rozgryzłem, że to, co wziąłem za miłość, było pokręconym rodzajem oddania z uczuciem, potrzebą posiadania. Miłość, którą odczuwałem, nie była skierowana do ciebie jako osoby, tylko do twojej ludzkiej krwi. Przykro mi Bello.

Zgaduję, że się już wypłakałam, ponieważ jedyne, co czułam, to odrętwiałość. Mogłam dostrzec, jak Jasper patrzy na moją twarz, mogłam ujrzeć, jak jego usta się poruszają, ale nie usłyszałam ani jednego słowa. Edward kochał mnie tylko za moją krew. Moja krew zniknęła i byłam z rodziną. Będzie za mną. Nie będzie chciał, abym stawała mu w drodze! Chciałam uciec, ale byłam trzymana. Zaczęłam walczyć – musiałam opuścić to miejsce!

Nagle Jasper znalazł się w mojej głowie.

_BELLA! Wróć! Nie zamykaj się na mnie, proszę!_

Potrząsał mną lekko i mogłam poczuć jego strach i troskę połączoną z nutą desperacji. Moje oczy skupiły się na jego, a jego ulga stała się wtedy namacalna.

Mój strach się uzewnętrznił.

- On chciał mnie zabić, Jasper! Chciał ze mnie wypić! A co jeżeli chce ze mną skończyć? Będzie z rodziną i nie będzie chciał mojego towarzystwa! Muszę odejść, abym była bezpieczna. Nie chcę być sama! Co się ze mną stanie? Gdzie się udam? – mogłam poczuć w sobie panikę, byłam przerażona, na granicy histerii. Mogłam usłyszeć wydobywający się z moich ust słowotok tak szybko, że stał się wampirzym buczeniem, którego nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie słyszałam.

- Nie Bello! Nie pozwolę mu, aby ciebie skrzywdził! Posłuchaj mnie! Byłem Majorem w armii. Wiem więcej o walce, niż większość żyjących na świecie wampirów. Chciałaś więcej wiedzieć o moich bliznach. Zdobyłem je w wojnach wampirów. Całą historię opowiem ci innym razem, ale, co by nie mówić, potrafię i cię ochronię! To ty i ja Bello, a on już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Spójrz na mnie – ty i ja – dobrze?

Patrzył na mnie. Kiedy skinęłam głową, przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej i kontynuował.

- A co do rodziny to mogę ci powiedzieć, że teraz nie są z niego zbyt zadowoleni i jest odesłany, by na dzień dzisiejszy żyć z przyjaciółmi. Nikt nie cieszy się ze sposobu, w jaki cię traktował i z pewnością nie żył na przykładzie Carlisle'a i Esme i życia, jakie nam umożliwili. Nikt nie zamierza cię zmuszać, abyś odchodziła z rodziny. Nie miałem dotychczas szansy na głęboką konwersację z Carlisle, ale, wierz mi, jest w tym momencie wściekły na Edwarda – jego dłoń delikatnie głaskała mnie po włosach. Zaczęłam się powoli relaksować. Poczułam, jak pod wpływem jego dotyku ustępuje panika i terror.

- Esme tak bardzo chciała być tu z tobą, oni wszyscy chcieli. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa i bezpieczeństwa rodziny ona, Carlisle i Alice muszą przez parę miesięcy zostać w Forks, zanim do nas dołączą. To jedyna droga. Ludzie staliby się podejrzliwi, gdyby rodzina nagle przeprowadziła się dzień po twojej śmierci. Wszyscy musimy być przywiązani do społeczeństwa. Widok odjazdu naszej dwójki prawie zabił Esme, która wiedziała, że nie będzie cię tak długo widziała. Płakała na parkingu. Carlisle był w prawie takim samym stanie. Oni cię kochają, Bella i cholernie za tobą tęsknią.

Chciałam ich ujrzeć. Musiałam wiedzieć, że to, co mówił, było prawdą. Musiałam przynajmniej do nich zadzwonić.

Kontynuował.

- Za kilka miesięcy mogą powiedzieć, że Carlisle dostał świetną pracę gdzieś indziej i Forks wiąże się ze zbyt wieloma wspomnieniami. Rose, Emmett i ja jesteśmy w Dartmouth, więc nikt nie oczekuje, abyśmy byli w miasteczku. Kiedy nie weźmiemy udziału w twoim pogrzebie, nikt nie będzie miał co do nas podejrzeń - byłaś od nas młodsza, a Edward będzie zbyt załamany twoją śmiercią, aby się pojawić.

Jasper przez chwilę ponuro się zaśmiał.

- Co może nie być zbyt dalekie od prawdy, skoro Rose najwyraźniej groziła mu, że rozedrze go na kawałki i wyśle do Alaski w pudłach za to, co ci zrobił. Rosalie i Emmett pojawią się tu w ciągu kilku dni i przywiozą pełno rzeczy do domu. Edward powinien być teraz w połowie drogi do Alaski, więc nie może cię skrzywdzić.

Czułam się zmieszana. Oderwałam się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Ale dlaczego jest taka wściekła, Jasper? Rosalie zawsze mnie nienawidziła.

Wyglądał na skonfliktowanego, kiedy wetknął mi za ucho kosmyk włosów.

- Musisz usłyszeć, w jaki sposób Rose została zmieniona. To nie jest moja historia, ale uwierz mi, kiedy powiem, że zdrada Edwarda odrobinę zbyt mocno uderzyła w czułe miejsce mojej siostry. Ona cię nigdy nie nienawidziła. Wiem, że nigdy na to nie wyglądało, ale tak jest. Sądzę, że ujrzysz wielką zmianę w Rose, kiedy tu dotrze. Chce z tobą osobiście porozmawiać, więc daj jej szansę, dobrze?

Przytaknęłam.

- Oczywiście. Od zawsze chciałam tylko być jej przyjaciółką. Jest taka pewna siebie i śmiała. Zawsze chciałam być bardziej jak ona, ale kiedy tylko znajdowałam się w jej pobliżu, od razu stawałam się nerwowa. W końcu dlaczego miałaby ze mną rozmawiać? Chciałabym lepiej ją poznać – naprawdę potrzebowałam trochę czasu, aby to wszystko przetrawić.

- Jasper, zamierzam iść na piętro i poleżeć przez jakiś czas w moim pokoju, okej? Wiem, że nie mogę spać, ale jest naprawdę późno i trudno od razu pozbyć się nawyków z całego życia.

Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Będę niedaleko, jeżeli byś mnie potrzebowała. Jeżeli nie będzie mnie w domu, to będę na zewnątrz, w zasięgu krzyku. Gdyby coś to przybiegnę, dobrze?

Przytaknęłam i udałam się do mojego nowego pokoju, po czym położyłam się na stercie koców, którą nazywałam łóżkiem. Spojrzałam na kawałek podłogi, który nazywałam stolikiem nocnym. Chwyciłam telefon, który wcześniej podarował mi Jasper. Miał zapisane wszystkie numery osób z rodziny. Przewinęłam je i znalazłam ten, który chciałam. Potrzebowałam mojej mamy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_W końcu! Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę, ale – jak sami widzicie – rozdział był baaardzo długi, chyba dotychczas najdłuższy, jaki w życiu przetłumaczyłam – prócz one-shota z „Pięćdziesięciu Twarzy Grey'a". Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Liczę na konstruktywną opinię :) Pozdrawiam i do następnego!


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6<strong>

Namierzyły mnie jej oszałamiające karmazynowe oczy. Wzięła ostry wdech. Obserwowałem, jak jej ciało zamarło, kiedy jej nowe wampirze oczy przyjrzały się moim bliznom. Byłem przygotowany na jej atak, kiedy poczułem od niej rozdzierające fale złości i strachu. Jej postura mnie zmieszała. Instynkty kazały jej uciekać, ale ona była wściekła. Spięła się, ale nie przyjęła żadnej postawy obronnej. Obserwowałem, jak zamyka oczy i potrząsa głową. Zaczęła powolny spacer w moim kierunku w pozycji, która mogła zostać opisana tylko i wyłącznie jako poddańcza, a kiedy znalazła się w łatwym zasięgu - zatrzymała się i wypowiedziała moje imię.

Dźwięk jej głosu był niski i przyjemny i mógłby być z łatwością opisany jako seksowny. Na jej głos i poddaństwo poczułem ciepło w mojej klatce piersiowej. Prymitywna część mnie ucieszyła się, że jej pierwszym słowem jako wampir było moje imię. Moja! Mentalnie odsunąłem na bok własne instynkty i próbowałem skupić się na tym, co do mnie mówi.

- Jasper, kto ci to zrobił? – wyciągnęła dłoń, by mnie dotknąć i moje ciało chciało automatycznie się bronić – dekady bronienia się przed nieprzewidywalnymi nowonarodzonymi pozostawiły trwały ślad. Kiedy wziąłem pod kontrolę własne reakcje, udało mi się tylko zesztywnieć. Kiedy spytała mnie o blizny i wzięła Edwarda za osobę odpowiedzialną, trochę się zrelaksowałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem takiego nowonarodzonego jak ona. Była taka opanowana. Udawało się jej poruszać ludzkim tempem i niczym innym nie zareagowała na wyostrzoną wizję i słuch, jak tylko łagodnym zaskoczeniem. Podzieliłem się z nią ekstremalnie wyedytowaną wersją mojej przeszłości. Będę miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na opowiedzenie jej o moich grzechach. Nie czekałem z radością na ujrzenie przez nią we mnie potwora i ucieczkę. Jeżeli miałem jej pomóc, musiała mi zaufać. Może gdyby poznała mnie, zanim usłyszy moją historię, to potem dalej będzie moją przyjaciółką. Na więcej nie powinienem liczyć, choć może i to pragnienie było wygórowane.

Chciałem wiedzieć, czy blizny ją przerażały. Nie przygotowałem się jednak na jej odpowiedź.

- Jakaś część mnie się ich obawia, ale ją ignoruję. Dwa razy mnie ocaliłeś. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nie mam się czego bać, nie skrzywdzisz mnie – jak, u licha, kontrolowała swoje instynkty? Obudziła się zaledwie kilka minut temu! Była nadzwyczajna i to samo jej powiedziałem. Wyglądało na to, że całkowicie ominie ją faza nowonarodzonego.

Zauważyłem, jak bierze krok do tyłu. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem coś nie tak, kiedy posmakowałem jej emocji – uczucie beznadziejności, pomyłki mnie przytłaczało.

- Bella, stój – wytłumaczyłem, co miałem na myśli i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę – wybór, czy ją wziąć, należał do niej. Już stanowczo zbyt wiele decyzji zostało za nią podjętych. Od teraz, kiedykolwiek będzie to możliwe, spróbuję zawsze jej dać prawo wyboru.

Kiedy bez oporów mnie złapała, nasze dłonie się złączyły, poczułem pewien rodzaj elektryczności, która zalała moje ciało ciepłem (nie seksualnym). Więź. Mogłem dostrzec, że odczuła to samo. Jeszcze nigdy w moim długim życiu nie doświadczyłem czegoś takiego. Jej ciągle obecny strach wycofał się do punktu, w którym nie był już więcej dominującą emocją. Rewelacje te odłożyłem do przemyślenia na później. Powinniśmy teraz wybrać się na polowanie – jej gardło na pewno już było w ogniu. Zaoferowałem jej specjalne paczki od Carlisle'a, ale po raz kolejny była niesamowita i powiedziała, że czuła się dobrze. Więc… może i ona nie była spragniona, za to ja byłem – minęły cztery dni od mojego poprzedniego polowania, które miało tylko na chwilę mnie zaspokoić po jej katastrofalnym przyjęciu urodzinowym. Minął tydzień od momentu, w którym porządnie się nasyciłem.

- Bello, sądzę, że powinniśmy raczej iść. Poczuję się lepiej, jeżeli zapolujesz i, jeżeli miałbym być z tobą szczery, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, sam odczuwam taką potrzebę – obserwowałem, jak studiuje moje oczy i w końcu zareagowała tak, jak oczekiwałem. W typowym stylu Belli zmartwiła się mną. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko zachichotać. Kiedy poprowadziłem ją do okna i wyskoczyłem, wiedziałem, że będzie zmartwiona susem, który dla człowieka oznaczałby poważne obrażenia.

- No chodź Bello. To jest łatwiejsze, niż myślisz. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. Tylko wyjdź, a ja przyrzekam, że jeżeli miałabyś spaść, to cię złapię.

Przygryzła swoją dolną wargę. Seksowne jak diabli! Boże, ta kobieta może być moją śmiercią. W tym momencie wiedziałem, że nieważne, co by się wydarzyło, nie będzie żadnej cholernej opcji, abym był w stanie kiedykolwiek postrzegać ją jako swoją siostrę.

- Złapiesz mnie, jeżeli spadnę? – była taka bezbronna… mój debilny brat naprawdę wywinął numer z jej poczuciem własnej wartości. Strach powrócił pełną miarą. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele znaczyła dla mnie, czy dla reszty mojej rodziny. Nigdy nie pozwolę, aby ktoś znowu ją skrzywdził.

Położyłem dłoń nad sercem, któremu groziło zakochanie się w tej wystraszonej i skrzywdzonej kobiecie.

- Obiecuję, że zawszę cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, Maleńka.

Wyskoczyła i stała się taka podekscytowana, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że była zgrabna. Zaczęła praktycznie podskakiwać i wtedy, od tak, po prostu, załamała się i smutek oraz strach przytłoczył szczęście. Złapałem ją tuż przed tym, zanim zemdlała. Miała problemy z oddychaniem.

- Co jest Bello? Co jest nie tak? Oddychaj, Maleńka – mimo że było to niepotrzebne, z pewnością pozwoli jej się uspokoić.

Spojrzała na mnie, jej twarz przepełniona strachem. Jedno imię wszystko wyjaśniło.

- Edward – wiedziałem, że w końcu będzie musiała stawić temu czoła, ale miałem nadzieję, że najpierw zdąży zapolować. To, na co nie byłem przygotowany, to głębia jej strachu. Terror, który odczuwała, przytłaczał jej cierpienie i nawet wpływał na moje własne instynkty. Próbowała kontrolować zew, który nakazywał jej ucieczkę. Miałem nadzieję, że polowanie pomoże jej ustabilizować emocje i dać siłę na początek zdrowienia. Nie sądziłem, że ta cenna kobieta dokładnie wiedziała, jak bardzo była złamana.

- Shhh Kochanie. Jest okej. Nie pozwolę nikomu, ani niczemu, aby cię skrzywdziło. Porozmawiamy o tym i pomogę ci przez to przejść, ale najpierw chciałbym, abyś zapolowała. Czy poszłabyś ze mną? Nie musisz jeść, jeżeli nie chcesz, ale bardzo doceniłbym towarzystwo – posłałem w jej stronę trochę spokoju i czekałem. Wierzyłem, że taka normalna i spokojna prośba pomoże jej odzyskać kontrolę.

Zaczęła się uspokajać i ponownie myśleć. Nowonarodzeni są predysponowani do dzikich zmian nastroju, kiedy uczą się radzić ze swoimi instynktami, a także większą pojemnością umysłu. Dodajmy do tego zdradę Edwarda i jej ostatnie ludzkie wspomnienia bycia złośliwie zaatakowanej przez tego, kogo kochała – załamanie gotowe. Dowiadywałem się jednak, że Bella była niezwykłym nowonarodzonym pod tym względem, że jej instynkty nakazywały jej coś zrobić, a ona była w stanie poza tym myśleć i dzięki temu kontrolować przez większość czasu swoje reakcje. Była ciągle ostrożna, jej instynkty próbowały zmuszać ją do ucieczki z powodu najdrobniejszego powodu. Przez większość czasu tylko mówienie do niej i posyłanie małych ilości spokoju wydawało się pomagać jej w bardzo szybkim odzyskaniu kontroli, ale ciągły strach był niepokojący. Leczenie jej serca i uczenie ponownej zdolności do zaufania może być znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem.

Zgodziła się na polowanie, a ja przeszukałem jej emocje, by się upewnić, że była gotowa. Będę musiał później z nią porozmawiać – zepchnęła na bok swoje uczucia i wiedziałem, że jeżeli sobie z nimi oraz swoimi obawami nie poradzi, to naprawa jej serca zajmie o wiele więcej czasu.

Obserwowanie jej polowania było niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Była taka naturalna. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy zabiła, podszedłem zbyt blisko. Kiedy prawie mnie zaatakowała ponownie miałem okazję, by ją trzymać, podczas gdy ja tłumaczyłem jej wampirze instynkty – upewniłem ją, że nie byłem wściekły i przywróciłem jej dobry nastrój. Byłem zadowolony, że po raz pierwszy była gotowa zaatakować, a nie uciec. Jak bardzo nienawidziłem obserwować, jak przechodzi przez te wahania nastrojów, tak bardzo nie miałem nic przeciw trzymaniu jej w moich ramionach. Perfekcyjnie wpasowywała się w moje kolana z głową położoną na moim barku. Mogłem delikatnie przeczesywać palcami jej włosy. W drodze powrotnej ścigaliśmy się i rozmawialiśmy o naszych ulubionych daniach. Śmiałem się z jej wyglądu, kiedy próbowała wilka – myślałem, że będzie wymiotować i przyrzekam, mimo że było to niemożliwe, że wyglądała tak, jakby była zielona na twarzy.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, stanęliśmy, by przestudiować szkody, a kiedy na nią spojrzałem, uderzyło mnie to, co zobaczyłem. Wschodzące słońce przedarło się przez pokrywę z chmur i podświetliło jej włosy, nadając im czerwone i złote pasemka, a poblask na jej skórze był wystarczająco delikatny, by zdawała się prawie jarzyć. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko pomyśleć:

_Boże, jesteś taka piękna!_

Zaśmiała się z komplementu, a ja stałem, oniemiały. Wiedziałem, że nie wypowiedziałem tego na głos. Ona _usłyszała _moją myśl. Próbowała temu zaprzeczyć, a kiedy jej panika wzrosła, musiałem ją znowu uspokoić, co także dało mi powód, by ponownie trzymać jej ręce. Zepchnąłem ten kierunek myśli na bok, by skoncentrować się na ważniejszej sprawie.

Szybko rozgryzłem, że mogła słyszeć, kiedy chciałem, by coś słyszała, co działało również w drugą stronę. Jej zdolność była tak podobna do tej Edwarda, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ma to coś wspólnego z jego jadem, ale z drugiej strony miała w sobie o wiele więcej mojej trucizny w jej systemie i nie wydawała się być empatyczna. Musiałem porozmawiać z Carlisle - może on miał wgląd, którym zechciałby się podzielić. Udaliśmy się do domu i zasmuciłem się, kiedy poczuła potrzebę spytania się o zgodę o coś tak prostego, jak zmiana ubrań. Może to jest dobra rzecz, że przez jakiś czas będzie tu tylko nasza dwójka. Naprawdę potrzebowała odzyskać trochę pewności siebie. Obecność Rose i Emmett'a z pewnością również pomoże. Z Rose stojącą za nią murem i jej zdolnością do pokonania Emmett'a dzięki jej sile związanej z byciem nowonarodzoną miałem nadzieję, że szybko się pozbiera. No i w dalszym ciągu obecna była jej instynktowna ostrożność, ciągle szukająca powodu, by uciekać. _Naprawdę będę musiał porozmawiać z Carlisle _– pomyślałem z frustracją.

Strach i ostrożność Belli zawsze zdawały się potęgować, kiedy tylko znajdowałem się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Czułem, jak moje martwe serce skręca się za każdym razem, kiedy wzdrygała się, gotowa do ucieczki. Jej instynkty mówiły jej, że jakiś atak jest bliski. Wydawała się czuć komfortowo tylko w chwilach, kiedy mogła mnie widzieć lub słyszeć. To odkrycie dało mi nadzieję, że kiedy usłyszy wszystko o mojej przeszłości, to dalej będzie mnie widzieć takiego, jakim jestem teraz i będzie chciała być moim przyjacielem tak, jak Alice.

Kiedy sprzątaliśmy, bawiliśmy się jej zdolnością. Militarna część mojego mózgu potrzebowała znać jej limity, podczas gdy jakaś część mnie zakochiwała się w tej pięknej, złamanej kobiecie, robiła wszystko, by poczuła się bezpiecznie, zmniejszyła obawy. Odkryliśmy, że miała w sobie coś w rodzaju przełącznika on/off, oraz że mogła wysyłać i odbierać zarówno myśli, jak i obrazy. Śmiała się do rozpuku, kiedy próbowałem jej przesłać mentalny obraz jednej z licznych porażek Emmett'a w zakładach przeciwko Alice. Tego konkretnego razu zmusiła go do przejścia przez miasto Vermont w listopadzie, nosząc jasnoróżowy trykot baletowy (z falbankami) oraz proszenia wszystkich napotkanych osób o zatańczenie. Był bardzo nieszczęśliwy, gdy nikt się nie zgodził – myślał, że ładnie wyglądał.

Kiedy dom stał się nieskazitelny, poprosiłem ją, by dołączyła do mnie nad jezioro i obserwowała gwiazdy. Byłem na jego drugiej stronie, więc przesłałem jej mentalny obraz miejsca. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy będzie w stanie mnie usłyszeć w odległości ponad mili od domu. Szybko do mnie dołączyła. Mogło być romantycznie, ale wiedziałem, że nadszedł czas, aby zaczęła mówić o swoich wspomnieniach oraz pogodziła się z jej ludzką śmiercią i stratą rodziców.

Trzymałem ją, kiedy szlochała w moich ramionach i czułem, jak z powodu jej bólu moje własne serce łamie się na pół. Trzymałem ją tak długo, dopóki jej emocje mi na to pozwalały. Wiedziałem, że to był długi dzień i była zmęczona (tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe dla wampira), więc odprowadziłem ją do domu i zasugerowałem, by wzięła kąpiel. Była to dobra okazja na rozmowę z Carlisle.

Kiedy tylko usłyszałem, jak włącza wodę, powróciłem do odległej części jeziora i wykonałem telefon. Opowiem jej o tym później. Zanim odebrała Esme, usłyszałem tylko jeden sygnał.

- Jasper! Co z Bellą? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Mam tu przyjechać? – mówiła tak szybko, że nawet ja miałem problem z rozróżnieniem poszczególnych słów.

- Woah, spokojnie Mamo! Uspokój się, wszystko z nią dobrze. Byliśmy na polowaniu i oczyściliśmy trochę dom. Ma niesamowitą kontrolę jak na nowonarodzonego i jest naturalna w polowaniu. Upolowała pumę, niedźwiedzia i wilka… o smak wilka niezbyt dbała – zaśmiałem się i usłyszałem pełne ulgi westchnięcie.

- Och, tak bardzo się martwiłam. A jak się czuje w sprawie… - wiedziałem, o co pytała i bałem się nadchodzącej konwersacji.

- Sądzę, że będzie łatwiej, bym porozmawiał w tym czasie z tobą, Carlisle i Alice, jeżeli jest gdzieś w pobliżu – powiedziałem.

Usłyszałem, jak idzie do, jak przypuszczałem, biura Carlisle'a i po chwili jego głos przy odbiorniku.

- Witaj synu, jesteśmy we trójkę. Dobrze od ciebie słyszeć.

W tle usłyszałem wesołe „hej Jazz!" i w mgnieniu oka wiedziałem, co się wydarzy. Zdecydowałem, że osobiście zadzwonię do niej później. „Okej Jazz" usłyszałem w odpowiedzi na moje mentalne postanowienie.

- Hej wszystkim. Oczywiście dotarliśmy szczęśliwie do domu i nie jest tak zniszczony, jak oczekiwałem. Bella dokończyła swoją przemianę w półtorej godziny po dotarciu. Sądzę, że podróż była dla niej ciężka, ale przez całą drogę nie wydała z siebie prawie żadnego dźwięku. Mogę wam powiedzieć, że Bella jest bardzo unikalnym nowonarodzonym – już teraz ma prawie całkowitą kontrolę nad swoimi instynktami i nie miała żadnych problemów z całym przeciążeniem związanym z wyostrzonymi zmysłami oraz siłą. Wiem, że jest wcześnie, ale myślę, że ona w ogóle przeskoczy fazę nowonarodzonej – podczas składania reportu odsłoniłem swoje wojskowe oblicze. Usłyszałem, jak biorą powietrze i po chwili głos Alice mówiący „Mówiłam wam, że będzie świetna!".

- Dzisiaj odkryliśmy również, że jest także utalentowana – usłyszałem ich zdziwione okrzyki, kiedy przetrawiali informacje.

Carlisle, oczywiście, był pierwszym, kto się odezwał.

- Co ona potrafi robić, Synu?

- Więc, wygląda na to, że ma wariację talentu Edwarda. Jest telepatyczna i potrafi projektować swoje myśli do innych. Trik leży w tym, że wydaje się mieć przełącznik on/off i potrafi czytać tylko myśli, które inni chcą jej przekazać. By was usłyszała, musicie pomyśleć coś konkretnie do niej. Nie jest to takie trudne, jak zapewne brzmi – miałem nadzieję, że dobrze to wytłumaczyłem.

- Czy to tylko myśli, czy również obrazy? – Carlisle był w pełnym trybie doktora i brzmiał podekscytowanie.

- Także obrazy. Zrywała boki z Emmett'owej baleriny, za którą to stała Ali – na wspomnienie wszyscy się zaśmiali. – Carlisle, czy sądzisz, że ma to coś wspólnego ze zmieniającą ją trucizną Edwarda?

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Nie wiem Synu. Czy przejawia jakieś zdolności empatyczne? Wstrzyknąłeś w jej system o wiele więcej trucizny od Edwarda. Sądzę, że wszystko jest możliwe.

_No i po teorii _– pomyślałem.

- Nie, że coś zauważyłem, Carlisle, ale ma dopiero dzień, więc może jeszcze wszystko nie wyszło na jaw.

- Jak sobie radzi z posiadaniem talentu, zwłaszcza tego konkretnego? – jeżeli Carlisle był teraz w trybie doktora, to Esme definitywnie pracowała na pełnych obrotach jako matka-kwoka, zmartwiona o swoje najmłodsze pisklę.

- Na początku się wkurzyła i wiem, że to dlatego, że jej umiejętność jest tak bliska tej Edwarda. Poczuła się o wiele lepiej po tym, jak odkryła, że może ją wyłączać, decydować, by nie słuchać. Jak na razie wydaje się bardziej lubić obrazy i nieźle się z tym bawimy. Mam przeczucie, że nie będzie tego zbyt często używała.

Nie zdziwiło mnie kolejne pytanie Esme.

- Jasper, a co z jej zdrowiem psychicznym? Jak sobie naprawdę radzi? – tutaj musiałem kroczyć rozważnie, ponieważ nie chciałem zranić jej uczuć.

- Jak na razie boryka się ze zmianami nastrojów, które są czymś normalnym dla nowonarodzonych, ale z moją niewielką pomocą zdaje się szybko powracać do normalności. Problemem jest to, że jej „normalność" jest bardzo zniszczona przez prawie ciągłą kontrolę Edwarda przez ostatni rok. Nie ma poczucia własnej wartości, pyta się o zgodę o najdrobniejsze rzeczy i cały czas jest przerażona. Kiedy jestem poza zasięgiem jej wzroku lub słuchu dosłownie panikuje. Jeszcze nie dyskutowaliśmy, co tak bardzo ją przeraża, ale ta rozmowa niebawem nadejdzie – moje empatyczne zdolności nie działały przez telefon, ale mogłem usłyszeć, że nie przyjmowali tego dobrze. – Edward praktycznie zrobił jej pranie mózgu, spowodował, że zaczęła wierzyć, że znajdowała się w niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, kiedy nie był obok niej. Muszę wiedzieć, czego się boi. Nie mogę jej pomóc, jeżeli nie znam przyczyn emocji, które od niej wychwytuję. Nowonarodzeni kierują się podstawowymi instynktami – walcz albo uciekaj. Jak na razie wydaje się być na skraju tego drugiego. Jedynie kiedy polowaliśmy spróbowała mnie zaatakować i było to w obronie jej ofiary. Mam plan, by pomóc jej z pewnością siebie, ale potrzebuję waszej pomocy – mogłem usłyszeć ciche łkanie Esme i wiedziałem, że chciała tu być dla Belli. Problem leżał w tym, że raczej niewiele by to pomogło.

- Co musimy zrobić Synu? – ciche pytanie Carlisle'a wyjawiło mi, że rozmawiał z Edwardem i to, co powiedziałem, tylko spotęgowało uczucie zawodu.

- Alice skarbie, wiem, że chcesz, ale nie możesz wysyłać jej już więcej ubrań, czy mówić, co ma teraz nosić. Musi pamiętać, jak podejmować decyzje oparte na tym, co ją uszczęśliwia, a nie na tym, by uszczęśliwić innych. To oznacza, że jeżeli chce nosić dżinsy i swetry przez następny rok, to jedyne, co możesz robić, to ją popierać – wiedziałem, że to prawie zabije Alice, ale ten krok musiał zostać podjęty.

Alice westchnęła.

- Wiem Jazz i zrobię to, ponieważ sądzę, że to naprawdę jej pomoże na dłuższą metę i obiecuję, że kiedy tylko dostanę szansę ponownego kupowania jej ubrań, to będę bardziej respektować jej osobiste preferencje.

Uśmiechnąłem się na zbolałą nutę w jej głosie.

- Dziękuję Alice i wiem, że ciężko ci będzie z zakazem gry w Barbie Bellę, mimo że robiłaś to tylko z miłości. Esme, twoje zadanie będzie najcięższe. Potrzebuję, byś spróbowała jej już aż tak nie niańczyć. Wiem, że chcesz ją wychować na silną, pewną siebie kobietę, więc potrzebuję, byś ją zachęciła do ufania nam i posiadania własnej opinii. Bella czuje się tak, jakby wszystkim stała na drodze, a jedyną drogą, by ktoś ją chciał, to to, aby się na wszystko zgadzała. Zamierzam, by wyzywała Emmetta tak często, jak to tylko możliwe, by dzięki temu wspomóc jej pewność siebie.

Usłyszałem nadchodzący protest Esme.

- Nie Jasper! Podczas zapasów z Emmettem może jej się stać krzywda, już przez wystarczająco wiele przeszła!

Usłyszałem śmiech Carlisle'a.

- I to, moja droga, jest idealnym dowodem, dlaczego twoja praca będzie najcięższa. Widzę, gdzie Jasper z tym idzie i absolutnie w to wchodzę. Z Belli siłą nowonarodzonego będzie w stanie pobić Emmetta. Dzięki temu upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – nauczy się, jak siebie bronić, no i wiedza, że potrafi poradzić sobie z najsilniejszym członkiem rodziny pięknie podbuduje jej pewność siebie.

Mogłem usłyszeć, jak wzdycha.

- No dobra! Będę ją zachęcać do skopania tyłka Emmetta za każdym razem, kiedy będzie to możliwe! – zawtórował mi dźwięczny śmiech Alice i usłyszałem zadziwiony głos Carlisle'a „Esme!", który to za chwilę sam dołączył.

Śmiech się wyciszył, kiedy Esme ponownie się odezwała:

- Widzę w tym sens i zadbam o to, że kiedy z nią porozmawiam, to o tym nie zapomnę. Tęsknię za nią Jasper i chcę, by moja mała dziewczynka wydobrzała. Już wystarczająco ciężko było mi obserwować, przez jaki ból przechodzi Rosalie, ale nie bycie dla Belli po prostu mnie zabija.

- Będę ją miał na oku, Mamo, a jeżeli stwierdzę, że cię potrzebuje, to od razu do ciebie zadzwonię. Obiecuję – wróciłem do spraw. – Sądzę, że obecność Emmetta i Rose pomoże. Staraj się za bardzo nie martwić. Nie pozwolę, aby jej się coś stało i pomogę jej ponownie odnaleźć samą siebie. A teraz – jak poszedł plan? – usłyszałem, jak Esme miękko się żegna i wychodzi z pokoju razem z Alice.

Carlisle mnie doinformował.

- Plan sam w sobie zrealizowaliśmy bez problemów. Okrutnie było obserwować, jak Charlie otrzymuje wiadomości. Udaliśmy się z nim do miejsca wypadku i gdybym sam nie wiedział lepiej, to myślałbym, że rzeczywiście była tam Bella. Jak na razie nikt w mieście nie podejrzewa, że było to coś innego, niż straszliwa tragedia. Mama i ojczym Belli przylatują jutro na pogrzeb. Wszyscy w nim uczestniczymy. Będę trzymał oko na kogokolwiek, komu wyda się to podejrzane, ale jak na razie wygląda na to, że plan zadziałał – Carlisle brzmiał na prawie zmęczonego. Ostatnich parę dni było dla niego równie ciężkich.

- Edward i ja rozmawialiśmy, ale poinformuję cię innym razem. Jak na razie wystarczy to, że wygląda tak, jakby rzeczywiście miał na myśli to, co mówił o Belli. Mam nadzieję, że ciągłe dręczenie siebie swoim la tua cantante doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Jest w drodze na Alaskę – oczekują go Eleazar i Carmen. Kiedy tam dotrze, Eleazar zamierza go ocenić – mogłem usłyszeć w jego głosie udrękę. Dla jego własnego dobra miałem nadzieję, że jego teoria była prawdziwa.

- Rosalie i Emmett są w tej chwili w drodze do was, ale będą potrzebowali spędzić jakiś czas w Toronto, by zebrać meble i wszystko, co potrzebujemy do domu. Esme dała im tak dużą listę, że będą musieli wynająć ciężarówkę i przyczepę. Podejrzewam, że dotrą za co najmniej trzy lub cztery dni i jestem pewien, że zadzwonią, kiedy znajdą się w Toronto. Daj im znać, czy jest coś konkretnego, co potrzebujecie.

- Okej Carlisle. Muszę wrócić do Belli, ale miło słyszeć, że jesteśmy na prostej drodze. Będziemy na bieżąco. Bella zadzwoni do was jutro – jestem pewien, że do tego czasu będzie gotowa i będzie potrzebowała usłyszeć wasze zapewnienia.

Carlisle brzmiał na zmęczonego.

- W porządku Synu, dzięki za telefon i do jutra – zakończyłem połączenie i skierowałem kroki do domu, by sam wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy znalazłem się na parterze zastałem wygrzewającą się przy kominku Bellę, który to rozpaliła w salonie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w ilość drewna, którą przygotowała w stercie na zewnątrz i śmiałem się z tęgo, jak wiele miała zabawy w łamaniu pni dzięki jej nowej sile. To była pierwsza okazja, by przygotować ją do wyzwania Emmetta i naprawdę się podekscytowała, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że będzie w stanie go pobić. Emmett serio znajdzie się w tarapatach i już nie mogłem doczekać się obserwowania, jak jego mała siostrzyczka sprawia mu łomot!

Była zrelaksowana i szczęśliwa, ale wiedziałem, że nie będzie lepszego czasu na podjęcie tematu jej obaw. Miałem dobre przeczucie, czego dotyczyły, ale to ona musiała się wygadać, dzięki czemu wspólnie będziemy mogli je rozpracować. Wiem, że nie będzie chciała się załamać przed Rosalie, czy Emmettem, więc musieliśmy zrobić to teraz. Postanowiłem, że pomogę w łatwy sposób jej zacząć.

- Więc, Bello, czujesz się lepiej?

Słuchałem, jak opowiadała o swojej rodzinie i nowej rzeczywistości bycia wampirem. Brzmiało tak, jakby tego nie żałowała, ale bała się przyszłości. Wiedziałem, że to nie to stało za jej załamaniami, więc nacisnąłem na więcej. Wziąłem ją na kolana wiedząc, że sprawy zaczną być dla niej bolesne i mogłem wyczuć czający się pod powierzchnią terror. Wtedy zadała mi jedno pytanie, którego się obawiałem. Zapytała o Edwarda.

- Czy on naprawdę tak uważał, Jasper?

Już dawno znała odpowiedź, ale żyła w zaprzeczeniu. Chciałem skłamać i powiedzieć jej, że Edward przez pragnienie krwi nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale po rozmowie z Carlisle wiedziałem, że nie było to możliwe. Żałowałem, że to słowa z moich ust rozedrą jej cały świat.

- Odtworzyłem każdą emocję, jaką kiedykolwiek od niego wyczułem, kiedy znajdował się w twoim pobliżu. Rozgryzłem, że to, co wziąłem za miłość, było pokręconym rodzajem oddania z uczuciem, potrzebą posiadania. Miłość, którą odczuwałem, nie była skierowana do ciebie jako osoby, tylko do twojej ludzkiej krwi. Przykro mi Bello.

Oczekiwałem przerażenia i terroru, ale to, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem, był absolutny brak emocji. Stała się pusta, odrętwiała, a kiedy na nią spojrzałem i zacząłem do niej mówić, nie odzywała się. Co, u licha! Zaczęła walczyć i próbować się uwolnić. Próbowałem ją potrząsać i zacząłem krzyczeć, ale kiedy to nie podziałało, zacząłem próbować projektowania telepatycznego, mając nadzieję, że to usłyszy.

_BELLA! Wróć! Nie zamykaj się na mnie, proszę!_

W końcu dostałem odpowiedź. Spojrzała prosto na mnie i wtedy uderzyło mnie przerażenie. Gdybym już dawno nie był na podłodze, siła jej strachu z pewnością powaliłaby mnie na kolana. Udało mi się ciągle mieć ją w ramionach.

I wtedy wylały się z niej wszelkie obawy. Nie byłem zaskoczony usłyszeć, że bała się Edwarda – jego atak i kolejne rewelacje dotyczące jego potrzeby posiadania jej pozostawiły głębokie emocjonalne blizny. To, co mnie zdziwiło, to jej strach o jego przybycie i zabicie jej i jej myśli bycia zmuszoną do opuszczenia rodziny. To tłumaczyło jej ciągłą ostrożność, w którą ciągle wprowadzały ją jej instynkty – była gotowa na nadchodzący w każdym momencie jego atak. Byłem zadowolony, że powiedziałem już Carlisle'owi i Esme o jej niepewnościach, dzięki czemu będą bardziej przygotowani na radzenie sobie z jej strachem, kiedy do nich zadzwoni.

Trzymałem ją na kolanach i rozmawiałem przez długi czas. Opowiedziałem jej, jak bardzo przybita była Esme oraz Carlisle, kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy, kilka planów na najbliższą przyszłość, powtórzyłem moją obietnicę jej ochrony. Im dłużej mówiłem, tym bardziej zdawała się być zrelaksowana. Zgaduję, że w końcu zaczęła mi odrobinę ufać. Powiedziała, że idzie do swojego pokoju. Wiedziałem, że potrzebowała czasu na przetrawienie wszystkiego, o czym była mowa, a także wielkiej zmiany kierunku, w który to skierowało się jej życie. Słuchałem, jak wybierała numer w telefonie i kiedy usłyszałem po drugiej stronie głos Esme, wiedziałem, że z Bellą wszystko będzie dobrze. Może jej zająć chwilę, ale z pomocą rodziny zostanie uzdrowiona.

Udałem się w odległe miejsce przy jeziorze. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym wybudować tu altanę, jako że było to świetne miejsce dla odrobiny prywatności i odpoczęcia od cały czas otaczających mnie w domu emocji. Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i wybrałem numer mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Więc, Jazzy, stajesz się okropnie przytulny z moją nową siostrą – telefon jeszcze nie zdążył dobrze zadzwonić, a już ze mnie drwiła.

- Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz. Może powinnaś skonsultować się znowu ze swoją kryształową kulą – myślę, że może być niesprawna – dorzuciłem mocną dawkę udawanej troski. Wiedziałem, że ten diabelski mały chochlik ukrywał przede mną to i owo.

- Nie wątp w moce Wszystkowidzącej Wspaniałej Alice! – obydwoje się zaśmialiśmy. Dobrze było pozbyć się napięcia, które stworzyła konwersacja z Bellą. Wampirzyca będąca po drugiej stronie linii stała się poważna i prawie smutna. – Widzę, o co ci chodzi z jej pewnością siebie, Jazzy, i nienawidzę widzieć ją tak wystraszoną i smutną. Mam jednak pytanie – czy właśnie zakończyłeś swoją konwersację z Bellą?

Jej pytanie mnie skonfundowało.

- Tak, około dziesięć minut temu, dlaczego?

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, podczas której ciężko nad czymś myślała.

- Mam problem z widzeniem jej, a jeżeli już ją zobaczę, to chwilę przed tym, zanim to się stanie. Zazwyczaj moje wizje dotyczą czegoś, co jest wystarczająco odległe, ale jeśli chodzi o nią, to są tak blisko danego wydarzenia, że mogę równie dobrze oglądać ją na żywo.

To było niepokojące.

- Co masz na myśli przez „jeżeli już ją zobaczę", Alice?

Wahała się.

- Więc, wizje, które jej dotyczą, są bardzo mgliste. Mogę coś z nich wynieść, ale czuję się tak, jakbym wyglądała przez zamglone okno i tak jak powiedziałam nie dają mi zbyt dużo czasu między nimi, a aktualnym wydarzeniem. To jest dziwne Jazz. Sądzisz, że to dlatego, że jest nowonarodzoną?

- Więc, nowonarodzeni opierają się bardziej na instynktach, ale w przypadku Belli nie sądzę, że to tak działa, ponieważ ona się tak nie zachowuje – odczuwa je, ale na nich nie polega. Jest niesamowita, Alice i tylko czekaj, aż nie zobaczysz jej osobiście! Była już piękna jako człowiek, ale teraz może się stać największą konkurencją dla Rosalie – zdałem sobie sprawę, że zszedłem z tematu. – Ale co do wizji to nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć.

Alice zachichotała.

- Och, Jazzy, tak bardzo się cieszę! – teraz to byłem zmieszany. – Huh? Cieszysz się, dlaczego?

- Ponieważ jest oczywiste, że zakochujesz się w Belli! – brzmiała tak szczęśliwie, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, w jej tonie była też słyszalna nuta zadowolenia z siebie.

- Alice, czy jest coś, co przede mną ukrywasz? – westchnęła, tak jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś kwestionował jej motywy. Zwykle tego nie robiłem, ponieważ po całym czasie spędzonym razem wiedziałem, że możliwe przyszłości, które widziała, zależały od podjętych decyzji. Jeżeli mówiła ludziom jej wizje, mogli podjąć decyzję o spróbowaniu wpłynięciu na ich wynik i przez to wszystko chrzanili. Alice brała ogromną odpowiedzialność na swoje małe ramiona po prostu dlatego, że była taką dobrą osobą. Nie chciała nic, tylko jak najlepiej dla wszystkich i dlatego musiała trzymać w tajemnicy wiele sekretów, aby zapewnić komuś szczęście.

- Zauważyłam, że temu nie zaprzeczyłeś, Jazz. Ale co do twojego pytania to wiesz, że nie zawsze mogę ci wszystko zdradzić. Czy kiedykolwiek się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego ciągle się upierałam, że Bella jest obok ciebie bezpieczna? Czy nie uważałeś za dziwne, że zaoferowałam naszą pomoc, by zabrać ją do Phoenix, kiedy ścigał ją James? – próbowała coś udowodnić, a teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślałem, stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze sama mogła wziąć Bellę na południe. Mogłem o wiele bardziej się przydać pomagając Edwardowi w tropieniu Jamesa.

- Ale widziałaś Bellę z Edwardem – czy tak nie było?

- Nie Jazz, powiedziałam, że będzie jak my i że wszyscy będziemy rodziną. Powiedziałam, że są dwa możliwe wyjścia – Bella martwa lub jako wampir. Owszem, początkowe zafascynowanie Edwarda uruchomiło łańcuch wydarzeń, ale ona zawsze miała zapisane być moją przyjaciółką – coś pomijała. – Czy wiedziałaś, co się wydarzy w czasie przyjęcia, Alice? – naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie.

- Nie Jazz – była taka cicha, że od razu wiedziałem, że zraniłem jej uczucia, ale nie mówiła mi wystarczająco wiele, by dać mi dokładny obraz. – Przepraszam kochanie, wiem, że nie pozwoliłabyś na narażenie Belli na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Może mi powiesz wszystko to, co możesz?

- Więc, powiedziałam ci, że źle zinterpretowałam zachowanie Edwarda w moich wizjach, co pokomplikowało sprawy, ale wiedziałam, że nie skończą razem. W moich wizjach widziałam Bellę jako wampira, ale nigdy z Edwardem. W rzeczy samej on rzadko co był w tej samej wizji, co Bella po jej przemianie. Teraz zgaduję, że wiemy dlaczego. Ona zostanie z rodziną – to jest pewne. Będzie szczęśliwa Jazzy, widziałam to przed jej zmianą, a teraz, skoro jest jedną z nas, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ciężko jest mi ją zobaczyć. Powinno to ułatwić sprawy, a nie utrudnić – zawsze bez problemów widziałam nasz gatunek. Ale w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie Jazzy – zakochujesz się w Belli, prawda?

- Technicznie to nie zapytałaś, ale tak, mam uczucia do Belli. Mam już od jakiegoś czasu – mój głos był cichy, ale ona go słyszała.

Usłyszałem jej podekscytowany pisk.

- Wiedziałam to! Jak długo ją lubiłeś?

Przemyślałem to.

- Więc, zawsze uważałem, że była piękną, cichą dziewczyną, ale tak bardziej po sąsiedzku. Jej emocje tego pierwszego dnia w stołówce były takie niesamowite. Tak bardzo różniła się od innych dziewczyn, które kiedykolwiek napotkaliśmy. Zamiast kąpania się w całej uwadze, którą otrzymywała, była bardzo zawstydzona. Tak bardzo zawsze martwiła się o innych… sposób, w jaki martwiła się o Charlie'go, sposób, w jaki odnosiła się do innych w szkole, fakt przeniesienia się do Forks, by jej mama i Phil mogli spędzać razem czas… Kiedy Edward przyprowadził ją do domu, oczekiwałem od niej co najmniej strachu – w końcu wchodziła do domu pełnego wampirów, na miłość boską! Ale nie, czuła się poddenerwowana i mogłem wyczuć, że szukała aprobaty. Kiedy spotkaliśmy człowieka, który nie tylko się nas nie bał, ale chciał też naszej aprobaty? Była taka niepewna i krucha – moją pierwszą myślą było chronienie jej, nawet jeśli wzywała mnie jej krew. I wtedy, kiedy udaliśmy się do Phoenix, bardziej bała się o naszą siódemkę stawiającą czoło trójce nomadów. Kiedy uciekła ode mnie na lotnisku i poszła się poświęcić za jej mamę i nas, mój podziw dla niej osiągnął zenitu – to była jedna z najodważniejszych rzeczy, jaką doświadczyłem w ciągu całego mojego życia. Kiedy ujrzałem ją leżącą w kałuży jej własnej krwi, powinno to pozbawić mnie kontroli i zmusić do ataku, ale jedyne, co mogłem ujrzeć, to potwora, który ją zaatakował. Wtedy obejrzenie video i ujrzenie jej błagającej, by Edward i reszta nas się nie mściła, a wszystko po to, by nas ochronić. Wszyscy kochaliśmy ją za to Ali, jak mogłoby być inaczej? – boże, brzmiałem jak zakochana licealistka – patetycznie.

- Zawsze była specjalna. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż tu dotrę, tak bardzo za nią tęsknię, Jazz – wiedziałem, że separację najbardziej przeżyje Alice oraz Esme. Alice spędzała prawie każdy dzień z Bellą, a Esme była taka matczyna, że bycie z dala od nowonarodzonej brunetki ją przybijało.

- Wiem kochanie. Jestem pewien, że niebawem do ciebie zadzwoni, a kiedy dotrze tu Rose i Emmett, od razu zamontujemy kamerkę internetową.

- Bądź z nią ostrożny, powoli do przodu, Jazzy. Ciebie i mnie nie było już od długiego czasu. Właśnie złamano jej serce – zajmie jej trochę czasu, by zapomnieć o Edwardzie. Okłamywał ją i kontrolował tak długo, że nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś ją kocha za to, kim jest. Będzie się ponownie musiała nauczyć ufać. Bella potrzebuje cię, a ty ją bardziej potrzebujesz, niż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Muszę iść Jazzy, Carlisle i ja idziemy na polowanie. Esme miała iść z nami, ale w dalszym ciągu rozmawia z Bellą przez telefon – wiedziałem, że na dzisiaj to mój ostatni kontakt z Alice. – Okej Ali, miłego wypadu. Niebawem znów porozmawiamy.

- Pa Jazzy – i poszła. Miałem wiele do przemyślenia, a najbardziej niepokojąca była niemożność czystego widzenia Belli przez Alice. Wiedziałem, że rodzina mocno, nawet zbyt mocno polegała na wizjach tego chochlika, ale w tym wypadku byłoby to bardzo przydatne. Przez resztę nocy siedziałem na brzegu jeziora myśląc o wszystkim, co powiedziała Alice i próbowałem rozgryźć, czego jeszcze mi nie wyjawiła. Jedna rzecz była pewna – będę dla Belli, nieważne, jak długo to zajmie. Moja głowa zniknęła w dłoniach. Zakochiwałem się w Belli, a jedyne, na co mogłem najbardziej liczyć, to to, że zostanie moją przyjaciółką. Teraz mnie potrzebowała, ale w końcu przestanie, a kiedy się dowie o mojej przeszłości będzie wiedziała, że jestem potworem… a jak wiadomo, tylko w bajkach Piękna zakochuje się w Bestii.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_I kolejny rozdział za nami :) Dajcie znać, jak się podobało! A co do końcówki chodzi mi po głowie jedna piosenka: _**Imagine Dragons – Monster**_. Jak ktoś chce – zapraszam do słuchania :)


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7<strong>

Usłyszałam tylko jeden sygnał.

- Witaj kochanie, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię – jej głos był niczym ciepły koc. Poczułam się opatulona jej miłością.

- Mamo – mój głos lekko się załamał. Chciało mi się płakać. – Ja za tobą też tęsknię.

- Och skarbie, tak bardzo bym chciała, aby być teraz z tobą. Chciałam cię obserwować podczas twojego pierwszego polowania. Jasper mówił, że nie zasmakowałaś się w wilku – lekko się zaśmiała. – Ja również nie mogę powiedzieć, że w nich gustuję.

- Myślałam, że będę miała problem – w końcu nie byłam najbardziej zgrabną osobą. Jasper był za to świetny. Trzymał moją rękę dopóki nie poczułam się komfortowo i uczy mnie, jak odróżniać zapachy i smaki. Ma dla mnie wiele cierpliwości – poczułam, jak w mojej klatce piersiowej zbiera się poczucie winy. Esme musiała coś usłyszeć w moim głosie.

- Co jest, kochanie. Co jest nie tak? – w jej głosie słyszalna była troska.

- Zaatakowałam go – mój głos załamał się. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach.

- Powoli. Powiedz mi wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Krok po kroku, dobrze? – mówiła powoli i delikatnie.

Wzięłam oddech.

- Polowałam. Słyszałam bicia serc i powiedział mi, do jakich zwierząt one należały. W oddali znajdowało się kilka saren i puma. Ruszyłam za pumą – tak dobrze smakowała, koiła moje gardło… jeszcze nie skończyłam. Usłyszałam za sobą dźwięk i nie mogłam się powstrzymać – trzęsłam się. Moje wytłumaczenie było bardzo chaotyczne, ale miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie.

- Och, Bella, skarbie! Jest w porządku – oczywiście, że to powiedziała, tak samo jak Jasper. Wiedziałam, że to, co zrobiłam, było złe. Ukąsiłam rękę, która mnie karmiła – jak w tym powiedzeniu. Sądzę, że musiałam wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ponieważ zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej nie uwierzyłam.

- Czy wiesz, że identycznie zachowałam się wobec Carlisle'a, kiedy zabrał mnie po raz pierwszy na polowanie? – na wspomnienie tego lekko się zaśmiała. Byłam zszokowana. Esme? Piękna, uprzejma i delikatna Esme zaatakowała Carlisle'a?

- Co? – to było nieuprzejme pytanie, ale byłam zbyt zdziwiona.

- Powiedz mi, moja droga – czy zdołałaś go przygwoździć do ziemi czy go przewrócić? – zadała pytanie tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy dyskutowały właśnie o pogodzie.

- Więc… ja… ja akurat… zdołałam przestać zanim na niego skoczyłam – wyjąkałam. Czy wampiry potrafiły się jąkać? Najwyraźniej tak – właśnie to zrobiłam.

- Jaka szkoda. Chciałabym zobaczyć Jaspera, jak wywraca się na tyłek – powiedziała z żalem.

- Esme!

Zaśmiała się.

- No co? Naprawdę bym chciała! Wszyscy mężczyźni w tej rodzinie są tacy sami. Są tak skupieni na ochronie nas, kobiet, że czasami kompletnie zapominają, że również i my możemy być zagrożeniem – mówiła z lekką frustracją w głosie. – Wszyscy przynajmniej raz zostali zaatakowani przez Rose. Ta dziewczyna uwielbia własną przestrzeń, kiedy je. Jasper dosłownie potknął się o nią, kiedy ścigaliśmy łosia. To było jedno z jego pierwszych polowań z nami. Najpierw rzuciła go głową o pierwsze nadające się ku temu drzewo, a następnie zjadła jego ofiarę. Biedny chłopak musiał iść i znaleźć sobie coś innego na obiad – mogłam słyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie, kiedy wspominała.

- Powiedział mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to jest częścią tego, kim teraz jestem, ale myślałam, że chciał być po prostu miły – troszkę mi ulżyło.

- Skarbie, Jasper zawsze powie ci całą prawdę. Obiecuję ci także, że ja również – była spokojna i poważna, kiedy to wypowiedziała.

Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do postaci rodzicielskiej, która rzeczywiście zachowywała się jak rodzic. Z Renee to ja musiałam być tą odpowiedzialną. Charlie tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedział, jak być rodzicem i po prostu pozwalał mi, abym robiła swoje. Miło było mieć kogoś, kto udzieli mi porady, kto nie będzie mnie oceniał i oczekiwał, bym posiadała już gotową odpowiedź.

Były rzeczy, o których chciałam wiedzieć, ale dalej bałam się zapytać.

- Mamo, boję się.

- Wiem kochanie, to normalne. Byłam przerażona po mojej przemianie. Wszystko było takie jasne, a dźwięki takie głośne. Nawet nie zliczę, ile rzeczy zniszczyłam przez nieocenienie mojej siły – westchnęła. – Ale najgorszą rzeczą było dowiedzenie się, że Carlisle miał syna. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam, ale martwiłam się, że kiedy Edward przybędzie do domu, to mnie nie zaakceptuje. Carlisle stworzył go jako pierwszego i chciał go jako swojego towarzysza – co by się stało, gdyby ten powrócił i mnie nie chciał? Bałam się, że będę musiała odejść. Oh, wiedziałam, że Carlisle nigdy by mnie nie odtrącił, ale jak mogłam zostać gdzieś, gdzie nie byłabym chciana?

Martwiła się o tą samą rzecz, o którą ja się bałam.

- Nie chcę być sama.

- Nie będziesz. Jesteś częścią rodziny, zawsze nią byłaś. Wszyscy cię kochamy. Carlisle próbuje rozgryźć, kiedy będziemy w stanie dołączyć do was w Ontario. Chciałabym, aby stało się to jak najszybciej, ale musimy się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie miał żadnych podejrzeń co do twojej śmierci. Nie podoba mi się, kiedy rodzina jest podzielona na dwie części jak teraz, ale nie ma na to innej rady – słuchałam jej słów. Powiedziała, że rodzina została podzielona na pół… ale Edward zmierzał do Alaski.

- Mamo, Edward – nie musiałam mówić nic więcej.

- Kocham mojego syna. Zawsze będę go kochała… ale póki nie dorośnie do moralności i idei, których próbowaliśmy go nauczyć, nie będzie dłużej mile widziany w rodzinie – Esme była na granicy warczenia. – Musi zacząć brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Zawiedliśmy go przez robienie wymówek za jego złe zachowanie i manipulacje i muszę z tym żyć. Będzie musiał udowodnić, że jest gotowy na ponowne bycie częścią rodziny przez odpowiedzialne działania i dojrzałe decyzje. Kiedy zacznie się zachowywać jak dojrzała osoba, jaką jest, a nie jak rozpuszczone dziecko – będzie mógł wrócić do domu – była stanowcza i nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że ona i Carlisle już poważnie to przedyskutowali.

- Ja… j-jestem taka zmieszana. Kocham go. Kochałam go. Czuję się tak, jakby w miejscu mojego serca znajdowała się ogromna dziura, a wszystko, co uważałam za prawdę, nią nie jest. Co się teraz stanie? – próba zawarcia moich uczuć w słowach była prawie niemożliwa, a ból w mojej klatce piersiowej był wystarczający, by zaparło mi dech w piersiach. – Byłam dziewczyną Edwarda. Myślałam, że jest moim partnerem. Mówił, że mnie kocha. To wszystko było kłamstwem. Byłam córką Renee i Charlie'go – teraz ta dziewczyna jest martwa dla świata. Nie wiem, kim teraz jestem – czułam się taka zagubiona.

- Teraz masz sposobność, aby odkryć, kim naprawdę jest Bella. Kochanie, twoja tożsamość nie powinna wiązać się z tym, z kim się zadajesz, czy kim są twoi rodzice, tylko z życiem, które układasz dla siebie. Jedni z nas wybierają drogę pomocy innym, inni poświęcają się nauce lub sztuce. Dostaniesz szansę by odkryć, kim jesteś i która droga jest twoja. Piękno tego planu leży w tym, że jeżeli zapragniesz zrobić coś innego, będziesz miała wieczność na tego realizację. Ciągle będziemy z tobą, by cię wspierać, ale wybory należą do ciebie – jej głos był kojący i bardzo pewny, jakby miała całkowitą wiarę, że będę świetna w czymkolwiek, czego się podejmę. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się taka wspierana i naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że jej nie zawiodę.

Spędziłam całe poprzednie życie na upewnianiu się, że wszyscy wokół mnie mieli należytą opiekę. Nigdy nie zdałam sobie sprawy z tego, że ta rola należała do moich rodziców, a nie do mnie. To nie sprawiało, że byli złymi rodzicami – po prostu zmusiło mnie do szybszego wydoroślenia w porównaniu do moich rówieśników. Z moją mamą to ja zawsze musiałam być tą odpowiedzialną, która panowała nad jej roztrzepaniem, opłacała rachunki, gotowała i robiła wszelkie ustalenia. Z moim tatą to ja byłam panią domu, która gotowała, sprzątała, upewniała się, że zdrowo się odżywiał.

Może to sprawiło, ze spędzanie czasu z Cullenami wydawało mi się takie czarujące. Esme była perfekcyjnym przykładem mamy – kochała cudować przy swoich dzieciach i nawet dla mnie gotować. Zawsze czekała z ciepłym słowem, kochającym uściskiem, a teraz wspaniałą radą. Carlisle był perfekcyjnym partnerem i silną postacią ojca. Miałam niesamowite szczęście, że przyjęli mnie do swojej rodziny na nieważne jak długi okres czasu.

- Więc, co mam najpierw zrobić? – nie wiedziałam, co ode mnie teraz oczekiwała.

- Może i jestem twoją mamą, ale zarówno ja, jak i inni, nie będziemy podejmowali za ciebie decyzji – jej głos był stanowczy, stwierdzał fakty. – Sugerowałabym, byś na spokojnie poświęciła czas na uczenie się swojego nowego życia zanim zaczniesz próbować cokolwiek zaplanować. Czasami rzeczy, których nie planowaliśmy, okazują się dla nas najlepsze. Tylko się zrelaksuj i żyj dniem dzisiejszym. Nie oczekujemy od ciebie niczego innego, niż bycie szczęśliwym, kochana – mogłam poczuć, jak z jej słowami odpływa moje napięcie. – Ale, oczekuję od ciebie, byś przynajmniej skopała tyłek Emmettowi w trakcie pojedynku siłowania na rękę, kiedy do was dotrze. Ten chłopak ostatnio stał się za bardzo zarozumiały! Dobrze mu zrobi, jeżeli jego mała siostrzyczka go w czymś pobije – w jej głosie słyszalna była nuta podstępu. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Jasper powiedział mi dokładnie to samo. Czy wszyscy w rodzinie mają już go dosyć?

- Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że tak, to on jest rodzinnym żartownisiem! Wszyscy liczymy na to, abyś z raz czy dwa sprowadziła go na ziemię, póki jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Pokonaj go w czymkolwiek i wszystkim, w czym potrafisz i upewnij się, kiedy będziesz się z nim zakładać, że odpłacisz mu się za resztę z nas. Może jakieś nagrania video? – obydwie się zaśmiałyśmy.

- Dziękuję mamo. Za wszystko. Nie mogę się doczekać waszego przyjazdu i rozumiem wasze powody. Możesz dla mnie trzymać oko na Charlie'm? Tęsknię za nim – naprawdę tęskniłam. Chciałabym, aby istniał jakiś sposób, bym zabrała kilka swoich rzeczy przed odejściem. Tęskniłam za moimi książkami, iPodem, zdjęciami rodziny, kaktusem, którego przywiozłam z Phoenix, moim laptopem, wieloma niezastąpionymi małymi rzeczami.

- Oczywiście, że to zrobię, skarbie. Już zaczęłam gotować i mrozić dla niego trochę rzeczy do jedzenia. Wiem też, że nie będzie teraz za specjalnie myślał o jedzeniu. Nie martw się, dbamy o niego za ciebie – zapewnienie w jej głosie sprawiło, że poczułam się lepiej. Esme będzie się podobało niańczenie Charlie'go.

- Powinnam pójść i znaleźć Jaspera. Powiedział, że chciał iść zapolować, zanim popracujemy rano nad zewnętrzną częścią domu. Powiedział, że muszę spróbować saren, że to całe nowe doświadczenie – przewróciłam sama do siebie oczami.

- Spróbuj odnaleźć jakiegoś rysia. Sądzę, że je polubisz – zapragnęłam ją przytulić.

- Czy mogę jutro do ciebie zadzwonić? – nie chciałam być kłopotem.

- Nie marzę o niczym innym. Chcę codziennie usłyszeć wszystkie detale o każdym twoim dniu, jeżeli byś tego chciała. A, i nie zapomnij – nie śpię, więc jeżeli czegokolwiek byś potrzebowała o nieważne jakiej porze – nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Zadzwoń do mnie, dobrze? – upierała się w tej sprawie. Było mi lepiej.

- Okej mamo, zrobię to. Dziękuję.

- Kocham cię Bello. Zadzwoń jutro.

Mój głos się załamał.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, mamo – przerwałam połączenie i nieruchomo leżałam. Mogłam słyszeć dochodzącą z pokoju Jaspera muzykę i poczułam komfort, który przynosiła mi jego obecność. Jasper był dla mnie, Esme mnie kochała. Trzymałam się tej wiedzy, dopóki niebo nie zostało rozjaśnione pierwszymi promieniami świtu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Rozdział krótki, więc szybko się uwinęłam. Dziękuję za tak duże zainteresowanie z Waszej strony! No i w związku z motywem zawartym w rozdziale – carpe diem!


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8<strong>

Minęło kilka godzin od świtu, kiedy zapukałem w drzwi do pokoju Belli. Z drugiej strony usłyszałem wyszeptane „wchodź, Jasper". Siedziała pośrodku pomieszczenia, skąpana w słońcu i obserwowała roztańczone tęcze na suficie pochodzące z odbicia promieni od jej nowej skóry. Wyczułem jej smutek. Odczuwała go od momentu, w którym wstało słońce. Myślałem, że po rozmowie z Esme zeszłej nocy poczuje się bardziej szczęśliwa.

- Co jest, Bello? – musiałem to wiedzieć.

- Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy ujrzałam taką skórę. Edward usiłował mnie przekonać, że należy ona do zabójcy. Zgaduję, że powinnam była go posłuchać. Myślałam, że jest taki piękny – jej głos był taki smutny. – Czy jestem aż taka naiwna, Jasper?

Kiedy jej odpowiedziałem, mój głos był miękki.

- Nie Aniele, widzisz nas takimi, jakimi aspirujemy być i to jest najwspanialszy dar, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałem. Przez moich blisko sto pięćdziesiąt lat nikt nie patrzył na mnie inaczej, niż na potwora i jestem prawdziwie wdzięczny, tak samo jak reszta mojej rodziny – mogłem wyczuć, jak opuszcza ją jakaś część melancholii. – Czy odbyłaś miłą rozmowę z Esme?

Miękko się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na mnie.

- Powiedziała, że mnie kocha.

- Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś częścią rodziny. Co jeszcze powiedziała?

Bella cicho się zaśmiała.

- Dała mi wolną rękę, abym pobiła Emmetta, kiedy tylko będę mogła, pod warunkiem, że otrzyma dowody w postaci filmów wideo – jej rozbawienie było zaraźliwe. Śmiałem się razem z nią, zadowolony, że nie odczuwała już więcej smutku.

Wyciągnąłem rękę i uprzejmie się ukłoniłem, przy okazji pozwalając sobie na użycie wyraźnego, południowego akcentu.

- Panno Bello, mamy dzisiaj piękny dzień. Czy pozwoliłaby pani się porwać i zabrać na śniadanie? – jej śmiech mógł spokojnie rozweselić cały dom.

- Dlaczego by nie, będę zachwycona! – jej sztuczny południowy akcent wcale nie był taki zły, a w połączeniu z zatrzepotaniem rzęsami i pomachaniem dłonią nieoczekiwanie zabrała mnie do dni mojej młodości.

Kiedy wzięła moją dłoń i pomogłem jej wstać z podłogi, na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- A teraz mi mów, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś.

Eleganckim krokiem wyszła przede mną z pokoju.

- Mam głębokie uznanie do „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

Przewróciłem oczami i za nią podążyłem.

- Taa.

Po polowaniu zaczęliśmy pracę nad otoczeniem wokół domu. Zauważyłem, że kiedy tylko opuściliśmy naszą rezydencję, znów obudziły się w niej instynkty i powróciła do bycia ostrożną i bojaźliwą. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy dotrą tu Emmett i Rosalie, to zacznie czuć się bardziej komfortowo i pewna siebie.

Zmysły Belli były niewiarygodnie ostre, a ona sama bardzo dokładnie obserwowała swoje otoczenie. Odkryłem, że ciężko było mi uchwycić obrazy i dźwięki, które to ona odbierała bez problemu. Zgadywałem, że miało to coś wspólnego z jej instynktowną ostrożnością związaną z odczuwanym przez nią strachem. Tylko czas okaże, czy zachowa to na dłużej, czy może tylko na okres bycia nowonarodzoną.

Podczas naszej pracy prosiłem ją o pomoc w zadaniach, które pomagały jej w nauce kontroli siły, szybkości i ogólnej zręczności. Świetnie się bawiła za każdym razem, kiedy miała okazję coś zdemolować. I naprawdę, opanowanie przez nią tych rzeczy było prawie perfekcyjne. To jej instynkty były tym, z czym miała najwięcej problemu. Czuła się lepiej, gdy znajdowała się bliżej domu i mogłem wyczuć, że najłatwiej jej było w mojej obecności. Kiedy znikała mi z oczu, w mgnieniu oka stawała się nerwowa, więc aby ją uspokajać bawiliśmy się jej talentem.

Po rozmowie z Carlisle i Esme zadzwoniłem do Rose i Emmetta. Zdecydowaliśmy, że w związku z jakością prowadzącej do nas drogi i naszym planem odzyskania pewności siebie przez Bellę para wampirów przywiezie tylko własne meble. Poza tym będą mieli ze sobą sprzęt komputerowy, więc Bella i ja będziemy mogli wybrać nasze umeblowanie, ubrania i inne rzeczy przez Internet. Później odbędziemy osobną podróż po zamówione przez nas zakupy. Mimo że były to stosunkowo drobne decyzje, miałem nadzieję, że stopniowo pomogą Belli odzyskać siebie, odzyskać własną dumę.

Pracowaliśmy nad domem do popołudnia. Kiedy zakończyliśmy pracę na ten dzień, Bella przeszła się na brzeg jeziora, by poobserwować faunę, a ja poszedłem do swojego pokoju czytać. Kiedy się ściemniło, usłyszałem, jak wraca do domu i mogłem wyczuć, że przez instynkty stała się nerwowa. Nasz wzrok w ciemności był równie sprawny, jak za dnia, ale Bella w dalszym ciągu posiadała ludzkie nawyki i po zmroku czuła się pewniej w domu.

Dołączyłem do niej w salonie, po czym zaczęliśmy lekturę kilku książek, które spakowałem, gdy opuszczaliśmy Forks. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że dziewczyna się na mnie patrzy. Dominowało u niej uczucie ciekawości.

- Co tam, Bello? – wyglądała na zamyśloną. Odłożyłem książkę i na nią spojrzałem.

- Kiedy zostałeś zmieniony, Jasper? Mówiłeś, że masz prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat, więc jestem ciekawa.

Wiedziałem, że ta konwersacja mogła poprowadzić nas na niebezpieczne terytorium, ale chciała to wiedzieć, a ja nie mogłem jej niczego odmówić.

- Zostałem zmieniony w roku 1864 w czasie wojny secesyjnej w Galveston, Texas.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- To dlatego masz taki akcent, mimo że jest ostrzejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszałam.

- Łatwiej mi jest być tu sobą – tak naprawdę miałem na myśli, że to przy niej łatwo mi było być sobą. – Myślałem, że Alice powiedziała ci już co nieco o mojej przeszłości? – wiedziałem, że mała wróżka nigdy by jej wszystkiego nie wyjawiła, ale przypuściłem, że i tak co nieco z niej wyszło.

- Ona i Edward powiedzieli mi, że opowiedzenie swojej historii należy tylko i wyłącznie do danej osoby – akceptowała to i nigdy nie nalegała.

- A teraz ty masz swoją własną historię – pożałowałem tego stwierdzenia, kiedy wyczułem jej smutek. Już miałem się znowu odezwać, kiedy przerwał mi telefon. Rosalie.

- Hej Rose.

- Hej drogi braciszku. Jak tam sprawy na północy? – jej głos był wesoły.

- Wszystko dobrze, byliśmy dziś na kolejnym polowaniu. Mamy tu sporo zabawy. Zanim tu dotrzecie, wszystko będzie mniej więcej uporządkowane.

- Będziemy kierowali się na północ o wiele wcześniej, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy – już miałem się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy mnie wyprzedziła. – Rozmawiałam z Esme i naprawdę chcemy zobaczyć stan domu, zanim zaczniemy dobierać meble. Mogą być rzeczy, które chcielibyśmy zmienić. I wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo marudzisz przy umeblowaniu swojego pokoju, więc w ten sposób będziesz miał okazję zrobić wszystko sam – zaczęła się śmiać.

Zorientowałem się, że Rosalie wiedziała o sporej szansie na obecność Belli przy mnie w czasie naszej rozmowy i jej podsłuchiwaniu. Chciała się upewnić, że Bella nie będzie myślała, że wszystko robimy pod nią – obmyśliła więc plan. Podkreśliła, że w kwestii wyborów jestem wrzodem na tyłku, czepiam się wszystkiego. Dla Belli postanowiłem się poświęcić i odegrać swoją rolę.

Rose kontynuowała.

- Mniejsza ciężarówka nas ogranicza. Powiedziałeś, że droga jest w wielu miejscach wyboista, więc największy pojazd może pomieścić pięć ton bagażu. Wystarczy to na meble dla nas, na materace do pokoju twojego i Belli oraz trochę ubrań. Jak dojedziemy i usiądziemy w czwórkę, opracujemy inny plan.

- Bierzecie cały niezbędny sprzęt komputerowy i satelitarny? – naprawdę chciałem się upewnić, że ustawimy kamerkę internetową po to, by Bella mogła mieć kontakt z całą rodziną.

W tle usłyszałem Emmetta śpiewającego wysokim, fałszującym tonem:

- Ta szafa jest najidealniejszą rzeczą ku radości mojej duszy!

Jego dudniący śmiech prawie zagłuszył Rosalie.

- Tak Księżniczko, bierzemy wszystko, co niezbędne, więc będziesz mogła znaleźć wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie.

Bella wybuchła śmiechem. Nie byłem pod wrażeniem ich gry. _To dla Belli – _przypomniałem sobie. Rodzina wiedziała, że nie jestem jakimś maminsynkiem. To wszystko dla Belli. Spojrzałem na nią z irytacją, ale zarazem cieszyłem się, że jest szczęśliwa.

- Przestań się śmiać – rozkazałem.

Próbowała się posłuchać, ale kiedy usłyszała chichoczącego się Emmetta z mojego ponurego głosu, ponownie nie wytrzymała.

Teraz Rosalie próbowała zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Zamknij się, Emmett, on nie jest taki zły – zrujnowała to własnym chichotem. – Jasper, podaj moją nową siostrę.

Na jej słowa Bella wydawała się zaskoczona, ale wzięła komórkę, kiedy ją zaoferowałem.

- Hej Rosalie – mogłem wyczuć jej podenerwowanie, jako że była to pierwsza konwersacja, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyła z wampirzycą.

- Hej Bello. Więc – Jasper dobrze się tobą zajmuje, czy może zanudza cię na śmierć, gdy czyta książki o wojnie secesyjnej i marudzi, jak bardzo mijają się z rzeczywistością? – głos Rose był droczący.

Przewróciłem oczami, kiedy Bella zachichotała.

- Aktualnie to pracowaliśmy nad domem – uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Kiedy tu dojedziemy, może uda nam się oderwać go od zakupów online na wystarczająco długo, abyś sama zdążyła to zrobić.

Bella wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Zrobić co?

- Zakupy – twoje meble i ubrania, rzecz jasna – rzekła pewnym głosem blondynka.

Wyczułem od Belli całą mieszankę emocji. Zażenowanie, podenerwowanie i wstyd razem z ciągle obecnym strachem czającym się gdzieś z tyłu.

- Rosalie… ja… - jej głos się załamał.

Delikatnie wziąłem telefon z jej palców.

- Rose, Bella zadzwoni do ciebie później. Później ponawijasz mi o meblach.

Wiedziała, że coś było na rzeczy. Odezwała się radosnym tonem.

- Okej Jazz. Pa Bello!

Przerwałem połączenie i spojrzałem na brunetkę. Stała przy oknie i wpatrywała się w czerń jeziora. Była smutna, kiedy kręciła palcami.

- Co jest, Bello? Co jest nie tak? – posłałem jej uspokajające fale. W szkle ujrzałem odbicie jej zadręczonych oczu.

- Nie mogę dostać żadnych… Jak mogę…?

Wziąłem jedną z jej dłoni. Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

- Bella, maleńka… - zacząłem.

Potrząsnęła głową i zwróciła się do mroku okna z założonymi na sobie rękami. Emanowała smutkiem i zażenowaniem. Westchnąłem i odblokowałem komórkę, by wykręcić numer. To był jeden z tych razów, kiedy nie byłem w stanie jej uspokoić, sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej.

Połączenie szybko zostało odebrane.

- Bella potrzebuje rozmowy z tobą – podałem jej telefon, pocałowałem ją w czoło, po czym wyszedłem z domu, by usiąść na tylnym tarasie, aby zachowała iluzję prywatności.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Dziękuję za tak wielkie zainteresowanie! Jesteście wspaniali :) Kolejne rozdziały będą znacznie dłuższe i zacznie się akcja!


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9<strong>

Wręczył mi telefon i pocałował w czoło. Ze zmieszaniem obserwowałam, jak wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Kiedy przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha, usłyszałam zmartwiony głos mojego nowego taty.

- Bella, kochanie, wszystko w porządku?

W tle słychać było Esme.

- Carlisle, co z Bellą? Co się dzieje? – pytała z niepokojem.

- Esme, proszę, pozwól mi się dowiedzieć – ponownie zwrócił na mnie uwagę. – Dlaczego zadzwonił do mnie Jasper? Coś nie tak?

Nie wiedziałam, jak zacząć.

- Dzwoniła Rosalie. Ona i Emmett zjawią się tu w ciągu kilku dni. Rosalie chce, bym kupiła meble i ubrania przez Internet.

Esme stała się podekscytowana.

- Och! Będzie tyle zabawy! Zna parę świetnych sklepów, które zamieszczają swoje katalogi online.

Przerwał jej Carlisle.

- Esme, może powinnaś pozwolić jej dokończyć?

- Oczywiście. Przepraszam, Bello – rzekła z rozgoryczeniem.

Nie wiedziałam, jak kontynuować.

- Ja… jak mogę? Ja nie mogę… - brakowało mi słów. Musieli wiedzieć, że nic nie mam. Jak mogłam im pozwolić na kupienie mi nowego życia po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobili?

- Bello, sądzę, że wiem o co ci chodzi. Po pierwsze pozwól mi powiedzieć, że nawet zanim do naszej rodziny dołączyli Alice i Jasper byłem już bardzo zamożny. Szpitale, dla których latami pracowałem, zawsze dobrze mi płaciły. Miałem również prawie 365 lat na przestudiowanie trendów w biznesie, więc moje inwestycje zawsze się opłacały – jego głos był kojący. Uważnie słuchałam.

- I wtedy Alice wskoczyła do naszego życia. Posiadanie widzącego przyszłość chochlika gwarantuje, że wszystkie twoje decyzje finansowe są ekstremalnie korzystne i pozwala zarówno na pomoc większej ilości fundacji charytatywnych, jak i dofinansowywanie badań mających na celu zwalczanie ludzkich chorób – to było takie w stylu patriarchy rodziny Cullenów, by pracować godzinami w szpitalach i wspomagać je finansowo. – Nawet po oddaniu wielu milionów dalej mamy więcej pieniędzy, niż Alice jest w stanie kiedykolwiek wydać.

Esme się zaśmiała.

- Nieważne, jak bardzo ona próbuje.

Carlisle jej zawtórował, po czym kontynuował:

- Od samego początku praktykuję zasadę, że kiedy dołącza do nas nowy członek, podarowuję mu pewną sumę pieniędzy, by umożliwić mu start w nowe życie. Niezależnie od tego, czy wybierze pozostanie czy odejście, pieniądze są do jego dyspozycji – próbowałam zaabsorbować te nowe informacje. – Bello, bardzo chciałbym, abym mógł osobiście przeprowadzić z tobą tę konwersację. Wiem, że Esme już ci powiedziała, że bardzo cię kochamy. Oczywiście nie będziesz mogła zatrzymać nazwiska Swan – chciałbym zatem uczynić cię Cullenem, o ile będziesz tego chciała. Nigdy nie zastąpimy Charliego i Renee, ale bardzo chcielibyśmy, abyś została naszą córką.

Ledwo powstrzymałam szloch, kiedy usłyszałam miękki głos Esme.

- Powiedziałam ci Bello – chcemy, żebyś z nami została. Kochamy cię.

- Jedyne, czego kiedykolwiek w życiu chciałam, to być częścią waszej rodziny. Oczywiście, że chcę nazywać was moimi rodzicami.

W głosie Carlisle wyraźnie było słychać uśmiech.

- W takim razie, Isabello Marie Cullen, czy mogłabyś nam z powrotem podać Jaspera? Potrzebuję ustalić kilka detali tak, byśmy zaczęli przygotowywać twoją nową tożsamość.

Udałam się na taras. Jasper opierał się o poręcz. Wtedy przyszło mi do głowy kolejne pytanie.

- Więc będzie w porządku, jeżeli wybiorę jakieś meble?

Carlisle się zaśmiał.

- Co tylko dusza zapragnie!

- Dziękuję, tato – kochałam to brzmienie. Podałam telefon Jasperowi, a on pociągnął mnie do swojego boku i oplótł mnie ramieniem. Zdziwiłam się, ale nie zawahałam z odwzajemnieniem, biorąc komfort, który on mi zaoferował. Siedziałam, wtulona w jego bok, podczas gdy on dyskutował z Carlisle. Dzięki mojemu nowemu słuchowi z łatwością mogłam usłyszeć obydwie strony konwersacji.

Ton Jaspera był droczący.

- Gratulacje! To dziewczynka! – figlarnie pacnęłam go w klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy Carlisle i Esme śmiali się do rozpuku. Esme brzmiała na pozytywnie roztrzepaną, a moje serce zatrzepotało. Jasper oczywiście to wyczuł i ponownie pocałował mnie w czoło.

Carlisle mówił wesoło.

- Synu, zorganizuję całą nową dokumentację dla rodziny. Rosalie i Emmett będą używali ich ślubnego nazwiska McCarty. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, które nazwisko wybierasz, biorąc pod uwagę dołączenie Belli do rodziny i opuszczenie na jakiś czas miasta. Chciałbyś dla zmiany uchodzić za swój wiek? – to ostatnie zostało wypowiedziane z rozbawieniem.

- Więc, byłoby miło choć raz nie być licealistą. Chcę wrócić do korzeni, Carlisle – proszę o nazwisko Whitlock i mój ostateczny wiek dwudziestu lat – z zainteresowaniem słuchałam nowych rzeczy o Jasperze. Chciałam się o nim co nieco nauczyć.

- Okej, dwie nowe tożsamości. Rose i Emmett wezmą nowe dokumenty i karty kredytowe, kiedy do was wyruszą.

Konwersacja zakończyła się życzeniami powodzenia i obustronnym pożegnaniem. Jasper uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Lepiej się już czujesz, maleńka?

- Tak. Dziękuję, że do nich zadzwoniłeś. Zgaduję, że pomyślałam, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło nie będą mnie tak naprawdę chcieli. Czy już im o tym wspominałeś?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Wiem, co o tym myślę i wiedziałem, że poruszą ten temat wcześniej czy później. Teraz okazała się idealna pora. W zasadzie była to tylko formalność – oni już od dawna tak czuli.

Czułam się o wiele lepiej z wiedzą, że nie tylko chcieli, abym została, ale uważali mnie również za jedną z nich. Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza z uśmiechem.

- Więc Whitlock, huh?

Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, stał się melancholijny.

- Bello, może wejdziemy do środka i posiedzimy przy kominku?

Popatrzyłam w jego oczy, zmartwiona.

- Co jest? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – kochałam naszą nową przyjaźń i nie chciałam niczego zniszczyć. Był moim oparciem. Potrzebowałam go.

Wyglądał na smutnego.

- Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, abyś usłyszała moją historię.

- Nie musisz tego robić. Jeżeli boli cię to, że musisz mi powiedzieć, to znaczy, że nie muszę wiedzieć – mogłam prawie poczuć jego ból. Ten uprzejmy, troskliwy mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien przeze mnie cierpieć.

Weszliśmy do środka, a on usiadł ode mnie dalej, niż poprzednio.

- Zasługujesz na to, by znać prawdę i chciałbym, byś usłyszała ją ode mnie, a nie od osoby trzeciej.

Widziałam, jak bardzo był zmartwiony – cokolwiek miał mi do wyjawienia, nie będzie to przyjemne.

- Jasper, nie dbam o to, co to jest. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Uratowałeś mnie, chroniłeś i byłeś dla mnie. Nieważne, co powiesz, to i tak tego nie zmieni.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Możesz tak nie uważać po tym, co mam ci do powiedzenia, ale w dalszym ciągu muszę ci wyjawić.

Przysunęłam się bliżej jego, aby zaoferować mu komfort, ale mnie zatrzymał.

- Nie, Bello. Uwierz, naprawdę chciałbym, abyś była przy moim boku, ale nie zniósłbym uczucia, które pojawiłoby się po tym, jakbyś się po wszystkim odsunęła – był taki pewien, że będę się go bała lub nienawidziła po usłyszeniu jego historii. Usiadłam obok i czekałam.

- Skłamałem o moim wieku, kiedy wstąpiłem do Armii Konfederackiej w roku 1861. Nie mogłem się doczekać walki o wyższe cele i udowodnienia, że jestem mężczyzną. Byłem bardzo charyzmatyczny i szybko zacząłem osiągać wyższe rangi. Nawet wtedy, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że jestem starszy, dalej byłem najmłodszym Majorem w armii.

Słuchałam, kiedy opowiadał mi o spotkaniu z Marią, o trenowaniu nowonarodzonych i walce w wojnach wampirów, o spotkaniu Petera i bitwie o terytorium. Brzydziło mnie słuchanie o południowych klanach i sposobie, w jaki widzieli ludzi – żywy inwentarz do kontrolowania. Czułam przepełniające go wyrzuty sumienia za zabijanie zarówno ludzi, jak i wampirów. Odczuwał zazdrość, kiedy powiedział mi o pozwoleniu Peterowi na ucieczkę ze swoją partnerką, Charlotte. Smutek blondyna zdawał się zejść na drugi tor, kiedy wspomniał o powrocie Petera i pozostawieniu życia wojny i rzezi za sobą.

Jego szczęście na wspomnienie spotkania Alice było piękne i spowodowało, że moje serce gorzko się zacisnęło. Myślałam, że byłam częścią czegoś specjalnego, kiedy byłam z Edwardem. Zabijała mnie świadomość, że wszystko, co mieliśmy było sfabrykowane przez czytającego w myślach wampira i tak naprawdę trzymał mnie przy sobie niczym domowego pupilka. Nigdy mnie nie kochał.

Jasper patrzył na mnie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam pogrążona w myślach i prawdopodobnie nie potrafił odczytać moich emocji. Spojrzał na ziemię ze skatowanym wyrazem twarzy. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Mogłam ujrzeć jego zdziwienie, kiedy ulokowałam się na moim ulubionym miejscu na jego kolanach. Objęłam go ramionami i pomyślałam, jak bardzo byłam z niego dumna.

- Bella? – zmieszanie w jego głosie było oczywiste.

- Wiedziałam, że walczyłeś z pokusą mojej ludzkiej krwi, a teraz wiem, dlaczego. Porzuciłeś jedyne źródło jedzenia i sposób życia, jaki znałeś. Miałeś odwagę, by odejść i zbudować sobie nowe życie – spojrzałam na niego.

Przyglądał się mojej twarzy i wiedziałam, że także próbuje odczytać moje emocje.

- Czy słyszałaś, co ci powiedziałem, Bello? Polowałem na ludzi. Zabiłem tysiące ludzkich i wampirzych istnień. Jestem mordercą, Bello – był poważny. Delikatnie zdjął mnie ze swoich kolan i stanął przy oknie.

- Słyszałam cię, Jasper.

Potarł tył swojej szyi.

- Spytałaś mnie, jak zdobyłem moje blizny. Zdobyłem je, zabijając nowonarodzonych takich jak ty. Zmasakrowałem ich dosłownie tysiące. Kiedy tylko kończyliśmy używać je jako narzędzia walki, po prostu pozbywaliśmy się ich jak śmieci i nic to dla mnie nie znaczyło. Byłem maszyną do zabijania, narzędziem czystej destrukcji i profanacji. Jestem potworem, demonem! Cullenowie może i są wampirami, ale to ja jestem demonem – szalał, otwierając przede mną swoje wewnętrzne rany, pozostawiając je obnażone i krwawiące. – Może i odszedłem od tego życia, ale i tak zabijałem. Rodzina musiała się przeprowadzać więcej, niż raz przez moje… wpadki – przy ostatnim słowie dosłownie splunął z obrzydzeniem.

- Jeżeli próbujesz spowodować, abym cię znienawidziła i zaczęła się bać, to w ogóle ci to nie wychodzi – byłam spokojna i odrobinę smutna, że bardziej we mnie nie wierzył. – Jasper, spójrz na siebie. Katujesz się z żalu za swoje przeszłe czyny. Maria zmieniła cię i przedstawiła takiemu sposobowi życia. Tylko to znałeś. Kiedy usłyszałeś od Petera, że jest inne wyjście, odszedłeś bez drugich myśli. Zabijanie ludzi, by przeżyć dalej szargało twoje emocje i zmuszało cię do coraz dłuższych przerw między kolejnymi posiłkami, by uniknąć choć części bólu, który odczuwałeś.

Przysunęłam się bliżej jego i pozwoliłam mu poczuć moją szczerość i dumę.

- I wtedy spotkałeś Alice. Wskoczyła do twojego życia i powiedziała coś kompletnie zwariowanego, że można przeżyć żywiąc się krwią zwierząt i już więcej nie musisz zabijać ludzi. Znowu się zmieniłeś i to nie dlatego, że musiałeś, tylko dlatego, że chciałeś. Chwyciłeś nowy sposób życia obiema rękami. Powiedz mi, jak się czułeś po każdym wypadku?

Spojrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi żalu.

- Czułem się potwornie. Ktoś miał syna lub matkę, która już nigdy nie wróci do domu. Czułem strach osoby, której pozbawiałem życia i nienawidziłem się za to.

Stanęłam przed nim i się uśmiechnęłam.

- I dlatego jestem z ciebie dumna. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, ponieważ każdego dnia usiłujesz być lepszy, niż wcześniej. Nienawidzisz, kim byłeś i dążysz do pokonania tego. James wiedział o innym sposobie życia, a i tak wybrał polowanie i torturowanie ludzi. Ty i inni mnie ocaliliście.

Odruchowo przełknęłam, powstrzymując łzy, które nigdy nie wypłyną.

- Próbowałeś mnie ocalić, kiedy ugryzł mnie Edward i chroniłeś mnie, a przecież mogłeś tylko dokończyć, co zostało rozpoczęte. Nie jesteś potworem. Już nigdy więcej. Jesteś moim wybawcą. Sam to powiedziałeś, Jazz. Widzę cię jako mężczyznę, którym starasz się być.

Pociągnął mnie w swoje ramiona i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Staliśmy tak przez, wydawałoby się, wieczność. Kiedy głaskał mnie po włosach, napięcie powoli opuszczało jego ciało. Przebywanie w jego ramionach było łatwe i komfortowe. Czułam się bezpieczna.

Uwolnił mnie z wahaniem i pocałował w czoło.

- Dziękuję ci, Bello – jego głos był osobliwie ochrypły. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na cichym czytaniu. Mogłam dostrzec, jak od czasu do czasu mi się przygląda, a ja tylko uśmiechałam się, ukontentowana. Cieszyłam się chwilą.

Kiedy wstało słońce, obdarowałam go uśmiechem i wzięłam za rękę.

- Jestem głodna. Zapolujesz ze mną?

Wyraz jego oczu był… intensywny, kiedy na mnie spojrzał i odwzajemnił sentyment.

- Dla ciebie wszystko.

* * *

><p>Kolejne dwa dni zeszły nam na polowaniu, naprawie domu, sprzątaniu i rozmowie. Dyskutowaliśmy o wszystkim. Teraz, kiedy Jasper podzielił się swoją przeszłością i zdał sobie sprawę, że ją zaakceptowałam oraz człowieka, którym chciał się stać, stał się bardziej zrelaksowany i beztroski niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.<p>

Nadszedł poranek, kiedy mieli nadjechać Rosalie i Emmett. Stresowałam się. Jasper udał się do głównej drogi naszą furgonetką, ponieważ ciężarówka, którą zabrali będzie miała ciężki czas z poradzeniem sobie z ostatnim odcinkiem drogi, który nazywaliśmy podjazdem – bez pomocy blondyna nie przejedzie nawet fragmentu. W rzeczywistości była to nawet i nie ścieżka. Mój umysł wiedział, że Jasper będzie tylko dziesięć mil od domu – czyli żaden dla nas dystans. Moje nerwy były nieprzekonane.

Jasper również miał ciężki czas. Wiedział, że tylko reagował na mój strach i wydawał się równie nerwowy przez świadomość, że zostawia mnie samą. Był to pierwszy raz od mojej przemiany. Chciałam, abym mogła z nim pojechać, ale wiedziałam, że istniała niewielka szansa na złapanie zapachu człowieka i nie chciałam ryzykować.

Odczuwałam przerażenie, ale próbowałam je ukryć. Wiedziałam, że nic mi nie wychodzi, ponieważ Jasper ciągle wysyłał mi fale spokoju i trzymał za rękę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nienawidziłam przebywać od niego dalej, niż kilkadziesiąt metrów. Moje instynkty dalej trzymały mnie w gotowości – było to zarazem wkurzające, jak i mentalnie wyczerpujące. Przebywanie blisko blondyna sprawiało, że czułam się bezpieczna i uciszało moje instynkty, które wiecznie podpowiadały mi bycie przestraszoną. Dziwne, że kiedy byłam człowiekiem, jeszcze zanim spotkałam Edwarda i Cullenów, złe rzeczy ciągle mi się przytrafiały i mimo tego nie żyłam w strachu. Wtedy spotkałam miedzianowłosego i on powoli zaczął mnie uczyć, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, kiedy nie jest blisko i zarazem kontrolował moje zachowanie przez opowiadanie, jak bardzo jest dla mnie groźny. Zaczęłam nienawidzić za to Edwarda. Nie chciałam być taka bojaźliwa i bezradna.

Wiedziałam, że moja prawie-panika utrudniała sprawy Jasperowi, więc zepchnęłam ją tak daleko, jak tylko mogłam i upewniłam go, że będzie dobrze. Nie mogłam wiecznie na nim wisieć. Będzie dobrze. Najwyższy czas, abym pożegnała się z moimi obawami i przestała polegać na bezpieczeństwie gwarantowanym przez Teksańczyka. Byłam wampirem, na miłość boską!

- Jasper, ze mną wszystko dobrze. Naprawdę. Idź! – szybko go uścisnęłam, po czym pobiegłam nad jezioro. Kochałam obserwować zbierające się i szykujące do migracji na południe ptaki. Drzewa wokół domu i jeziora przybrały najbardziej intensywne kolory czerwieni, żółci i pomarańczy mieszające się z zielenią sosen. Wiewiórki i pręgowce amerykańskie pracowicie zajmowały się przygotowaniami do zimy. Unikaliśmy polowań blisko rezydencji, więc sarny od czasu do czasu przychodziły nad wodę.

Usłyszałam warkot silnika furgonetki i poziom mojego niepokoju od razu poszybował w górę.

_Opowiedz mi, co dzisiaj porabiają ptaki. _

Jego mentalny głos był kojący. Posłałam mu strumień obrazów jeziora i jego mieszkańców. Jego głos cichł wraz ze zwiększeniem odległości. Czułam się kompletnie zagubiona, kiedy nie wyczuwałam już dotyku jego umysłu.

Wstałam i poszłam po książkę, ale nie mogłam się skoncentrować. Wzrastało we mnie złe przeczucie, a instynkty fiksowały. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie było z nimi tak źle i nie byłam całkowicie pewna, że to tylko z powodu odejścia Jaspera.

Blondyn zniknął na około godzinę, kiedy to wyczułam. Nie wiem, skąd to wiedziałam, ale byłam pewna, że poczułam wampira. Gorzej – dwa nieznane mi wampiry. Moje ciało zamarło, a moje oczy przeczesywały obszar na wschód. Skupiły się na błysku krwistych włosów, które wynurzyły się z drzew około tysiąca metrów dalej. Dwie sylwetki. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Wyglądali znajomo, ale nie mogłam ich skojarzyć. Jedyne, co wiedziałam, to to, że mnie przerażali. Ich oczy lśniły intensywnym szkarłatem – polowali na ludzi. Kobieta trochę przyhamowała – zdała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Mężczyzna podchodził wyraźnie obojętnie, skupiony na mnie. Przyjęłam pozycję obronną i nieznacznie zaczęłam się wycofywać. Mogłam usłyszeć wydobywający się z mojego gardła warkot i nie mogłam nic zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Potrzebowałam wrócić do domu.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Jesteś tu sama? – ton jego głosu był wysoki, drwiący, mówił z lekkim akcentem.

Ponownie poczułam się tak, jakbym powinna była wiedzieć, kim jest, ale za bardzo się bałam, by się skoncentrować.

- Moja rodzina zaraz tu będzie – chciałam, by wiedział, że oprócz Jaspera jest ktoś jeszcze.

Wampir zaśmiał się, po czym usłyszałam to samo od stojącej za mną kobiety. Stanęła pomiędzy mną, a domem, kiedy ja koncentrowałam się na moim rozmówcy.

- Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie? – chciałam, aby mój głos był silniejszy, ale wiedziałam, że byłam w tarapatach. Cofałam się tak, aby mieć ich w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

- Co chcemy? – głos wampirzycy był drwiący, a w jej oczach widoczna była nuta szaleństwa. – Ciebie chcemy, mała Bello – i ten okrutny śmiech.

- Moja rodzina zaraz tu będzie. Nie będą szczęśliwi, jeżeli cokolwiek mi się stanie – chciałam, by brzmiało to jak groźba, ale nie byłam pewna, jak bardzo mi się udało.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie jak na małe dziecko, które właśnie powiedziało coś niedorzecznego.

- Nie bądź niemądra. Jak wiele mogłabyś dla nich znaczyć, skoro pozostawili cię tu bez opieki?

- Nie dbają o to, co się z tobą stanie. Jesteś tylko nowonarodzonym, z którym zmuszeni są sobie poradzić – wtrąciła czerwonowłosa.

To nieprawda. Esme i Carlisle mnie kochali. Uczynili mnie Cullenem.

- Nie. Kochają mnie i nie będą szczęśliwi, że mnie straszycie. A teraz czego chcecie?

Twarz kobiety zmieniła wyraz, kiedy zawarczała.

- Zemsty! Byłaś bezwartościowym człowiekiem, a teraz jesteś bezwartościowym wampirem. Wampiry się nie boją. Prawdziwe wampiry nie potrzebują ochrony. Jesteś ciężarem dla twojego klanu i będziesz pierwsza do zapłaty za ich grzechy! Robię im przysługę – jej słowa spowodowały, że w moim gardle zaczął zbierać się jad. Próbowałam nie słuchać, ale jej słowa bolały niczym prawdziwe strzały.

- Zamierzam cię rozerwać, kawałek po kawałeczku – trucizna spływała jej wzdłuż podbródka, a jej źrenice były ciemne z furii. – Najpierw twoje palce, potem stopy, wyślę im twoją głowę, ukryję ciało i spalę członki. Wszyscy poznacie mój ból! – zaczęła na mnie napierać.

Wykrztusiłam „nie", ale mój głos był słaby. Odwróciłam się do biegu, mój umysł krzyczał:

_JASPER!_

Mężczyzna zablokował mi drogę ucieczki, więc zmieniłam kierunek i ruszyłam między drzewa. Głaz wylądował tuż za mną i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to sprawka wampirzycy. Nie trafiła tylko z powodu mojej szybkości. Wampir był prawie na mnie, ale obróciłam się i przeturlałam po ziemi, zwalając go z nóg. Pobiegłam do domu. Znalazłam się w kącie, kiedy dosięgnęła mnie czerwonowłosa. Rzuciła się na mnie, ale wywinęłam się z jej uścisku i znalazłam na nogach, z plecami tylko kilka kroków od ściany. Udało im się złapać mnie w potrzask.

Miałam telefon w dłoni, ale wampirzyca wytrąciła go z mojego uścisku. Obserwowałam, jak roztrzaskuje się na skale. Wycofałam się, obronnie warcząc, ale wampir skradał się ciągle do przodu. Na twarzy miał chory uśmiech – sprawiało mu przyjemność obserwowanie straszenia mnie przez jego wspólniczkę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętałam, to jego uniesiona ręka, gotowa, by uderzyć i ociekające jadem, przerażająco odsłonięte zęby.

Instynktownie upadłam na kolana i zakryłam głowę ramionami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Cliffhanger! Haha! :D Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodobał :) Nie wiem, kiedy będzie kolejna aktualizacja – kolejny tekst jest bardzo długi, mam na głowie parę innych tłumaczeń, a przede wszystkim zbliżającą się maturę, której to na pierwszym miejscu muszę poświęcić uwagę. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymacie! Do następnego i dziękuję za tak wielkie zainteresowanie!


	11. Rozdział 10

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10<strong>

Stanąłem na ganku i spojrzałem na stojącą w drzwiach dziewczynę. Wychodziłem na spotkanie Rosalie i Emmetta, którzy w tym momencie prowadzili pięciotonową ciężarówkę wzdłuż prowadzącej do naszego domu drogi. Nie było żadnej opcji, aby w ten sposób dotarli do celu, więc zamierzaliśmy użyć furgonetki i zrobić parę rund w tą i z powrotem. Oznaczało to, że Bella będzie musiała pozostać w rezydencji – nie mogliśmy zaryzykować wyczucia przez nią zapachu człowieka. Denerwowała się zbliżającą rozłąką, a mnie zabijała świadomość pozostawienia jej samej i zaniepokojonej. Musiałem wykonać tylko jeden kurs i wtedy ja lub Rose moglibyśmy jej towarzyszyć.

- Gdzie twój telefon? – wyciągnęła urządzenie z kieszeni. – Nie powinienem zniknąć na dłużej, niż kilka godzin. Masz mój numer, jeżeli chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać.

- Wiem, Jasper, będzie dobrze. Obiecuję, że nie opuszczę dziedzińca. Popracuję nad wyglądem ogrodów, żeby były gotowe do chwili przyjazdu Esme – obdarowała mnie załzawionym uśmiechem. Wiedziałem, że próbowała być odważna i o ile wspaniale radziła sobie z uczeniem się nowego życia jako wampir, o tyle w dalszym ciągu miała problem z poradzeniem sobie ze strachem i instynktami, które nakazywały jej ucieczkę.

Odkryliśmy, że jest w stanie telepatycznie wysyłać wiadomości w promieniu dwóch mil, zaś odbierać je do odległości półtorej mili.

- Będę _rozmawiał _z tobą tak długo, jak tylko będę mógł, okej? Może twój zasięg dzisiaj się polepszył? – usiłowałem ją zapewnić, jednak po odczytaniu jej uczuć zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie odnosiłem sukcesu.

- Jest okej, Jasper. W końcu muszę to zrobić, prawda? Idź. Masz spotkać Rosalie i Emmetta i każesz im czekać. Jasper, ze mną wszystko dobrze. Naprawdę. Idź! – szybko mnie uścisnęła i zanim zdążyłem ją przytulić zbiegła nad jezioro. Ostatnio często tam chodziła – sądzę, że ją uspokajało. Jej uczucia były niewyraźne przez odległość, ale wydawała się być jak na razie pod kontrolą.

_Opowiedz mi, co dzisiaj porabiają ptaki._

Wysyłała mi obrazy poruszających się zwierząt, ptaków przez całe dwie mile jej zasięgu. W tym czasie dojechałem do głównej drogi. To będzie długich kolejnych osiem mil…

Naszą drogę dojazdową stanowiło dziesięć mil wyboistego, kamiennego terenu, który skutecznie zniechęcał ludzi do wędrowania tam, gdzie nie powinni. Niestety oznaczało to również, że musiałem poruszać się o wiele wolniej, niż sobie życzyłem. Mniejsze rzeczy mogłyby zostać przetransportowane wodnosamolotem prosto do naszego jeziora, ale wszystko inne potrzebowało transportu tym sposobem. Podróż powrotna z bagażami zajmie dwa razy więcej czasu – jeżeli mają dotrzeć do miejsca docelowego w jednym kawałku. Westchnąłem.

Rozmawiałem z Rose w dniu, w którym odbył się pogrzeb Belli. Już wtedy znajdowała się z Emmettem w Toronto i pospiesznie robili zakupy. Wampirzyca wprost nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z brunetką, a wieść o prześladującym Bellę strachu tylko tę potrzebę wzmocniła. Wiedziałem też, że nasza nowonarodzona poczuje się lepiej, kiedy zobaczy się z równie stęsknionym za nią dużym złym bratem.

Bella miała również obawy przed spotkaniem z Rose i Emmettem. Jakaś jej część dalej myślała, że winią ją za to, co się wydarzyło. Owszem, rozmawiała codziennie z Esme i Alice, co pomogło jej upewnić się o prawdziwości panujących między nami relacji, ponadto rodzice uczynili ją Cullenem, ale przez pośpiech związany z zakupami nie miała jeszcze prawdziwej szansy na konwersację z Rosalie, która, swoją drogą, rozmawiała wstępnie ze swoim partnerem i postanowiła zabrać brunetkę na polowanie na niedźwiedzie.

Głos Belli ucichł. Schowałem komórkę do kieszeni w koszuli, aby w razie czego móc go bez problemu odebrać. Wróciłem myślami do dnia, kiedy opowiedziałem dziewczynie o swojej przeszłości. Zaszokowała mnie jej szybka akceptacja i duma. Byłem wręcz pewny, że mnie nie zrozumiała. Moja własna rodzina przeszła przez ciężki czas, próbując poradzić sobie z moimi burzliwymi dziejami. Nawet Alice przez jakiś czas zachowywała się inaczej po usłyszeniu historii. Wszyscy traktowali mnie z dystansem – niczym ogromnego tygrysa, który wkroczył do salonu i nie mieli pojęcia, czy jest najedzony. Albo pacjenta z zakładu psychiatrycznego, który może być albo i nie na swoich lekach. Uważali mnie za potencjalnie niebezpiecznego. To przez to nosiłem ubrania, które zakrywały jak największe powierzchnie mojego ciała. Moje blizny były drażniącym przypomnieniem o mojej odmienności.

Oczywiście przez lata, w miarę przekonywania się o mojej stałości i przywiązania do ich stylu życia zmieniało się ich podejście, a gdy po jednym z wypadków na własne oczy ujrzeli moje wyrzuty sumienia było już tylko lepiej. Wspierali mnie, kochali i w końcu stałem się jednym z nich. Ale Bella – ona usłyszała moją opowieść i w mgnieniu oka mnie zaakceptowała. Była ze mnie dumna i aktualnie do mnie podeszła zamiast odepchnięcia, jak uczynili to pozostali. Tylko z Peterem i w mniejszym stopniu z Charlotte czułem się równie komfortowo – oni jednak nie rozumieli mojej potrzeby abstynencji od ludzkiej krwi.

Bella była inna. Widziała moje serce, nie blizny. Poszedłbym za nią na koniec świata. Potrzebowałem jej. Miałem nadzieję, że było jej dobrze w domu. Czułem napięcie, zmartwienie i w najgorszych momentach wielką chęć powrotu. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułem do kogoś takiego przyciągania. Zastanawiałem się, czy właśnie taką więź odczuwał Carlisle do wszystkich zmienionych przez niego osób. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie przemieniłem, więc nie byłem pewny, czy to przez płynącą w jej żyłach moją truciznę, czy może dlatego, że się w niej zakochałem.

Parę mil później zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałem po pierwszym sygnale.

- Bella?

Napotkał mnie dudniący śmiech Emmetta.

- Aż taki spięty?

- Cholera, Emmett, czego chcesz? – powiedziałem na wydechu.

- Jeezu, człowieku, wyluzuj. Jesteśmy na drodze i czekamy na ciebie. Czemu masz mrówki w gaciach? – przestał się śmiać.

- Bella naprawdę nie jest jeszcze gotowa, aby przebywać sama. Powiedziałem jej, aby dzwoniła, gdyby emocje ją przerosły. Zajmujesz linię, Em. Zobaczymy się w ciągu kilku minut – rozłączyłem się z wyrzutami sumienia, że na niego naskoczyłem, ale poważnie martwiłem się o Bellę.

Dojechałem do drogi. Emmett zaparkował ciężarówkę tuż przy zjeździe, obok ogromnej metalowej bramy. Kiedy zajechałem, Rose chodziła w tą i z powrotem, podczas gdy Emmett siedział na zderzaku i wyglądał na zażenowanego. Tu nie trzeba było naukowca, aby wpaść na to, że mój brat znowu narozrabiał, ponownie rozwścieczając swoją żonę. Zachichotałem i wysiadłem z furgonetki.

- Hej, siostra! Co ta niedorajda teraz zrobiła?

Podbiegła do mnie i obdarowała mnie niedźwiedzim uściskiem.

- Znasz go - musiał udowodnić, że jest kolejnym kandydatem do wyścigów NASCAR! Ten palant minął wjazd i cisnął po hamulcach – zwróciła się do niego. – Lepiej, żeby na żadnym z mebli nie znalazła się jakakolwiek rysa, w przeciwnym razie przez miesiąc będziesz mieszkał na przeciwległym końcu domu!

- No eeejj, bejbe… - zaczął jęczeć, ale zamknęła go jednym wymownym spojrzeniem.

Ponownie na mnie spojrzała.

- Jak się ma?

- Więc… jest coraz lepiej, nie dzwoniła do mnie, ale naprawdę nie chcę zostawiać jej dłużej, niż jest to konieczne. Jej instynkty dalej jej mówią, że Edward przyjdzie, aby ją zabić – podrapałem tył szyi. Bella wiedziała, że Edward jest w Alasce, nawet dzwoniłem do Eleazara i to potwierdziłem, ale niestety była nowonarodzoną, więc nie potrafiła jeszcze całkowicie zignorować instynktów. – Chodź, zapakujemy rzeczy do furgonetki. Poczuję się lepiej, kiedy do niej wrócę – Rose uważnie mi się przyjrzała, ale tego nie skomentowała.

Akurat byliśmy w połowie pakowania, kiedy zadzwoniła moja komórka. Gdy tylko ujrzałem na wyświetlaczu imię Alice, zostałem uderzony falą strachu, która sprowadziła mnie na kolana. Zakryłem uszy dłońmi. Słowo „_JASPER!" _rozchodziło się po mojej głowie. Bella!

Już byłem w biegu, kiedy znajdująca się za mną Rose odebrała połączenie. Wiedziałem, że dzieje się coś złego. Krzyczałem ciągle w głowie:

_Idę! Bella, idę!_

Nigdy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi, czułem tylko panikę i czasami słyszałem cichy płacz. Narzuciłem sobie tempo, jakim jeszcze nigdy się nie poruszałem i przeklinałem, bo nie było to wystarczające.

Nie minęło kilka minut, a moim oczom ukazał się nasz dom. Mogłem usłyszeć czyjś krzyk, a moja Bella szlochała.

- Nikt nie zamierza cię uratować, zostawili cię! Mają cię gdzieś, jesteś tylko uciążliwym wypadkiem. Wpuść mnie, ty suko! – to, co ujrzałem, uwolniło potwora, którego tak długo próbowałem powstrzymywać.

Laurent znajdował się kilka stóp od Belli, która klęczała na ziemi, zasłaniając głowę rękoma. Wokół niej błyszczała migocząca na jasnoniebiesko tarcza. Wampir usiłował wedrzeć się do środka. Każde uderzenie pięścią skutkowało zakwileniem dziewczyny, a osłona emitowała niebieskie światło. Ledwo rejestrowałem dźwięki znajdujących się niedaleko ode mnie Rose i Emmetta. Z niskim warkotem rzuciłem się na oprawcę. Nie był przygotowany na mój atak. Chwyciłem go za gardło.

- CO TY TU KURWA ROBISZ? Dlaczego tu jesteś? – mogłem poczuć wypływający z moich ust jad. Czułem jego strach i zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewał się mnie. Kiedy Emmett znalazł się za mną zauważyłem, jak wzrok Laurenta kieruje się na wschód. Podążyłem za nim. W odległym wejściu do lasu mignęła mi czerwień.

Rzuciłem wampirem do Emmetta.

- Trzymaj go! – i już mnie nie było. Ścigałem jej trop przez dziesięć minut do momentu, gdy straciłem zapach u wejścia do rzeki.

- Victoria! – wywarczałem. Ta suka mogła popłynąć równie dobrze w górę, jak i w dół rzeki. Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Musiałem znaleźć się przy Belli.

Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, Rose kucała przy tarczy Belli i próbowała do niej dotrzeć. Chciałem do niej dołączyć, ale najpierw musiałem wyciągnąć odpowiedzi od Laurenta. Będzie bezpieczna z moją siostrą. Spojrzałem na pewnie trzymanego przez Emmetta wampira.

- Co wasza dwójka chciała od Belli?

Czułem jego strach związany z byciem skonfrontowanym przez trójkę przedstawicieli jego gatunku.

- Victoria. Jest wściekła za Jamesa. Uważa wasz klan za odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć i pragnie zemsty. Sądzi, że przez skrzywdzenie dziewczyny poczujecie choć trochę jej bólu. Miał być partner za partnera, ale teraz nie jest z Edwardem. Poza tym Victoria odkryła, że to nie on zabił Jamesa, tylko ty. Teraz tylko chce zabić dziewczynę w ramach zemsty – był zbyt wystraszony, aby kłamać, poza tym jego wypowiedź miała sens.

KURWA! Mówiłem Edwardowi po akcji w Phoenix, że musimy ścigać wampirzycę! Pierdolony złoty chłopiec odrzekł, że nic nie zrobi i teraz patrzcie, co się dzieje! Kocham Carlisle'a, ale co on, u licha, sobie myśli wierząc niedoświadczonemu chłopcu zamiast mi, który ma sto lat doświadczenia w boju!

- Gdzie podąża? Gdzie możemy ją znaleźć? – kiedy wywrzeszczałem te słowa, trochę mojej trucizny wylądowało na jego twarzy.

Skulił się w ramionach Emmetta.

- Nie wiem! Przyszedłem z nią tylko dlatego, że wisiałem jej przysługę. Przebywałem z klanem Denali, więc spotkałem się z Edwardem a on mi powiedział, gdzie jesteście. Nie skrzywdziłbym jej!

Jego obłuda mnie wkurwiła.

- Waliłeś w jej tarczę! Zamierzałeś wręczyć ją Victorii! – poczułem dłoń na ramieniu i obróciłem się, napotykając Rosalie.

- Jasper, musisz iść do Belli. Nie pozwoli mi wejść i nic się nie poprawia. Nawet nie wiem, czy mnie słyszy – jej głos był smutny. – Emmett i ja zajmiemy się śmieciem od razu po tym, jak zamienimy z nim parę słów – zimne spojrzenie i sztywny ton głosu upewnił mnie, że w rzeczy samej zajmie się Laurentem, a wydobywanie z niego informacji sprawi jej ogromną frajdę. Słyszałem, co zrobiła mężczyznom, którzy przyczynili się do jej ludzkiej śmierci i prawie zacząłem współczuć pijącemu ludzką krew wampirowi. W końcu nasze ciała były w stanie przeżyć z o wiele większymi obrażeniami niż ciało człowieka.

Próbowałem powstrzymać mojego potwora, kiedy słyszałem, jak odciągają go do lasu. Gdybym teraz znalazł się Belli jeszcze bardziej bym ją przeraził. Zwróciłem się w kierunku miejsca, gdzie była uwięziona.

Gdy ją ujrzałem, cała moja złość odpłynęła i skupiłem się tylko i wyłącznie na niej. Była fizycznie bezpieczna pod tym, co uznałem za tarczę, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. To ona musiała ją generować. Zaniepokojeni nowonarodzeni mieli tendencje do powrotu do najbardziej podstawowych instynktów. W jej wypadku ucieczka nie zaskutkowała, ujawnił się kolejny talent i instynkt został zepchnięty na boczny tor. Martwiłem się o ilość energii, jaką zużywała na utrzymywanie sprawnej ochrony.

Powoli do niej podszedłem.

- Bella, maleńka, to ja – Jasper. Aniołku, proszę, pozwól mi wejść – zatrzymałem się, przykucnięty tuż obok bańki, w dalszym ciągu znajdując się w odległości dwóch stóp od kruchej kobiety, która mnie potrzebowała. Próbowałem posłać jej trochę spokoju, ale nie mogłem być pewny, że przejdzie przez tarczę.

- Bella, proszę – delikatnie przejechałem palcami po solidnej kopule i obserwowałem, jak drga. Próbowałem posyłać jej ciche prośby w nadziei, że się nie wyłączyła.

_Bello, aniele, jego już nie ma. Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem. Proszę, pozwól mi wejść. Proszę, maleńka, pozwól mi wziąć cię w ramiona, jest już okej._

Poczułem odpowiedź. Jej emocje trochę się zmieniły. Dalej się bała, ale mogłem stwierdzić, że mnie słyszała.

_Bella. Bella, maleńka, jestem tutaj. Proszę, pozwól mi wejść. Muszę wiedzieć, że z tobą w porządku. Błagam, mała._

Kontynuowałem ciche wołanie.

Obserwowałem, jak jej głowa lekko unosi się do góry, aż w końcu napotkałem jej skryty za włosami wzrok.

_Jasper?_

Jej stłumiony głos był przepełniony strachem. Moje martwe serce skręciło się z żalu.

Uklęknąłem tak, abyśmy znaleźli się na tym samym poziomie.

_Tak, aniele, to ja. Jego już nie ma, maleńka. Proszę, pozwól mi do siebie podejść._

Dzieląca nas, migocząca na niebiesko ściana opadła. Znalazła się w moich ramionach. Szlochała, podczas gdy ja trzymałem ją na kolanach i kołysałem, cicho nucąc. Skupiłem uwagę na ponownie uformowanej tarczy, która tym razem otaczała nas obydwoje. Czułem jej ulgę związaną z moją bliskością, ale w dalszym ciągu była zbyt wystraszona, aby pozbawić się ochrony. Nie byłem pewny, jak długo tu siedzieliśmy, ale nie dbałem o to.

Usłyszałem nadchodzących Rose i Emmetta, na co Bella ponownie się spięła.

- Wstrzymajcie się – zatrzymali się w miejscu. Na twarzy Rose widniał ból związany z widzeniem brunetki w takim stanie. Emmett usiadł na ziemi po turecku i schował głowę między rękami. Ich emocje były bardzo wyciszone pod wpływem tarczy. Spojrzałem na trzęsącą się postać Belli, która już nie płakała, za to uważnie słuchała. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuła zapachu Emmetta i Rose jako wampir, więc jej instynkty mówiły jej, że stanowią oni zagrożenie. Gdybym tu nie siedział i jej nie trzymał i gdyby nie darzyła mnie tak wielkim zaufaniem już dawno by stąd uciekła.

Delikatnie pocałowałem ją w czoło i pogłaskałem po głowie.

_Bella, możesz na mnie spojrzeć, maleńka?_

Powoli wykonała polecenie, dokładnie mi się przypatrując.

_Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że przyjadą dzisiaj Rose oraz Emmett? _

Zamrugała.

- Mała – wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk mojego głosu, więc powróciłem do projektowania myśli.

_Oni tu są i bardzo się o ciebie martwią. Rozejrzyj się. Zobacz, jak bardzo obydwoje są zdruzgotani. Oni też muszą wiedzieć, że z tobą wszystko w porządku._

Wzmocniła uścisk, przyciskając policzek do mojej klatki piersiowej i spojrzała w kierunku pary wampirów. Rose obdarowała ją załzawionym uśmiechem, zaś Emmett tylko spojrzał na nią swoimi zrozpaczonymi oczami.

_Tak bardzo smutni._

Jej głos był miękki i nieśmiały, ale przynajmniej się odezwała.

_Czy możesz ich powąchać, Bello? Pachną jak dom, prawda? _

Ludzkie wspomnienia są mocno związane z zapachami i miałem nadzieję, że część z nich wzięła ze sobą do swojego nowego życia.

Wzięła wdech.

_Perfumy._

_Tak, maleńka, masz rację. Perfumy Rosalie. Chcą cię zobaczyć. Możesz też ich wpuścić?_

Rose nie używała perfum, ale jej naturalny zapach w rzeczy samej przypominał najdroższe ludzkie perfumy i najwyraźniej Bella go zapamiętała.

_Smutek. Poczuj go._

Teraz byłem zaskoczony. Czułem go delikatnie spod tarczy, ale czy Bella? Również była empatą? Teraz nie na to czas. Czułem, jak jej strach powoli zanika, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to i tak niewystarczająco, aby opuściła tarczę.

Postanowiłem ponownie użyć głosu.

- Bella – tym razem się nie wzdrygnęła. To dobry znak. – Bello, czy Emmett może podejść bliżej? Chce cię tylko zobaczyć – ścisnęła dłońmi moją koszulę, ale spojrzała na brata. – Nie może do ciebie przyjść przez tarczę, a ja nie pozwolę, aby cię skrzywdził. Nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził.

Jej emocje ponownie lekko się zmieniły. Rozpoznanie. Spojrzałem na Emmetta z ostrzeżeniem w oczach i raz skinąłem głową. Wiedział, że ma się poruszać bardzo powoli. Szedł bokiem, prawie się czołgając, wzrok wbity w podłogę. Jak na tak olbrzymiego mężczyznę w tym momencie wyglądał na niesamowicie niegroźnego.

Zatrzymał się w odległości stopy.

- Hej, mała siostrzyczko. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść na polowanie na niedźwiedzie. Jestem naprawdę spragniony. Założę się, że moglibyśmy tu znaleźć kilka naprawdę pokaźnych sztuk.

Mogłem wyczuć, że słuchała. Poluźniła żelazny uścisk na mojej koszuli. Ponownie skinąłem do Emmetta. Kontynuował tym samym miękkim głosem, ale tym razem na nią spojrzał.

- Czy ty i Jasper znaleźliście mi może jakiegoś zbzikowanego osobnika? Wiesz, jak bardzo kocham się z nimi najpierw siłować.

- Em – był to ledwo szept, ale za to pierwszy słyszalny dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydała.

- Tak, mała siostrzyczko, to ja, twój niedźwiedzi brat. Przytuliłabyś się do mnie? – spojrzał na nią swoimi ogromnymi smutnymi oczami. Zadziałało. Tarcza opadła. Nie opuściła bezpiecznego miejsca, jakie stanowiły moje ramiona, ale nieśmiało wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Pokonał ostrożnie resztę dzielącej nas drogi i wziął w swoje duże dłonie wyciągniętą do niego rękę, drugą zaś schował kosmyk włosów za jej ucho, ciągle się jej przypatrując.

- Hej, mała, a co powiesz na Rosie? Czy ona też może iść z nami na polowanie? – delikatnie spytał. Wiedziałem, że go usłyszała, ponieważ jej wolna dłoń ponownie zacisnęła się na skrawku mojej koszuli. Przeniosła wzrok na Rosalie.

Wzięła jeszcze jeden ostrożny wdech, kosztując unoszącego się zapachu. Wiedziałem, że właśnie toczyła zawziętą walkę z własnymi instynktami oraz strachem. Fakt, że wypowiedziała tylko jedno słowo, a komunikacja telepatyczna została ograniczona do pojedynczych wyrazów tylko to potwierdzał. Nowonarodzeni, których trenowałem lata temu, byli całkowicie niezdolni do mowy w czasie walki i praktycznie wcale nie myśleli – kierowały nimi tylko i wyłącznie zwierzęce instynkty. To właśnie to sprawiało, że byli tak bardzo groźni i nieprzewidywalni. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to właśnie przez instynkty dziewczyna stała się tak bardzo ostrożna.

_Rosalie?_

- Tak maleńka, to Rosalie. Ona też chce Ci pomóc. Co o tym sądzisz, aniele? Czy chcesz tego? – patrzyła się na wampirzycę, mrugając. Jej racjonalny umysł próbował się przedrzeć przez barierę strachu. Skinęła raz głową. Rosalie zaczęła się bardzo powoli poruszać w naszym kierunku, a kiedy dotarła do Emmetta przykucnęła tuż obok niego.

- Hej Bella. Nie martw się, dzieciaku, skopałam za ciebie jego tyłek. Już więcej się do ciebie nie zbliży, okej? – przez chwilę myślałem, że popełniła błąd. Bella zamarła. Wtedy obawa przeszła w poczucie ulgi. Ostrożnie opuściła moje ramiona, by przejść obok Emmetta prosto w uścisk Rosalie. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak Rose cicho mruczała, kołysząc brunetkę.

Przeczesałem palcami włosy z frustracji. Jasna cholera! Obiecałem jej, że nic już jej nigdy nie skrzywdzi! Zawiodłem ją. I nie byłem jeszcze gotowy, aby wypuścić ją z ramion. Usłyszałem wibrację telefonu komórkowego. Bella podskoczyła i znalazła się w moich ramionach zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć.

Przytuliłem ją i obdarowałem Emmetta przepraszającym spojrzeniem. Powiedział bezgłośnie „Carlisle", po czym odszedł i odebrał połączenie.

Rosalie podeszła do mnie oraz Belli.

- Bello, może ty i Jasper pójdziecie zapolować, podczas gdy ja i Emmett rozładujemy furgonetkę? Kupiłam ci komputer, więc będziemy mogli podłączyć kamerkę internetową. Po powrocie będziesz mogła porozmawiać z Esme oraz Alice. Carlisle załatwił nam Internet satelitarny.

Rose może i tego nie pokazywała, ale miała wielkie serce. Spojrzałem na oczy Belli i zdałem sobie sprawę, że są czarne z głodu. Jej tarcza oraz strach sporo ją kosztowały. Głód tylko utrudniał sytuację z kontrolą instynktów i racjonalnym myśleniem.

Bella przeniosła na mnie wzrok.

_Proszę._

Wstałem razem z nią, która dalej znajdowała się w moich ramionach, skinąłem raz Rosalie i wyruszyliśmy do lasu.

Wziąłem ją na północ, czyli tam, gdzie normalnie polowaliśmy i szybko wywęszyłem stado saren. Niezbyt je lubiła, ale w tej sytuacji byłem pewny, że nie stanowiło to dla niej żadnej różnicy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się wystarczająco blisko, odpowiednio ją nakierowałem. Ruszyła, a ja zachowałem dość bezpieczny dystans. Nie chciałem, aby broniła swojego łupu, ale Victoria mogła być w okolicy.

Bella wróciła do siebie po trzech sarnach. Przeniosła wzrok na mnie. Czułem, jak jej emocje ustatkowują się.

- Dziękuję, Jasper.

Spojrzałem na nią smutno.

- Zawiodłem cię, aniele. Obiecałem, że nikt nigdy cię już nie skrzywdzi, a niecałe trzy dni później zostałaś zaatakowana – upadłem na kolana. – Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Poczułem dłoń na policzku. Kiedy podniosłem wzrok, ona zeszła do mojego poziomu i usadowiła się na swoim ulubionym miejscu na moich kolanach, z głową na ramieniu.

- Nie skrzywdzili mnie, Jasper. Owszem, piekielnie wystraszyli i pewnie by mnie zranili, ale uciekłam. Zagonili mnie w kozi róg i spanikowałam. Po tym ja naprawdę… ja myślę… - potrząsnęła głową. – Niezbyt dobrze to pamiętam, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogli mnie dorwać. Kobieta uciekła, a drugi napastnik mówił straszne rzeczy, ale – odchyliła się, by na mnie spojrzeć – mnie nie skrzywdzili, Jasper. Ocaliłeś mnie. Dotrzymałeś obietnicy.

- Muszę wiedzieć, Bello. Czy możesz mi pokazać, co się wydarzyło? – czułem jej wahanie, ale jeżeli miałem dojść do sedna tej sprawy i upolować tą czerwonowłosą dziwkę to musiałem się dowiedzieć. Nagle mój umysł został zalany obrazami obydwu wampirów i słów, które wypowiedzieli. W miarę wzrostu uczucia paniki Belli obrazy stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, a kiedy Laurent zaatakował skończyły się. Uwięziony we mnie potwór warczał na rzeczy, które mi pokazała, ale emocje zepchnąłem na boczny tor, na później. Pociągnąłem dziewczynę i mocno do siebie przytuliłem – nic nie mogłem na ten odruch poradzić.

Trzęsła się, ale pozostała w miarę spokojna.

- Żadne z wypowiedzianych przez nich słów było prawdziwe. Jesteś naszą rodziną. Jesteś z nami, bo cię kochamy a nie dlatego, że czujemy się do tego zobowiązani – przytaknęła i poczułem jej akceptację. Miała rację. Fizycznie jej nie skrzywdzili. Nie zawiodłem jej całkowicie. Nagle wyczułem u niej poczucie winy. Spojrzałem na nią, zmieszany. – Aniele, dlaczego jest ci przykro? Co ci chodzi po głowie?

- Przepraszam, że nie jestem silniejsza. Uciekłam. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Chciałam być członkiem rodziny – takim, który nie potrzebuje ciągłej ochrony. Myślałam, że od kiedy nie jestem człowiekiem, to będę w stanie się obronić. A co zrobiłam? Po prostu uciekłam – musiałem jej przerwać.

- Aniele, stój – ująłem jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzałem w oczy. – Cieszę się, że uciekłaś. Gdybyś tego nie zrobiła, zabiliby cię, a ja nie zdążyłbym dotrzeć do ciebie na czas. Czy wiesz, że projektowałaś do mnie oddalonego o dziesięć mil? To dlatego przybyłem. Zrobiłaś to, o co cię prosiłem i zawołałaś mnie. Noo… może miał to być telefon komórkowy – powiedziałem figlarnie.

Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Kobieta wytrąciła mi go z dłoni. Rozwalił się. Przepraszam, Jasper.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

- Kupię ci nowy. Świetnie sobie poradziłaś. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Masz tylko trzy dni, Bello – oczywiste jest to, że musisz być chroniona. Uczysz się szybciej niż jakikolwiek nowonarodzony, którego w życiu spotkałem, ale i tak przez jakiś czas będziesz potrzebowała ochrony. To dla mnie zaszczyt, że to właśnie mi przypadła ta rola.

- Kim oni byli, Jasper? Czuję, że powinnam ich znać – na jej twarzy widniało sfrustrowanie. – Byłam taka wystraszona, kiedy zobaczyłam jej czerwone włosy…

- Pamiętasz podróż do Phoenix ze mną i z Alice w zeszłym roku? – mówiłem miękko.

- Tak – uciekaliśmy przed kimś – mówiła powoli, przeszukiwała swoje mgliste ludzkie wspomnienia. – To był mężczyzna. Chciał mnie skrzywdzić, chciał skrzywdzić was wszystkich – dzięki bogu nie wyczuwałem u niej strachu.

Nie chciałem mówić więcej, ale nie byłem Edwardem – nie będę jej mówił tylko niektórych rzeczy po to, aby trzymać ją pod kontrolą.

- Kobieta była jego partnerką, a towarzyszący jej mężczyzna należał do jej małego klanu. Wampir, który ścigał nas do Phoenix już dawno nie żyje, a kobieta jest wściekła, że go zabiliśmy – strach powrócił, ale panowała nad nim.

- Dlaczego ja? – tu powiedziałem jej całkowitą prawdę.

- Ponieważ skrzywdzenie ciebie skrzywdzi całą naszą rodzinę. Wszyscy będziemy cierpieć, jeżeli spotka cię coś złego, aniele. Jesteś sercem naszej rodziny, a uderzenie w ciebie jest najprostszym sposobem, abyśmy poczuli ból, jaki ona czuła, gdy straciła swojego partnera – strach został zastąpiony miłością, którą czuła do członków naszego klanu.

- Chodźmy do domu, Jasper. Chcę zobaczyć Rosalie i Emmetta i powinnam zadzwonić do naszych rodziców i Alice – z pewnością się martwią – opuściła moje ramiona i złapała mnie za rękę. Wstałem i spojrzałem na nią. – Na pewno już chcesz wrócić? Nie musimy jeszcze iść. Możemy zapolować, jeśli tego potrzebujesz – tak naprawdę nie byłem jeszcze gotowy, aby się nią dzielić.

- Już mi lepiej. Później będziemy mogli zapolować – uniosłem na nią brew wiedząc, że nie zawsze sygnalizowała mi swoją chęć na coś do zjedzenia. Narysowała literę X na swojej klatce piersiowej. – Obiecuję, że się odezwę! Poza tym jestem pewna, że Emmett będzie chciał zapolować na niedźwiedzie.

Zaoferowałem jej swoją dłoń i wróciliśmy truchtem do domu. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Rose i Emmett właśnie skończyli wypakowywać furgonetkę. Bella zwolniła i lekko się za mną schowała – wróciło podenerwowanie. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem jej w oczy, jej obydwie dłonie w moich.

- Co jest? Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeżeli mi nie powiesz, co takiego myślisz, że wyzwala u ciebie takie, czy inne uczucia.

Wyglądała niepewnie.

- Nie wiem. Moje instynkty mówią mi, że powinnam być ostrożna. Wiem, kim są i wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzą. Po prostu czuję się lepiej za tobą, Jasper i nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę bycia przestraszoną przez cały czas. Nie chcę się bać mojej rodziny – przytuliłem ją, posyłając uspokajające fale.

- Aniele, zostałaś zaatakowana przez dwójkę innych wampirów. Mężczyznę i kobietę. Zostałaś zaatakowana na terenie tej posiadłości. Twoje instynkty mówią ci, abyś była ostrożna w czasie powrotu na niebezpieczne terytorium – ująłem jej podbródek i spojrzałem w oczy. – Byłaś człowiekiem, kiedy znałaś Emmetta. Jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałaś z Rosalie. Kiedy tylko ponownie ich spotkasz, będąc wampirem i w stanie racjonalnego myślenia, twoje instynkty się uspokoją.

Zamrugała parę razy – urocza ludzka cecha, która tylko ułatwi jej wtopienie się w otoczenie, kiedy znowu zaczniemy żyć pośród ludzi.

- Naprawdę?

Przytuliłem ją.

- Naprawdę. Prawdopodobnie nie pamiętasz tego, kiedy nomadzi przerwali naszą grę w baseball. Wszyscy z nas stali się bardzo ostrożni i stworzyliśmy grupę. To podstawowy stadny instynkt, kiedy jeden drapieżca spotyka drugiego. Twoje instynkty każą ci stać za mną, ponieważ to ja jestem tym bardziej doświadczonym. I w tym wypadku jestem szczęśliwy, że się ich słuchasz. Mówiłem ci – to zaszczyt cię ochraniać.

Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała mnie w policzek.

- Dzięki, Jasper. Jest mi łatwiej, kiedy wiem, co skłania mnie do takich, czy innych reakcji.

- Gotowa? – uniosłem brwi i czekałem.

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Tak sądzę – spojrzała na nasze złączone dłonie. – Nie puścisz mnie? – odwzajemniła spojrzenie, upokorzona.

Uniosłem jej dłoń do ust i pocałowałem.

- Nie puszczę – _nigdy, jeśli tylko zdołam_ – sam sobie dokończyłem. Schowałem ją za sobą i powoli poprowadziłem do domu. Rose i Emmett cierpliwie czekali przy ganku.

_Widzisz, maleńka? Nawet Rose schowała się za Emmettem. Wampirze zachowanie – rozdział numer 101._

Usłyszałem jej mentalny śmiech.

Emmett szeroko się uśmiechał i nie musiałem być empatą by wiedzieć, że ulżyło mu na widok lepiej mającej się Belli.

- Hej, mała siostrzyczko, nie sczapiłaś beze mnie żadnych niedźwiedzi, prawda?

Brunetka wychyliła się zza mojego ramienia.

- Nie dzisiaj, Em. Tylko sarny, ale za to trzy – wypowiedziała to z małym optymistycznym uśmiechem i nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko się do niej uśmiechnąć.

Emmett i Rosalie zrobili to samo. Bella ostrożnie podeszła do mojego boku, dalej trzymając mnie za rękę, ale zdecydowanie lżej. Czułem, jak jej niepokój odpływa. Czuła się lepiej. Emmett otworzył ramiona i tym razem bez wahania do niego podeszła, a on zatoczył z nią kółko w uścisku.

Postawił ją przed Rosalie. Dziewczyna nieśmiało się do niej uśmiechnęła, na co także została wyściskana.

- Więc, mała siostro, ty i ja z pewnością zrobimy niemały zamęt, kiedy powrócimy do cywilizacji. Jesteś piękna, Bello.

Twarz Belli, gdyby tylko mogła, już dawno mieniłaby się wszystkimi odcieniami różu.

- Dzięki, Rosalie.

- Zamontowałam w twoim pokoju komputer, także Internet jest już sprawny. Nie wiedziałam, jak porozstawiać pozostałe rzeczy – spojrzała niepewnie na Bellę. – Jeżeli pokażesz Emmettowi , gdzie chcesz swoje tymczasowe biurko – jej głos stał się ostry – on w podskokach wszystko ci zrobi.

- Awww, bejbe – Emmett z błaganiem zwrócił się do swojej żony – to był wypadek.

Rose skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Nie, Emmett, nie był. Powiedziałam ci, co się stanie, jeżeli zarysujesz nasze meble. Nie tylko to zrobiłeś, ale zniszczyłeś także jeden z nowych telewizorów!

Zakasłałem, aby ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Emmett zniszczył telewizor i jeżeli miałbym zgadywać, to był właśnie ten wybrany przez Rose do pokoju Belli. Jeszcze nie zapominajmy o fakcie, że Rose rozpętałaby piekło tylko po to, aby brunetka czuła się komfortowo – reasumując, jej gniew tym razem nie ominie Emmetta.

Biedna Bella patrzyła to na siostrę, to na brata próbując rozgryźć, co się działo.

- Jest okej, Rosalie. Mogę to zrobić. Emmett nie musi – Rose jej przerwała.

- Bello, wszystko w porządku. Emmett postanowił zagrać w wyścigi NASCAR – Edycja Live i zniszczył to i owo. Zadzwoniłam do Esme – Emmett zajęczał. Na to na twarzy wampirzycy pojawił się grymas, ale kontynuowała – zadzwoniłam do Esme i jest wściekła. Uwierz mi, montowanie sprzętu to najmniej, co on może zrobić. Kiedy nasza mama go dorwie będzie żałował, że nic więcej nie zdziałał, aby jej to wynagrodzić – Emmett miał teraz głowę w rękach, a Rose jeszcze nie skończyła – i jestem też pewna, że także i Alice coś właśnie dla niego planuje.

Bella aktualnie się zaśmiała, kiedy Emmett podbiegł do furgonetki i odjechał – kolejny załadunek leżał tylko i wyłącznie na jego głowie. Chwilę później zawtórowała jej Rose.

- Jasper, idę użyć komputera, aby zadzwonić do mamy, dobrze? – w wypowiedzianym przez nią zdaniu słyszalna była tylko pytająca nuta. – Będziesz tu? – wrócił niepokój.

- Oczywiście, maleńka – zadzwoń lub pomyśl i się zjawię. Idź, Esme chce wiedzieć, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku – obdarowałem ją upewniającym uśmiechem. Udała się do domu.

Chwilę później zatrzymała się i odwróciła.

- Rosalie, czy komputer jest w moim pokoju?

Wampirzyca się zaśmiała.

- Tak! Otrzymałam dokładne instrukcje od Alice – komputer miał być ustawiony przed wszystkim innym. Pomyślałam, że chciałabyś mieć tę iluzję prywatności i umieściłam go właśnie w twoim pokoju.

Brunetka zachichotała.

- Dzięki, Rosalie.

- Bella – zatrzymała się, kiedy siostra ponownie ją zawołała. – Rodzina mówi na mnie Rose.

Bella poczuła się kochana i akceptowana. Uśmiechnęła się, przytuliła Rose i skierowała kroki do wcześniej obranego celu.

Obserwowałem jej odejście z niepewnością. Wiedziałem, że jej rozmowa z rodzicami była ważna dla uspokojenia ich nerwów. Wiedziałem, że była bezpieczna, ale moje instynkty nakazywały mi trzymać ją blisko siebie.

- Będzie z nią dobrze, Jasper. I poczuje się lepiej, gdy porozmawia z Esme i Carlisle, już nie wspominając o rozszalałej Alice przy telefonie – Rose miała rację, ale to i tak nie ukoiło moich emocji. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest w tarapatach?

Usiadłem na schodach, po czym odpowiedziałem.

- Usłyszałem jej krzyk w mojej głowie. Tylko imię, ale od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest naprawdę nie tak – mogłem usłyszeć, jak Bella rozmawia na piętrze z naszą rodziną. To była jedyny powód, dlaczego jeszcze do niej nie pobiegłem. – Nigdy nie powinienem był zostawiać jej tutaj samej.

Poczułem dłoń na ramieniu. Oprócz Alice to z Rose byłem najbliżej.

- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że będzie zaatakowana. Przybyłeś na czas – jej głos był miękki, kiedy uniosła mój podbródek, aby mogła spojrzeć mi w oczy. Wiedziałem, że widać było moją udrękę. – Jest bezpieczna, Jasper - wypuściłem powietrze, kiedy mnie uścisnęła. – Lepiej? – spytała, kiedy mnie puściła.

Skinąłem głową, na co się uśmiechnęła. Jej emocje były odświeżająco stabilne w porównaniu do Belli – duma i miłość. Nic innego.

Wziąłem niepotrzebny wdech.

- Co się dowiedziałaś od Laurenta? – moje emocje i instynkty z powrotem znalazły się pod kontrolą.

Jej spojrzenie stężało, a głos stwardniał.

- Powiedział, że jego jedyną intencją było nastraszenie Belli. Przyznał, że Victoria pragnęła czegoś bardziej dzikiego.

Przekląłem. Tak chciałbym złapać tę sukę. Rosalie kontynuowała.

- Nie wiedzieli, kto z rodziny tu będzie. To tylko pech, że zastali Bellę samą.

- To się już nigdy nie zdarzy – zawarczałem, a wampirzyca skinęła głową w zgodzie.

- Spędził tylko około dnia z Edwardem. Wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, gdzie się udaliśmy i jak unikać wizji Alice.

Głośno zakląłem. Edward kontynuował swoją zdradę.

- Jasper, bądźmy szczerzy. Nie sądzę, aby Edward wiedział, że przez rozmowę z Laurentem będzie narażał naszą rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo. Myślał, że Laurent trzyma teraz z klanem Denali. Był blisko z Iriną. Wątpię, aby Edward gadał tak otwarcie, gdyby miał do czynienia z kimś innym – miałem nadzieję, że się nie myliła, ale to nie było ryzyko, które zamierzałem podjąć. Od teraz będę widział Edwarda jako potencjalne zagrożenie.

- Muszę zadzwonić do Carlisle'a. Musi wiedzieć wszystko, by zadzwonił do Eleazara i poczynił kroki w sprawie Edwarda – wsunąłem głowę za framugę. Konwersacja Belli zmierzała ku końcowi.

- Powiem Emmettowi, aby wziął Bellę na polowanie tak, abyśmy z nim porozmawiali – Rose zniżyła głos tak, aby nie było nas słychać w domu.

Weszliśmy do domu. Usłyszałem, jak Bella schodzi na dół. Napotkaliśmy swój wzrok, a ja wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. Musiałem jej dotknąć, mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczna. Jej emocje wróciły do stabilności, a jak tylko jej dłoń znalazła się w mojej ciągle obecny strach zniknął.

_Lepiej się czujesz?_

Skinięciem głowy odpowiedziała na moje ciche pytanie.

Rose tego nie skomentowała. Usłyszeliśmy silnik furgonetki. Obróciliśmy się, a Bella mocniej ścisnęła moją dłoń.

- To tylko mój głupkowaty mąż – wyszła na jego spotkanie oraz by nadzorować rozładunek.

Zwróciłem się do brunetki.

- Czy długo ci zajęło przekonywanie ich, że z tobą wszystko okej?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek.

- Mniej czasu, niż zajmie mi przekonywanie ciebie.

Uścisnąłem jej dłonie.

- Daj mi czas na złapanie powietrza.

Uniosła brew.

- Nie oddychamy, pamiętasz?

Dalej się śmiałem, gdy Rose i Emmett weszli do domu. Przez następne godziny nadrabialiśmy zaległości i nawet się nie obejrzeliśmy, aż się ściemniło. Para wampirów przeprosiła nas, po czym poszła ogarniać swój apartament. Wybrała ten największy, jedyny pozostały w tym skrzydle domu. To oznaczało, że Alice oraz Esme i Carlisle zajmą drugie skrzydło, pozostawiając jeden pokój wolny.

Bella i ja przez parę godzin czytaliśmy. Biedna dziewczyna zyskała nowe doświadczenie związane z ignorowaniem ciągle dochodzących do nas dźwięków z pokoju Rosalie i Emmetta. I tyle wyszło z jego pozostania po drugiej stronie rezydencji przez miesiąc. Kiedy tylko ucichli, udaliśmy się do naszych pokojów na resztę nocy.

Nastał ranek. Zszedłem na dół, aby poobserwować z werandy wschód słońca. Jak zwykle Bella dołączyła do mnie kilka minut później. Siedzieliśmy na tyle blisko siebie, że nasze uda się dotykały.

- Mała siostrzyczko! – usłyszeliśmy głos Emmetta z towarzyszącą mu chwilę później podskakującą masą mięśni. – Umieram z głodu! Powiedz mi, gdzie mogę znaleźć jakiegoś zrzędliwego niedźwiedzia!

Bella zachichotała.

- Jestem pewna, że gdzieś takowego znajdziemy.

Oczekująco na mnie spojrzała. Wziąłem jej dłoń.

- Może tym razem pójdziesz z Emmettem? Powinienem zadzwonić i wymienić się wieściami z Carlisle.

Zaczęła się denerwować.

- Nie idziesz?

Emmett cicho się odezwał.

- No chodź, Bells. Ty i ja wrócimy zanim się obejrzysz. Zajmę się tobą, obiecuję.

Brunetka spojrzała to na mnie, to na brata, prawie boleśnie ściskając moją dłoń. Jej emocje szalały. Strach, ociąganie i niepewność. To ostatnie mną wstrząsnęło. Wziąłem jej drugą dłoń tak, by na mnie spojrzała.

_Aniele, stop._

_Boję się._

Jej mentalny głos był nieśmiały.

_Owszem, ale także martwisz się, że nie będę chciał koło ciebie przebywać, skoro są tu Rosalie i Emmett, prawda?_

Spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy.

_Nie jestem twoją powinnością._

Mocno ją przytuliłem. Nie, nie była moją powinnością, była moim życiem, a ja nawet nie mogłem jej o tym powiedzieć.

_Maleńka, obserwowanie twojego odejścia z Emmettem mnie zabija. Moje instynkty chcą, abyś była blisko mnie, ale polowanie z kimś innym dobrze ci zrobi._

Oderwała się, by mnie dobrze widzieć, a ja kontynuowałem.

_I muszę porozmawiać z Carlisle o tym, co się wydarzyło. Kiedy wrócisz posiedzimy razem nad jeziorem. Mówiłem ci, Bello – tylko ty i ja. To nie zmieniło się tylko dlatego, że już więcej nie jesteśmy sami w domu._

Uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła, emocje znowu ustabilizowane.

Emmett westchnął.

- Wiecie, to jest serio, serio wkurzające.

Lekko zmrużył brwi.

- Jest okej, Bells. Mogę iść sam – nie chciał smucić swojej małej siostrzyczki przez zmuszanie jej do opuszczenia domu po wczorajszym wydarzeniu.

Bella stanęła u mojego boku i od razu odczułem różnicę. Stanęła przed Emmettem i spojrzała na niego.

- No chodź, duży bracie, musisz mi pokazać, jak siłować się z niedźwiedziem.

Na twarzy wampira pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

- See ya, Rosie! – brunetka zdołała posłać mi szybki uśmiech, zanim odciągnął ją jej towarzysz.

Rosalie odezwała się z piętra.

- Komputer jest gotowy, Jasper.

Kiedy do niej dołączyłem, rozejrzałem się. Piękne wiśniowe biurko zostało ustawione przy jednym z okien i tworzyło swoistą małą powierzchnię biurową. W rogu z położonymi po obydwu stronach oknami znajdowało się miejsce do przesiadywania z ogromną kanapą wystarczającą, by pomieścić sylwetkę Emmetta, wyściełanym krzesłem z podnóżkiem i olbrzymim telewizorem plazmowym z ustawionymi tuż obok wszystkimi grami naszego dużego brata. Po drugiej stronie pokoju znajdowało się królewskie łoże, było tu również kilka kredensów i szafa, a wszystko to zbudowane z wiśniowego drewna pasującego do biurka oraz ramy łóżka.

Rose siedziała na krześle z założonymi rękami i intensywnie mi się przyglądała.

- Kiedy Alice powiedziała mi, że nie jesteście już ze sobą, byłam zaskoczona. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, Jasper – czuła się zraniona.

- Moja relacja z Alice jest skomplikowana. Kocham ją. Była pierwszą osobą poza Peterem i Charlotte, której mogłem prawdziwie zaufać. Przez ostatnie dwa lata nie byliśmy niczym więcej, niż przyjaciółmi. Stało się to tak stopniowo, że nie było żadnego uczucia straty, separacji czy zranienia. Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewny, dlaczego w ogóle kiedykolwiek staliśmy się kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi – zatrzymałem się. – Nie jest moją partnerką, wiedzieliśmy to od samego początku.

Rose wyciągnęła rękę, aby mi przerwać.

- Nie oceniam cię, Jazz. Prawdę mówiąc teraz rozumiem – zmieszałem się. Wyczytała to z mojej twarzy. – Nigdy nie patrzyłeś na Alice w sposób, jaki patrzysz na Bellę – była cicha przez moment, gdy pozwoliła, aby dotarły do mnie te słowa. – W ten sam sposób Carlisle patrzy na Esme, a Emmett na mnie. Wasza dwójka grawituje do siebie, choć Bella jeszcze nie wie, dlaczego. Cieszę się z twojego szczęścia, bracie.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej na kanapie i spojrzałem na swoje kolana.

- Ona mnie potrzebuje, Rose. Jeszcze nikt nigdy mnie nie potrzebował. Powiedziałem jej wszystko, rzeczy z przeszłości, z których nie jestem dumny. Próbowałem sprawić, aby ujrzała we mnie potwora, a ona tylko mnie przytuliła i rzekła, że jest dumna z mężczyzny, którym jestem – spojrzałem na Rose. – Gdybym nie był empatą nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył. Była szczerze ze mnie dumna. Żadnego strachu, wstrętu, nawet nie nienawidziła mnie za polowania na ludzi. Jej serce jest tak czyste, zawsze emanuje czystą miłością. W tej chwili przez większość czasu dominuje strach, ale to uczucie zawsze gdzieś tam jest – westchnąłem. – Wiem, że teraz przez wiele przechodzi, musi się pogodzić ze zdradą Edwarda. Wszyscy wiedzą, że na nią nie zasługuję, ale jej nigdy nie opuszczę – chyba, że mi rozkaże.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Zasługujesz na nią, Jazz. Niebawem stawi czoła tym wszystkim rzeczom. Cieszę się, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebuje czasu. Dobrze robisz. Po prostu dla niej bądź. Reszta sama się ułoży.

- Dzięki, Rose – wstała z krzesła. Uścisnęła moje ramię, po czym podeszła do komputera. Kilka minut później na ekranie pojawił się obraz Carlisle'a.

- Jak się macie Rosalie, Jasper? – jego troska była oczywista.

Spojrzałem na Rose i lekko się uśmiechnąłem.

- Wszystko dobrze, Carlisle. Emmett i Bella poszli zapolować na niedźwiedzie.

Zaśmiał się.

- Emmett nie mógł się doczekać, prawda? – potrząsnąłem z rozbawieniem głową, zanim kontynuował. – A Bella? Powiedziała, że jest dobrze, ale ona nie chciałaby nas martwić.

Przemyślałem to.

- Dobrze sobie radzi. Pokazała mi, co się zdarzyło. Fizycznie jej nie skrzywdzili. Dalej się denerwuje i nie chciała pójść beze mnie polować, ale przedyskutowaliśmy to i z radością poszła w towarzystwie Ema. Nie oczekuję jednak, że zniknie na długo.

Rosalie i ja poinformowaliśmy go o wszystkich wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia. Bardzo zainteresował się wieścią o tarczy Belli i sposobie, w jaki działała.

- Okazuje się być bardzo utalentowanym wampirem. Musimy trzymać ją z dala od Volturi tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Aro lubi zbierać utalentowanych do swojej straży.

Kiedy powiedzieliśmy mu o możliwym uczestnictwie Edwarda w ostatnich zdarzeniach był wyraźnie zaniepokojony i od razu wiedziałem, że jego następnym połączeniem będzie Eleazar i miedzianowłosy. Zabicie przez nas Laurenta może wywołać trochę problemów biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on i Irina odnaleźli w sobie partnerów, ale to my mieliśmy rację. Victoria i Laurent zaatakowali naszą rodzinę. Mieliśmy prawo się bronić. Wiedzieliśmy jednak, że Irina była w gorącej wodzie kąpana.

Im więcej czasu tak siedziałem, tym bardziej stawałem się zaniepokojony. W końcu nie powstrzymałem się i wstałem, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Rosalie rozmawiała z Carlisle, ale ja nie słuchałem. Czułem jej troskę wywołaną moim dziwnym zachowaniem, ale mój niepokój pochodził skądś indziej.

Opuściłem pokój i udałem się na tylny ganek. Skupiłem uwagę na Północy. Chwilę później dołączyła do mnie Rosalie.

- Co jest, Jasper?

- Bella. Jest przygnębiona. Wraca do domu – nie mogłem stwierdzić, skąd to wiedziałem, Bella była daleko poza linią naszego zasięgu i nic mi nie wysyłała.

- Ma kłopoty? – głos Rosalie był spokojny i pewny.

Sfrustrowałem się, próbując to rozgryźć.

- Nie, ale jest przygnębiona.

Dziesięć minut później ona i Em pojawili się w zasięgu naszego wzroku. Jej emocje w końcu stały się jaśniejsze. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, ale miała problem z naszą separacją. Otworzyłem ramiona, a ona ochoczo skorzystała z zaproszenia.

- Dobrze się bawiłaś z Emmettem? – poczułem, jak w środku się wzdryga, zaś Emmett emitował zażenowaniem, wstydem i minimalną złością.

Rosalie także wiedziała, że coś się stało. Położyła dłonie na biodrach.

_Podszedł zbyt blisko._

Mentalny głos Belli był nieśmiały.

- Zgadnijmy, próbowałeś ją ochronić od niedźwiedzia? – wysapała Rosalie.

- Więc, ona… jestem przyzwyczajony do jej… chciałem tylko popatrzeć – skończył kulawo. Podczas gdy on się jąkał, Bella chichotała w moją klatkę piersiową.

- Powiedz, że na niego skoczyłaś, maleńka – oderwała się, wyglądając na zażenowaną, ale pod spodem czułem odrobinę zadowolenia z siebie.

- Zakradł się, a ja skoczyłam i go przyszpiliłam zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co robię – sorki, Em – jej wytłumaczenie było nieskładne i zastanawiające, ale Rose i ja chwilę potem otrzymaliśmy obraz, który rozbawił nas do łez.

- Och, zapłaciłabym, aby zobaczyć to na żywo! Mój wielki niedźwiedziowaty mąż skopany przez swoją maleńką siostrzyczkę! – Rosalie chwytała się za boki.

- To się nie liczy! Miała farta! – nadąsany Emmett poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Poczułem od Belli troskę i poczucie winy.

- Jest na mnie wściekły?

- Nie, Bells. Pogra w swoje gry video przez parę godzin, a następnie zacznie kombinować, jak by się tu na tobie odegrać. Przygotuj się – będzie cię nękał swoimi wyzwaniami we wszystkich dyscyplinach – od zapasów po gry video. Nie spocznie, póki cię w czymś nie pokona – Rose puściła do niej oczko. – Więc… spadam pocieszyć go tak, jak tylko ja potrafię, ale dobra robota, siostro! Następnym razem daj popatrzeć.

Kiedy wyszła, brunetka zwróciła się do mnie.

- Naprawdę nie jest wściekły?

Zaśmiałem się.

- Nie, aniele. Przyzwyczaił się do bycia najsilniejszym w rodzinie. Dostał porządnego kopniaka w swoje ego. Kiedy tylko przypomni sobie, że twoja siła jest ograniczona limitem czasowym uzna to za wyzwanie i wróci po więcej – mogłem poczuć jej ulgę i szczęście. – Zdążyłaś się najeść?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak! Zdobyłam łosia. Są bardzo smaczne, ale i tak niedźwiedź jest moim numerem jeden – prawie promieniała radością i zadowoleniem, pławiłem się w tym. Nie wyczuwałem żadnego strachu. Emocje innych były wyczerpujące, a uczucie takiego szczęścia było rozkoszą. I to była Bella. Kochałem widzieć ją w takim stanie. Już nigdy nie chciałem czuć jej strachu.

Poszliśmy na spacer wokół jeziora. Dopiero po kilku godzinach wróciliśmy do domu. Zwróciłem się do dziewczyny.

- Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym poprosił Rosalie, aby ze mną szybko zapolowała? – nie chciałem, by myślała, że próbowałem jej się pozbyć.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale wróciło lekkie podenerwowanie.

- Nie, w tym czasie pogram z Emmettem w gry video. Oczywiście jeżeli będzie się do mnie odzywał.

- Nie zniknę na długo. Kiedy wrócę zaczniemy szukać mebli, które by ci się spodobały.

Mogłem wyczuć jej zadowolenie.

- To brzmi jak dobra zabawa, Panie Whitlock – minęło tak długo, odkąd ostatnio usłyszałem moje nazwisko, że zaskoczyło mnie to. Kochałem wychodzące z jej ust jego brzmienie.

- To randka, Panno Cullen – na to jej emocje zabuzowały. Obdarowała mnie szybkim uściskiem, po czym poszła na piętro zobaczyć, czy Emmett pozwoli jej zagrać. Wiedziałem, że pozwoli – miała go owiniętego wokół jej małego palca.

Rose szybko do mnie dołączyła i nasza dwójka wbiegła do ściemniającego się lasu. Na twarzy wampirzycy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

- Więc wasza dwójka ma randkę, huh?

Zajęczałem i udałem się na poszukiwania swojego posiłku, słysząc za sobą dźwięczny śmiech Rosalie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_No, tego jeszcze nie było! Prawie 20 stron A4 w Wordzie… przegięłam :P Mam nadzieję, że rozdział był warty czekania. Jestem po maturze, czekam na wyniki, więc obecnie mam o wiele więcej wolnego czasu na tłumaczenia. Cieszycie się? Wszelkie zainteresowanie, komentarze jak zwykle przemile widziane! Sayonara!


	12. Rozdział 11

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11<strong>

Minęło sześć tygodni, odkąd Rosalie i Emmett dołączyli do nas w Ontario. Bałam się mieszkania z Rose. Emmett zawsze mnie lubił i traktował jak pocieszną małą siostrzyczkę, ale moje poprzednie doświadczenia z jego żoną były zredukowane do nerwowej ciszy oraz pełnych nienawiści spojrzeń.

Przypomniałam sobie naszą pierwszą prawdziwą konwersację, która odbyła się kilka dni po ich przybyciu i ataku Victorii oraz Laurenta.

Wcześniej Jasper i Emmett udali się na polowanie. Był to drugi raz od incydentu sprzed dwóch dni, kiedy blondyn zostawił mnie samą. Denerwowałam się, kiedy nie wyczuwałam jego obecności, więc próbowałam odwrócić swoją uwagę pożyczonym od niego iPodem oraz książką. Jak na razie nawet działało, ale wiedziałam, że niedługo mój niepokój zacznie się zwiększać.

Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Otwarte.

Zdziwiłam się na widok Rosalie. Do tej pory była dla mnie bardzo miła i nawet poprosiła o nazywanie jej Rose tak, jak robiła to reszta rodziny. W dalszym ciągu jednak czułam się przy niej podenerwowana.

- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – jej głos był słodki i odrobinę wahający się.

Obdarowałam ją uśmiechem.

- Pewnie, Rose. Wchodź. Zajmij miejsce na podłodze – przeglądałam meble w sklepach internetowych, ale jeszcze nic nie kupiliśmy, tak więc mój pokój nie odznaczał się zbyt wielką gościnnością.

Usiadła wdzięcznie przede mną. Wyglądała na dziwnie zdenerwowaną.

- Bello, chciałam przeprosić cię za sposób, w jaki traktowałam cię, kiedy byłaś jeszcze człowiekiem.

Zdziwiłam się. Nie sądziłam, że Rosalie za cokolwiek przeprasza.

- Jest okej, Rose, martwiłaś się, abym nie stała się obiadem Edwarda i nie zmusiła rodziny do odejścia z miasta. Wygląda na to, że miałaś w stu procentach rację. Przepraszam za to, jak potoczyły się sprawy, za rozbicie przeze mnie rodziny.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, Bello. Największym powodem, dla którego nie chciałam twojego towarzystwa, był sam Edward. Wiem najlepiej, jak bardzo jest samolubny i rozpieszczony. Nigdy nie uważałam, że jest dla ciebie wystarczający.

Wypowiedź ta zwaliła mnie z nóg.

- Sądzę, że musisz mi to lepiej wyjaśnić, Rose.

- Od pierwszej chwili nasza rodzina zauważyła w tobie dobro. Przedkładałaś potrzeby innych nad swoje własne. Spojrzałaś na klan wampirów i ujrzałaś ludzką rodzinę. Żyłam z Edwardem przez ponad pięćdziesiąt lat i wiedziałam, że miedzianowłosy nie doceni daru, jakim jesteś, nie będzie w stanie przedłożyć ciebie nad innych tak, jak na to zasługujesz. Usiłowałam cię wystraszyć, zamiast z tobą porozmawiać. Przepraszam, Bello – przyglądała mi się bardzo uważnie z oczami pełnymi skruchy. – Edward zawsze był rozpuszczonym bachorem i nie było ani jednego razu, kiedy nie upiekło mu się ze swoim złym zachowaniem. Nie mogę przytoczyć nawet jednej sytuacji, kiedy dostał za swoje. I wtedy musiałam obserwować, jak dyktował twoje życie, zabierał twoje poczucie własnej wartości, wdrażał u ciebie strach i składał obietnice, których nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dotrzymywać. Wybrałam jedyną – wtedy myślałam, że słuszną – drogę, która miała cię odstraszyć.

Próbowałam spojrzeć na wszystko z jej punktu widzenia. Wróciłam myślami do czasów, kiedy Edward wmawiał mi, że coś jest czynione dla mojego bezpieczeństwa czy zapewniał, że byłam dla niego wystarczająca. Wszystko to wydało mi się jakąś pieprzoną techniką reverse psychology _(Od tłumaczki: postanowiłam to zostawić – w języku polskim nie znalazłam odpowiedniego fachowego przetłumaczenia.). _

- Więc nigdy nie nienawidziłaś mnie za to, że byłam człowiekiem? Sądziłam, że nie darzyłaś mnie sympatią, ponieważ nie byłam wystarczająca dla twojej rodziny.

Zachichotała.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie wybrałam tego życia, Bello. Zostałam brutalnie zbiorowo zgwałcona i zostawiona na ulicy na pastwę śmierci przez mojego bogatego narzeczonego i grupkę jego przyjaciół. Gdyby nie odnalazł mnie Carlisle, aktualnie znajdowałabym się dwa metry pod ziemią – moje serce boleśnie zadrgało na myśl, że ta piękna, silna i dumna kobieta została znieprawiona przez mężczyznę, którego kochała. – Już nigdy więcej nie skosztuję moich ulubionych potraw, nie przejdę się beztrosko w słońcu. Nie będzie mi dane mieć dzieci. Nie chciałam niczego więcej, niż zostać matką tak, jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Vera – zatraciła się w swoich ludzkich wspomnieniach. – To był prześliczny chłopiec. Miał ciemne włosy z jasnobrązowymi loczkami, a jego głęboki, czekoladowy odcień oczu powodował, że się rozpływałam – ocknęła się i spojrzała na mnie. – To dlatego zakochałam się w Emmecie, kiedy został jako człowiek zmasakrowany przez niedźwiedzia. Jego oczy dały mi odwagę, by zabrać go do Carlisle'a, mimo że cała lepiłam się od jego krwi. Czułam się również tak samo za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądałam w twoje ludzkie oczy. Tętniłaś życiem i chciałaś to wszystko porzucić dla rozpieszczonego chłopaka, którego jedynym celem było trzymanie cię przy sobie niczym maskotkę. Byłaś dla niego zbyt dobra.

- A teraz? – musiałam wiedzieć, na czym stałam.

- A teraz musisz sobie uświadomić, tak jak ja, że mężczyzna, którego kochałaś, widział cię tylko jako coś do posiadania, coś, co mógł użyć, a następnie się pozbyć. Nigdy nie chciałam dla ciebie takiego życia, ale teraz, po fakcie, jestem dumna z tego, że mogę cię nazywać swoją siostrą i postaram się pomóc ci jak tylko potrafię – uścisnęłam ją. Trzymałyśmy się tak przez jakiś czas.

Miałam łzy w oczach. Carlisle i Esme byli moimi rodzicami, Alice i Emmett najlepszym rodzeństwem, jakiego mogłam sobie wymarzyć, ale czułabym się źle, gdyby Rose mnie nie lubiła. Teraz jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to ją przytulić. Straciłam tak wiele, jednocześnie zyskując nową rodzinę i nowe życie. Resztę nocy spędziłyśmy na zakupach online, a dokładnie mebli i dodatków do mojego pokoju. Bawiłyśmy się naprawdę dobrze, a odczuwany przeze mnie niepokój przez nieobecność Jaspera stracił na intensywności.

* * *

><p>Sześć tygodni później ponownie napełnił mnie strach. Jasper wyjeżdżał. Mówiłam sobie, że to tylko na parę dni i nie będę sama – zostanę z Rose. Jazz i Emmett musieli udać się do Toronto po nowe meble, a także farby i wszelkie urządzenia do renowacji rezydencji. Blondyn zaaranżował przewiezienie większych przedmiotów helikopterem. Powiększaliśmy garaż, a także wymienialiśmy jeden z paneli słonecznych odpowiedzialnych za produkcję prądu. Mieliśmy długą listę rzeczy do zrobienia i każda z nich wymagała podróży chłopaków na południe. Alice powiedziała, że zostało nam tylko kilka tygodni dobrej pogody, zanim zacznie padać śnieg i kompletnie zablokuje możliwość podróżowania furgonetką. Nie mogliśmy już tego dłużej przedkładać.<p>

- Muszę iść – trzymał moje ręce i spoglądał w oczy w ostatniej próbie uspokojenia.

_Wiem, Jas. Jest w porządku. _

Moje myśli nie były ani odrobinę spokojniejsze od werbalnego przekazu.

_Pracuj nad swoją telepatią z Rose. Będzie ci prawdopodobnie o wiele łatwiej z tym beze mnie._

Zażartował próbując poprawić mi humor.

Zaśmiałam się. Odkryliśmy, że było mi znacznie ciężej komunikować się mentalnie z innymi osobami prócz Jaspera. Carlisle sądził, że ma to coś wspólnego z moją tarczą i więzią, którą dzieliłam z blondynem poprzez jego jad. Kiedy usiłowałam „rozmawiać" z Rose lub Emmettem biedny Teksańczyk musiał znosić moje mentalne krzyki.

Pracowaliśmy także nad osłoną. Okazało się, że zawsze znajdowała się wokół mnie, a solidna stawała się tylko pod wpływem fizycznego ataku. Prawdopodobnie było to przyczyną trudności z widzeniem mnie przez Alice. Reasumując – posiadałam dwie tarcze: jedna blokowała inwazje na umysł, przez co na przykład Edward nigdy nie był w stanie czytać moich myśli, druga zaś osłaniała mnie przed czystymi atakami fizycznymi. Używanie moich darów przychodziło mi łatwiej w obecności Jaspera, ponieważ to on był moim stwórcą.

_Po prostu idź, Jas. Przedłużanie tego momentu tylko nam zaszkodzi. Muszę się nauczyć, że nie mogę wiecznie na tobie tak bardzo polegać. Już jest mi łatwiej, kiedy idziesz beze mnie polować, ten raz także nie będzie się niczym różnił._

Rosalie na mnie czekała. Planowałyśmy wspólne polowanie – nie będę musiała obserwować odejścia Jaspera.

_Poza tym niedługo przybędzie tu reszta rodziny, a Alice zapragnie swojego męża z powrotem. _

Szybko pocałowałam go w policzek.

_Pa Jasper, bądź bezpieczny._

Złapałam Rosalie za rękę i razem wbiegłyśmy w las zanim zdążył mi cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Wyłączyłam też swoją telepatię. Usłyszenie jego „do widzenia" byłoby dla mnie zbyt ciężkie.

* * *

><p>Cztery godziny później siedziałam na skale i spoglądałam na jedno z wielu otaczających naszą posiadłość małych jezior. Wiedziałam, że Jasper odszedł. Połączenie, które dzieliliśmy, powiedziało mi to godziny temu.<p>

Rosalie dziwnie na mnie spojrzała, kiedy przerwałam ściganie łosia po to, by obejrzeć się w stronę domu. Ostrożnie do mnie podeszła.

- Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, Bello?

Przytaknęłam.

- Jasper odszedł – mój głos nawet mi wydał się słaby.

Moja towarzyszka położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu i stanowczo na mnie spojrzała.

- Wróci.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

- Wiem.

Zostałam sama z moimi myślami i uczuciem pustki. Już tęskniłam za Jasperem a dopiero co odjechał. Przypomniałam sobie, jak się czułam za każdym razem, kiedy Edward mnie opuszczał, aby zapolować z rodziną. Strasznie za nim tęskniłam i nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić… ale jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak, jak teraz, tak jakby odeszła jakaś część mnie. Potrząsnęłam głową. Usłyszałam, jak zbliża się Rosalie. Wstałam na nogi, gotowa, by wrócić do domu.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później Rose i ja siedziałyśmy w salonie i pracowałyśmy nad telepatią. Przez moje instynkty robiłyśmy to w nocy. Biedna wampirzyca odkryła, że po zmroku stawałam się jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Było mi odrobinę lepiej, gdy znajdowałam się w środku. Rose w pewnym momencie przerwała i dziwnie się na mnie spojrzała.<p>

- Opuść ją.

Popatrzyłam na nią tak, jakby nagle urosły jej dwie głowy.

- Opuść co?

- Twoją mentalną tarczę. Sądzę, że to dlatego mnie nie słyszysz a ja prawie cię nie słyszę – miało to sens. Problem leżał w tym, że nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak nawet zacząć próbować. Według Carlisle'a posiadałam tę zdolność jeszcze wtedy, gdy byłam człowiekiem.

Spostrzegła, że ze sobą walczę.

- Ujrzyj ją jako opaskę wokół twojej głowy. Wyobraź sobie, że ją rozszerzasz i zwężasz aż do momentu, gdy będziesz mogła ją z siebie ściągnąć.

Co mi szkodziło spróbować. Czułam się dziwnie, gdy po zamknięciu oczu w rzeczy samej ją poczułam. Zaczęłam ją ściągać, ale doszłam tylko do klatki piersiowej.

_Boże, tęsknię za Jasperem._

Moja pierwsza myśl. Gdyby był tutaj, byłoby mi znacznie łatwiej.

Rose zatkało.

- Słyszałam cię – rzekła, zaskoczona.

Straciłam koncentrację i opaska wskoczyła na swoje miejsce.

- To dziwne, twój mentalny głos niczym nie różni się od werbalnego. Gdybym nie obserwowała twoich ust nawet nie wiedziałabym, że nie mówiłaś tego na głos.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- To i tak progres, racja?

Zdecydowałyśmy, że zrobiłyśmy wystarczający postęp i w związku z tym nie miałyśmy konkretnego planu do działania. Naoglądałyśmy się telewizji i wystarczająco nagrałyśmy w gry wideo jeszcze wtedy, kiedy mieliśmy obok Emmetta. Ponieważ dom był praktycznie pusty, skończyły nam się pomysły na nowe zajęcia. Nagle na coś wpadłam, ale wstydziłam się podjąć temat.

- Rose?

Siostra spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła.

- Wymyśliłaś coś! – miało to być pytanie, ale wyszło jako podekscytowane stwierdzenie.

- Więc, ja… - wzięłam niepotrzebny wdech. – Chcę nauczyć się tańczyć – powiedziałam pospiesznie.

Wstała na równe nogi i zaczęła podskakiwać. Dziwne – dotąd myślałam, że to tylko i wyłącznie cecha Alice.

- Och, Bello! Będzie tyle zabawy!

Nie miałyśmy w posiadaniu systemu stereo, ale z naszym słuchem wystarczyło włączyć iPoda Jaspera i cieszyć się dźwiękiem płynącym ze słuchawek. Z podekscytowaniem odkryłam, że moja nowa gracja związana z byciem wampirem zawierała w sobie świetną koordynację oraz poczucie rytmu. Przetańczyłyśmy resztę nocy.

* * *

><p>Poczyniłyśmy przewspaniały postęp z nowymi kwiecistymi ogrodami Esme i dwie noce później siedziałyśmy w salonie, bawiąc się moją telepatią i czekając na nocny telefon od chłopaków. Rose usiłowała mnie rozbawić przez wysyłanie mi obrazów najbardziej niedorzecznych wyczynów Emmetta w przeciągu ostatnich lat. Im dłużej nie było Jaspera, tym jednak ciężej nam szło.<p>

Chwyciłam za telefon od razu, kiedy zadzwonił.

- Jasper?

- Tak, aniele, to ja. Jak się masz? Wszystko w porządku? – jego głos był zatroskany i podenerwowany.

- Tak, jest okej. Kiedy wracasz do domu? – nienawidziłam tego, jak bardzo zdesperowanie brzmiałam.

Prawie widziałam, jak drapie się po tyle szyi.

- Powinniśmy skończyć ze wszystkim jutro, maksimum pojutrze – westchnął. – Robię to najszybciej, jak tylko potrafię, aniołku. Już teraz wyprzedziliśmy plan. Uwierz mi, że ja też pragnę być już w domu. Co dzisiaj robiłyście z Rose?

Poinformowałam go o ogrodach, nauce tańca i jak bardzo się wtedy bawiłam. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos był niższy niż zazwyczaj.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę, czego się nauczyłaś. Czy uhonorujesz mnie tańcem kiedy wrócę, maleńka?

Gdybym miała żywe serce już dawno by przyspieszyło.

- Bardzo bym tego chciała – wyszeptałam.

- A jak tam telepatia?

Sfrustrowałam się.

- Najwyraźniej moje instynkty w dalszym ciągu górują. Kiedy opuszczę moją mentalną tarczę ukazuje się fizyczna, ale przynajmniej mogę wtedy przesyłać myśli.

Jego głos był spokojny.

- Cieszę się z tego. Twoje instynkty będą cię chronić dopóki do ciebie nie wrócę.

Już miałam wycedzić coś niemądrego, kiedy usłyszałam w tle Emmetta.

- Chcę pogadać z moją Rosie! Przestań okupować ten telefon! – niecierpliwy jak zawsze. Wymieniłam z Jasperem szybkie pożegnania i przekazałam słuchawkę Rose.

Udała się na piętro, by nie zawstydzać mnie swoją konwersacją. Siedziałam i myślałam. Zazdrościłam otaczającym mnie związkom. Carlisle i Esme stanowili dwie części całości – jedno nie było kompletne bez drugiego. Rose i Emmett może i odprawiali cyrki przeznaczone dla widzów powyżej osiemnastego roku życia, ale i u nich oczywista była ich więź. Alice i Jasper. Rozmawiał z nią dzień w dzień i nieraz byłam świadkiem ich bezdźwięcznych rozmów za bycia człowiekiem. Sama często miałam z nią kontakt. Oczywiste było, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Zastanawiałam się, czy może zostałam skazana na wieczne życie sama.

Rosalie zastała mnie skuloną na podłodze. Trzymała mnie przez resztę nocy, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa.

* * *

><p>Byłam wdzięczna wampirzycy, że przez następne dwa dni zaprzątała mój umysł. Polowałyśmy, eksplorowałyśmy lasy i pracowałyśmy nad dywanami z kwiatów – wszystko w ludzkim tempie dla zabicia czasu. Ograniczałam moje nocne rozmowy z Jasperem. Słyszałam frustrację w jego głosie za każdym razem, kiedy używałam wymówki w postaci Rose lub innej, by zakończyć połączenie. Nie chciałam, by się dowiedział, jak bardzo za nim tęskniłam, jak bardzo go potrzebowałam. Musiałam w końcu stanąć na nogach. Był mężem Alice i nie miałam żadnego prawa, by być od niego aż tak zależna. Poza tym, gdybym w tym momencie się nie zaczęła pilnować, z pewnością bardziej bym cierpiała mając go i Alice razem w jednym domu, przez co przestałby poświęcać mi tyle czasu.<p>

* * *

><p>Minęły kolejne dwa dni. Rose dowiedziała się od Emmetta, że powrócą nad ranem. Obserwowałyśmy nad jeziorem zachód słońca. Jak zwykle poziom mojego stresu wzrastał wraz z zapadającym zmrokiem, ale tym razem wydawał się wyższy niż w ciągu poprzedniego tygodnia, a ja nie wiedziałam, dlaczego.<p>

- Dobra, mała siostrzyczko, wyduś to z siebie. Co jest z tobą? Wampiry z reguły się nie wiercą – chyba że tego chcą – jej źrenice podejrzliwie się zwęziły.

Spojrzałam na nią. Czułam się rozdarta.

- Nie wiem – pomyślałam o kilku sprawach, które trapiły mnie od momentu odejścia Jaspera. Rosalie i ja zbliżyłyśmy się do siebie przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Dalej często rozmawiałam z Alice, ale ona była bardziej zabawną najlepszą przyjaciółką, podczas gdy Rose dużą siostrą, do której mogłam zawsze się zwrócić z prośbą o radę, z którą mogłam podyskutować o tym, czego nigdy nie poruszyłabym w rozmowie z mamą.

- Mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie, Rose?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Oczywiście.

Wzięłam wdech.

- Czy czujesz więź z Carlislem?

Zmieszała się.

- Jakiego rodzaju więź?

- Tak jakbyś mogła go czuć… jak delikatne szumienie gdzieś w umyśle – próbowałam opisać uczucie, które pojawiało się za każdym razem przy Jasperze.

Wyglądała na zamyśloną.

- Nie, ale z drugiej strony żadne z nas nie jest utalentowane – spoważniała. – Co to jest Bello? Opisz.

Próbowałam to przeanalizować.

- Czuję się spokojniejsza, gdy Jasper jest w pobliżu i nie jest to efektem jego daru – tak mi zawsze mówi, poza tym wyczułabym każdą ingerencję w moje uczucia. A teraz, kiedy nie ma go tak długo, moje instynkty nie walczą o władzę bardziej niż zwykle, prawdę mówiąc jest mi łatwiej je kontrolować, ale w dalszym ciągu czuję się tak, jakby w mojej klatce piersiowej istniała napięta struna. Kiedy nie ma go obok, czuję pewne… przyciąganie.

Rose uważnie mi się przyglądała, więc kontynuowałam.

- Tak jak teraz – wiem, że jest zaniepokojony, ale nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Jest zbyt daleko dla nas, abyśmy mogli projektować. Zgaduję, że po prostu pomyślałam, że czujesz to samo w związku z Carlislem.

- Nie. Nie z Carlislem. Jest mi jednak znane to samo przyciąganie. Nie odczuwam takich emocji, jakie mi opisujesz, ale odczuwam identyczne przyciąganie do Emmetta – jej głos był miękki, delikatny. – Czy wiesz, że dla wampirów instynktowne jest odnalezienie partnera? Niektórzy mogą wybrać, by spędzić czas z innym dla towarzystwa, ale kiedy odnajdziemy naszego prawdziwego partnera jesteśmy do nich przyciągani zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, a więź jest niezniszczalna.

Teraz się zmartwiłam. Nie mogła mieć na myśli tego, co myślę, że właśnie ma.

- Ale nie mogę się w ten sposób czuć, jeśli chodzi o Jaspera – moje wdechy stały się płytsze. – Jasper jest partnerem Alice – powiedziałabym więcej, ale przy następnym wdechu moja głowa odwróciła się na wschód, a moje ciało przybrało pozycję obronną. – ROSE – wysyczałam.

Stanęła na równe nogi i spojrzała w tym samym kierunku.

- Co to jest? Co czujesz? – nie wątpiła we mnie; podczas naszych polowań zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że moje zmysły były wyjątkowo wyostrzone.

- Wampir – jedno słowo spowodowało, że przykucnęła przede mną i zaczęła warczeć.

- Zostań za mną, Bello – jedną dłoń schowała za siebie. Chwyciłam ją, podczas gdy dziwna sylwetka wynurzyła się z drzew. Znajdował się około tysiąca jardów od nas, gdy Rose znów się odezwała. – Zadzwoń do nich.

Wyjęłam telefon z jej kieszeni, w międzyczasie będąc skupiona na obcym. Jasper odebrał za pierwszym sygnałem.

- Bella? – jego głos był napięty.

- Jasper – przez minutę nie byłam w stanie się odezwać. Walczyłam z instynktami. Krzyczały, bym uciekała, ale za nic w świecie nie zostawiłabym Rose samej.

- Bello, co jest? Czuję… ja… - był skonsternowany i spanikowany, ale nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, skąd to wiedziałam.

- Gdzie? – jedyne słowo, które z siebie wydobyłam.

- Na północ od Timmins na żwirowej drodze, około siedmiu godzin stąd. Co się dzieje, aniele? Gdzie Rose? – w jego głosie słyszalna była trwoga. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, ale przez strach zaniemówiłam. Wokół mnie i Rose pojawiła się moja fizyczna tarcza. Wsunęłam w jej dłoń telefon.

Obserwowałam obcego, jak podchodzi. Sześćset jardów. Trzymał dłonie przed sobą, wysoko, a wzrok ostrożnie wbijał w ziemię. Nie wsłuchiwałam się w konwersację Rose i Jaspera, ale wiedziałam, kiedy mu to wszystko wyjawiła, ponieważ poczułam lekką falę furii, która nie należała do mnie oraz usłyszałam głośne przekleństwo.

- Biegnę! Wypuść mnie Emmett! – telefon się rozłączył, zanim usłyszałyśmy resztę awantury.

W pełni się skupiłam, kiedy mężczyzna powoli usiadł na ziemię, w dalszym ciągu bezpośrednio na nas nie patrząc. Wyglądał jak pierwszy lepszy turysta. Około sześć stóp wzrostu, brązowe włosy zawiązane w kucyk. Nosił na sobie praktycznie czystą parę jeansów, białą lnianą koszulę oraz wełniany płaszcz. Poruszał się boso, ale mogłam dostrzec zwisające z jego plecaka buty, które czasami zakładał – Doc Martens. Kiedy się odezwał, jego dłonie dalej znajdowały się w powietrzu.

- Nie stanowię ani dla ciebie, ani dla nowonarodzonej żadnego zagrożenia. Nazywam się Garrett.

Głos Rosalie był stanowczy.

- Nie mamy żadnej pewności. Czego chcesz?

Wampirzyca spięła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jej wzrok chwilowo napotkał się ze wzrokiem obcego. Czerwone tęczówki. Znów się odezwał.

- Widzę, że wasze oczy są złote. Powiedz mi, czy odnalazłem klan Carlisle'a Cullena?

- Jest naszym ojcem, co ma to wspólnego z tobą? - odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

- Przybyłem z ostrzeżeniem – jego głos był niepewny. – Twoim ojcem?

Kontynuował, gdy Rose skinęła głową bez dalszych tłumaczeń:

- Spotkaliśmy się wiele lat temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do tych wybrzeży z Anglii. Carlisle Cullen jest dobrym człowiekiem. W trakcie moich podróży natknąłem się na pewną kobietę, która głośno mówiła o zemście na klanie Carlisle'a Cullena. Mówiła rzeczy, które nie mogły być prawdziwe w odniesieniu do dobrego doktora, którego dawno temu spotkałem. Proszę, przybywam tylko z troski o mojego starego przyjaciela. Zadzwoń do niego, jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

Pozostał w swojej niegrożącej pozie, podczas gdy Rose podała mi telefon, bym wykręciła numer do naszego ojca. Carlisle odezwał się po pierwszym sygnale.

- Witaj Rosalie – brzmiał szczęśliwie i beztrosko.

- Tato – mój głos ucichł, ponownie mnie zawiódł.

- Bella? Coś nie tak? – wcisnęłam słuchawkę w czekającą dłoń Rose.

Wampirzyca szybko wyjaśniła zaistniałą sytuację. Jej głos był zaniepokojony. Sama powoli traciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Osunęłam się na ziemię i przyciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej. Słyszałam Carlisle'a:

- Rosalie, proszę, uspokój się. Tak, znam Garretta. Został zmieniony w 1776 na początku Wojny o Niepodległość. Staliśmy się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Ostatni raz widziałem go kilka lat przed tym, jak dołączyłaś do naszej rodziny.

Rose minimalnie się zrelaksowała.

- Więc ufamy mu? – spytała się podejrzliwie.

- Tak, nie widzę żadnego powodu, aby miałby wam zaszkodzić i powinniśmy mu być wdzięczni za ostrzeżenie, jakie nam przysyła. Musi być to coś poważnego, skoro specjalnie wyruszył na poszukiwania – głos Carlisle'a był stanowczy, a zarazem spokojny.

Trzęsłam się, nie zdejmując oczu z nieznajomego. Dalej siedział na polu, nie poruszył się ani na mnie nie spojrzał, ale mogło się to w każdej chwili zmienić. Może nas zaatakować. Rose patrzyła na mnie. Ledwo usłyszałam kolejne pytanie naszego lidera:

- A Bella?

Wampirzyca klęczała przy mnie i głaskała po głowie.

- Ma nas pod swoją tarczą. Jasper biegnie z powrotem i nie sądzę, że będzie w stanie ją opuścić przed jego przybyciem. Poproszę go, aby do ciebie oddzwonił.

Rozłączyła się. Chciałam im zaufać. Chciałam opuścić moją osłonę, ale ten mężczyzna dalej tam siedział. Sześćset jardów było dla nas żadnym dystansem, a Carlisle nie kontaktował się z nim od dziesięcioleci. Tylko ja i Rosalie. Tak bardzo chciałam Jaspera.

- Bello, jest okej, skarbie. On nie jest taki, jak inni. Nie pozwolę mu, aby cię skrzywdził – kontynuowała gładzenie mnie po głowie.

- Kiedy została zraniona? – jego głos był uprzejmy, ale i tak wzdrygnęłam się i położyłam głowę na kolanach. Nie mogłam już dłużej na niego patrzeć.

- Dwa miesiące temu. Została zaatakowana, kiedy miała tylko dwa dni. Dwa wampiry zastały ją tutaj samą, kiedy mój brat pojechał, aby mnie odebrać. Gdyby nie jej tarcza, zabiliby ją – odpowiedziała mu, ale wiedziałam, że w dalszym ciągu była skupiona na mnie. Chciałabym, aby go dalej obserwowała. Powinna go obserwować!

Tak bardzo chciałam jej ufać. Chciałam opuścić moją tarczę, ale gdybym się myliła, gdyby ona się myliła… wtedy byłybyśmy martwe.

_Przepraszam._

Jej źrenice lekko się rozszerzyły, więc wiedziałam, że usłyszała.

- Jest w porządku, Bello. Jeżeli to sprawia, że czujesz się bezpieczna, to zostaniemy w ten sposób tak długo, jak tylko będziesz tego potrzebowałam.

Uniosłam głowę i popatrzyłam w punkt między drzewami.

_Jasper._

Czułam, jak się zbliża. Moje oczy powędrowały na południe – jeżeli biegł, to z pewnością nie nadejdzie od strony podjazdu.

Rose zauważyła moje działanie, po czym odezwała się do Garretta.

- Jeżeli chcesz przeżyć, lepiej wyglądaj na tak bardzo podporządkowanego, jak tylko potrafisz. Mój brat niebawem przybędzie i nie będzie szczęśliwy. Wszyscy jesteśmy w tej chwili zdenerwowani.

- Całkowicie was rozumiem – było jedynym, co odpowiedział, zanim się rozciągnął, położył na plecach i zaczął oglądać gwiazdy. Rosalie posłała mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, kiedy jak gdyby nigdy nic położył głowę na wyciągniętych do tyłu ramionach.

Sekundy później Jasper wynurzył się z lasu, na pole, by zorientować się w naszym położeniu. Był tutaj. Będziemy bezpieczni. Stracił gdzieś swoją koszulę – pierwszy raz ujrzałam jego blizny w całej okazałości. Jego przedramiona i bicepsy były naznaczone ugryzieniami w kształcie półksiężyca, które formowały swoistą koronkę. Im wyżej wędrował mój wzrok, w górę klatki piersiowej, tym bardziej roiło się od blizn. Jego obojczyk, ramiona i niższe partie szyi były tak bardzo naznaczone, że jego skóra przypominała bardziej skórę mocno poparzonego człowieka.

Prawie tego jednak nie dostrzegałam. Byłam oczarowana jego nagą klatką piersiową, wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami brzucha, idealnymi biodrami okolonymi obdrapanymi jeansami. Jego ręce składały się z perfekcyjnie ukształtowanych bicepsów i umięśnionych przedramion. Obserwowałam, jak z każdym krokiem jego muskuły się napinają. Tak bardzo chciałam zostać przez niego osłoniona, otoczona jego siłą.

Na widok Jaspera Garrett wyraźnie się naprężył, po czym odezwał się, nie ruszając się o milimetr:

- Idź do kobiet. To, co mam do powiedzenia, musi poczekać do momentu, w którym będziesz w stanie uspokoić nowonarodzoną – jego głos był przyjazny i dziwnie staroświecki.

Teksańczyk przez dłuższą chwilę uważnie mu się przyglądał, po czym skinął głową. Ruszył do nas, w kierunku tarasu, gdzie dalej znajdowałyśmy się pod moją tarczą. Wymienił spojrzenia z Rosalie. Kiedy uklęknął, aby znaleźć się na moim poziomie, moja siostra wstała, by obserwować naszego gościa.

Nasze oczy się spotkały.

_Aniołku._

Jego mentalny głos był niczym balsam dla moich skołatanych nerwów. Kiedy poruszyłam się w kierunku jego bezpiecznych ramion, moja tarcza błysnęła i rozszerzyła się, zamykając naszą trójkę. Trzymał mnie blisko siebie, a ja zaciągnęłam się zapachem letnich promieni słonecznych, siana i miodu, podczas gdy mój policzek spoczął na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej. Czułam, jak oddycha w moich włosach, jego ulgę, że jesteśmy bezpieczni.

_Aniołku, wszystko dobrze?_

Skinęłam głową.

_Nie podszedł bliżej. Tata powiedział, że jest w porządku. Rose to samo… ale ja nie mogłam. Co gdyby… on mógł…_

Przeczesał moje włosy.

_Shhh, maleńka. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Ochroniłaś Rosalie. Dobrze zrobiłaś. Jesteś bezpieczna i tylko to się dla mnie liczy._

Trzęsłam się. Oparł swoje czoło na moim tak, by mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy.

_Shhh, jestem tu teraz._

Zaczęłam się uspokajać. Nie pomagał mi, tylko mnie przytulał. Dał mi czas, abym sama odzyskała kontrolę. Wtedy zadał mi pytanie, którego się nie spodziewałam.

_Czy możesz mnie wypuścić, abym mógł z nim porozmawiać? Ty i Rose zostajecie pod tarczą, okej?_

Potrząsnęłam głową i poczułam narastającą we mnie panikę.

_NIE! Nie, jeżeli sądzisz, że to jest niebezpieczne, to tu zostań. Nie odchodź._

Pomógł mi wstać i przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

- Rosalie.

Wiedziała, o co prosił – powtórzyła swoją konwersację z Garrettem, a następnie rozmowę z Carlislem. Kiedy skończyła, lekko mnie odsunął i spojrzał mi w oczy.

_Aniołku, możesz mi pokazać, co się wydarzyło?_

Wysłałam mu obrazy od momentu, w którym poczułam obcy zapach. Dzięki mojemu nowemu wampirzemu umysłowi moja pamięć była perfekcyjna.

_Widzisz aniele? Jest bezpiecznie. Teraz zostań z Rosalie i wypuść mnie, bym mógł z nim porozmawiać._

Pocałował mnie w czoło po tym, jak skinęłam z wahaniem głową. Odszedł parę kroków dalej, a moja tarcza między nami błysnęła. Obdarował mnie ostatnim długim spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł naszemu gościowi na spotkanie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Ufff, skończyłam! Z góry przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i możliwy spadek formy. Miałam problemy z Internetem, następnie z laptopem, ponadto właśnie trwają rekrutacje na uczelnie… generalnie dużo spraw i problemów na głowie. Tłumaczenia na pewno nie porzucę! Kolejne rozdziały jednak będą wychodzić bardzo powoli (powyższe sprawy + są bardzo długie :P), a w czasie studiów medycznych… będzie ciężko. Ale się nie poddam :) Bardzo Wam dziękuję za ciepłe komentarze i za tyle wejść. To Wy jesteście motorem mojej pracy. Do usłyszenia!


	13. Rozdział 12

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Niespodzianka! Napracowałam się trochę, więc mam nadzieję, że choć odrobinkę się spodoba…

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12<strong>

Odwrócenie się od Belli zabijało mnie. Dalej była wystraszona, ale najpierw musiałem rozwiązać sprawę z obcym, który chciał przekazać Carlisle'owi ostrzeżenie.

Czułem strach brunetki już na kilka sekund przed odezwaniem się telefonu. Kłóciłem się ze sobą, że nie istnieje żadna opcja, abym mógł ją czuć z takiej odległości. Gdy trzymałem w dłoni komórkę i akurat byłem w trakcie wyperswadowywania sobie jej użycia, usłyszałem sygnał. Dźwięk jej cichego i przerażonego głosu obudził drzemiącego we mnie potwora, który zaczął głośno warczeć. Kiedy Emmett zaczął awanturę o to, czy idzie ze mną, czy nie, po prostu wyskoczyłem z poruszającej się furgonetki i rozpocząłem bieg.

W miarę przybliżania się do domu jej emocje stawały się coraz bardziej przejrzyste. Mogłem nawet uchwycić okazjonalną myśl… coś się zmieniło – próbowała dojść ze sobą do porozumienia i opuścić tarczę. Na to tylko zawarczałem i zwiększyłem tempo.

Siedmiogodzinna droga zajęła mi biegiem raptem niecałą godzinę. W niedużej odległości od domu rozdarłem swoją koszulę. Bella zaakceptowała mnie pomimo mojej gwałtownej i brutalnej przeszłości. Wiedziałem, że widok moich blizn przerazi intruza zanim w ogóle zdążę się do niego zbliżyć. Pamiątki z dawnych dziejów były wizualnym ostrzeżeniem, aby ze mną nie zadzierać.

Teraz, kiedy zszedłem z tarasu i podążałem w kierunku rzekomego przyjaciela Carlisle'a, skosztowałem jego emocji. Moje blizny przyniosły oczekiwany efekt – mężczyzna wręcz ociekał strachem pomimo jego pozornie spokojnej pozycji. Wyczuwałem również szczyptę podziwu – dziwne. Był inteligentny – nie poruszył żadnej części ciała prócz głowy, którą ustawił tak, aby mógł bacznie mnie obserwować. Z jego emocjami wiedziałem, że leżenie w tak bezbronnej pozycji wymagało od niego niezwykłego wysiłku – w końcu 230 lat egzystencji nauczyło go, by nie prowokować nikogo z bliznami takimi jak moje.

Zatrzymałem się w odległości około 100 jardów od niego. Jego strach wzrósł, ale nie zmienił pozycji.

- Możesz wstać. Powoli.

Posłuchał się, po czym wykonał polecenie tak, by nie dać mi żadnych powodów do działania. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na nogach i zarazem w mniej bezbronnej pozie jego strach lekko zmalał.

- Przepraszam za przestraszenie twojej rodziny. To nie był mój cel. Mam głęboki szacunek do Carlisle'a i tylko chciałem z nim porozmawiać, a przez mój pośpiech obawiam się, że tylko dałem o sobie złe pierwsze wrażenie.

Jego emocje potwierdzały jego szczerość i skruchę.

- Z tego, co słyszałem, zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby załagodzić sytuację. Moja siostra powiedziała mi, że masz dla nas ostrzeżenie.

Zanim zdążył się odezwać usłyszałem, jak z lasu wyłania się Emmett, który, podobnie jak ja, zatrzymał się w celu przeegzaminowania otoczenia, a następnie przyjął pozycję obronną przed Rosalie i Bellą. Z rękami założonymi na jego ogromnej klatce piersiowej jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak złowrogo. Poczułem, jak brunetka bardziej się relaksuje, dzięki czemu poczułem do Emmetta jeszcze większą wdzięczność za to, że za mną podążył.

Garrett przymusowo przełknął ślinę, gdy przyjrzał się potężnej sylwetce mojego brata.

- Włóczyłem się w okolicy Champaign, Illinois, kiedy moja droga skrzyżowała się z drogą pewnej wampirzycy. Próbowała znaleźć popleczników, by zemścić się na klanie dewiantów, którzy zabili jej partnera. W trakcie słuchania jej historii zdałem sobie sprawę, że dewianci, o których tak bogato się wysławiała, to tak naprawdę wampiry żywiące się krwią zwierząt. Jedynym takim wampirem, którego spotkałem, to Carlisle. Przed odejściem zdobyłem tyle informacji, ile tylko mogłem i od razu wyruszyłem, by was ostrzec.

Poczułem jego wahanie i już miałem to zgłębić, kiedy jego wzrok przeniósł się na chwilę na Bellę. Nie chciał jej bardziej wystraszyć przez wyjawianie przy niej planów Victorii.

- To ty, prawda? – jego pytanie zmieszało mnie. Nie wyczuwałem więcej strachu, tylko podziw, któremu towarzyszyła ciekawość.

- Kto dokładnie? – nie wiedziałem, o kim mówił.

- Jesteś generałem południowych armii, którego oni tak bardzo się obawiają. Bogiem Wojny – rzekł z wyraźnie słyszalnym szacunkiem.

- To bardzo stare czasy – mój głos był za to bez wyrazu i nie zdradził ani krzty wstydu, który czułem po usłyszeniu niegdyś otrzymanego przydomka.

- Rozumiem – jego akceptacja zaskoczyła mnie.

Wykręciłem numer na telefonie. Carlisle od razu odebrał.

- Jasper, czy z Bellą wszystko w porządku? – skoro pytał o nią, oznaczało to, że jego jedynym zmartwieniem było jak brunetka radzi sobie z obecnością nieznajomego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa.

- Tak. Rose i Em są z nią.

- Czy mogę porozmawiać z Garrettem? – podszedłem do mężczyzny na odległość 50 jardów, po czym rzuciłem mu komórkę. Z łatwością słyszałem obie strony. Im dłużej rozmawiali, tym bardziej zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że Garrett w rzeczy samej był tym, za kogo się podawał i mogliśmy mu ufać. Ponownie nie przekazał całego ostrzeżenia, ale teraz wiedziałem, że gdy je usłyszę, to nie będę mieć wątpliwości co do jego prawdziwości.

Konwersacja zmierzała ku końcowi, tak więc podszedłem do niego i wziąłem z jego dłoni urządzenie tak, by połączenie jeszcze się nie urwało.

- Carlisle.

- Jasper, domyślam się, że wszystko słyszałeś?

- Tak. Dowiem się wszystkiego i później podzielę z tobą detalami.

- Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Wasza dwójka ma sporo ze sobą wspólnego – spauzował. – Proszę, nakłoń Bellę, by zadzwoniła do nas używając kamerki internetowej – mama nie może wysiedzieć z nerwów.

- A mnie nie chce zobaczyć? To boli, tato – żart sam narzucił mi się na usta.

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie jesteś dzieckiem i wie, że sam sobie potrafisz doskonale radzić.

- Jestem pewien, że Bella także potrzebuje rozmowy z Esme. Dzięki Carlisle – zakończyłem połączenie i przestudiowałem stojącego przede mną mężczyznę. Jego emocje były znacznie spokojniejsze. Przeważała ostrożność, ale to z pewnością dlatego, że miał do czynienia z czwórką nieznanych mu wampirów, z czego trójka to wyraźnie doświadczeni wojownicy.

Zaoferowałem mu dłoń.

- Doceniam twoje staranie. Jestem Jasper Whitlock.

Wymieniliśmy uścisk.

- Garrett Smith.

Spojrzałem za siebie. Emmett podszedł do nas i uścisnął dłoń nowoprzybyłego.

- To mój brat Emmett McCarty, a stojąca na ganku blondynka to jego żona i partnerka Rosalie. No i nasza nowonarodzona – Bella Cullen.

Brwi Garretta uniosły się.

- Córka Carlisle'a?

Przytaknąłem.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy jego dziećmi, ale ona nosi jego nazwisko.

Wykonał staromodny ukłon w kierunku dziewczyn.

- W takim razie to dla mnie zaszczyt.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się, ale dalej znajdowała się pod tarczą Belli. Wyruszyłem z innymi w kierunku posiadłości. Uważnie monitorowałem emocje Belli – jej strach został znacznie zredukowany, ale nie czuła się zrelaksowana i nie zamierzała opuścić osłony do momentu, w którym jej do tego nie przekonam.

_Aniele, jest w porządku. On przyszedł nam pomóc._

Spojrzała to na mnie, to na Garretta. Doszliśmy do schodów prowadzących do ganku, gdzie stała razem z Rose. Wstrzymałem swoich towarzyszy i sam przeszedłem dzielący nas dystans. Jej tarcza opadła, a ja pogłaskałem ją po policzku. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone, a czerwień tęczówek ciemniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

_Czy potrzebujesz zapolować? Tarcza spożytkowała zbyt wiele twojej energii?_

_Nie, jest okej. Czy jesteś pewien, Jas?_

Teraz, kiedy nie ogradzała ją tarcza, podenerwowanie wróciło.

_Tak, Aniele. Nie wyczułem od niego nic innego, prócz szczerości._

Pochyliła się i położyła głowę na mojej nagiej klatce piersiowej.

Gdy ją przytuliłem, poczułem, jak opada z niej napięcie. Po raz pierwszy byłem wystarczająco zrelaksowany, bym mógł doceniać uczucie jej skóry na mojej. Jej włosy oplatały moje niczym nieokryte ramiona i pieściły klatkę piersiową. Czułem, jak bardzo idealnie wpasowywała się w mój uścisk i przylegała do ciała. Uczucie to było najbardziej erotycznym doświadczeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyłem. Stawałem się coraz bardziej podniecony. Nie chciałem jej puszczać, ale mieliśmy towarzystwo, a ona nie była na to gotowa. Definitywnie nie to miejsce i nie ta pora. _Kurwa, Majorze! Ogarnij się!_

Mogłem wyczuć, że ona także potrzebowała chwili, by ochłonąć, więc po raz ostatni skosztowałem zapachu jej włosów i wypuściłem z objęcia.

_Aniele, mogłabyś udać się do mojego pokoju i przynieść jakąś koszulę?_

Skinęła głową, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami.

Obserwowałem, jak odchodzi, po czym poczułem emanującą za mną frustrację i ciekawość.

- Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Często tak robią – frustracja – oczywiście Emmett. Nienawidził nie być w temacie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella i ja rozmawialiśmy w myślach, tak więc reszta nie miała pojęcia, co zostało powiedziane, a Garrett niczego nie rozumiał z całej sytuacji.

Rosalie zachichotała, po czym wyjaśniła:

- Bella ma zdolność projektowania i otrzymywania myśli i obrazów. Nie prawdziwa telepatia – nie potrafi czytać innym w myślach – ale pewna jej forma. Pod wpływem stresu staje się werbalnie niema.

- Utalentowana nowonarodzona i bardzo piękna młoda kobieta – Garrett wyraźnie ją podziwiał, a ja szybko zdałem sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki.

Nie przedstawiłem jej jako moją siostrę i pomimo moich uczuć nie została oficjalnie moją partnerką. Z mojego gardła wydarł się głęboki warkot, chwilę później zawtórowany przez warkot Emmetta. Przybysz od razu poczynił krok do tyłu i uniósł dłonie w geście przeprosin.

- Nie chciałem nikogo urazić. Będę trzymał swój dystans. Jest wyraźnie nieufna względem mnie, a ja nie mam zamiaru jej przestraszyć. Macie moje słowo.

Emmett obdarował go surowym spojrzeniem, po czym wszedł do budynku, by poszukać Belli. Emanował braterską nadopiekuńczością.

Rosalie spojrzała na mnie, rozbawiona, po czym złapała Garretta pod ramię.

- Proszę za mną, panie Smith, bardzo miło byłoby posłuchać jakiś wieści z południa. Przykro mi, że jeszcze tu nie jest zbyt gościnnie pod względem mebli. Możesz z nami pozostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. Mamy trochę wolnych pokoi, gdzie można także się odświeżyć.

- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pani gościnność, pani McCarty. Miło by było zrobić sobie odpoczynek od włóczęgostwa. No i jeszcze mam sporo do przekazania – Garrett obejrzał się przez ramię, rzucając mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

- W takim razie zapraszam do obejrzenia pokoi – wampirzyca poprowadziła go do nieużywanego skrzydła rezydencji.

Obróciłem się, kiedy usłyszałem schodzącą ze schodów Bellę z depczącym jej po piętach Emmettem. Niosła czystą koszulę dla mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się podczas jej wręczania.

- Dziękuję, maleńka.

- Emmett chce zapolować – wiedziałem, że mocno próbowała nie pytać się o zgodę.

- A ty co chcesz robić?

Przez chwilę przyglądała się schodom prowadzącym do pokoju naszego gościa.

- Sądzę, że też pójdę. Wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubi chodzić sam – domyśliłem się, że nie była jeszcze gotowa na spotkanie z Garrettem i używała polowania jako wymówki.

Zaśmiałem się na jej żart i pocałowałem ją w czoło. To dawało mi szansę na wysłuchanie przybysza.

- W takim razie dobrej zabawy, dzieciaki! Bello, upewnij się, że podzieli się z tobą jakimś niedźwiedziem.

- Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to znów go pobiję – wyszczerzyła się, po czym śmignęła na zewnątrz, zanim Emmett zdążył odparować.

- Będę ją chronił, Jazz. Ty po prostu dowiedz się, czego tak naprawdę mamy się obawiać – wampir stał się dziwnie poważny, kiedy odwrócił się i podążył za dziewczyną.

Rosalie sama zeszła ze schodów, więc zgadłem, że Garrett się rozgaszcza. Podeszła do mnie, po czym mocno uścisnęła.

- Tęskniliśmy za tobą, Jazz.

- Ja za wami też tęskniłem – uśmiechnąłem się. – Twój mąż staje się małym dzieckiem, gdy tylko oddala się od ciebie.

Zachichotała.

- A Bella za to histeryzuje, więc domyślam się, że mamy remis.

- Bella była nieszczęśliwa, kiedy mnie nie było? – nie mogłem znieść tej myśli.

Moja siostra się zirytowała.

- Oczywiście, że tak, idioto! – potrząsnąłem głową, ale ona kontynuowała. – Odbyłyśmy kilka interesujących rozmów.

Odezwałbym się, ale usłyszałem kroki Garretta. Zszedł na dół i rozejrzał się.

- Muszę przyznać, że bycie wegetarianinem ma swoje plusy, skoro ma się okazję w ten sposób mieszkać.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się.

- W ten sposób łatwiej nam się „wtopić w tło", no i możemy dłużej zostać w jednym miejscu. Mamy kilka domów takich jak ten. Zostajemy tu na kilka lat, póki Bella nie przystosuje się do nowego życia.

Musiałem się zapytać:

- Co zamierzasz zrobić w związku z żywieniem? Jest niewielu ludzi na północ stąd, ale kiedy tylko spadnie pierwszy śnieg i oni wyjadą – wiedziałem, że od tego zależy długość jego pobytu.

- Wasza dieta mnie intryguje. Naprawdę stanowicie jedną rodzinę. Carlisle opowiadał mi, że umożliwia ona tworzenie trwalszych więzi, ale tak naprawdę mu nie uwierzyłem. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolicie, spróbuję waszego sposobu podczas mojego pobytu – jego ciekawość była szczera.

- Rozumiem zatem, że zostajesz z nami na jakiś czas? – Rosalie uczyniłaby Esme dumną z jej gościnności.

- Kiedy tylko usłyszycie, co mam wam do powiedzenia, sądzę, że będziecie potrzebowali każdej pomocy – jego słowa mnie podenerwowały.

- W takim razie szybko się z tym rozprawmy. Bella nie poszła na długo – w ciemnym lesie nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo – wiedziałem, że musiała naprawdę czuć się nieswojo przy Garrecie, skoro w ogóle zdecydowała się na pójście tam.

Rozpaliłem ogień w kominku. Brunetka z pewnością to doceni po powrocie do domu. Garrett i Rosalie rozgościli się na podłodze.

- Mówiłem wcześniej, że wpadłem na pewną kobietę w Illinois, ale nie dodałem, że nie była wtedy sama. Towarzyszył jej nowonarodzony. Kierowała się na południe, do tamtejszych klanów, które wisiały jej przysługi – czułem, jak narasta we mnie złość. – Zamierzała powrócić z przynajmniej dwoma starszymi wampirami oraz małą armią nowonarodzonych… po to, by zetrzeć wasz klan z powierzchni ziemi.

Byłem wściekły i w tym samym czasie przerażony. Na południu miałem sporo wrogów. Gdyby Victoria wiedziała, kim jestem, z pewnością znalazłaby się nieskończona chmara wampirów gotowych spróbować mnie zabić. To tak jak ze słynnymi rewolwerowcami na Starym Zachodzie – kiedy tylko ktoś zyskiwał miano zimnego zabójcy, z którym nie mógł się mierzyć nikt inny, zawsze znalazł się ktoś chcący udowodnić swoją przewagę przez podjęcie walki.

- Czy znała moje imię? – musiałem się dowiedzieć.

- Nie wiem, mówiła tylko o nazwie waszego klanu – Cullen.

- Kurwa! – Maria wiedziała, że żyłem z Cullenami. Jeśli tylko ta suka Victoria wpadnie na nią, wszyscy znajdziemy się w poważnych tarapatach.

- Co zrobimy, Jazz? – Rosalie emanowała spokojem, a jej uczucia całkowitej pewności siebie sprawiły, że poczułem się jej wdzięczny za bycie moją siostrą.

Szybko analizowałem, ujawniając swoją militarną twarz.

- Carlisle, Esme i Alice nie mogą tu przybyć co najmniej do nowego roku. Nieważne, jak wielki jest to problem, dalej musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by zatrzeć nasze ślady w Forks, w przeciwnym razie będziemy musieli stawić czoła przede wszystkim Volturi. Możemy zadzwonić do klanu Denali, ale jestem pewien, że Irina jest w dalszym ciągu rozeźlona w związku z Laurentem i nie mam pojęcia, jak zachowają się pozostali. Poza tym nie mogę póki co zaufać w tej sprawie Edwardowi.

- Tak czy inaczej zadzwonię. Poza tym Kate wisi mi parę przysług – Rosalie wstała i udała się po telefon. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli ktokolwiek był w stanie przekonać Denali do pomocy, to była właśnie ona. Zwróciła się do mnie. – I przypuszczam, że sam będziesz musiał wykonać telefon po swoje posiłki.

Obdarowałem ją uśmiechem.

- Moja droga siostro, skąd wiesz, czy mam kogoś w zanadrzu?

- Ponieważ bracie, ty zawsze masz jakiś plan awaryjny. Znam cię – puściła mi oczko, a ja się zaśmiałem.

Blondynka wyszła, a ja wyciągnąłem komórkę, by wystukać numer nieruszany już od paru dobrych lat. Garrett spojrzał na mnie z ciekawością, ale nie nalegał – cierpliwie czekał na wyjaśnienie.

Usłyszałem sygnał trzy razy, zanim połączenie zostało odebrane.

- Yo przebiegły skurwysynie, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! Dawaj namiary i będziemy w maks dwa dni.

- Peter, skąd ty, u licha, wiesz, że cię potrzebuję? Skąd wiesz, że nie dzwonię po to, aby powiedzieć zwyczajne „cześć"? – nigdy tego nie zrozumiem.

- Pieprz się! Gadaj, gdzie jesteś, tak bym Char i ja mogli wydostać cię z gówna, w które się wpakowałeś.

Gdy podawałem namiary, w tle mogłem usłyszeć besztającą go za język Charlotte.

- Och, jeszcze jedno Jasper – nie możemy się doczekać, kiedy ją poznamy – rozłączył się. Potrząsnąłem głową. Jak _on_ to, kurwa, robi?

- Rozumiem więc, że na dniach mamy spodziewać się towarzystwa? – zapytał Garrett.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Tak, możesz ich nazwać starymi znajomymi z armii. Peter i jego partnerka Charlotte walczyli ze mną w południowych wojnach. To oni wyciągnęli mnie z tego popieprzonego życia.

Mój gość odwzajemnił sentyment.

- Dobrzy z nich przyjaciele, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach takich jak ta.

Przytaknąłem.

- Najlepsi. Zwłaszcza Peter. Wie rzeczy. Nigdy nie byłem w stanie rozgryźć, czy to jego dar, czy co innego, ale to właśnie jego przeczuć nauczyłem się z czasem słuchać. Skoro on i Charlotte już wcześniej zaczęli mnie szukać, to sądzę, że naprawdę będziemy ich potrzebować.

Odwróciliśmy się, kiedy Rosalie ponownie wkroczyła do pokoju.

- Dobre wieści są takie, że Kate dołączy do nas w przeciągu kolejnych kilku dni. Złą wiadomością jest fakt, że przybędzie sama z wielu różnych powodów.

Uniosłem brew z zapytaniem, a gdy na moment zawiesiła wzrok na Garrecie przytaknąłem. Skoro planował na jakiś czas tu zostać, zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć, w co się pakuje.

- Eleazar i Carmen chcieli przybyć, ale póki co źle by się czuli z pozostawieniem samego Edwarda. Irina odmówiła i wszczęła awanturę już za samo zapytanie o pomoc, zaś Tanya jest zbytnio zajęta czyhaniem na miedzianowłosego – wampirzyca wyglądała na równie poirytowaną, co rozbawioną przedstawionymi przez nią informacjami.

- Czy Kate jest zmuszona do przybycia, czy może rzeczywiście okaże się pomocna? – jeżeli została zmuszona przez Eleazara, wtedy nie mógłbym jej kompletnie zaufać.

Rose zaśmiała się.

- Powiedziała, że jest zmęczona tym całym komediodramatem i wręcz nie może się doczekać ciszy i spokoju podczas walki.

Zawtórowaliśmy jej.

- Co za ulga, zawsze lubiłem Kate. Jestem zadowolony, że nie zamierza chować do nas urazy z powodu Laurenta.

- Z tonu jej głosu mogłam wywnioskować, że nie darzyła go zbytnią sympatią i szukała pierwszej lepszej sposobności, by uciec od Iriny. Osobiście nie mogę się doczekać usłyszenia całej historii. Może nam również pomóc wypełnić puste luki w związku z Edwardem.

Rose i ja dostrzegliśmy skonfundowanie na twarzy Garretta. Wampirzyca zaczęła tłumaczyć:

- Edward jest naszym bratem i chodził z Bellą przez ponad rok, gdy była jeszcze człowiekiem. Wszyscy ją kochaliśmy – znała prawdę o nas i o to nie dbała, kochała nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy – na moment uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tamtej Belli, po czym jej twarz stała się ponownie poważna.

- Wszyscy sądziliśmy, że darzył ją prawdziwym uczuciem, była jego la tua cantante, a on miał bzika na jej punkcie, hołubił ją, chronił. Okazało się jednak, że to wcale nie była prawda – kochał jej krew i oczekiwanie na… degustację. W czasie jej urodzin dwa miesiące temu zaatakował ją przez drobne skaleczenie palca papierem, przez pojedynczą kroplę krwi. Wyszło szydło z worka. Bella to wszystko słyszała, a Jasper ugryzł ją kilka razy po to, by zasilić jej system większą ilością jadu – tak, by skrócić czas przemiany i nie dopuścić do zatrzymania serca – spojrzała na mnie, po czym uścisnęła moją dłoń. Mogłem wyczuć miłość i dumę.

Obserwowałem Garretta, który odczuwał złość i obrzydzenie. Rose kontynuowała.

- Bella ciągle walczy ze zdradą Edwarda i świadomością, pod jak wielką była kontrolą. Czuje się naprawdę niepewnie i ciężko pracuje, by zbudować nowe życie. Wszyscy ją kochamy i robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by o tym wiedziała, pokazujemy, że nie jesteśmy tacy sami jak Edward – gwałtowności jej głosu towarzyszyło uczucie determinacji oraz miłości.

Podjąłem się kontynuacji historii.

- Edward został wysłany do innej, podobnej nam rodziny mieszkającej w Alasce. Eleazar jest jej głową, kiedyś należał do Volturi. On i jego partnerka Carmen trzymają na nim oko. Carlisle powiedział Edwardowi, że ma nie wracać, dopóki nie zostanie o to poproszony. To pierwszy raz w przeciągu stu lat, kiedy został za cokolwiek ukarany – pod koniec nie mogłem powstrzymać zniechęconego tonu głosu.

Garrett spojrzał na nas.

- Nie będzie miała już żadnych powodów, by się mnie obawiać. To, co zrobił wasz brat, było odrażające na tak wielu poziomach… Może i poluję na ludzi, ale nigdy nie bawię się swoim jedzeniem. Preferuję celować w tych, którzy na to zasługują – morderców, gwałcicieli i tym podobnych. Kobiety powinny być chronione.

Rosalie zaśmiała się.

- Podczas gdy doceniam twój gest, panie Smith, zasugerowałabym jednak trzymanie dystansu, kiedy my, kobiety, polujemy, w przeciwnym razie może pan się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo dzika może być teoretycznie słabsza płeć.

Na naszych twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy.

- Jestem Garrett, ma'am i z pewnością to zapamiętam pani McCarty.

- Proszę, mów na mnie Rosalie. Jasper, czy zdołałeś dodzwonić się do kogoś, kto mógłby nam pomóc?

- Tak, ma'am. Peter i Charlotte są w drodze – powinni dotrzeć mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Kate – obdarowałem ją pewnym siebie spojrzeniem.

W zabawie trąciła mnie łokciem.

- Więc w końcu będę mieć okazję spotkać słynnego Petera oraz Charlotte? – ona i reszta rodziny słyszeli o nich, ale osobiście widziała się z nimi tylko Alice.

Przytaknąłem.

Zaczęła układać w głowie plan.

- W takim razie sądzę, że powinniśmy zdobyć furgonetkę – niezależnie od miejsca, w którym Emmett ją zostawił. Będziemy musieli doprowadzić do porządku kilka innych pokoi, potrzebujemy zatem tego, co znajduje się w samochodzie. Poza tym mam już dosyć widzenia ciebie i Belli w tych samych ubraniach – zaśmiała się, a Garrett jej zawtórował.

Usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi i kilka minut później Emmett wszedł do pokoju razem z siedzącą mu na barana uśmiechniętą Bellą. Uśmiech jednak zbladł, gdy ujrzała z nami Garretta. Poczułem jej trwogę.

Podszedłem do nich – zeszła z pleców Emmetta, po czym wzięła mnie za rękę i stanęła przede mną, chroniąc się przed nieznajomym.

_Jest w porządku, Aniele. Zostanie z nami przez jakiś czas. Chce nam pomóc._

Przygryzła swoją seksowną wargę, kompletnie owijając mnie wokół swojego palca.

_Okej, Jas. Przepraszam, próbuję._

_Nie masz za co przepraszać._

Pocałowałem ją w czoło, po czym zwróciłem się do naszego gościa oraz rodziny. Rose uśmiechnęła się, wtulając do boku Emmetta.

- Bella, to Garrett Smith. Garrett, przedstawiam ci Bellę Cullen.

Garrett ukłonił się, ale nie zmienił pozycji.

- Panno Cullen, bardzo miło mi panią spotkać. Przepraszam za wcześniejsze wystraszenie cię, to nie było moją intencją.

Bella ponownie przygryzła wargę. Przytaknęła.

- Teraz to wiem. I proszę mówić na mnie po prostu Bella.

- Jasper, zamierzam wrócić po furgonetkę. Sądzę, że ty i Bella ucieszycie się na widok nowych mebli oraz ubrań – Emmett w dalszym ciągu nie odzyskał swojego poczucia humoru.

- Na pewno dasz radę sam, Em? – naprawdę nie chciałem zostawiać brunetki samej i wiedziałem, że pomoże jej także obecność Rose.

- Taa – spojrzał na Bellę z małym uśmiechem. – Świerszczyku, wrócę najszybciej, jak potrafię, ok? – dziewczyna skinęła głową i przytuliła go. Rose i ja patrzyliśmy na nich, skonfundowani.

- No co? Ledwie odrosła od ziemi, a jak poluje wcale jej nie słyszę, tylko cykanie świerszczy. Jest zbyt cicha – wytłumaczył.

Zachichotaliśmy, a Bella opuściła głowę – tak, jakby właśnie się zarumieniła.

- Dzięki Em.

Rose i Emmett spojrzeli na siebie, po czym mój brat opuścił budynek.

Garrett skupił na mnie swoją uwagę.

- Robi się tu trochę tłoczno, miło będzie znowu znaleźć się w świecie cywilizowanym. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, wykorzystam sposobność mieszkania w jednym miejscu. Do zobaczenia rano.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego wiedząc, że chciał w ten sposób sprawić, by Bella poczuła się bardziej komfortowo.

- Chodź, maleńka, zadzwonimy do rodziców. Muszą cię zobaczyć, poza tym mamy w dalszym ciągu trochę spraw do załatwienia – wyczułem jej zmieszanie. – Garrett nie będzie jedynym towarzystwem. Moi starzy przyjaciele Peter i Charlotte oraz Kate z klanu Denali także złożą nam wizytę.

- To jest poważna sprawa, prawda Jas? – jej głos był miękki.

- Chodź, Aniele. Pójdziemy na górę i porozmawiamy o tym. Rose, musisz pozamawiać dodatkowe rzeczy – zaprowadziłem Bellę na piętro, podczas gdy blondynka udała się do swojego pokoju na komputer. Usadowiłem naszą nowonarodzoną na materacu – jedynym miejscu do siedzenia do momentu przybycia Emmetta. Sam zostałem w pozycji stojącej – nie było najmniejszej mowy, abym znalazł się tuż obok niej na posłaniu. Byliśmy wampirami – łóżko miało dla nas tylko jedno zastosowanie. W myślach się zganiłem. To nie czas na to, Majorze!

- Bello, Garrett przybył, aby ostrzec nas o powrocie Victorii. Kierowała się na południe, by zdobyć wsparcie dla jej planu ataku na naszą rodzinę – byłem prawie pewien, że będzie wystraszona. Zdziwiłem się jednak – jedyne, co czułem, to złość i determinacja. Nie odezwała się, więc kontynuowałem. – Boję się, że może wpaść na moich starych wrogów. Wiele wampirów nie darzy mnie… zbytnią sympatią i możemy mieć spory problem.

- Więc inni przybywają, by nam pomóc? – dalej była spokojna.

- Tak. Garrett zdradził mi, że czerwonowłosa planowała stworzyć armię nowonarodzonych, więc muszę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo – dalej nie reagowała tak, jak oczekiwałem. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tym razem nie zaatakują mnie, gdy będę skazana sama na siebie i zanim tu przybędą, nauczysz mnie, jak walczyć – czułem jej determinację.

Sama myśl o wrzuceniu ją w wir walki sprawiała, że było mi niedobrze, ale wiedziałem, że musiała nauczyć się chociaż bronić. Z rezygnacją skinąłem głową.

- A co z Kate, Jas? Mieszka z Edwardem – zszokowało mnie, że kiedy wypowiedziała imię Edwarda, nieobecny był związany z nim ból. Przemyślę to później.

- Kate z chęcią nam pomoże. W rzeczy samej wręcz nie może się doczekać wyrwania się od tego całego, jak to zwie, komediodramatu. Jestem pewien, że podzieli się z nami detalami, gdy tylko tu dotrze – spojrzałem jej w oczy. – Dasz sobie radę z tym całym towarzystwem, maleńka?

- Im szybciej się przyzwyczaję, tym lepiej. Nie mogę żyć przez wieczność we własnej bańce, prawda? – posmutniała. Czułem, jak zanika jej pewność siebie. Wtedy coś się zmieniło. Chciałem się odezwać, ale mnie uprzedziła.

- Idę pomóc Rosalie w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia naszych gości. Zadzwonię do rodziny z jej pokoju – i już jej nie było.

Co, do diaska? Robiła mi tak przez cały zeszły tydzień. Za każdym razem, kiedy udało mi się do niej dodzwonić, zaczynała rozmowę na błahe tematy, po czym rzucała wymówką, dlaczego musi już iść. Zatrzymałem się w korytarzu i spojrzałem na drzwi do pokoju Rose. Słyszałem, jak dyskutują na temat książek, pościeli, prześcieradeł. Potrząsnąłem głową i zszedłem na parter. Co teraz?

Udałem się do mojego ulubionego miejsca nad jeziorem i usiadłem na moim kamieniu. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem na powrót do domu. Tęskniłem za Bellą tak mocno, że aż bolało. Jestem w domu, a ona mnie unika. Poza próbą uspokojenia jej po przybyciu Garretta nie spędziliśmy ze sobą więcej, niż 10 minut.

Pomyślałem o dokumentach, które zabrałem, gdy byłem w Toronto. Oficjalnie ja i Alice wzięliśmy rozwód. Prawie zaśmiałem się, gdy pomyślałem o tych wszystkich zdewastowanych przez tę samą rzecz ludzi, podczas gdy ja siedziałem tu, szczęśliwy. Rozmawiałem z Alice i ona również skakała z ekscytacji – miała wizję ze swoim prawdziwym partnerem w roli głównej. Nie spotkają się przez następny rok, ale ważne, że go widziała.

Ekscytowała się też urywkami z mojej przyszłości. Chciałem mieć tą przyszłość z Bellą, ale ona mnie unikała. Przyrzekłem, że będę dla niej w takiej formie, jaką tylko będzie chciała. Rosalie wzbudziła we mnie nadzieję gadką o tym, jak Bella i ja przyciągamy siebie nawzajem. Myliła się. Nie miało to znaczenia – będę przyjacielem brunetki, jeśli nie pozwoli mi na nic więcej. Kochałem ją na tyle, by pozwolić jej na podejmowanie swoich decyzji. To oznaczało, że jeżeli chciała mnie unikać, to sam nie będę jej narzucał swojego towarzystwa. Nieważne, jak bardzo będzie to bolało.

Resztę nocy spędziłem na pogodzeniu się z miłością do Belli. Byłem zdruzgotany.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka Emmett przybył z furgonetką. My, mężczyźni, rozładowywaliśmy ją, podczas gdy dziewczyny wszystko nadzorowały. Zauważyłem, że mimo że Bella stała się bardziej zrelaksowana w towarzystwie Garretta, i tak zawsze chowała się za jednym z nas. Nawet nie byłem pewien, czy robiła to świadomie. Garrett również to dostrzegł, ale nie miał problemu z zaakceptowaniem obecnej sytuacji – cierpliwie poczeka, aż ona się z nim oswoi.<p>

Słyszałem, jak Bella w swoim pokoju rozpakowuje ubrania i chowa je do swojej szafy. Kiedy wszystko przyjechało, była naprawdę podekscytowana. Na widok jej szczęścia robiło mi się ciepło w sercu. Zdziwiłem się na wieść, że zamówiliśmy prawie identyczne pakiety do wystroju naszych pokojów. Meble w kolorze orzecha włoskiego, zbudowane w stylu rustykalnym. Obydwoje zamówiliśmy ramę do łóżka, szafę i kredens. Ona zamówiła dwa niskie stoliki, ja tylko jeden. Jej łóżko było z baldachimem, moje zaś miało oparcie na głowę i nogi z listwami. Moja szafa została wpisana w kwadrat, jej za to była bardziej wyrzeźbiona.

Zamówiliśmy też meble do salonu. Bella wybrała ogromny fotel, podnóżek z miejscem do przechowywania przedmiotów, dwie duże półki na książki i mały, pasujący do reszty stolik. Wszystkie meble posiadały ozdobne, żelazne akcenty i uchwyty. Miała wspaniały gust i wiedziałem, że była dumna z siebie, że zrobiła to wszystko sama. Jej nowe biurko także zostało wykonane w tym samym stylu i zajęło już miejsce starego, które zostało przeniesione do jednego z pokojów dla gości.

Teraz wszystkie pokoje posiadały materace. Rosalie zadzwoniła do Petera i Charlotte z prośbą o przyprowadzenie kolejnej furgonetki, która będzie zawierała wystrój do pozostałych pomieszczeń. Garrett ogłosił, że pokoje na piętrze zawierają więcej, niż mógłby sobie w ogóle wyobrazić, więc przeniósł się na parter. Kate będzie mogła sobie wybrać jedno z wolnych pomieszczeń, bądź zająć miejsce w mniejszym pokoju z łazienką w drugim skrzydle. Peter i Charlotte wezmą pośredni, zostawiając największy dla Carlisle oraz Esme. Moi starzy znajomi pojawią się już kolejnego dnia.

Usłyszałem, jak Bella prosi Rose o pójście na polowanie i chwilę później już ich nie było. Dalej mnie unikała. Rozmawiała ze mną przy innych i siedziała przy mnie, ale już więcej nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Od mojego powrotu nie przytuliła mnie ani nie poprosiła o polowanie, a teraz, skoro wyruszyła z Rosalie, nie będzie jej aż do popołudnia.

Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem tego dnia był fakt, że dotarł do nas helikopter zawierający wszelkie niezbędne budownicze materiały, więc spokojnie zdążymy wszystko naprawić przed pierwszym śniegiem. Kiedy nas zasypie, jedynym pojazdem, jaki będzie mógł tu dotrzeć, to moja furgonetka z przyczepionymi łańcuchami… choć i to było niepewne.

Helikopter właśnie odleciał, kiedy odezwał się mój telefon.

- To nazywasz dojazdem? – Peter. Potrząsnąłem głową.

- Już tu jesteście? Oczekiwaliśmy was jutro – nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

- Taa, mogliśmy już być w Toronto, kiedy zadzwoniłeś do nas w sprawie ciężarówki. Co mogę więcej powiedzieć? Potrzebujesz nas więc biegniemy – Charlotte musiała stać tuż obok niego - z podniesioną dłonią, z gotowością do działania w razie przekleństw. Nigdy nie wypowiadał się aż tak kulturalnie.

- Co jest z tobą? Jesteś zbyt grzeczny – zaśmiałem się.

- Nie chcę wystraszyć twojej dziewczyny. Jest tutaj?

Kurwa! Jak on to robi? Nawet mu nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem już dłużej z Alice, a on już wie, że mam kogoś, na kim mi zależy.

- Poluje z Rosalie. Niedługo powinny wrócić. Peter, skąd ty to, u licha, wszystko wiesz?

- Daj znać kiedy wróci do domu. Wtedy do was podbiegniemy. Char i ja nie możemy się doczekać jej spotkania – drań się rozłączył. Nigdy nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie. Byłem wdzięczny za to, że nie chcieli wystraszyć Belli, nawet mimo faktu, że jej nie znali. Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, jak on to robi.

Dalej patrzyłem na komórkę w mojej ręce, kiedy podszedł do mnie Emmett z Garrettem.

- Co jest, bro?

- Są tu już Peter i Charlotte. Czekają z ciężarówką gdzieś na drodze – wyczułem jego zdziwienie, więc kontynuowałem. – Nie chcą wystraszyć Belli. Czekają, aż wróci.

- Ta, prawdopodobnie poczuje się lepiej, kiedy pozna ich jako wyczekiwanych gości, a nie intruzów – też martwił się o brunetkę i jej reakcję.

- Hej, Em? Może pójdziesz do nich i się przywitasz? Możecie potem razem przyjść – Belli powinno być wtedy lepiej – miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze bardziej ją to uspokoi.

Wyszczerzył się.

- Brzmi dobrze.

Wiedziałem, o czym myślał.

- Hej, Em? Raczej jedź powoli. Charlotte potrafi być równie śmiertelna, co Rose, kiedy ją wkurzysz.

- Co? Jestem już duży, poradzę sobie! – pobiegł w kierunku ciężarówki. Mogłem usłyszeć niknący w oddali, dudniący śmiech. Potrząsnąłem głową, chichocząc razem z Garrettem.

- Ostrzegałem go.

Garrett udał się do swojego pokoju, by się odświeżyć. Pół godziny później wróciły Bella i Rosalie. Brunetka poszłaby do swojego pokoju, ale ją zatrzymałem.

- Bella? – Rose potrząsnęła na nas głową i poszła na piętro.

Bella była spokojna, ale spokój ten wydawał się wymuszony.

- Hej, Jasper.

Bolało mnie to, że nie mogłem ją wziąć w ramiona, ale chciała dystansu, więc to respektowałem.

- Są tu Peter i Charlotte. Emmett poszedł się z nimi spotkać na drodze.

Poczułem, jak wraca podenerwowanie i pełna doza strachu. Jej oczy były szerokie.

- Myślałam, że będą jutro?

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zdjąłem zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy i schowałem go za ucho. Na mój dotyk jej strach lekko zmalał.

- Są wcześnie, wiem. Byli już w Toronto, kiedy do nich dzwoniłem i nie mogą się doczekać spotkania. Nie widziałem ich kopę lat.

Przełknęła. Starała się dodać sobie odwagi.

- Zdążę wziąć prysznic?

- Tak, maleńka. Masz jakoś 45 minut.

Skinęła głową. Patrzyłem, jak idzie w górę schodów. Zsunąłem się na ziemię, przy kominku. Schowałem głowę w dłoniach. Wyciągnąłem telefon i wydzwoniłem numer Petera.

Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Wróciła?

- Tak. Słuchaj, Pete. Próbuje naprawdę mocno, ale w dalszym ciągu jest płochliwa jak nowonarodzony źrebak i nawet nie jestem pewien, czy pozwoli mi sobie pomóc – czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wyssał moje serce, zostawiając pustą klatkę piersiową. Kochałem ją i chciałem jej pomóc, dystans między nami mnie zabijał.

- Hej, bracie. Char i ja przyszliśmy wam pomóc. Emmett mówi, że będziemy w domu w ciągu 30 minut – jego głos był miękki i wspierający.

- Jeżeli Emmett dowiezie was do domu w ciągu 30 minut, to wszystko zostanie zniszczone – musiałem go ostrzec.

Diabelsko zachichotał.

- W takim razie sądzę, że to Char powinna jechać z nim z przodu.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Rozłączyłem się, ciągle chichocząc.

Nie zmieniłem pozycji. Rosalie i Bella dołączyły do mnie 45 minut później. Czułem troskę Rosalie oraz strach chowającej się za jej plecami brunetki.

Rose poszła stanąć na przednim ganku. Słyszałem odgłos zbliżającej się ciężarówki. Bella stanęła tuż obok mnie, a ja spojrzałem na jej twarz. Gdy spojrzała mi w oczy, dostrzegłem tam strach, a także poczułem wewnętrzny konflikt.

_Jasper._

Kochałem jej głos w mojej głowie. Minęły dni od ostatniej takiej rozmowy.

_Aniele, będzie dobrze. Peter jest mi bliższy niż żaden z Cullenów, a Charlotte to wręcz pokochasz._

Z nadzieją wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń.

_Ufasz mi?_

Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym chwyciła mnie za rękę.

_Z moim życiem._

Ucałowałem grzbiet jej dłoni, a następnie wyprowadziłem na zewnątrz na spotkanie Petera oraz Charlotte.


	14. Rozdział 13

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Dzięki za odzew! Doceniam każdy komentarz :) Wesołych Świąt!

**Reiko**, opowiadanie wcale się nie kończy, ba, nawet w połowie nie jest i trochę jeszcze do tej połowy brakuje, więc się nie martw! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 13<strong>

Zapytał, czy mu ufałam, po czym zaoferował mi swoją dłoń. Wzięłam uspokajający wdech i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

_Z moim życiem._

Upewniłam się, że głęboko skryłam swoje emocje. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by poczuł to, co ja. Sama jeszcze nie byłam do końca ich pewna. Wiedziałam, że miłość, którą czułam do Edwarda, bladła w porównaniu do moich uczuć względem Jaspera. Kiedy nie było go w moim pobliżu czułam się pusta, zagubiona… tak jakby odeszła jakaś część mnie. Gdy obserwowałam, jak wychodzi zza drzew, by skonfrontować Garretta, zostałam uderzona falą wielu emocji. Ulga – ponieważ tu był, podziw dla mocy i pewności siebie, jaką emanował… i pożądanie na widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Były także i inne, ale sama nie potrafiłam ich rozszyfrować.

Rosalie insynuowała, że to, co odczuwałam, to instynktowne przyciąganie charakterystyczne tylko dla wampirów, gdy napotkają swojego partnera. Alice była partnerką Jaspera. Musiałam pozbyć się tego, co czułam, cokolwiek to było. Jasper nie należał do mnie. Tępy ból w klatce piersiowej, który odczułam na tą myśl spowodował, że na moment przestałam oddychać.

Blondyn dalej trzymał mnie za rękę, gdy to poczuł.

_Aniołku? Co jest?_

Jego mentalny głos był zarazem łagodzący, jak i dotkliwy.

Przełknęłam ślinę i potrząsnęłam głową.

- To nic, Jasper.

Niechętnie puściłam jego dłoń i poszłam stanąć tuż obok Rosalie. Tak bardzo chciałam przyjąć komfort i bezpieczeństwo, które mi oferował. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak bardzo bezpieczna i chciana niż w momentach, kiedy znajdowałam się w jego ramionach. Nie mogłam tego wziąć, to mąż mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki… i bardzo się bałam, że się w nim zakochałam.

Poczułam, jak Jasper się porusza, by w końcu stanąć u mojego boku, podczas gdy furgonetka pokonała ostatni odcinek drogi. Za kierownicą dostrzegłam kobietę, Emmett zaś znajdował się na miejscu pasażera – wyglądało na to, że siedział tam nadąsany. Kiedy pojazd się zatrzymał, wykonałam krok do tyłu tak, by znaleźć się za Jasperem oraz Rose. Emmett wysiadł, a Jasper zachichotał. Tylne drzwi otworzyły się, a chwilę później moim oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna. Miał włosy o kolorze lnu, które sięgały mu prawie do ramion oraz topazowe oczy. Zszokowałam się – wyglądał znajomo. Spojrzałam na Jaspera, który w tym momencie, skonfundowany moimi emocjami, przenosił wzrok to na mnie, to na przybysza.

Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się, ukazując drobną – tak jak Alice - wampirzycę o mocno rozjaśnionych, sięgających aż za ramiona włosach. Jej oczy także posiadały odcień charakterystyczny dla wegetarian. Szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnęła, ja zaś dalej odczuwałam podenerwowanie.

Z powrotem przeniosłam wzrok na znajomego mi mężczyznę. W dalszym ciągu stał gdzie stał, gapiąc się na mnie z szeroko otwartą buzią. Wzięłam ostrożny krok do przodu, łapiąc Jaspera za rękę. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam, ale potrzebowałam wsparcia. Czułam się bardzo zmieszana.

_Nie masz żadnych powodów, by się mnie obawiać, mała. Szybciej skrzywdziłbym siebie niż pozwolił, by tobie spadł z głowy choć jeden włos._

Głos w mojej głowie był cichy, uspokajający i zarazem znajomy jak i nieznajomy. Pochodził od mężczyzny, który, jak przypuszczałam, musiał mieć na imię Peter. Moje źrenice rozszerzyły się. Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

- Bella? – w głosie Jaspera słyszalna była troska. Zwróciłam się do niego. Wiedziałam, że widział i odczuwał moje zmieszanie.

_J-Jest okej, Jas… ale on wygląda tak bardzo znajomo. Powiedział mi, że mnie nie skrzywdzi._

Samo patrzenie w jego oczy powodowało, że się uspokajałam. Jego oczy… nie powinnam tego robić. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok oraz powoli puściłam jego dłoń, co było fizycznie bolesne. Z powrotem spojrzałam na przybysza i poczyniłam kolejny krok do przodu.

Emmett wyprostował się, po czym do mnie podszedł. Włożyłam dłoń w jego ogromną łapę, a następnie się skoncentrowałam.

_Przedstawisz mnie?_

Jego źrenice lekko się rozszerzyły, po czym poznałam, że mnie usłyszał. Zwrócił się do nowoprzybyłych.

- Peter, Charlotte, to moja mała siostrzyczka Bella. Bello Cullen, to jest Peter oraz jego żona i partnerka Charlotte.

Nie spuściłam wzroku z oczu Petera, kiedy on powoli zaczął do mnie podchodzić.

- Cześć, mała.

Zaoferował swoją dłoń, a ja się nie zawahałam, by ją chwycić. Lekko ją uścisnął, po czym się do mnie uśmiechnął, na co sama nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wszystko związane z nim było takie znajome. Usłyszałam za mną niski warkot, na co szybko się odwróciłam. Oczy Jaspera stały się czarne, był wściekły. Czułam to.

Peter schował mnie za sobą, moje instynkty dały o sobie mocno znać, Charlotte poruszyła się zbyt szybko po to, by znaleźć się obok swojego partnera – co oznaczało, że poruszała się także zbyt szybko w moim kierunku... Złość Jaspera, przybliżenie się w szybkim tempie Charlotte, zmieszanie, które odczuwałam do Petera… spanikowałam i zaczęłam uciekać. Zatrzymałam się dopiero po drugiej stronie jeziora. Usiadłam na kamieniu, na którym zwykle przebywał Jasper. Oparłam się i zaczęłam płakać. Poczułam, jak wznosi się moja tarcza i od razu poczułam się odrobinkę bezpieczniejsza.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Moja głowa spoczywała na kolanach, nie chciałam nic innego, jak tylko wrócić do domu i przytulić się do Jaspera. Nie mogłam, nie wiedziałam, co takiego mu zrobiłam, że aż tak bardzo się na mnie wściekł. Myślałam, że chciał, abym przywitała jego przyjaciół. Nie mogłam, nie miałam prawa chcieć bliskości Jaspera, on należał do Alice. Chciałam dalej płakać, ale to też już nie dawało ulgi.<p>

Poczułam, jak ktoś się do mnie zbliża. Podniosłam głowę, spostrzegając Rosalie.

- Wpuścisz mnie?

Opuściłam tarczę, a ona usiadła tuż obok mnie, oplatając mnie ramionami. Znowu zaczęłam szlochać.

- Shhh, Bello. Jest okej.

_Dlaczego on był na mnie wściekły? Co zrobiłam?_

- Bello, skarbie, musisz użyć werbalnej mowy albo mocniej się skoncentrować na opuszczeniu twojej mentalnej osłony. Ledwo cię słyszę. Mów do mnie – głos Rose przynosił komfort.

- Był tak bardzo zły. Co zrobiłam? Dlaczego był na mnie wściekły? – mój głos był złamany, tak samo jak serce.

- Och, kochanie, Jasper nie był na ciebie wściekły! – była równie zdziwiona, co zatroskana.

- Czułam to, nawet jego oczy stały się czarne…

Wampirzyca mi przerwała.

- Nie, Bello. To dlatego uciekłaś?

Przytaknęłam.

- Tak… jeszcze Charlotte poruszyła się tak szybko, a Peter… czułam się taka zmieszana. Przepraszam, że uciekłam, ale po prostu nie mogłam… był taki zły.

Oderwała się ode mnie, po czym spojrzała mi w oczy.

- Posłuchaj. Nie zrobiłaś niczego złego. Tak wiele się zdarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, że miałaś prawo uciec. Bello, Jasper nie jest na ciebie zły. Po prostu został wytrącony z równowagi przez sposób, w jaki zareagowałaś na Petera, to wszystko.

- Peter jest… dezorientujący. Czuję się tak, jakbym powinna go znać, jakbym już wcześniej gdzieś go widziała. Nie rozumiem, Rose – zwróciłam na nią wzrok, po cichu prosząc, by udzieliła mi odpowiedzi. Spojrzałam w kierunku domu. Zbliżał się. – Jasper – wyszeptałam.

- On chce tylko z tobą porozmawiać, wytłumaczyć to, co się wydarzyło. Nie znam odpowiedzi. Ale uwierz mi – nie jest zły. Czuje się okropnie przez skrzywdzenie ciebie. Musisz z nim porozmawiać. Przestań go odpychać, to tylko rani was obojga – była tak bardzo szczera. Rose nigdy by mnie nie okłamała. Ufałam jej, tak samo jak ufałam Jasperowi. Przytaknęłam jej w momencie, gdy pojawił się blondyn.

Wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś właśnie przejechał mu szczeniaka. Jego smutek był moim.

- Aniołku…

Rosalie wstała, uścisnęła pokrzepiająco, po czym wróciła do domu.

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Nie mogłam na niego spojrzeć, bałam się, że znowu ujrzę złość, nawet gdy nie wyczuwałam od niego niczego innego, jak smutek i ból.

Podszedł do mnie, usiadł obok, chowając głowę w rękach.

_Tak bardzo mi przykro, aniołku. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić czy wystraszyć._

Jego mentalny głos niósł tak wiele cierpienia.

_Dlaczego, Jasper?_

Musiałam wiedzieć.

Spojrzał na mnie oczami przepełnionymi bólem.

- Byłem tak bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy podeszłaś do niego, a on wziął cię za dłoń, mówił do ciebie z taką czułością… Przepraszam, wytrąciło mnie to z równowagi, Charlotte stała równie blisko, a ty emanowałaś zakłopotaniem… nie spodobało mi się to.

Jego wytłumaczenie mnie zmieszało, ale zgadłam, że był wściekły na Petera za to, że próbował się do mnie dobrać przed swoją własną żoną. Jasper nie chciał mnie stawiać w takiej sytuacji. Wiedziałam też, że to nie to wydarzyło się między nowoprzybyłym wampirem, a mną.

- Peter próbował mnie tylko uspokoić. Czuję się tak, jakbym go już znała. Nie rozumiem… czy już go spotkałam?

- Musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale nie, nie spotkaliście się wcześniej. Bello, tak mi przykro.

Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Wiedziałam, że jest to złe, ale wyciągnęłam dłoń i zgarnęłam lok z jego twarzy tak, bym mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego włosy były o wiele bardziej miękkie niż w moich wyobrażeniach. Chciałam się nimi bawić. Na wszelki wypadek wycofałam rękę.

- Jas, jest w porządku. Rozumiem. Przepraszam, że uciekłam, po prostu zdarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy naraz i nie mogłam sobie poradzić z twoją złością. Powinnam była tam zostać i ocenić sytuację.

- Nie, aniele, to ja zareagowałem zbyt mocno i cię skrzywdziłem. Nie wiem, jak ci to wynagrodzić, ale zrobię wszystko – nie chciałam widzieć go tak bardzo nieszczęśliwego.

- To było nieporozumienie, Jasper. Rozumiem. Przepraszam, jeżeli przyniosłam ci wstyd przed twoimi przyjaciółmi – przygryzłam dolną wargę. Martwiłam się, że nie zostaną i nam nie pomogą, jeśli ich w jakiś sposób obraziłam.

Jasper gorzko się zaśmiał.

- Uwierz mi, jedyną przyczyną, dlaczego tak długo zajęło mi przyjście tu i przeproszenie, było to, że Charlotte i Peter byli za bardzo zajęci wrzeszczeniem na mnie za moją akcję. Myślałem, że mój kumpel pozbawi rąk, już nie wspominając o zamiarach jego żony.

Wzięłam wdech, po czym się wkurzyłam. Nie mieli prawa być źli na Jaspera po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobił.

- Spokojnie, aniołku. Zasłużyłem na wszystko, czym we mnie rzucili.

Wzięłam kilka niepotrzebnych oddechów.

- Możemy po prostu wrócić do domu, Jas? – panowała już prawie całkowita noc, przez co narastało we mnie napięcie. Po takim zwariowanym dniu nie wystarczało nawet dodatkowe miejsce w moim mózgu, moje emocje wirowały.

Westchnął.

- Taa… - wstał, po czym spojrzał na mnie ze skonfliktowanym wyrazem twarzy. Obrócił się i zaczął wracać. Czuł się tak bardzo przegrany i smutny…

_Jasper?_

Odwrócił się, a ja podeszłam i stanęłam prosto przed nim, spoglądając w jego piękne oczy.

_Ty i ja?_

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

- Tak, Bello. Mówiłem ci – ty i ja. Zawsze. Zawsze będę dla ciebie… chyba że rozkażesz mi odejść.

- W takim razie, Majorze… zgaduję, że jesteś skazany na mnie, ponieważ nigdy nie będę chciała się ciebie pozbyć – jego uśmiech stał się szerszy. Kochałam to. – Wiesz, wieczność to całkiem sporo na szwendanie się z takim brzydkim kaczątkiem jak ja – myślałam, że było to zabawne, ale on nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Nie. Nigdy tak o sobie nie mów, proszę. Byłaś piękna już jako człowiek, w środku i na zewnątrz. Bycie wampirem tego nie zmieniło. Jesteś najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałem, a twoja wewnętrzna piękność jeszcze bardziej uwydatnia twoje zewnętrzne piękno. Więc proszę, nie mów tak o sobie. Edward miał rację w jednej kwestii. Nie widzisz siebie tak, jak powinnaś – emanował taką powagą, że byłam w stanie tylko skinąć głową.

Wziął mnie za jedną z dłoni, pocałował w nadgarstek. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uczucia, które przeszło przez moje ciało. Lekko zadrżałam. Puścił mnie, a następnie wskazał ścieżkę prowadzącą do domu, a jego twarz z powrotem stała się smutna.

Drogę do domu pokonaliśmy w niekomfortowej ciszy. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak to naprawić. W miarę przybliżania się do celu przypomniałam sobie o czekającym na nas sporym towarzystwie i stałam się nerwowa. Zwolniłam, a następnie się zatrzymałam. Jasper stanął przy mnie. Patrzyliśmy na siebie nawzajem przez nie wiem jak długo. Nie odezwał się, tylko posłał mi falę zapewnienia, a następnie poszedł pierwszy, by mnie poprowadzić. Chciałam złapać go za rękę albo znaleźć się w jego ramionach… nie było żadnego innego miejsca, gdzie czułabym się bezpieczniej. Podążyłam za nim z uczuciem pustki.

Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyłam, były nowe sprzęty, które w międzyczasie musieli przynieść z ciężarówki. Wszyscy siedzieli na nowych kanapach i krzesłach ustawionych wokół kominka, a przed nimi znajdował się 63-calowy telewizor.

Rosalie posłała mi uśmiech ze swojego miejsca tuż obok Emmetta na jednej z sof, Garrett siedział prosto przed kominkiem i rozmawiał z Peterem oraz Charlotte znajdującymi się na kolejnej kanapie. Mój wzrok napotkał wzrok Petera, a on tylko smutno się uśmiechnął, przenosząc spojrzenie to na mnie, to na Jaspera.

- Przepraszam, że uciekłam. To było nieuprzejme. Bardzo miło mi was poznać.

Charlotte pierwsza się odezwała.

- Nie, Bello, to my powinniśmy cię przeprosić. Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, jak nie zachowywać się przy nowonarodzonym. Poruszyłam się za szybko, a Peter – jej głos spoważniał – nie powinien zareagować tak, jak zareagował.

Jej mąż wyglądał na skarconego.

- Przepraszam, Bello. Kiedy ujrzałem twarz Jaspera, moim pierwszym instynktem była obrona ciebie. Nie pomyślałem, po prostu zadziałałem.

Zmieszałam się.

- Dlaczego chciałeś mnie chronić? Nawet mnie nie znasz.

Peter i Jasper wymienili spojrzenia, a następnie blondyn zaprowadził mnie do jednego z komfortowych krzeseł tuż obok kanapy Emmetta oraz Rosalie. Usiadłam i spojrzałam na mojego rozmówcę, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Zostałem przemieniony przez tę samą kobietę, co Jasper. Opowiedział ci o Marii? – kontynuował po moim skinieniu. – Po wakacyjnym weekendzie z przyjaciółmi znajdowałem się w podróży do Arizony z Nowego Orleanu. Akurat wyszliśmy z wojska i postanowiliśmy razem się pobawić przed powrotem do naszych domów. W Dallas zrobiłem postój i akurat szedłem po coś do jedzenia, gdy pojawiła się Maria oraz jeden z jej popleczników. Ujrzała mój mundur… reszta jest zamglona. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z mojego ludzkiego życia, ale pamiętam moją małą siostrę. Ostatnim razem, gdy ją widziałem, miała siedemnaście lat. Byłem owinięty wokół jej małego paluszka. W czasie służby dzień w dzień pisałem do niej listy. Nigdy nie wróciłem do domu, złamałem daną jej obietnicę… - wtedy intensywnie mi się przyjrzał. – Bello, jesteś uderzającą podobizną mojej małej siostrzyczki.

Starałam się przyswoić te informacje.

- Powiedziałeś, że wracałeś do Arizony… gdzie mieszkałeś?

- Phoenix, mieszkali tu moi rodzice oraz siostra Marie – w jego głosie dominował smutek.

- Twoja siostra miała na imię Marie? – zatkało mi dech w piersiach.

- Tak, dlaczego pytasz? – w tym momencie miałam na sobie uwagę wszystkich. Ledwo mogłam uwierzyć w to, o czym właśnie myślałam.

- Zostałam nazwana po mojej babci Marie. Miała brata o imieniu Peter. Nie wiem jednak, co się z nim stało. Moja mama powiedziała, że jej wujek zmarł przed jej narodzinami. Pamiętam, jak babcia pokazywała mi jego zdjęcia w mundurze. To dlatego wyglądasz znajomo – zatkało mnie, Peter był moim prawujkiem, mojej ukochanej babci zmarłym bratem.

Peter wyglądał na równie zszokowanego, ale poruszył się i uklęknął prosto przede mną. Odgarnął niesforne loki z mojej twarzy, a następnie mi się przyjrzał.

- Jesteś moją siostrzenicą? Jak masz na imię?

- Moje ludzkie imię brzmiało Isabella Marie Swan. Moja mama wyszła za Charlie'go Swan, który jest komendantem policji w stanie Waszyngton. Rozwiedli się, kiedy miałam dwa latka, a moja mama zabrała mnie z powrotem do Phoenix, gdzie zamieszkałyśmy z babcią – wyjawiłam mu więcej, niż chciał. Obydwoje usiłowaliśmy uwierzyć, że właśnie odzyskaliśmy rodzinę po naszych ludzkich śmierciach. – Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, ale jednymi z moich ulubionych ludzkich wspomnień były te, gdy siedziałam z babcią i słuchałam opowieści o tym, co robiła z jej bratem, oglądałam jego zdjęcia.

- Czy pamiętasz jej nazwisko panieńskie? – głos mu się łamał.

Ręką dotknęłam jeden z jego policzków.

- Przykro mi. W czasie mojej przemiany Esme powiedziała, bym myślała o moich ulubionych wspomnieniach, ale tego akurat nie pamiętam. Pamiętam twoją twarz w jednym z albumów, czytanie kilku listów, które jej napisałeś, opowieść o tym, jak wrzuciłeś babcię do stawu po tym, jak wlała ci coś do kawy, co zafarbowało twoje zęby na czarno – na to obydwoje się zaśmialiśmy – nic mi nie świta jednak o jej nazwisku panieńskim. Jeśli mam być szczera, to nie pamiętam też nazwiska panieńskiego mojej mamy – spojrzałam w znajdującą się za oknem ciemność. – Tak wiele stracone…

Peter wziął mnie za rękę.

- Ale i zyskane.

Spojrzałam na niego i ujrzałam w jego oczach czułość. Nie mogłam nic poradzić – pochyliłam się i do niego przytuliłam. Siedzieliśmy tak przez chwilę, szczęśliwi z odzyskanego fragmentu naszych ludzkich rodzin. Jego ramiona były znajome i przynoszące komfort… ale to niestety nie ramiona, w których najbardziej chciałam być.

Rozdzieliliśmy się, a ja znowu spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nagle przyszła mi myśl.

- Czekaj, Jasper powiedział mi, że obydwoje pijecie ludzką krew – przeniosłam wzrok na Charlotte.

Jasper przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wzruszył ramionami. Wyraźnie wyczuwałam między nami przepaść. Smutna, z powrotem spojrzałam na Petera.

- Przerzuciliśmy się na zwierzęta jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Miałem przeczucie, że Jasper jest w tarapatach. Wydawało nam się to najlepszą opcją – wzruszył ramionami – i tak pozostało.

Jasper parsknął.

- Ty i twoje przeczucia – wyglądał na zdołowanego. Chciałam znaleźć się przy nim, zaoferować komfort, który to on zawsze mi oferował.

Chciałam iść na piętro. Nie mogłam już dłużej tego znieść.

- Za nami naprawdę długi dzień. Resztę nocy spędzę w moim pokoju. Dobranoc wszystkim – po raz ostatni ścisnęłam dłoń Petera, a następnie uciekłam do swojego zacisza – zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać.

Kiedy tylko znalazłam się u siebie, po raz tysięczny zapragnęłam swojego iPoda. Oczywiście mogłam kupić sobie nowy, ale moja mama kupiła mi to urządzenie zanim opuściłam Phoenix i po prostu nie mogłam się jeszcze zebrać na kolejny egzemplarz. Westchnęłam i włączyłam stereo, po czym włożyłam do uszu słuchawki. Chciałam wyciszyć cały świat, ale oczywiście dzięki mojemu nowemu słuchowi było to ciężkie. Pogłośniłam dźwięk do momentu, gdy konwersacja na dole stała się jednym niezrozumiałym mruczeniem. Skuliłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam się trząść.

Fizyczne przyciąganie do Jaspera było nieznośne. Za każdym razem, kiedy usiłowałam się przekonać, że muszę trzymać się od niego z dala, moje gardło zaciskało się, a w mojej klatce piersiowej pojawiał się tępy ból. Nie mogłam postawić go w tej sytuacji, nie mogłam postawić też i siebie. Już zdołałam osobiście przeżyć konsekwencje kochania mężczyzny, który nie odwzajemniał tego uczucia. Patrzcie, gdzie to mnie zaprowadziło. Miłość, którą czułam do Edwarda, była śmiesznie mała w porównaniu do uczuć żywionych przeze mnie do Jaspera. Podczas gdy manipulacje czytającego w myślach wampira oraz jego zdrada złamały moje serce na pół, usłyszenie od Jaspera, że nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć kompletnie by mnie zniszczyło… nie przeżyłabym tego. Nie. Musiałam być jego przyjaciółką. Musiałam. Muszę uporać się z tym teraz, ponieważ gdy dotrze tu Alice, będę zmuszona znosić ich widok. Będę musiała patrzeć, jak on patrzy w jej oczy z adoracją i to, jak całuje jej czoło. Patrzeć, jak idą razem do swojego pokoju.

* * *

><p>Przez całą noc torturowałam się podobnymi obrazami. Miałam nadzieję, że się znieczulę, że stłamszę ból, który przynosiły mi moje niewyraźne ludzkie wspomnienia ich razem. Wiedziałam, że spojrzenie na to moimi nowymi oczami będzie o wiele gorsze. Kiedy obserwowałam wschód słońca zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie stanie się to łatwiejsze, ale myśl o niezobaczeniu go nigdy więcej była o wiele bardziej niszcząca niż ból, który będę znosić przez trzymanie dystansu. Wzięłam głęboki, chwiejny wdech, kiedy ponownie poczułam silny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Wiedziałam, że jeżeli niedługo nie zejdę na dół, ktoś tu przyjdzie.<p>

Wstałam i otworzyłam okno, napuszczając świeżego powietrza. Przebrałam się w ubrania na polowanie - może pójdzie ze mną Emmett albo Peter. Może przekonamy także Garretta. Musiałam pozbyć się nerwów z powodu przebywania w jego pobliżu. Nie zrobił nic takiego, by sobie na to zasłużyć. Chciał nam pomóc. Trzeba zacząć bardziej się starać.

Usłyszałam kogoś za moimi drzwiami. Zdecydowałam, że nie mogłam stanąć czoła sposobności, że to jest Jasper, więc pozbyłam się wszelkiej ostrożności i wyskoczyłam przez otwarte okno. Wylądowałam cicho na trawie, po czym poszłam do tylnego ganka i weszłam przez drzwi do domu. Peter siedział w salonie i rozmawiał z Garrettem. Obydwoje na mój widok wstali.

- Dzień dobry – wstydziłam się jeszcze w obecności tego drugiego, ale czułam, że on to rozumiał. Naprawdę był miłym mężczyzną. Spojrzałam na Petera.

- Właśnie zamierzam iść na polowanie i zastanawiam się, czy któryś z was by się ze mną nie wybrał.

Lnianowłosy się ucieszył.

- Z wielką chęcią. Możesz mi dać parę wskazówek, ponieważ do tej pory Charlotte i ja byliśmy samoukami.

Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym zwróciłam do Garretta.

- Chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Słyszałam, że chcesz spróbować naszej diety, tak więc jeżeli miałbyś ochotę… - ucichłam, zawstydzona.

Wampir wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale ochoczo się zgodził. Akurat przebiegaliśmy przez drzwi, gdy kątem oka dostrzegłam schodzącego Jaspera. Przyspieszyłam i dołączyłam do Garretta – moje emocje były póki co zbyt świeże, by stawić czoła Majorowi.

* * *

><p>Kilka godzin później kierowaliśmy kroki do domu. Polowanie z nimi dwoma było świetną zabawą. Czułam się o wiele lepiej w pobliżu Garretta, zaś Peter… przy nim było tak, jakbym znała się z nim od zawsze. Zatrzymałam się przy jeziorze, niegotowa na powrót.<p>

Na twarzy Garretta pojawił się grymas. Wskazał na swoje ubranie.

- Nabroiłem trochę. Jeżeli mi pozwolisz, panno Bello, to pójdę przodem. Czuję potrzebę bycia bardziej reprezentującym się.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kochając jego staromodną formalność przemowy.

- Oczywiście. Dzięki za towarzystwo, Garrett. Następnym razem nie słuchaj Emmetta, kiedy znowu ci powie, że skunks to rarytas – zmarszczyłam nos i starałam się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Może w ogóle najpierw spytaj się nas o zdanie, kiedy on ci coś zasugeruje.

Wampir tylko spojrzał na siebie z odrazą.

- On mi tego nigdy nie zapomni, prawda?

Peter i ja roześmialiśmy się. Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie, przykro mi. Mój brat jest niewyleczalnym żartownisiem.

- Pomożesz mi się na nim odegrać? – jego wyraz twarzy był kalkulujący.

- Pewnie!

Przezornie spojrzał to na swoje ubrania, to na jezioro. Obrócił się i zanurkował, próbując pozbyć się choć odrobiny smrodu. Dalej się śmiałam, kiedy zwróciłam się do Petera.

Przyglądał mi się z czułością.

- A teraz może wyjawisz mi, co się dzieje między tobą, a Jasperem?

Zamarłam.

- Nic się nie dzieje. Jest moim przyjacielem.

- Obydwoje wiemy, że jest coś więcej – złapał mnie za rękę, po czym poprowadził tak, byśmy razem usiedli na trawie.

Wybrałam opcję powiedzenia częściowej prawdy.

- Wiem, że jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pomógł mi, wspierał i był dla mnie od pierwszego dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. Zrobię wszystko dla jego szczęścia.

- Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Więc w takim razie przestaniesz go unikać – to było twierdzenie, nie pytanie.

- Nie unikam go – zaprzeczyłam.

- Gówno prawda – zszokowałam się. Żaden z mężczyzn należących do mojej rodziny nie przeklinał przy kobietach. Nie Jasper, nie Carlisle, Edward w ogóle nie był w stanie, nawet Emmett się pilnował… no dobra, od czasu do czasu wymsknęło mu się to i owo.

Peter uważnie mi się przyjrzał.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba nie chciałabyś, abym nazwał cię kłamcą? Bello, ty i Jasper wyraźnie jesteście ze sobą bardzo blisko, a jednak nie siedziałaś z nim zeszłej nocy, schowałaś się w pokoju, a następnie wyskoczyłaś przez okno, by uniknąć z nim konfrontacji – na widok mojej zdziwionej twarzy się zaśmiał. – Och, widziałem, jak skaczesz dzisiaj rano z okna, mała, a potem spytałaś się mnie i Garretta, czy nie poszlibyśmy z tobą na polowanie tak, by nie stawiać czoła żadnemu członkowi twojej rodziny. Widziałem twarz Jaspera, jak wybiegaliśmy. Był zraniony, Bello.

Wbiłam wzrok w ziemię. Nie chciałam skrzywdzić Jaspera, byłam daleka od tego.

- Nie chciałam tego. Masz rację, unikałam go.

Wziął moją dłoń w jego.

- Powiesz mi, dlaczego?

Kontynuowałam wyjawianie częściowej prawdy.

- Ponieważ za bardzo na nim polegam. Kiedy przybędą tu Alice i rodzice, Alice będzie chciała z powrotem swojego męża. Muszę nauczyć się stać o własnych nogach bez nadmiernego polegania na nim.

- Więc, może to i nie kłamstwo, ale też i nie cała historia. Czy będziemy siedzieć tu przez cały dzień, czy może mi w końcu przyznasz, że go kochasz – jego poważny wyraz twarzy kompletnie pozbawił mnie barier. Skuliłam się.

Położyłam głowę na kolanach.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Jest moim przyjacielem i to jedyne, co się liczy.

- Więc zamierzasz poświęcić swoje szczęście dla przyjaźni.

- A czy jest jakaś inna opcja, Peter? Jest związany z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Alice jest piękną, wesołą, kochającą osobą. Całymi dniami dzieli się szczęściem z innymi i obserwuje naszą przyszłość tak, by nam pomagać. Jest partnerką Jaspera i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wywoływać problemów – spojrzałam na niego. – Słyszę, jak rozmawia z nią przez telefon. Widzę spojrzenia, jakimi siebie obdarowują. Chciałabym tego najbardziej w świecie tylko dla siebie, ale nie zabiorę szczęścia komuś innemu.

Wyraz twarzy Petera był smutny. Zgarnął kilka niesfornych loków z mojego czoła.

- Nienawidzę widzieć cię taką nieszczęśliwą, mała. Nienawidzę widzieć mojego brata tak bardzo cierpiącego.

- Nie skrzywdzę go więcej, Peter. Bardziej się postaram, obiecuję.

Pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Ale co z tobą?

- Będę mieć jego przyjaźń. Będę z rodziną, którą kocham. To nie taka zła egzystencja – przytulił mnie.

- Porozmawiam z nim.

Spojrzałam na niego i spanikowałam.

- Nie! Peter, obiecaj mi. Z tym mogę się pogodzić, ale nie przeżyję widoku wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy powie mi, że kocha Alice. Już o tym wiem. Nie chcę stracić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez to, że sytuacja stała się niekomfortowa. Obiecaj mi, Peter.

- Wyluzuj, cukierku. Nic mu nie powiem. Mamy za to wiele do nadrobienia. Charlotte i ja nie widzieliśmy go od jakiś 25 lat – kiedy to mówił, spoglądał na dom. Zauważyłam, że marszczy brwi.

- Chodź, wujku Petey, chodź do domu. Jeszcze twoja żona pomyśli, że cię ukradłam – próbowałam polepszyć nastrój, ale kiedy obdarował mnie smutnym uśmiechem wiedziałam, że poniosłam klęskę.

Kiedy doszliśmy do domu, po raz ostatni wymieniliśmy się uśmiechami. Poszłam do swojego pokoju się odświeżyć. Poczekałam, aż moje gęste długie naturalnie wyschną i dopiero wtedy się ubrałam. Wiedziałam, że się ociągałam, ale potrzebowałam czasu na ogarnięcie, zanim dołączyłam do wszystkich.

Kiedy w końcu znalazłam się na parterze zastałam tylko Rose i Charlotte.

- Gdzie reszta?

- Chłopcy poszli po ostatni bagaż do znajdującej się na drodze ciężarówki. Musieliśmy wywalić Garretta z domu. Zaśmierdzał dosłownie wszystko – komentarz Rosalie spowodował, że wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

- Kate będzie tu rano i także przyjedzie ciężarówką. Kiedy tylko znajdzie się na miejscu, nasz dom w końcu będzie w pełni wyposażony – jak zwykle Rose miała wszystko pod kontrolą.

Usiadłam tuż obok niej na kanapie, po czym oparłam głowę na jej ramieniu. Wyciągnęła dłoń i zaczęła głaskać mnie po głowie.

- Wszystko w porządku, świerszczyku? – załapała wymyślone przez Emmetta przezwisko.

- Taa.

Spojrzała na mnie, nieprzekonana, ale postanowiła dalej tego nie zgłębiać.

Charlotte uważnie się nam przyglądała.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w zmiany, które zaszły w Peterze, Bello. Odnalezienie ciebie sprawiło, że stał się taki szczęśliwy. Dziękuję za to, że zgodziłaś się przyjąć go do swojego życia.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

- Potrzebuję go równie mocno. Możliwość posiadania krewnego po ludzkiej śmierci jest prawdziwym darem. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Moja babcia bardzo go kochała i za nim tęskniła. Mam ogromne szczęście, że was odnalazłam.

- Przez szmat czasu, oprócz mnie, Jasper był jedyną rodziną Petera. Teraz wszyscy mamy siebie nawzajem. Naprawimy nasz drobny problem i wtedy będziemy mieć drogę wolną, by ruszyć do przodu z naszymi życiami – emanowała takim optymizmem, że nie pozostało nic, tylko się uśmiechać.

Rozmawiałyśmy i bliżej się poznawałyśmy przez prawie godzinę, kiedy usłyszeliśmy nadchodzącą ciężarówkę. Wszystkie udałyśmy się na frontowy ganek. Peter prowadził, Emmett siedział na miejscu pasażera, zaś Garrett znajdował się z tyłu.

Wszyscy mieli poważne wyrazy twarzy. Cicho wysiedli z pojazdu.

Spojrzałam na Petera.

- Gdzie Jasper?

Miał rękę oplecioną wokół Charlotte. Stanęli przede mną.

- Odszedł, Bello – po tych słowach słyszałam, że coś mówił, ale nie odróżniałam poszczególnych słów.

Próbowałam się skoncentrować.

- Bello, on tylko poszedł…

Usiłowałam go słuchać.

- Będzie z powrotem… - Jasper odszedł.

Mogłam dostrzec twarz Petera.

- … przywitać Kate.

Peter tylko usiłował sprawić, bym poczuła się lepiej. Jasper nie wróci. Zawsze mówił mi, gdzie się wybiera i kiedy zamierza wrócić. Nie odszedłby, gdybym go do tego nie popchnęła. Nie wróci. Nie miało to znaczenia… i tak nigdy nie był mój.

Ból w mojej klatce piersiowej był wystarczający, bym oplotła się ramionami. On odszedł. Nawet mi nie powiedział, że odchodzi. Skrzywdziłam go wystarczająco, by spowodować jego odejście. Jedyne, co mogłam zrobić, to przełknąć i skinąć głową. Obróciłam się i udałam do swojego pokoju.

Usiadłam na miękkim krześle. Poczułam, jak wokół mnie tworzy się tarcza. Przez całą noc patrzyłam przez okno. Słyszałam ruch wszystkich domowników, ciche konwersacje i przestawianie mebli. Charlotte zapukała, ale prawie tego nie dosłyszałam. Później przyszła Rosalie, ale nie zareagowałam. Wzeszło słońce, zapukał Peter i wspomniał coś o przyjściu Kate. W jego głosie słyszalna była troska, ale nie dbałam o to.

Jasper powinien już tu być. Powiedział Peterowi, że będzie w domu, coś o powitaniu Kate. Nie wrócił. Jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że było to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, abym nie zeszła i nie przywitała gościa, ale nie dbałam o to. Jasper odszedł.


	15. Rozdział 14

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jestem i żyję! Całą winę na rzadkie aktualizacje możecie swobodnie zwalić na moje studia, które to zabierają mi prawie cały czas... :( Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział Wam się spodobał tak bardzo jak mi! No i dziękuję pięknie za tak wielkie zainteresowanie :)

Co do zadanego pytania: tak, oryginał jest skończony i pod nazwą „Insecurities" pewnie można go znaleźć gdzieś w sieci (na chomiku i tym podobnych).

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14<strong>

Rozpakowywaliśmy ostatki zakupionych mebli i dodatków do domu mieszczących się w dwóch pięciotonowych ciężarówkach, które niebawem będziemy musieli odwieźć na południe. Do rana powinna dojechać trzecia z nich. Miałem ochotę wskoczyć do jakiegokolwiek pojazdu i czym prędzej stąd odjechać. Unikanie mnie przez Bellę osiągnęło kolejny poziom. Tego ranka wyskoczyła przez okno, by uniknąć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Widok, jak w pośpiechu opuszcza dom z dwoma mężczyznami, których ledwo co znała tylko po to, by mnie nie zobaczyć zabijał mnie.

Powróciłem myślami do momentu przybycia Petera oraz Charlotte i natychmiastowej ich akceptacji przez brunetkę. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, gdy trzymałem jej dłoń i patrzyłem w jej piękne oczy, których tęczówki zaczęły przybierać charakterystyczny dla żywiących się zwierzętami wampirów złoty odcień. Wszystko zboczyło na zły tor, kiedy ode mnie odstąpiła. Spytała Emmetta, czy zapozna ją z nowoprzybyłymi. Na widok innego wampira trzymającego dłoń kobiety, którą chciałem za swoją partnerkę obudziły się moje instynkty. W odpowiedzi na narastającą we mnie złość nie mogłem powstrzymać wydobywającego się ze mnie warkotu. Wystraszyłem ją i rozpocząłem łańcuch wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do tego, że przestała chcieć mnie widywać.

- Co, u licha, bracie? – Emmett był wściekły, ale to Rosalie chciała mnie dorwać.

Peter za to nie powstrzymywał Charlotte.

- CZY CAŁKOWICIE STRACIŁEŚ ROZUM? I po co to zrobiłeś? Po tym wszystkim, co uczyniliśmy, aby jej nie przestraszyć, ty ot tak odwalasz tak idiotyczną rzecz jak warkot na nią? Za to powinnam ci urwać ręce i zacząć cię nimi okładać!

- Charlotte, proszę, pozwól mi – głos Petera był zabójczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie patrzył na mnie z taką złością. Przenigdy.

Staliśmy i mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem przez kilka następnych sekund, zanim nie spłynęła na mnie świadomość tego, co zrobiłem. Bella uciekła. Uciekła ode mnie. Wystraszyłem ją. Upadłem na kolana i siedziałem tak przez prawie godzinę, podczas gdy Rosalie, Emmett i Charlotte obrzucali mnie wyzwiskami. Nawet nie próbowałem się bronić.

W końcu Peter to zakończył.

- Wystarczy – wypowiedział to cichym, ale zarazem śmiercionośnym tonem. Spojrzał na mnie. – Porozmawiamy o tym później – był to pierwszy raz, kiedy to on wydał mi rozkaz. Przeniósł wzrok na Rosalie. – Czy uda ci się uspokoić ją na tyle, aby wysłuchała przeprosin Jaspera?

Wampirzyca ocknęła się. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem.

- Tak, tak myślę – kolejne słowa zaś skierowała do mnie. – Jasper, kocham cię jak brata, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz skrzywdzisz moją siostrę, Emmett nie zdoła cię już przede mną uratować.

Jej małżonek zawarczał.

- Bracie, wtedy to i ja się dołączę.

Peter nie rozmawiał ze mną od momentu, kiedy wrócił z Bellą z polowania. Nie widziałem go od prawie 25 lat i jeszcze ani razu nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą słowa.

Bella i ja próbowaliśmy zbudować relacje, miałem jednak przeczucie, że powstał między nami most, przez który nie będę mógł przejść. Teraz, kiedy ona i Peter odkryli, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni, bałem się, że po rozwiązaniu sprawy z Victorią odejdzie razem z nimi.

Spojrzałem na dwie ciężarówki. Ogarnęła mnie potrzeba ucieczki.

- Emmett, rzuć mi klucze do jednej z furgonetek. Zamierzam odwieźć ją do Timmins i zwrócić wypożyczalni. Jeśli wyjadę teraz, zdążę wrócić przed przybyciem Kate.

Mój brat wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale wykonał polecenie.

Nagle tuż obok mnie pojawił się Peter.

- Nie zamierzasz powiedzieć Belli, że jedziesz?

Spojrzałem na niego. Pierwsza wymiana zdań od momentu, w którym przybył.

- Da sobie radę. Przynajmniej nie będzie czuła potrzeby unikania mnie.

- Popełniasz błąd, Majorze – nie nazwał mnie tak od dekad. Falami biła od niego dezaprobata.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

- Nie mogę jej skrzywdzić, gdy jestem nieobecny.

Wsiadłem do ciężarówki i odjechałem bez słowa. Całą drogę do Timmins przejechałem myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o strategiach walki i „Sztuce Wojennej" Sun Zi. Tylko planując przebieg przyszłej bitwy mogłem uniknąć rozmyślań na temat Belli.

Do domu wracałem powoli. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że trasę mogłem pokonać spokojnie w godzinę, ale nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło. Ciężko mi było ze świadomością, że Bella nie tylko mnie unikała, ale prawdopodobnie również się bała. Myśl, że ogarnia ją poczucie ulgi na wieść, że nie ma mnie obok uderzyła mnie niczym paraliżujący cios w klatkę piersiową.

Musiałem zatrzymać się i gdzieś usiąść. Około pięciu minut później rozbrzmiał telefon. Alice. Z chwilą naciśnięcia zielonej słuchawki przywitał mnie wrzask.

- CO TY, CHOLERA JASNA, ZROBIŁEŚ, WHITLOCK? W jaki sposób zdążyłeś tak bardzo schrzanić swoją przyszłość? Wszystko powinno być dobrze!

- Ali, złotko… - usiłowałem ją udobruchać.

- NIE ZŁOTKUJ MI TU! W tej chwili czeka cię samotna wieczność! Ostatnim razem, kiedy byłam w stanie zobaczyć twoją przyszłość, wszystko szło swoim torem, więc jeszcze raz się pytam. Co. Ty. Zrobiłeś? – była wściekła to mało powiedziane.

- Gdybym wiedział, jak wyglądała moja przyszłość, to wtedy być może potrafiłbym stwierdzić, co schrzaniłem – lekko się zdenerwowałem.

Odrobinę spuściła z tonu.

- Ty i Bella dzieliliście jedną wspólną drogę do szczęśliwej przyszłości, a teraz widzę cię samego gdzieś w Chinach JEDZĄCEGO KOZY! – znowu zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

Czekajcie – ja i Bella?

- Alice, o czym ty mówisz? Co z Bellą? Myślałem, że jej nie widzisz?

- Zobaczyłam ją zaraz po tym, jak ją ugryzłeś. Wszystko było takie wyraźne, a teraz… same przebłyski. W danych momentach musi ściągać z siebie mentalną tarczę – może praktykuje z Rose lub Emem. Teraz nawet nie widzę jej z naszą rodziną, tylko z Peterem i Charlotte. Chcę więc wiedzieć, co ty spierdoliłeś! – och, czyli serio jest zła. Alice nigdy nie przeklina.

- Unika mnie, Alice. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie wyruszyłem po pierwszą z ciężarówek. Kiedy do niej dzwoniłem, szybko odpowiadała na moje pytania, po czym zawsze coś wymyślała, aby zakończyć rozmowę. Wtedy pojawił się Garrett. Była tak wystraszona, że szukała we mnie oparcia, ale po tym, jak wszystko się wyjaśniło, z powrotem wróciła do trzymania mnie na dystans. Nie chciała ze mną polować. Teraz nawet nie było zbyt wielu okazji na przebywanie w tym samym pokoju, a po dniu wczorajszym nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle chce mnie widzieć na oczy. Peter i Charlotte zjawili się wcześnie. Bella od samego początku odczuwała komfort przebywania z moim dawnym kompanem, bez wahania do niego podeszła. Gdy wziął ją za rękę nie mogłem się powstrzymać… zawarczałem – oczywiście na Petera, ale ona tak się przestraszyła… Peter wykonał ruch w jej obronie, a Charlotte od razu wyruszyła na pomoc. To działo się tak szybko, Alice… ona uciekła. Uciekła ode mnie… uciekła, ponieważ ją przeraziłem – ból w mojej klatce piersiowej był prawie nie do zniesienia. – Próbowałem z nią porozmawiać i przyrzekła, że mnie rozumie, ale od tamtej chwili unika mnie jeszcze bardziej. Alice, okazało się, że Peter jest jej prawujkiem, bratem jej babci… dzielą ich więzy krwi. Co jeśli będzie chciała odejść z jej prawdziwą rodziną? Od kiedy pojawiła się w naszych życiach cały czas przydarzały jej się nieszczęśliwe rzeczy, niebezpieczeństwa… Może nie chce z nami zostać, ze mną… a teraz widzisz jej przyszłość z nimi. Straciłem ją, Alice.

Milczała w czasie całego mojego wywodu.

- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? Ona jest twoją partnerką, Jazz – jej głos był miękki.

To wszystko, co pragnąłem usłyszeć, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wiedziałem jednak, że zdania Alice się nie kwestionuje. Nigdy mnie nie okłamała, poza tym moje instynkty także mi to mówiły. Unikała mnie jednak…

- Co powinienem zrobić, Ali? Ona nawet nie chce być ze mną w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- Jasper, czy chociaż przez chwilę w ciągu ostatnich dwu i pół miesiąca choćby planowałeś jej powiedzieć, że ty i ja nie jesteśmy razem? – była cierpliwa, ale zarazem w jej głosie słyszałem frustrację.

Spauzowałem.

- Nie… myślałem, że ty to zrobiłaś.

Westchnęła.

- Nie, Jazz, to ty z nią mieszkasz. To ty chcesz ją za swoją partnerkę.

- Na pewno Rosalie lub Emmett coś powiedzieli… albo Carlisle… Esme, rozmawiają ze sobą prawie każdej nocy – nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że Bella nie wiedziała o moim rozwodzie z Alice.

- Jazz, czy ktoś jej w ogóle wytłumaczył, że jest różnica pomiędzy żoną, a partnerką? – moja rozmówczyni była zarazem sfrustrowana i zmęczona.

Poczułem wstyd.

- Uczyłem ją polowania, kontroli siły i instynktów, ja…

Przerwała mi.

- Jasper, bycie wampirem to coś więcej niż polowanie i instynkty. Czy nauczyłeś ją o Volturi, etykiecie klanów, różnicy między partnerem, a małżonkiem, różnicy między wampirami ludożercami a wegetarianami? Jezu, Jazz, czy ty w ogóle ją czegoś nauczyłeś?

W tym momencie poczułem ciężar mojego błędu.

- Nie.

Co więcej mogłem powiedzieć? Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem wpajać nowonarodzonym tego typu rzeczy. W mojej przeszłości wszystko kręciło się wokół skupienia, kontroli. Nowonarodzeni nie żyli wystarczająco długo, by potrzebowali wiedzy w innych obszarach. Zawaliłem na całej linii!

- Jasper, to są rzeczy, o których ona musi wiedzieć, by żyć w naszym świecie. Ale to nie tylko twoja wina, są tam i Rose, i Em. Wszyscy rozmawiamy z nią każdej nocy. Wina leży w nas wszystkich. Zawiedliśmy – przez minutę milczała. – Jazz, czy nigdy ci nie przeszło przez myśl, że Bella unika cię, ponieważ myśli, że żywi uczucia do żonatego mężczyzny? Żonatego mężczyzny z partnerką.

CHOLERA JASNA!

- Ach, nad twoją głową zapala się żarówka i od razu cała przyszłość zaczyna się porządkować – głos Alice stał się radośniejszy. – Czy w ogóle zamieniałeś słowo z Rose? Wiem, że nieraz rozmawiała z Bellą o tym, co do ciebie czuje.

- Nie, niestety nie – Rose rozmawiała z Bellą o jej uczuciach?

- Na litość boską! Nie ma mnie w domu i od razu wszystko idzie nie tak. I jeszcze się zastanawiacie, dlaczego wiecznie czuję potrzebę do aż takiego ingerowania! Musimy znaleźć sposób na Bellę, by pozwoliła mi obserwować jej przyszłość. Przez jej obecność w domu nikogo nie jestem w stanie widzieć, a wy najwyraźniej nie możecie zostawać sami z podejmowaniem własnych decyzji – ledwo słuchałem jej słowotoku, wychwyciłem jednak dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, istniała możliwość, że Bella żywiła do mnie jakieś uczucia i, po drugie, Alice nie mogła spoglądać w naszą przyszłość. Jak, u diabła, miałem porządnie chronić Bellę, skoro nasz chochlik nie był w stanie dowiedzieć się o tym, co nadchodzi?

- Zatem czeka nas bitwa, a ty nie jesteś w stanie nas dostatecznie obserwować – kurwa, to nie była dobra wiadomość. Oczywiście to nie tak, że nie brałem udziału w milionach bitew bez wiedzy o ich wyniku, ale, co jak co, przydawało to się… a teraz stawka była o wiele większa – chodziło o kobietę, którą uważałem za swoją partnerkę. Chciałem wszystkie możliwe „narzędzia" w zasięgu ręki tak, by być pewnym, że Bella pozostanie w moim życiu.

Alice westchnęła.

- Nie, Majorze, nie widzę was, póki znajdujecie się w pobliżu Belli – w tym momencie usłyszałem, jak ktoś coś do niej mówi. – Czekaj… gdzie ty jesteś?

- Odwiozłem jedną z ciężarówek do Timmins. Właśnie jestem w drodze powrotnej do domu.

- Czy czasem Kate nie miała przybyć dziś nad ranem? – spytała, skonfundowana.

- Taa, ma się pojawić jakoś po świcie. Dlaczego pytasz? – w tle usłyszałem gorączkowo mówiącą Esme, ale nie potrafiłem rozróżnić pojedynczych słów.

- ODSZEDŁEŚ I NAWET JEJ O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ? – Alice powróciła do krzyku.

- Co, u licha, Alice? O kim ty mówisz? – Kate nie musiała wiedzieć, że nie będę jej witał.

- O BELLI, OCZYWIŚCIE!

- Alice, ona mnie unika! Myślałem, że jak gdzieś pojadę, to poczuje ulgę – wiem, brzmiało to żałośnie, ale naprawdę… nawet wyskoczyła z okna, byle mnie nie napotkać.

- W takim razie najlepsze gratulacje, debilu! Zabarykadowała się pod swoją tarczą w pokoju i od twojego odejścia do nikogo się nie odzywa! Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy Peter powiedział jej o przybyciu Kate – jej głos był kąśliwy i sarkastyczny.

Poczułem wzrastającą we mnie panikę. Zacząłem biec. Jakim cudem zrobiło się aż tak późno? Słońce już wzeszło. Powinienem znaleźć się w domu już kilka godzin temu. Chciałem być tam w momencie przyjścia Kate w razie, gdyby Bella mnie potrzebowała. Kurwa, Bella przebywała pod tarczą praktycznie od chwili, w której odjechałem? Kurwa mać!

- Zadzwonię później, Alice – kiedy się rozłączałem, w dalszym ciągu na mnie wrzeszczała. Kilka sekund później telefon znów się odezwał. Peter.

- Wszystko już wiem. Przepraszam. Jestem w drodze – nawet nie dałem mu szansy się odezwać.

- Spierdoliłeś to, Majorze. Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie jechał – był wściekły.

- Od jak dawna jest pod swoją tarczą? – wiedziałem, że utrzymywanie osłony wysysało z niej energię.

- Od momentu, w którym powiedziałem, że odszedłeś. Udała się prosto na piętro i cały czas tam przebywa. Rosalie i Emmett usiłują ją stamtąd wydobyć, ale do nikogo nie chce się odezwać. Wygląda na złamaną, dodatkowo jest spragniona – przekazywał informacje niczym raport wojskowy. Byliśmy do siebie podobni – w złości przerzucaliśmy się na „tryb żołnierza". Peter od dawna nie był w aż takim nastroju.

- Będę w domu w ciągu 20 minut. Wszyscy muszą znajdować się wtedy z dala. Nie będę potrafił jej uspokoić i z nią porozmawiać, jeśli w tym samym czasie będę zmuszony odczuwać wszechogarniającą mnie furię.

- A czy nie uważasz czasem, że na to zasługujesz, Majorze? – tak, był serio wściekły.

- Dobrze o tym wiem, ale moim priorytetem jest teraz wybaczenie mi przez Bellę… kocham ją, Peter – kurwa! Dlaczego nie mogę biec szybciej?

- Fajnie, że w końcu zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę! Teraz lepiej miej nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłeś doszczętnie jej serca. TY KURWA NA NIĄ NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ!

- Wiem, Peter, ale jestem wystarczającym egoistą, by i tak jej chcieć. Wszystko spierdoliłem i teraz zamierzam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by to naprawić! Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko… - przeskoczyłem przez rzekę. – Teraz proszę, Peter, czy mógłbyś wyprowadzić wszystkich z domu tak, bym mógł odpowiednio zacząć się płaszczyć?

- Masz trzy godziny. Po tym czasie przyjdę po nią i jeżeli niczego nie naprawisz, Charlotte i ja bierzemy ją ze sobą i mamy w dupie twój problem. Nie pozwolę na to, abyś ją złamał, Jasper – rozłączył się.

Zwierzę we mnie ryknęło ze wściekłości na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby zabrać moją partnerkę. Moja bardziej racjonalna strona wiedziała, że musiałem zapracować na prawo stania przy jej boku. Miałem trzy godziny na zarobienie na jej wybaczenie.

Do domu dotarłem zaledwie kilka minut później i w dalszym ciągu mogłem wyczuć w powietrzu wrogość. Tak, dobrze, że poprosiłem Petera o wyprowadzenie wszystkich. Gorzej, że nie byłem tak mądry jeśli chodzi o traktowanie Belli. Już w drzwiach wejściowych zostałem uderzony falą desperacji i bólu. Myśl, że pochodziła ona od mojej Belli i fakt, że jej emocje były częściowo przyblokowane tarczą świadczył, że znajdowała się w tak ogromnym emocjonalnym cierpieniu, że jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem.

Pokonałem drogę do jej pokoju. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem ją taką maleńką, bezbronną i złamaną, skuloną w kłębek na krześle, moje serce ponownie pokruszyło się na drobne kawałki. Jej tarcza dalej ją osłaniała, a kiedy stanąłem tuż obok niej przeraziłem się jej fizyczną kondycją. Jej tęczówki były intensywnie czarne z głodu, piękna granitowa skóra prawie przejrzysta, mogłem praktycznie dostrzec większość żył, przez które niegdyś przepływała jej ludzka krew. Już narkomanów widywałem w lepszym stanie. Jeżeli moje obliczenia były prawidłowe, Bella utrzymywała swoją tarczę od ponad 14 godzin. Bardzo się martwiłem.

Uklęknąłem przed nią tak blisko, jak tylko pozwalała mi na to tarcza.

_Aniołku…_

Poczułem na sobie jej obsydianowe spojrzenie. Oczy, które powinny lśnić nawet pomimo pragnienia, były puste, mętne, nieskupione. Nie uzyskałem żadnej odpowiedzi – emocjonalnej, fizycznej, mentalnej… tylko ten ciągły ból. Nawet nie byłem pewien, czy mnie usłyszała. Mogła spojrzeć, bo znalazłem się akurat przed nią.

_Aniołku… tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie powinienem był odejść bez słowa. Proszę, Bello, musisz stąd wyjść, musisz zapolować._

Obserwowałem, jak w jej oku zbiera się pojedyncza łza, a następnie spływa po policzku.

- Och, maleńka, co ja zrobiłem? – mój głos był miękki, przepełniony poczuciem winy i bólem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby wampir płakał. Ta jedna łza rozerwała mój świat. Świadomość, że moje postępowanie wywołało u niej aż takie cierpienie sprawiała, że chciałem pogrążyć się w nienawiści do siebie.

_Przepraszam, Jas __- _jej mentalny głos był udręczony i uderzył mnie niczym bicz.

_Nie masz za co przepraszać, aniołku… jest tyle rzeczy, o których powinienem był ci powiedzieć. Tyle spraw, których tak bardzo bałem się poruszać. Proszę, aniołku… wyjdź stamtąd._

Jedna z moich dłoni spoczywała na tarczy. Osłona, od której zazwyczaj biła niebieska migocząca poświata, teraz wyglądała jak stara szyba.

Patrzyłem, jak powoli, drżąco wyciera łzę z policzka. Tak bardzo chciałem zrobić to za nią.

_Przepraszam, że zmusiłam cię do odejścia - _w dalszym ciągu jej głos się łamał.

_Proszę, Bello, musisz zapolować. Jeszcze nigdy twoje oczy nie były tak czarne. Czy możemy pójść na polowanie, a następnie porozmawiać? Jest tyle spraw, które chcę ci wyjawić. Chcę, byś była w stanie wysłuchać wszystkiego, co mam do powiedzenia. Jeżeli będziesz walczyć ze swoim pragnieniem i instynktami, będzie mi znacznie trudniej cię przekonać, abyś mi choć spróbowała wybaczyć._

Upadłem na kolana i położyłem obydwie dłonie na tarczy. Z radością będę błagał, o ile mogłoby to choć odrobinę poprawić sytuację.

_Aniołku, musisz mi wybaczyć. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć._

Opuściłem głowę, nie mogłem dłużej patrzeć na agonię na jej twarzy, połączoną z odczuwaniem bólu pochodzącego z jej duszy. Byłem przerażony pewnym odrzuceniem. Waga wielu błędów mnie przytłaczała. Myśl stracenia Belli z ich powodu była czystą męczarnią.

Moje dłonie upadły, gdy jej tarcza nagle zniknęła. Uniosłem wzrok. Chciałem tak bardzo wziąć ją w ramiona, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Powiem jej wszystko i wtedy ona podejmie decyzję. Wybór zawsze należał do niej. Powoli wstała, a ja po chwili zrobiłem to samo. Zaoferowałem jej dłoń i ulżyło mi, kiedy ją chwyciła. Wzięliśmy nie więcej, niż trzy kroki w stronę okna, kiedy ona potknęła się i prawie upadła. Jeszcze bardziej zaalarmowany, w mgnieniu oka oplotłem wokół niej ramiona. Wampiry się nie potykają.

- Bella?

Trzymała się mnie tak, jakby bała się, że upadnie. Szybko podniosłem ją niczym pannę młodą i spojrzałem na jej twarz. Wydawała się taka bezbronna… oparła słabo głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja, nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, wyskoczyłem przez okno i pobiegłem do lasu, gorączkowo podążając za pierwszym lepszym zapachem. Bella potrzebowała kilku dużych zwierząt. Teraz.

Na całe szczęście wpadłem na trop łosia całkiem niedaleko od domu. Ogromna łania z cielęciem – wspaniale! Podszedłem tak blisko, jak tylko mogłem, po czym po cichu i delikatnie ułożyłem Bellę na ziemi, plecami opierając ją o drzewo. Szybko doskoczyłem i skręciłem kark łani wiedząc, że cielę daleko nie ucieknie. Przeciągnąłem zwierzę do brunetki, po czym położyłem jej głowę na karku zdobyczy. Rozdarłem skórę, rozciąłem żyłę, po czym pomogłem wampirzycy wziąć pierwszy łyk. Ulżyło mi, kiedy zaczęła pić. Z sekundy na sekundę obserwowałem, jak powoli powracają jej siły.

Zostawiłem ją na chwilę samą, by upolować cielę, po czym je również jej przyniosłem. Ledwo skończyła z łanią, a już podsunąłem jej kolejny łup. Z ulgą patrzyłem, jak tym razem sama sobie radzi.

Przyniosłem jej sarnę i ogromnego kojota, kiedy przestała pić i na mnie spojrzała.

_Wystarczy, Jasper. Sama już sobie poradzę._

- Proszę, Bello, pozwól mi upolować coś jeszcze – jej skóra wróciła do normalności, czerń wokół oczu zniknęła, ale jej tęczówki w dalszym ciągu były zbyt czarne. Chciałem przywlec więcej pożywienia, potrzebowałem jej całej i zdrowej. Każda część mojego ciała krzyczała, bym zajął się swoją partnerką.

Obserwowałem, jak wstaje na nogi, długo mi się przygląda, a następnie robi susa w las. Upadłem z bezczynności na kolana z nadzieją, że wróci, nadzieją, że choć wysłucha, co mam do powiedzenia.

Siedziałem tam przez ponad godzinę, kiedy usłyszałem nadchodzące kroki. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza. Truskawki i frezje. Bella. Obserwowałem, jak powoli się do mnie przybliża. Zostałem oszołomiony w chwili, gdy spojrzałem w jej oczy, które przybrały kolor złotych tęczówek o wiele starszych wegetarianów. Proces zaniku ludzkiej krwi z jej tęczówek powinien zająć jeszcze co najmniej osiem miesięcy. Była piękna.

Usiadła tuż obok mnie na pniu. Zaczęła bawić się palcami, a jej podenerwowanie przybrało na sile. Wiedziałem, że muszę coś powiedzieć. Posłałem jej falę pełną spokoju, uczucia.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci, że jadę.

Uniosła głowę, a nasze oczy się spotkały.

- Nie dałam ci żadnego powodu, byś myślał, że o to dbam. Unikałam cię, Jas… przepraszam.

Nazwijcie mnie tchórzem, ale miałem nadzieję dowiedzieć się o jej uczuciach względem mnie zanim się otworzyłem i wyjawiłem, że jest sensem mojego istnienia, partnerką mojego serca, brakującą częścią duszy…

- Dlaczego, Bello? Tęsknię za tobą, za wspólnie spędzanym czasem.

I wtedy to poczułem, ten płomyk, za którym tak bardzo tęskniłem. W jakiś sposób udawało jej się go skrywać, ale na wspomnienie o tęsknocie za nią odczułem nagłą falę czystej miłości. Trwało to tak krótko, że wystarczyłaby chwila rozproszenia, by uczucie to mi umknęło. Poczułem też wszechogarniającą tęsknotę, wstyd i smutek.

_Nie mogę wiecznie na tobie polegać, Jas. Nieważne, jak bardzo cię potrzebuję, niedługo przybędzie tu Alice - _jej mentalny głos był bez życia.

Alice miała rację. Jestem idiotą. Gdybym stracił Bellę, byłoby to dokładnie to, na co zasługuję. Teraz musiałem znaleźć sposób, by odpowiednio wytłumaczyć brunetce, że nie zniszczyła szczęśliwego małżeństwa.

- Aniołku, czy zauważyłaś metodę, w jaki przedstawiłem Emmetta i Rose Garrettowi? Czy pamiętasz słowa, które wtedy użyłem?

Jej brwi uniosły się, kiedy zanurzyła się we wspomnieniach.

- Powiedziałeś „to mój brat Emmett McCarty, a stojąca na ganku blondynka to jego żona i partnerka Rosalie"… więc?

- A w jaki sposób Emmett przedstawił Petera i Charlotte? – musiała wytrzymać ze mną jeszcze tych kilka minut.

Falami zaczęło wylewać się z niej zniecierpliwienie i zmieszanie.

- Wypowiedział moje imię, a następnie „to Peter i jego żona i partnerka Charlotte". Jasper, do czego zmierzasz?

- Bello, proszę, powiedz mi teraz, czy pamiętasz choć jedną sytuację, w której ja i Alice mówiliśmy o sobie jako partnerach? – nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry sposób na podjęcie tego tematu. Wzrok Belli wydawał się rozproszony, kiedy utonęła we własnych wspomnieniach.

- Nie wiem, Jas… o co chodzi? – czułem wzrastającą frustrację tym razem z domieszką złości.

- Bello, wampiry są jak łabędzie, łączymy się w pary na całe życie. Znalezienie partnera nie jest zagwarantowane – spędzamy dekady, czasami stulecia na poszukiwaniach innego istnienia będącego dopełnieniem naszej brakującej części duszy. Ludzie rzucają słowem „partner" na lewo i prawo bez znajomości jego prawdziwego znaczenia. Ich relacje są podszyte romantyzmem i często są tymczasowe. Mogą się rozwieść i po kilku latach całkowicie zapomnieć o osobie, którą tak ochoczo nazywali partnerem duszy – w czasie mojego wywodu uważnie monitorowałem jej uczucia, przyglądałem się wyrazowi twarzy.

- Rosalie powiedziała, że znalezienie partnera jest czymś instynktownym dla naszego gatunku – jej emocje wróciły do tęsknoty i ekstremalnego smutku.

- Bello, Alice nie jest moją partnerką, to nie do niej krzyczy moja dusza. Tak, byliśmy małżeństwem, ale to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, nie partnerka. Nie żyliśmy jako mąż i żona przez ostatnie dwa lata i w końcu rozwiedliśmy się jakoś przed tygodniem. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej, ale sądziłem, że ktoś inny mnie wyręczy. Żadna to jednak wymówka. Powinienem był ci wszystko wyjawić – zostałem uderzony przez jej zmieszanie.

- Ale byliście razem od dekad. Alice cię kocha, dlaczego więc ją zostawiłeś? – cholera, trochę źle to zrozumiała.

- Alice miała wizję swojego partnera – z tego powodu jest cała w skowronkach. Mówi jednak, że nie spotka go jeszcze przez około rok. Nie zostawiłem jej – zawsze lepiej wychodziło nam bycie przyjaciółmi niż kochankami – jak inaczej mógłbym to wytłumaczyć? Co powinienem zrobić, by to zrozumiała?

- Rose powiedziała, że nasz gatunek czasami wybiera kogoś, z kim będzie spędzał swój czas, takiego towarzysza podróż – głos Belli był miękki. Poczułem migoczącą nadzieję.

Dzięki, Rose! Za to kupię jej nowy sportowy samochód i osobiście wybuduję dla niego garaż!

- I dlatego się pobraliśmy. Alice była idealną osobą do spędzania czasu. Nie zadowalało nas bycie kimś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi, więc na tym zostało, dodatkowo od zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że to nie to.

- Nie rozumiem – w jej głosie słyszalne było zarazem skonfundowanie, jak i nadzieja. Patrzyła mi w oczy.

Skorzystałem ze swojej szansy. Wziąłem w rękę jedną z jej dłoni, w głębi duszy modląc się, by mnie nie odrzuciła i delikatnie położyłem czoło na jej czole.

- Aniołku… w czasie 150 lat mojego istnienia nigdy nie czułem do nikogo tego, co czuję do ciebie. Akceptujesz mnie takim, jakim jestem i… - mój głos ucichł, kiedy głęboko spojrzałem w jej topazowe oczy. Nasze usta unosiły się w słodkim momencie, po którym się złączyły.

_Jas…?_

Jęknąłem i ją pocałowałem, na początku delikatnie, a następnie z większą pasją, tak jakby połączyły się brakujące elementy układanki. Uczucie jej ust na moich wypełniło dziurę, o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałem. Powoli się oderwałem, delektując się smakiem jej warg. Nie zamierzałem zapomnieć ani jednej sekundy… to mogła być moja jedyna szansa.

Przez moment monitorowałem jej emocje, które niestety były pogrążone w zbyt wielkim chaosie, by coś wywnioskować. Uniosłem dłoń, ujmując w niej jej twarz.

- Jesteś brakującą częścią mnie. Kocham cię, Bello. Kocham cię bardziej, niż własne życie. Nie mogłem przeżyć ani dnia dłużej bez powiedzenia tego. Kocham cię.

Siła bijącej od niej falami miłości z pewnością posłałaby mnie na kolana – od tego uchronił mnie tylko fakt, że już znajdowałem się na ziemi.

- Jasper – westchnęła. – Nigdy więcej nie chcę, byś odszedł. Jak mogłabym odrzucić moją drugą połowę? Kocham cię Jasper. Boże… kocham cię!

Nasze usta złączyły się. Usłyszałem jej jęk, gdy językiem przejechałem po jej dolnej wardze, prosząc o wejście, na co dostałem ochoczą odpowiedź. Nasze języki poszły w grzeszny taniec, składając obietnicę na więcej w przyszłości.

Poczułem wzbierającą w niej falę uczuć. Oderwała się. Wszechogarniająca radość, ulga, miłość… kiedy zaczęła się śmiać, mocno przytuliłem ją do siebie, zanurzyłem twarz we włosach rozkoszując się jej zapachem. Nasze emocje połączyły się, przeważała jednak czysta miłość.

Nagle została wyrwana mi z rąk, a ja przeleciałem przez kilka drzew, zanim zdołałem wskoczyć na nogi. Bella! Moja pierwsza myśl to Victoria. Kiedy moje oczy się skupiły, dostrzegłem Emmetta i Rosalie.

Emmett szybko się do mnie zbliżał. Teraz byłem pewien, że to on mną rzucił. Rosalie trzymała Bellę, która znajdowała się w szoku. Dostałem twardy cios z pięści w policzek, a sekundę później znalazłem się na głazie, który pękł pod wpływem siły uderzenia.

- EMMETT, NIE! – moją uwagę przykuły krzyki Belli, kiedy zaczęła stawiać raptowny opór uściskowi Rosalie. Moja wizja się zamgliła – jedyne, co widziałem, to moja partnerka w tarapatach. Była w niebezpieczeństwie. Ruszyłem do niej, mój pełen wściekłości warkot został jednak stłumiony, kiedy z całej siły zostałem uderzony pniem drzewa trzymanym niczym kij do baseballa. Użyłem rozmachu atakującego tak, by przyciągnąć go do siebie. Po upuszczeniu drzewa przerzuciłem go nad głową, wyrzucając z dala ode mnie, a następnie obróciłem się o 180 stopni, by zobaczyć, jak porywacz mojej partnerki zwalnia uścisk. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, a wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się z desperacji na przerażenie.

Wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń i krzyknęła:

- JASPER!

Błysnął błękit i wtedy usłyszałem trzask. Obróciłem się, by zobaczyć napastnika z resztą głazu. Pomiędzy nami znajdowała się tarcza mojej partnerki.

- Jasper!

Obróciłem się w momencie, by obserwować, jak moja partnerka wyrywa się od oszołomionego porywacza, po czym przebiega przez otaczającą mnie tarczę. Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie, podczas gdy ona gorączkowo przeszukiwała całe moje ciało w poszukiwaniach nieistniejących obrażeń.

_Jasper, jest okej. Uspokój się, nic mi nie jest._

Mentalny głos mojej partnerki był kojący, ale jej emocje stanowiły chaotyczne połączenie strachu, poczucia ulgi, miłości, paniki… schowałem ją za sobą, a następnie przycupnąłem tak, by ochronić ją przed dalszymi atakami. Z mojego gardła ciągle wydobywał się warkot, dłonie wyglądały niczym szpony. Utrzymywałem obydwu napastników w zasięgu pola widzenia, w międzyczasie formułując plan ochrony mojej drugiej połowy.

Z lasu wybiegły cztery postaci, zwiększając liczbę agresorów. Dwa samce i dwie samice. Ton mojego warkotu zwiększył się. Czułem, jak znajdująca się za mną partnerka próbuje mnie uspokoić, sama jednak się trzęsie i jest przerażona. Sześciu na jednego.

- Jasna cholera z wami! Powiedziałem, żebyście czekali! – blondwłosy wampir wrzasnął na dwóch pierwotnych napastników, zanim zwrócił uwagę na mnie i moją partnerkę.

- Bello, skarbie. Musisz spróbować się uspokoić. Jasper karmi się twoim strachem i cię chroni – ponownie zacząłem głośniej warczeć. Obronię ją.

Największy z wampirów poczynił krok w naszą stronę, a ja ryknąłem, cofając się, chowając za sobą moją wampirzycę, oddalając ją w ten sposób od zagrożenia. Przeszedłem w ofensywę jedyną bronią, jaką w tym momencie dysponowałem – użyłem emocji, doprowadzając napastnika do utraty świadomości. Mój wewnętrzny potwór zaryczał w satysfakcji na widok jego padającego na ziemię z łomotem ciała. Teraz z przyjemnością mógłbym rozerwać go na strzępy. Przeczesałem wzrokiem pozostałych, zastanawiając się, kto będzie następny.

Oprawczyni mojej partnerki chciała zacząć biec, ale została powstrzymana przez inną drobną blondynkę.

- Czekaj! Emmettowi nic się nie stało, przyrzekam, ale jeżeli się zbliżysz, Jasper także cię obezwładni!

- Ale Emmett? – jej głos był przerażony, czułem jej strach. Tak! Bój się mnie. Ciągle warczałem. Niech poczują cały strach, który wywołali w mojej partnerce.

- Powiedzieliśmy wam, byście czekali, atakowanie Majora nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale teraz, kiedy zostali formalnie partnerami, macie do czynienia z Bogiem Wojny – wyższa wampirzyca była przerażona, podczas gdy druga z nich jej tłumaczyła, sama emanując strachem, złością i determinacją. Odsłoniłem zęby. Czułem, jak po podbródku spływa mi jad.

- Jasper? Jasper, tu Peter. Bella jest bezpieczna. Nie chcemy jej skrzywdzić. Obydwoje jesteście bezpieczni pod jej tarczą – lnianowłosy mężczyzna uniósł obydwie dłonie do góry, wzrok zaś wbił w ziemię.

Moje spojrzenie znalazło się kolejno na każdym z napastników, oceniając poziom zagrożenia. Największy z nich był dalej nieprzytomny, wysoka blondynka cały czas skupiała na nim uwagę i w dalszym ciągu była trzymana przez drugą z nich. Dalej stała para – wampir i wampirzyca, którzy – podobnie jak znajdujący się przede mną mężczyzna – wyraźnie pokazywali uległość, patrząc na ziemię z widocznymi dłońmi, z odpowiednio wyważonym ciężarem ciała.

Poczułem, jak podchodzi do mnie moja partnerka. Nie panikowała już. Emanowała miłością do mnie i całkowitym zaufaniem. Jej tarcza dalej pulsowała – blada, niebieska poświata między nami, a agresorami… zaryzykowałem spojrzenie na nią.

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się połączyły, jej drobna dłoń ujęła mój policzek.

_Jasper. Kocham cię. Wszystko ze mną okej. Proszę, skarbie, wróć do mnie – _jej mentalny głos był pełen miłości i spokoju.

Uczucie jej dłoni na moim policzku uspokoiło mój nierówny oddech do czegoś bardziej regularnego. Czułem, jak moja klatka piersiowa unosi się z siłą moich wdechów i wydechów. Smakowałem otaczające mnie powietrze. Moje oczy wpatrywały się w nią – mój port, moją spokojną wyspę pośród morza furii i strachu.

_Jasper – _przybliżyła usta do mojej twarzy, po czym pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się uczuciem jej oddechu na mojej skórze, jej zapachu w nosie. Truskawki i frezje.

Otworzyłem oczy. Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze. Koniec ograniczonej wizji.

_Bella?_

Co się stało? Byłem taki zmieszany. Dlaczego wszyscy byli tak bardzo przestraszeni? Czekajcie… chyba przypomniałem sobie Emmetta…

Obserwowałem, jak brunetka delikatnie się uśmiecha i poczułem jej ulgę.

_Tak, skarbie, to ja. Jesteśmy bezpieczni._

Wyciągnąłem dłonie, ujmując w nie jej twarzy i oparłem o nią czoło.

_Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Ponownie zostaliśmy zaatakowani… prawda?_

Potrząsnąłem głową, próbując uporządkować dziwne obrazy, które stanowiły wspomnienie ostatnich kilku minut.

_Nieporozumienie. To był Emmett i Rosalie. Czy z tobą jest okej?_

Delikatnie przeczesywała dłońmi moje włosy i szyję. Czułem, jak napięcie opuszcza moje ciało.

- Jasper? – obróciłem się i ujrzałem przyglądającego mi się z troską Petera. Emanował bólem, zmieszaniem, strachem i złością.

- Peter? – mój głos dalej był chropowaty. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, spostrzegając stojącą w zdziesiątkowanej sekcji lasu moją rodzinę. Na ziemi leżał Emmett. Rosalie wyrwała się z objęć Charlotte i do niego podbiegła. Poczułem wstyd, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to moja sprawka. Szybko zacząłem wysyłać do niego mieszankę uporządkowanych emocji tak, by go obudzić.

Zwróciłem się do Belli zaniepokojony faktem, że widziała mnie w najgorszym możliwym stanie. Nie mogłem się zmusić, by za bardzo przejmować się tym, co się wydarzyło - w końcu oni nas zaatakowali i próbowali mi ją zabrać. Czy teraz będzie się mnie bała? Teraz, kiedy wiedziała, kim potrafiłem się stać?

Musiałem projektować własne obawy.

- Nie, Jasper. Kocham cię. Tylko ciebie. Nic, co kiedykolwiek zrobisz tego nie zmieni. Tylko mnie broniłeś. Kocham cię! – opuściła tarczę i mnie pocałowała.

- Boże, Bello, kocham cię! – trzymałem ją blisko siebie, próbując ukoić poszargane emocje.

_Przepraszam, aniołku. Tak bardzo mi przykro._

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że się trzęsę. Utrata swojego „ja" w taki sposób miała swoją cenę. Walczyłem z tym. Spuściłem ze smyczy swojego wewnętrznego demona na moją rodzinę. Uwolniłem go przed moją partnerką, moją Bellą.

Z przemyśleń wyrwała mnie dobiegająca zza mnie fala złości. Oderwałem się od Belli na czas, by zobaczyć Petera stojącego nad trzęsącymi się Rosalie i Emmettem.

- Mówiłem waszej dwójce, byście poczekali, aż wrócą do domu – jego głos był niski, pod kontrolą, ale nawet bez mojego daru ewidentnie mogłem stwierdzić szargający nim gniew.

Emmett powoli wstał z Rose u jego boku.

- Widziałeś ją! Złamał moją małą siostrzyczkę! – był wstrząśnięty, ale nie zły. Czułem od niego wstyd i strach, chciał się zarazem bronić jak i poddać poczuciu winy.

- I powiedziałem ci, że on to NAPRAWI! Może i żyliście z nim przez ostatnich parę dekad, ale nie macie zielonego pojęcia, Z KIM KURWA ZADZIERACIE! Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że mógł was zabić? – Peter w tym momencie stanowił wybuchową mieszankę furii i strachu. – Zaatakowaliście największy postrach Południowych Armii niczym dzieci siłujące się w piaskownicy! Mógł was zabić i w międzyczasie całkowicie się zatracić! – widok mnie pogrążonego w szale przyniósł wspomnienia piekielnej strefy wojny, od której wszyscy uciekliśmy i ujawnił emocjonalne blizny, które nosiliśmy.

Nasza trójka widziała i robiła rzeczy, które mogły – i w zasadzie to zrobiły – doprowadzić wielu z naszego gatunku do szaleństwa. Przez lata, w moim przypadku dekady, żyliśmy i oddychaliśmy strachem, śmiercią i destrukcją. Bezmyślnie mordowaliśmy tysiące, przemierzaliśmy oceany krwi, rozrywaliśmy życia niczym kartki starych gazet. Byliśmy bezdusznymi zwiastunami unicestwienia. Nasze blizny były głębokie.

U jego boku stanęła Charlotte.

- Peter – spojrzał na nią, gdy dotknęła jego twarzy. – Już po wszystkim.

Westchnął, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na mnie i Bellę. Skinąłem głową i obserwowałem, jak do nas podchodzą. Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, Charlotte zaś się w niego wtulała.

- Przepraszam, bracie – pożyczyłem uczucia miłości i dobrobytu, które wyczuwałem od Belli, po czym rozesłałem je do naszej czwórki. Peter mocniej przytulił swoją partnerkę, kiedy zaczęła po cichu płakać.

Bella wystąpiła o krok i przytuliła blondynkę, następnie dołączyłem do nich z Peterem. Staliśmy tak przez długi czas, karmiąc się pozytywnymi uczuciami, które brunetka tak swobodnie nam oferowała.


	16. Rozdział 15

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Studia są brutalne. Życie jest brutalne :P Ale trzeba iść do przodu! Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15<strong>

Objęłam ramionami płaczącą Charlotte, a chwilę później dołączyli do nas Peter oraz Jasper. Nasza czwórka stała tak przez dłuższy czas, korzystając z otaczających nas pozytywnych uczuć.

Usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś podchodzi. Podniosłam wzrok, by zobaczyć Garretta i nowoprzybyłą wampirzycę. Kobieta trzymała się nieco z tyłu, mężczyzna zaś się przybliżył.

- Czy wszyscy są cali i zdrowi? – przyglądał nam się ze zrozumieniem w oczach.

Przeniosłam wzrok na Jaspera, kiedy ten się odezwał:

- Taa. Przepraszam, że musieliście to widzieć. Ja…

Garrett uniósł dłoń, by mu przerwać.

- Nie ma żadnej potrzeby, abyś mi się tłumaczył, przyjacielu. Także brałem udział w wojnach i także musiałem zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami.

Mężczyźni wymienili pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia, a następnie przenieśli wzrok na w dalszym ciągu siedzących na ziemi Rosalie oraz Emmetta. Nie musiałam być empatą, by wiedzieć, co czuli – wszystko mieli wypisane na twarzach. Najbardziej dominował strach. Zaczęłam się irytować. Jak mogli w ten sposób patrzeć na Jaspera? Czego oczekiwali atakując wampira posiadającego taką przeszłość?

Emmett siedział przed swoją partnerką i ostrożnie obejmował ją jedną ręką, podczas gdy ona wtulała się w jego plecy. Mój brat patrzył na Jaspera tak, jakby stanowił on potencjalne zagrożenie. Podejrzewałam, że blondyn niejednokrotnie w identyczny sposób mnie ochraniał. Zaledwie przed chwilą powiedzieliśmy sobie o swoich uczuciach, a on jednak od dawna gotów był poświęcić się dla mnie – zarówno kiedy byłam człowiekiem, jak i po mojej przemianie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak lękliwej Rosalie – schowana za Emmettem, wbijała wzrok w ziemię i wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

Emmett odezwał się jako pierwszy.

- Jakie są twoje intencje, Jasper?

W tym momencie naprawdę się wzburzyłam.

- Co, u licha, Emmett? Jasper jest twoim bratem! Dlaczego w ogóle wyskakujesz z takim pytaniem? On tylko nas chronił!

Masywny wampir ostrożnie kierował wzrok to na mnie, to na blondyna. Mój partner cierpiał. Jego rodzina patrzyła na niego tak, jakby był jakimś potworem. Rozrywało go to na kawałki.

Wtuliłam się w muskularną klatkę piersiową. Musiałam znaleźć się w jego ramionach, poczuć jego zapach. Chciałam, by wiedział, że tak o nim nie myślałam. Był moją spokojną przystanią, moim oparciem, miłością. Oplótł mnie jedną ręką w talii, drugą zaś zaczął pieścić moje włosy. Równie mocno co ja czerpał komfort z naszego kontaktu. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Peter i Charlotte znajdowali się w tej samej pozycji.

Garrett stanął przed Emmettem i Rosalie.

- Wiem, że nie jestem częścią waszej rodziny, ale naprawdę mam problem ze zrozumieniem, dlaczego zaatakowaliście swojego brata i siostrę. Po tym wszystkim, co przytrafiło się Belli w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, kolejny atak niczego by nie poprawił. Owszem, dziewczyna miała poszargane emocje, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że Jasper wszystko naprawi. Może i nie przebywałem z wami zbyt długo, ale dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę z istniejącej pomiędzy nimi więzi. Już od pierwszego dnia wiedziałem, że jest ona jego partnerką, mimo że jeszcze nic nie zostało sformalizowane. Wy, jako ich rodzeństwo, z całą pewnością musieliście być tego świadomi.

Obserwowałam z ramion Jaspera, jak Emmett i Rosalie z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem stają się coraz bardziej zawstydzeni. Garrett kontynuował:

- Walczyłem w wojnie o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych, a następnie zostałem zmuszony do udziale w Południowych Wojnach. Dopiero po dekadzie zdołałem uciec. Długi czas zajęła mi walka z odruchem przybierania pozycji obronnej za każdym razem, gdy usłyszałem jakikolwiek odgłos. Przez ponad 230 lat unikałem kontaktu z innymi przedstawicielami naszego gatunku. Moim jedynym przyjacielem jest wasz ojciec Carlisle. Pomógł mi przezwyciężyć moje demony. Jasper spędził prawie 100 lat na ciągłych bitwach. Jego reakcja była o wiele łagodniejsza, niż to, czego się spodziewałem – głos Garretta był spokojny, wręcz kojący. Uczył, ale nie potępiał. – Naprawdę powinniście się cieszyć, że jest po naszej stronie. Uważam, że jesteście winni mu przeprosiny. Tak samo Belli.

Jasper lekko się poruszył.

- Nie, Garrett. Dziękuję, ale nie. Emmett i Rose próbowali tylko ochronić Bellę od dalszej krzywdy. To moja wina – już miałam otworzyć buzię, by zaprotestować, ale blondyn mnie powstrzymał. – Nie, aniołku. Nawaliłem po całej linii. Powinienem był z tobą więcej rozmawiać, nie powinienem był odejść i nie powinienem był zaatakować mojej rodziny.

Gwałtownie potrząsnęłam głową.

_Nie! Proszę, nie wiń się za to._

Ujął moją twarz w dłonie, a ja wtuliłam się w nie, chcąc całą sobą zabrać cały jego ból.

- Jasper? – zbliżała się do nas kobieta, której jeszcze nie poznałam.

Blondyn schował kosmyk włosów za moje ucho, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na wampirzycę.

- Cześć, Kate.

- Jasper, to, co się wydarzyło, nie było twoją winą. Twój naturalny instynkt połączony z wojskowym szkoleniem i brutalnością nakazał ci obronę twojej partnerki. Spójrz na to w inny sposób – z łatwością mogłeś nas wszystkich zabić, ale wybrałeś inną drogę. Tylko się broniłeś. Nie atakowałeś – chciała podejść o krok bliżej. Z mojego gardła wydobył się warkot. Wtuliłam się mocniej w Jaspera. Nie znałam tej kobiety. Zbliżała się do mojego partnera. Jasper delikatnie pogładził mnie po plecach, wysyłając fale miłości i spokoju.

Kate zatrzymała się, a następnie, po stwierdzeniu, że się uspokoiłam, kontynuowała wypowiedź:

- Kuzynie, nie zrobiłeś nic złego – w jej głosie usłyszałam delikatny akcent. Może rosyjski?

- Ona ma rację, Jasper. To my – Jasper przeniósł wzrok na obejmujących się Emmetta oraz Rosalie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam blondynki w takim stanie, takiej bezbronnej. Mój brat kontynuował. – Kompletnie tego nie przemyśleliśmy. Cała wina leży po naszej stronie. Chcielibyśmy was przeprosić – schował twarz we włosach Rose.

- Jeżeli mogłabym coś zasugerować, sądzę, że będzie najlepiej, jeżeli najpierw zapolujemy, a następnie zgromadzimy się w domu. Musimy przedyskutować wiele spraw – Kate miała rację.

Miałam nadzieję, że po tym, jak na jakiś czas się rozdzielimy i uspokoimy, znowu powrócimy do bycia rodziną. Spojrzałam na mojego przystojnego Jaspera.

_Proszę? Chcę pobyć z tobą._

Zamknęłam oczy, kiedy delikatnie pocałował mnie w czoło.

_Dla ciebie wszystko._

Zwrócił się do naszej rodziny i przyjaciół:

- Kate ma rację. Bella i ja idziemy na polowanie. Będziemy w domu przed zmrokiem. Wtedy porozmawiamy.

Peter i Charlotte postanowili nie marnować czasu i w mgnieniu oka zniknęli w lesie. Emmett wziął Rose na ręce, skinął głową i ruszył do naszej rezydencji. Zostawiliśmy na polanie Kate i Garretta i pomknęliśmy na północ.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później znajdowaliśmy się na brzegu pięknego jeziora. Otaczały nas tylko dźwięki natury. Po polowaniu oczyściłam się najlepiej, jak tylko mogłam. Naprawdę potrzebowałam wziąć prysznic, przebrać się w świeże ubrania, ale z drugiej strony nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na powrót.<p>

Jasper opatulał mnie ramionami, delikatnie głaskał po plecach, twarz zaś miał schowaną w moich włosach. Głęboko oddychał. Nie musiałam pytać, co robi, ponieważ zajmowałam się prawie tym samym na jego klatce piersiowej. Nigdy nie było mi dość jego zapachu. Chciałam być jeszcze bliżej niego, ale było to fizycznie niemożliwe. Przez naszą więź odczuwałam jego zadowolenie.

_Boże, już nigdy cię nie zostawię – _jego mentalny głos rezonował w głąb mojej duszy. _Tak bardzo się bałem, że ktoś mi cię zabierze – _mocniej mnie przytulił. _Tak bardzo cię kocham, aniele._

- Shhh, Jas. Jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jestem bezpieczna. Jesteśmy bezpieczni – musnęłam wargami jego usta. – Kocham cię, Jasper.

Jego dłonie dalej gładziły mnie po plecach. Kiedy uniosłam ramiona, by opleść je wokół jego szyi, moja koszula podwinęła się, odsłaniając nagą skórę. Jęknęłam, kiedy poczułam dreszcze z miejsc, w których dotknął mnie palcami. Zacisnęłam ręce na jego barkach w obawie, że odsunie się w identyczny sposób, jak niejednokrotnie robił to Edward.

Kiedy na dolnej wardze poczułam jego błagający o dostęp język, ochoczo mu uległam. Taniec był powolny, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie przyjemny, połączony z uczuciem jego rąk poruszających się w górę i w dół mojego kręgosłupa.

Niecierpliwa, wsunęłam dłoń pod guziki jego koszuli, chcąc dotknąć jego skóry. Zanim jednak dosięgnęłam celu, Jasper mnie powstrzymał, a następnie się odsunął. Nie chcąc, aby mnie odrzucił, sama wyskoczyłam z jego objęcia, stanęłam nad jeziorem i oplotłam się ramionami. To znowu się działo.

Poczułam, jak staje za mną, a następnie przytula mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

_Aniołku, proszę, nie czuj się tak. Pragnę cię._

Tak, jasne. Już wiele razy to wcześniej słyszałam. To całe „to nie ty, tylko ja" zaczęło się robić nudne. Zastanawiałam się, jaka będzie wymówka blondyna. Jako że byłam teraz wampirem, nie mógł użyć zdania „jesteś zbyt krucha". Co było ze mną nie tak, że obecni w moim życiu mężczyźni nie mogli znieść perspektywy dotknięcia mnie?

Jasper chwycił mnie za ramię i obrócił tak, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

- Skończ z tym, Bello! Nie wiem, dlaczego czujesz się odrzucona i niepewna, ale musisz tego zaprzestać. Kocham cię!

Wyrwałam się i odeszłam kilka kroków.

- Edward też mówił, że mnie kocha! I oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to od odpychania mnie za każdym razem, kiedy się całowaliśmy! Teraz ty mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz, ale w momencie, kiedy próbuję cię dotknąć, odrzucasz mnie! Co jest ze mną nie tak? – tak, krzyczałam, ale w tamtej chwili mnie to nie obchodziło!

- Rany, Bello, naprawdę tak myślisz? – niedowierzanie było wyryte na jego twarzy, kiedy podszedł do mnie i delikatnie położył dłoń na moim policzku. – Bello, zatrzymałem cię przez moje blizny. Wiem, że już je widziałaś, ale w tamtym momencie byłaś zestresowana i prawdopodobnie nie zdołałaś dobrze im się przyjrzeć. Dotykanie ich jest jeszcze gorsze niż widok.

- Naprawdę, Jas? Twoje blizny? Żarty sobie robisz? – czy naprawdę myślał, że taka jestem?

Poczułam jego złość.

- Tak, moje blizny. Czy wiesz, że przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy byłem mężem Alice, ona nie mogła znieść widoku mnie rozebranego? Zbyt bardzo ją przerażały. Jest i tak na tyle miła, że nigdy otwarcie nie poprosiła mnie o nieściąganie ubrań, ale z kolei nigdy też nie otworzyła swoich oczu, nawet w najbardziej intymnych momentach. Unikała dotykania moich ramion – odwrócił się, z frustracji przeczesując dłońmi swoje włosy. – Jestem empatą, Bello. Czułem jej obrzydzenie i strach za każdym razem, kiedy je widziała lub dotykała. Cholera! Zawsze, kiedy ktokolwiek je widzi, czuję jego przerażenie. Więc przepraszam za oszczędzenie ci tego uczucia! – przy końcu już krzyczał.

Byłam wściekła! Jak mógł o mnie tak myśleć! Nie jestem jednym z tych pustych ludzi, którzy… nagle moja złość odpłynęła i zrobiło mi się smutno. Byłam egoistyczna, a on tego w tym momencie nie potrzebował. Spotykał się z tą samą reakcją za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś widział jego blizny. Nieważne, jak bardzo mnie kochał, w dalszym ciągu nie znał mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy w ten sposób bym się nie zachowała. Musiałam udowodnić swoje uczucia.

Stał w odległości około 15 metrów ode mnie. Czułam, jak emanuje z niego nienawiść do samego siebie. Stanęłam za nim na tyle blisko, by móc go dotknąć, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Sam musiał pokonać tę odległość.

_Wybacz mi._

Obrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć. Przyrzekam, że poczułam, jak na widok wyrazu jego oczu pęka moje serce.

_Jas, widziałam twoje blizny i są one dowodem na to, że nie tylko przeżyłeś swoją przeszłość, ale także ją przezwyciężyłeś. Myśl egzystencji bez ciebie jest dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Jedyną rzeczą, którą widzę, gdy na ciebie patrzę, to twoje piękno. Tak bardzo cię kocham._

Parsknął.

- Teraz to mówisz – obserwowałam, jak w złości rozdziela swoją koszulę. – Spójrz na mnie, Bello! Tak serio! Przyjrzyj się! Czy z czymś takim chcesz być związana na wieczność? – odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc widzieć mojej reakcji.

Powoli wyciągnęłam dłoń, by go dotknąć, przez cały czas przyglądając się jego twarzy. Delikatnie zaczęłam palcami krążyć po jego bliznach, zaczynając od tych na nadgarstkach i posuwając się stopniowo do góry. Kiedy sięgnęłam jego ramienia, pochyliłam się, całując największą z nich. Przechylił głowę, lekko skonfundowany, niedowierzający. Kontynuowałam drogę wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej upewniając się, by musnąć wargami największe z jego ran bojowych. Próbowałam też przez cały ten czas patrzeć mu w oczy.

_Co teraz czujesz ode mnie, Jas?_

Jego oddech był nierówny, a jego pięści na przemian zaciskały się i rozluźniały.

- Miłość, pożądanie, dumę…

_Żadnego obrzydzenia? Strachu?_

Przesunęłam się tak, by pocałować go najwyżej, jak tylko mogłam na szyi. Nie byłam pewna, skąd pochodziła moja odwaga. Jeszcze nigdy nie robiłam czegoś podobnego. Edward nigdy nie pozwolił mi nawet na próbę czegokolwiek.

Przez chmurę przedarły się ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Nasze ciała zostały skąpane w odcieniach złota, które to odbiło się w wodzie w migoczących tęczach pochodzących od naszej skóry. Blizny Jaspera zostały przekształcone w wirujące, błyszczące dzieła sztuki. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

_Boże, jesteś taki piękny._

- Mój anioł – pogłaskał mnie po policzku, a następnie położył dłoń na tyle mojej głowy i delikatnie mnie do siebie przysunął. Oparł się o moje czoło. – Naprawdę mnie kochasz – słodko mnie pocałował. – Boże, Bello, nie zasługuję na ciebie, ale przyrzekam, że nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Wpił się we mnie ustami, a następnie przyszpilił do drzewa. Jego ręce mocno obejmowały moją talię, stykaliśmy się całymi naszymi ciałami. Czułam jego napierającą na mój brzuch erekcję. Zrobiło mi się przyjemnie ciepło…

- Aniołku, zabijasz mnie.

Moje dłonie zaplątane były w jego jedwabistych włosach, a mój niepotrzebny oddech stał się nierówny. Poczułam, jak jego usta wędrują do mojego ucha, a następnie powoli, słodko w dół szyi.

- Proszę, Jas…

- Aniołku, nie zatrzymujemy się, tylko pauzujemy, ponieważ, moja maleńka, kiedy w końcu uczynię cię swoją w każdym calu, nie będzie to na drzewie w środku lasu – uniósł figlarnie jedną brew, a na jego twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. – Przynajmniej nie za pierwszym razem.

Gdybym mogła się zarumienić, jestem pewna, że zrobiłabym to teraz, a on to doskonale wiedział. Jego niski chichot był najseksowniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszałam.

- A to pech, że wszyscy nie potrafią czuć twoich emocji, aniołku. Może już dłużej nie widać, że się rumienisz, ale doskonale czuję, kiedy to robisz i jest to niezwykle urocze – pocałował mnie w czoło, a następnie niechętnie się odsunął.

Dobrze wiedziałam, o czym myślał.

- Musimy wracać.

- Tak, maleńka. Musimy.

Westchnęłam. Miał rację.

- Sądzę, że powinniśmy ustawić kamerkę internetową w pokoju gościnnym nad telewizorem. Musimy zrobić spotkanie. Mama i tata pomogą nam przez to przejść jako rodzina.

Wyciągnął telefon i wysłał wiadomość tekstową.

- Mądra i piękna. Dlaczego jestem takim farciarzem? – ponownie mocno mnie pocałował, a następnie ruszyliśmy w stronę domu.

* * *

><p>Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, usłyszeliśmy cichą rozmowę Rosalie oraz Emmetta. Reszty jeszcze nie było. Jasper i ja udaliśmy się na piętro, a ja nadal nie chciałam zostać od niego oddzielona. Moje nerwy i instynkty, nie wspominając o sercu nie mogły znieść nawet myśli bycia osobno nawet na krótki moment doprowadzenia się do porządku dziennego.<p>

Poczuł mój strach.

_Poczekasz tu?_

Skinęłam głową i obserwowałam w drzwiach jego pokoju, jak szybko wybiera ubrania na zmianę. Potem wspólnie udaliśmy się do mojego zakątka.

_Aniołku, może pójdziesz wziąć prysznic i się przebrać? Ja w tym czasie ubiorę się w czyste ubrania i odczepię od laptopa twoją kamerkę internetową._

Spojrzał na mnie tylko z miłością w oczach, a ja to doceniłam. Kochałam go, dobrze o tym wiedziałam, ale tak samo jak nie chciałam być od niego z dala, równie mocno nie chciałam od razu rzucać się na głęboką wodę.

Wzięłam kilka ciuchów, weszłam do łazienki i uruchomiłam prysznic. Rozebrałam się, czekając na ocieplenie się wody. Przemyślałam wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin. Nawet z moim nowym umysłem ciężko było sobie to wszystko przyswoić. Czułam się tak niesamowicie szczęśliwa z faktu, że Jasper mnie kochał. Walka pomiędzy nim, a Emmettem była cholernie straszna. Nienawidziłam tego, że mój wampirzy mózg potrafił odtworzyć każdą jej sekundę z perfekcyjną dokładnością.

Nie chciałam myśleć o walce, przerzuciłam się zatem myślami do naszego czasu nad jeziorem. Biedny Jasper był równie niepewny co do swojego wyglądu jak ja. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego wszyscy uważali jego blizny za przerażające. Jasper był piękny w każdym calu. Wspomnienie jego rąk na moich nagich plecach oraz uczuć, które wywoływały jego pocałunki, były same w sobie wystarczające, by całe moje ciało się zarumieniło – oczywiście gdyby istniała taka możliwość.

Trochę czułam podenerwowanie w związku z tym, do czego to wszystko prowadziło. To znaczy tak, był moim partnerem – było to oczywiste – ale czego oczekiwał? Istniał na tym świecie od prawie 150 lat, miał z pewnością mnóstwo doświadczenia i był z większą ilością kobiet, niż ważyłabym się pomyśleć. Ja z kolei byłam dziewicą i nigdy nawet nie dotarłam do drugiej bazy. Jak, u licha, miałabym go uszczęśliwić?

_Aniołku, wszystko w porządku?_

Tak, mój partner był empatą i definitywnie poczuł zmiany w moich emocjach pomimo faktu, że przebywał w pokoju obok.

_Tak, Jas, będę za minutę._

Rany, to będzie żenujące. Nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko przewrócić oczami. Niegdyś kochałam fakt, że Edward nie był w stanie czytać moich myśli, a teraz dowiedziałam się, że moim partnerem jest mężczyzna, który potrafi rozszyfrowywać moje emocje niczym otwartą książkę – świetnie!

Wyszłam z łazienki i zastałam Jaspera pusto wpatrującego się w mój wygodny fotel.

_Co jest, Jasper?_

Stanęłam za nim i oplotłam go ramionami w talii.

Obrócił się tak, by mnie widzieć i mocno mnie przytulił.

_Nie mogę pozbyć się z głowy obrazu ciebie siedzącej tu pod tarczą. To ja ci to zrobiłem._

_Jas, ja to sobie zrobiłam. Wiedziałam, że tarcza mnie osłabia i mimo to i tak ją utrzymywałam – _spojrzałam mu w oczy. _Nie możemy rozwodzić się nad „co by było, gdyby…" i ciągle się obwiniać. Jesteśmy teraz razem. To jedyne, co się liczy – _lekko go pocałowałam i obdarowałam zadziornym uśmieszkiem. _Poza tym masz wieczność, by mi to wynagrodzić._

Obserwowałam, jak jego usta formują się w mój ulubiony seksowny uśmiech.

_Sądzę, że sobie z tym poradzę._

_To świetnie. Czy możemy teraz zejść na dół i przygotować sprzęt do zadzwonienia do Forks? – _denerwowałam się rozmową z naszym ojcem. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mu się zbliżyć do siebie naszą rodzinę.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Jasper skończył wszystko montować, dołączyli do nas Garrett i Kate.<p>

Wampir spojrzał na nasze złączone ręce.

- Rozumiem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie i pocałował mnie w kłykcie.

- Nie zasługuję na nią, ale ona i tak mnie chce.

Kate promiennie się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie zostałyśmy jeszcze oficjalnie przedstawione. Jestem Kate, a ty pewnie to ta śliczna Bella, o której tyle mi mówiono.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko odwzajemnić sentyment. Była taka otwarta i przyjacielska, już nie wspominając o jej pięknie. Prawie poczułam się źle za wcześniejszy warkot.

- Hej, Kate. Przepraszam, że nie powitałam cię dzisiaj rano.

- Pff! To nic! Mieliście wiele innych, ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie. Teraz powiedzcie mi, o co chodzi z kamerką? – wyglądała tak, jakby już wszystko wiedziała.

- Będziemy mieć spotkanie rodzinne i pomyśleliśmy, że dobrze będzie, jeśli dołączą Carlisle, Esme oraz Alice. Musimy przygotować się na to, co nas czeka – Jasper nie musiał wspominać, że potrzebowaliśmy Carlisle'a do naprawy naszych relacji. Obydwie strony czuły się źle z tym, co zaszło i przydałoby się obiektywne spojrzenie naszego taty.

- Czy życzycie sobie, aby zachować prywatność w czasie dyskusji? – biedny Garrett. Nie miał żadnego miejsca, do którego tak naprawdę należał.

- Proszę, Garrett, zostaniesz? Specjalnie przybyłeś do nas, aby ostrzec nas o Victorii, a następnie sam zgłosiłeś się do pomocy. Już nawet nie wspomnę o fakcie, że stałeś się tragiczną ofiarą jednego z żartów Emmetta. To, w mojej książce, czyni cię częścią rodziny – wampir spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym urwała się z Księżyca. Nie wiedziałam, skąd taka reakcja.

Jasper szeroko się do mnie uśmiechnął.

- Bella ma absolutną rację. Jeżeli będziesz czuł się z tym komfortowo, jak najbardziej możesz zostać – następnie przeniósł wzrok na Kate. – Ty też, kuzynko.

- Tak jakbym w ogóle chciała to przegapić! – zaśmiała się. – Poza tym wasze spotkania rodzinne są o wiele bardziej ekscytujące, niż te Eleazara.

Dalej się śmialiśmy, kiedy dołączyli do nas Peter i Charlotte. Uścisnęłam dłoń Jasa, a następnie podeszłam do Petera i go przytuliłam. Musiałam się skoncentrować.

_Wszystko dobrze, Petey?_

_Och, mała, to ja cię powinienem o to zapytać – _oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Oczy wampira na moment przeniosły się na Jaspera i z powrotem. _Jesteś pewna? Możemy odejść, możesz zamieszkać ze mną i Charlotte. Możemy być rodziną._

Uścisnęłam jego ramiona.

_Kocham go. Pójdę tam, gdzie on. Jestem szczęśliwa, Peter._

Ponownie mnie przytulił.

_To wszystko, co się dla mnie liczy._

Poczułam, jak staje za mną Jasper i kładzie dłonie na moich ramionach. Jego dotyk odczułam całą sobą. Wiedział, że Peter i ja prowadziliśmy w myślach konwersację na jego temat i się zmartwił. Dotknęłam jego dłoni i uśmiechnęłam się.

Peter zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Już nigdy więcej, Majorze. Jestem całkowicie poważny a propo tego, o czym mówiłem ci wcześniej.

Skonfundowałam się. Spojrzałam na mojego partnera. Przyglądał się Peterowi.

- Nigdy nie powtarzam tego samego błędu, Peter. Dobrze o tym wiesz. A co do drugiej rzeczy… tylko spróbuj.

Zdenerwowałam się. O czym oni, u licha, gadali? Na pomoc przybyła Charlotte.

- Chłopaki, wystarczy tego. Peter, Jasper i Bella doszli do porozumienia. Bella jest szczęśliwa – blondynka obdarowała partnera surowym spojrzeniem, a on tylko skinął głową. Zwróciła się do nas – Czy dobrze usłyszałam o spotkaniu rodziny?

Przytaknęłam.

- Dzwonimy do Forks przez kamerkę internetową. Dołączycie do nas, prawda? Też jesteście moją rodziną.

Charlotte mocno mnie uścisnęła.

- Oczywiście, że zostaniemy – puściła mnie i odezwała się do wszystkich. – Jak to będzie wyglądało?

Zza mnie dobiegł do mnie piękny głos Jaspera.

- Zacznę od opowiedzenia wszystkiego od momentu, w którym przybyłaś ty oraz Peter, a kiedy dojdziemy do mojego… nieporozumienia z Emmettem… - spauzował, próbując przyjrzeć się swoim wspomnieniom. – Wszystko jest zbyt niezrozumiałe… nie pamiętam. Ktoś inny będzie musiał przejąć pałeczkę.

- Ja to zrobię – wszyscy obróciliśmy się na spotkanie Rose i Emmetta. Mój brat niedźwiedź wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. – Powiem Carlisle'owi, co się wydarzyło.

Niespokojnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Nie podobał mi się dystans między członkami naszej rodziny. Przeniosłam wzrok na mojego Jaspera.

_Jas?_

Cała ta sprawa go bolała. Nie odpowiedział na moje mentalne pytanie, tylko pogładził mnie po plecach.

Patrzyłam, jak Garrett podchodzi do telewizora i łączy nas z naszą rodziną w Forks. Parę minut później wszyscy widzieliśmy moich nowych rodziców i siostrę na ogromnym ekranie. Esme wyraźnie się zrelaksowała po tym, jak się przekonała, że wszyscy jesteśmy w jednym kawałku. Biedna Alice masowała skronie – moja tarcza sprawiała, że strasznie trudno jej było obserwować naszą przyszłość. Już niejeden raz na ten temat marudziła. Carlisle nieświadomie przytulał Esme.

Wszyscy usadowiliśmy się na odpowiednich miejscach. Rose wtulała się w masywne ciało Emmetta na jednej z kanap, Peter i Charlotte przebywali na drugiej, ja zaś siedziałam na moim ulubionym miejscu na kolanach Jaspera na jednym z puszystych foteli. Potrzebowałam go równie mocno, co on mnie. Usiłowałam mu wysłać jak najwięcej pozytywnych emocji – miłości, komfortu, dumy – ale wiedziałam też, że panujące w pokoju napięcie zrobi swoje. Garrett i Kate zdecydowali się usiąść razem przy kominku – postanowili być obecni, ale się nie wtrącać.

Pierwszy odezwał się Carlisle.

- Witam wszystkich. Cieszę się, że jesteście cali i zdrowi – spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zastał mnie na kolanach Jaspera. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Kto zaczyna? – jego spokojny głos był zapewniający. Od razu wiedziałam, że nam pomoże.

Jasper trzymał się swojego planu relacjonowania wydarzeń. Carlisle zmarszczył czoło, kiedy usłyszał, że byłam na tyle wystraszona, że uciekłam z powodu warkotu Teksańczyka. Esme uspokoiła go przez położenie dłoni na jego ramieniu.

Wszyscy się zszokowali, kiedy blondyn doszedł do części historii, w której to ja i Peter dowiedzieliśmy się, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Esme, gdyby mogła, z pewnością zaczęłaby płakać z radości.

- Och, Bello! To świetna wiadomość!

Peter obdarował mnie ciepłym uśmiechem, Charlotte zaś była niesamowicie poruszona szczęściem swojego partnera.

Następnie Jasper w bezceremonialny sposób opowiedział o swoim „błędzie", a dokładnie o zostawieniu mnie, jednocześnie się nie tłumacząc. Alice wymamrotała pod nosem coś w rodzaju „idiota".

Teksańczyk zbliżył się do końca opowieści. Zakończył na ostatniej części, którą dokładnie zapamiętał – na naszym wyznaniu miłości do siebie nawzajem. Na twarzy Esme i Alice widniały identyczne uśmiechy, Carlisle zaś czegoś wyczekiwał.

- Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że jest coś więcej?

Wszyscy wymieniliśmy podenerwowane spojrzenia. Alice i Esme posmutniały. Zdały sobie sprawę, że coś poszło nie tak.

Emmett chrząknął.

- To jest ten moment, w którym ja i Rose spapraliśmy sprawę. Byliśmy tacy wściekli za Bellę, że udaliśmy się za nimi tak, by Peter tego nie zauważył. Chcieliśmy się upewnić, że z naszą siostrą jest wszystko okej. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zastaliśmy ją płaczącą w ramionach Jaspera… to znaczy sądziliśmy, że płakała. To był impuls. Rose schwytała Bellę, a ja zaatakowałem Jaspera.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen! JAK MOGŁEŚ! – schowałam się w ramionach mojego mężczyzny. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam Esme takiej wściekłej. – NIE atakujemy członków naszej rodziny! – Carlisle usiłował ją uspokoić. Nie dała się jednak. – Nie, Carlisle, oni muszą to usłyszeć. Rosalie, Emmett – mocno was kocham, ale to, co zrobiliście, było złe. Zwłaszcza, że w niedalekiej przeszłości byliśmy świadkami ataku Edwarda na Bellę. Jasper jest waszym bratem! Spartaczył sprawę? Owszem! Ale już sam wystarczająco siebie zganił za to, przez co przeszła Bella – z frustracji uniosła ręce. – Jesteście niewiarygodni! Jak mogliście zrobić coś tak głupiego?

Odwróciła się do swojego męża. Na jej twarzy wyryta była furia i zarazem ból.

- Co zrobiliśmy źle? Dlaczego nasze dzieci zachowują się jak dzikie zwierzęta?

- Esme, kochanie, usiądź – Carlisle poprowadził ją do Alice, która to momentalnie się w nią wtuliła. Zwrócił się do Emmetta: - Synu, opowiedz nam resztę.

Emmett zwiesił głowę i powiedział o walce, mojej tarczy, przybyciu Petera i Charlotte, a chwilę później Kate i Garretta.

- Dlaczego nie potrafiłeś dokończyć historii, Jasper? – nasz patriarcha zapytał blondyna.

Teksańczyk zaczął gładzić mnie po włosach, co wyraźnie go uspokajało.

- Nie za bardzo pamiętam, co wydarzyło się po ataku. Ja… wszystko jest mgliste, dezorientujące. Jedyną wyraźną rzeczą, którą sobie przypominam, jest strach na twarzy Belli i to, że ktoś ją unieruchomił – schował twarz.

Carlisle nagle zaadresował wypowiedź do Garretta.

- Sytuacja jest bardzo podobna do tej, w której pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, prawda?

Na twarzy wampira pojawił się uśmieszek.

- O tym samym pomyślałem.

Okej, w tym momencie nie wiedziałam już, o co chodzi. Carlisle musiał odczytać to samo z twarzy pozostałych, tak więc postanowił kontynuować:

- Był to rok 1799. Polowałem na terytorium Missisipi, które obecnie znajduje się w Południowej Alabamie, kiedy natknąłem się na grupę czterech wampirów atakujących tylko jednego. Mężczyzna ten nieźle sobie radził, ale widać było, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Z ich komentarzy wywnioskowałem, że jest to uciekinier z Południowych Armii, a paczka wampirów miała za zadanie go pojmać lub zabić. Wskoczyłem do akcji, pozbywając się dwóch z nich, Garrett zaś załatwił pozostałych. Kiedy obrócił się i już miał się na mnie rzucić, położyłem się na ziemi i starałem wyglądać niegroźnie, bezbronnie, tak jakbym chciał zrobić sobie drzemkę – Garrett i Jasper się zaśmiali. Przypomniałam sobie, że pierwszy z nich identycznie zachował się, kiedy stanął oko w oko z rozeźlonym Teksańczykiem.

- Ten ruch dalej czyni cuda, Carlisle – skomentował Garrett.

- Tak czy inaczej, po jakiejś godzinie Garrett na tyle się uspokoił, że wybudził się ze swojej ślepej obrony i był w stanie ze mną rozmawiać. Spędziliśmy razem kilka lat. Sporo rozmawialiśmy o jego przeszłości. Stworzyłem teorię, że z powodu lat spędzonych na wojnie o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych i przeżycia horrorów bitew w Południowych Wojnach wampir cierpiał na, jak to się nazywa u ludzi, Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, podobnie jak Jasper i, w mniejszym stopniu, Peter i Charlotte.

Wyraźnie zauważalna była zmiana jego tonu, tak jakby przełączył się na tryb doktora Cullena przemawiającego w sali wykładowej jednej z uczelni medycznych.

- Żołnierze powracający z wojny cierpią od stresu psychicznego. Symptomy różnią się od siebie w zależności od indywidualnej odporności na stres, a także od stopnia przeżytej traumy czy fizycznych dolegliwości wywołanych przez obrażenia. Objawy mogą zawierać zwykłe bóle głowy, ogólne odczuwanie stresu, potrafią też być niszczące, obezwładniające, uniemożliwiające kontakty z innymi. Do diagnostycznych symptomów należy ponowne przeżywanie przebytych traum w postaci migawek, koszmarów, unikanie sytuacji powiązanych z traumą, także nierówne emocje, takie jak złość czy zwiększona czujność. Dodajmy do tego wampirze instynkty i mamy gotowego niestabilnego, łatwo wpadającego we wściekłość osobnika – po tym powrócił „nasz" Carlisle, który skupił wzrok na Rosalie i Emmecie. – Krótko mówiąc, wasz atak na Jaspera przywrócił mu wspomnienia pola bitwy, które to zostawił za sobą. Dodajcie do tego dostrzeżenie zagrożenia czyhającego na jego partnerkę… cieszcie się, że jeszcze istniejecie.

Obserwowałam, jak usta ojca zaciskają się w złości.

- Zawiodłem się na was pod wieloma względami. Po pierwsze, pod wpływem złości zaatakowaliście członka swojej rodziny. Po drugie, Jasper uczył was sztuki walki, więc mieliście ogólne pojęcie, do czego może być zdolny, a i tak świadomie naraziliście siebie oraz Bellę na niebezpieczeństwo. I, po trzecie, wtrąciliście się w relacje, które miały mało z wami wspólnego. Wszyscy kochamy Bellę i w tym momencie jesteśmy w stosunku do niej nadopiekuńczy, ale w tej sytuacji powinniście zachować więcej rozsądku – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ona i Jasper usiłowali dojść do porozumienia.

Rosalie i Emmett nie mogli już wyglądać na bardziej skruszonych. Jasper musnął mnie wargami po czole. Wyczuwał płynące ode mnie fale poczucia winy. Cały ten zgiełk był przeze mnie, rodzina oddaliła się od siebie bardziej, niż zwykle. To wszystko moja wina.

Teksańczyk spojrzał mi w oczy.

_To nie twoja wina, aniołku. Tak to jest w rodzinach, że nieraz się kłócą, przechodzą przez lepsze czy gorsze chwile. Jesteśmy ogromną rodziną wampirów. Nasze problemy są po prostu odrobinę większe w porównaniu do ludzi._

Carlisle kontynuował:

- Teraz, kiedy widzieliście Jaspera w najgorszej możliwej wersji, czy macie o nim odrębną opinię, niż wcześniej?

Rosalie odezwała się po raz pierwszy.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jasper jest moim bratem, moim bliźniakiem. Nienawidzę faktu, że zrobiłam coś, co skrzywdziło zarówno jego, jak i Bellę – przeniosła na nas wzrok. – Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie mam żadnej innej wymówki oprócz faktu, że ostatnie dwa miesiące zrobiły swoje i… nie zapanowałam nad emocjami. Nie pomyślałam. Nie spodziewałam się, że może to wyrządzić tyle szkody.

Emmett kontynuował jej myśli:

- Jedyne, co zobaczyliśmy, to płacząca Bella. Nie mogłem tego znieść i po prostu musiałem kogoś za to ukarać. Jasper, bracie… przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego zrobić. Zgadzam się z Rose, że nie ma dla nas żadnego usprawiedliwienia – spojrzał na mnie. – Przepraszam, Świerszczyku.

Nie mogłam znieść smutku na twarzy mojego wielkiego brata. Ta cała sprawa wyrwała się spod naszej pieprzonej kontroli. Wstałam i rzuciłam się na niego. Z łatwością mnie złapał i tak mocno przytulił, że gdybym była człowiekiem, z pewnością połamałby wszystkie moje kości.

- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Świerszczyku!

Dalej znajdowałam się w uścisku Emmetta, kiedy wstała Rose i udała się do Jaspera. Stanęła na dłuższy moment, niepewna, jak zostanie przez niego przyjęta. Kiedy blondyn otworzył ramiona, przytuliła się do niego i zaczęła gorzko płakać. Nic do siebie nie mówili. Słowa były zbędne.

Po nie wiem jak długim czasie Carlisle ponownie zabrał głos:

- Dobrze, że zażegnaliśmy już to nieporozumienie – czule się do nas uśmiechnął. Esme zrelaksowała się wiedząc, że jej dzieci znów się dogadują. – Alice ma do przekazania parę informacji.

Emmett usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę, dzięki czemu mogłam wygodniej usadowić się na jego kolanach. Wszyscy skierowaliśmy wzrok na naszego chochlika. Chyba do mnie mrugnęła. Tak, na pewno zadzwonię do niej później, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miałam oficjalnie za partnera jej ex-męża. Nie chciałam, by istniały między nami jakiekolwiek urazy.

- Było ciężko, ale próbowałam mieć na oku Victorię. Z tego, co wiem, obecnie przebywa gdzieś na terenie Teksasu i kieruje się na południe. Obecnie ma przy sobie dwóch nowonarodzonych i jednego starszego wampira. Decyzje zbyt często się zmieniają, abym była w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy przybędzie, ale Jasper, wygląda na to, że wpadnie na Marię w przeciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni – Alice wyglądała na zmartwioną, przepraszającą.

Mój partner schował głowę w dłoniach, Rose zaś gestem dała mu wsparcie. Peter masował swoje czoło, zaś Charlotte po prostu była wściekła.

Carlisle zwrócił się do Garretta i Kate:

- Rozumiem, że nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, kim jest Maria?

- Podróżowałem wystarczająco długo po Stanach i walczyłem w wystarczającej ilości bitew, by znać jej reputację. Zgaduję, że nie jest fanką Cullenów? – Garrett uniósł brew.

Kate uśmiechnęła się bez humoru.

- Można to tak ująć, ale bardziej prawdziwe byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie jest fanką Whitlocków – wskazała na Jaspera, Petera i Charlotte. – Jest ich stwórczynią i liderką Południowoteksańskich Armii. Jasper, Peter i Charlotte są jedynymi, którzy byli w stanie wyrwać się spod jej kontroli.

- A więc z tej strony nadejdzie zagrożenie – głos wampira był kalkulujący.

Obserwowałam, jak wojskowi zaczęli wymieniać między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Formułowali plan.

Carlisle też musiał to dostrzec.

- Mam dziś w nocy dyżur w szpitalu, więc sprawę zostawiam w waszych rękach. Proszę, dajcie tylko znać, czy jesteśmy częścią planu. Alice będzie trzymała oko na Victorii i Marii. Zadzwoni, jeśli zajdą jakieś zmiany – spojrzał na mnie i Jaspera. – Bella, Jasper. Wszyscy jesteśmy niezmiernie szczęśliwi, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście. Jedyne, czego chcemy, to szczęścia naszych dzieci i z całą pewnością mogę to u waszej dwójki stwierdzić – obdarował nas ostatnim uśmiechem, a następnie wszyscy się ze sobą pożegnali.

Połączenie zostało zakończone. Siedzieliśmy przez minutę w ciszy. Spojrzałam na Emmetta z mojego miejsca na jego kolanie, a kiedy w końcu się zainteresował, szybko rzuciłam okiem na Jaspera. No, dawajcie, jakiś grupowy uścisk? Cokolwiek?

Emmett przewrócił oczami.

- Hej, Jazz? – zawołany wampir podniósł głowę. – Naprawdę się cieszę ze spraw pomiędzy tobą, a Świerszczykiem. Ja… heh… chciałem powiedzieć, że nie mogła trafić na kogoś lepszego.

Jasper uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Dźgnęłam Emmetta łokciem w brzuch. Wypluj to z siebie, głupku! Zmrużył na mnie powieki. Przewróciłam oczami. Tak jakbym się ciebie bała!

W końcu przeniósł uwagę na uśmiechającego się diabelsko Teksańczyka.

- I przepraszam, że cię zaatakowałem. Powinienem był poczekać do momentu, w którym porozmawiam ze Świerszczykiem, a nie od razu reagować – zwiesił głowę. – A najbardziej mi przykro przez to, że to przeze mnie przypomniałeś sobie o najgorszych momentach swojej egzystencji. Wiedziałem, że kosiłeś, ale nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi na cenę, którą musiałeś za to zapłacić. Przepraszam, bracie.

Jasper wstał, a ja zeszłam z kolan Emmetta, by on mógł zrobić to samo. Obserwowałam, jak szybko się obejmują. Spojrzałam na Rose i przewróciłam oczami. Faceci! Zbyt męscy, by normalnie się przytulić. Oderwali się od siebie, a Emmett się wyszczerzył.

- A więc kto z was, skurwy… - Rose walnęła go w tył głowy, zanim zdążył dokończyć przekleństwo, a następnie obdarowała go swoim firmowym spojrzeniem niosącym obietnicę kary śmierci.

Mój wielki brat pomasował się, zażenowany i ponownie spróbował:

- A więc kto z was, źli chłopcy, pokaże mi kilka wypasionych bojowych ruchów? – z ekscytacją przenosił wzrok pomiędzy Garrettem, Peterem i Jasperem.

Wyglądał jak małe dziecko w bożonarodzeniowy poranek. Zaśmialiśmy się. W tym momencie wiedzieliśmy, że nasza rodzina będzie mieć się dobrze.

Poczyniliśmy plany na następny dzień. Mieliśmy spotkać się na łące na treningu. Byłam podekscytowana – teraz mogłam zacząć naukę walki. Już więcej nie będę najsłabszym ogniwem… no i nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy skopię tyłek Emmetta!

Jasper wyczuł moje rozbawienie i do mnie podszedł. Opatulił mnie ramionami.

- Co sprawia, że jesteś taka szczęśliwa i podekscytowana, aniołku?

- Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać jutra i momentu, w którym zaczniemy naukę walki – wyszczerzyłam się, a następnie w myślach dodałam: _Skopię Emmettowi dupę!_

Jasper zaczął się śmiać całym sobą. Po prostu na niego patrzyłam, kochając ten wyraz twarzy.

- Mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że wszyscy nie możemy się tego doczekać, maleńka – ponownie zachichotał. – Ale co do treningu, najpierw zaczniesz z Charlotte, a następnie będziesz się uczyć albo z Peterem, albo Garrettem.

Uniosłam brew.

- Dlaczego nie ty?

Spojrzał na mnie pełen czułości. Poczułam, jak opatula mnie fala miłości.

- Aniołku, naprawdę ciężko mi będzie widzieć cię jako cel. Moim pierwszym instynktem jest obrona ciebie, a nie atak. Będę musiał cię gdzieś wysłać z Charlotte tak, bym niczego nie widział. Nie chcę ryzykować powtórki dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Char będzie potrafiła trenować cię obiektywnie, poza tym dobrze ci zrobi nauka kilku różnych stylów walki.

Zrozumiałam jego punkt widzenia. Nie chciałam, by Jasper znów miał potrzebę mnie chronić. Skinęłam głową.

- Okej, Jas – uśmiechnęłam się, a następnie przeniosłam wzrok na Charlotte, która puściła mi oczko. – Ale będzie zabawa!

- Chodź, aniołku. Chodźmy na jakiś czas na piętro. Mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać – uniosłam na niego brew. Udał przerażonego. – Boże, nie! Nie to! – zawstydził się, a ja tylko zachichotałam. Złapałam go za rękę.

- Chodź, kowboju. Tylko się z tobą drażniłam – poprowadziłam go na schody, w dalszym ciągu się z niego śmiejąc.


	17. Rozdział 16

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Studia są brutalne. Powtarzam się, ale to przenajświętsza prawda. Ale staram się mocno :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 16<strong>

Bella dalej chichotała, kiedy dotarliśmy na korytarz prowadzący do naszych pokoi. Uspokoiła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie, w jakim celu tu przyszliśmy. Kiedy poczułem jej zmieszanie, stanąłem przed nią i poprowadziłem do mojego zacisza. Obserwowałem, jak podchodzi do okna, a następnie się rozgląda. Pomieszczenie było mniejsze w porównaniu do jej, ale za to bardzo podobnie umeblowane.

_Kupiliśmy te same meble – _w jej mentalnym głosie słychać było rozbawienie.

_Taa, są do siebie bardzo podobne. Moje jednak nie są aż tak bardzo dziewczyńskie – _postanowiłem odrobinkę się podroczyć, rozluźnić atmosferę. Podszedłem do niej i stanąłem obok, drzwi wyjściowe zaś zostawiłem w połowie otwarte. Nie chciałem, by czuła się do czegokolwiek zmuszana, a uchylone drzwi pozwalały na pozbycie się iluzji prywatności. Rose i Emmett mogli wejść na piętro w każdej chwili i przekonać się, że nie dzieje się nic niestosownego… nieważne, jak bardzo chciałem, by było na odwrót.

Na podstawie tego, co Bella wspominała na temat jej relacji z Edwardem, byłem całkiem pewny, że mój brat – świętoszek – prawie jej nie dotknął. Nie wiedziałem jednak, w ilu związkach była wcześniej i, póki tego nie rozgryzłem, nie zamierzałem niczego próbować. Była moim aniołem i w ten sposób będę ją traktował.

Zanim spotkałem Alice moje doświadczenia z kobietami były godne pogardy. Kiedy zostałem przemieniony w wampira, Maria dawała mi ludzi jako nagrodę bądź źródło pożywienia. Jeżeli miałem ochotę, nieraz uprawiałem z nimi seks i w międzyczasie ich zabijałem. Nowonarodzone wampirzyce i nawet co niektóre wampiry używały seksu jako sposobu na przypochlebienie się, mając nadzieję, że zwiążę się z nimi na tyle, bym oszczędził im życia. Może i oferowali mi swoje ciała, ale ich emocje mówiły same za siebie – traktowali to jako kartę przetargową. W rezultacie zawsze miałem całą grupę osób na swoje życzenie, która była gotowa zadowalać mnie jak tylko sobie wymarzyłem.

Na samym początku Maria zmuszała mnie do seksu po to, aby mnie kontrolować. Musiałem ją zadawalać, aby dzięki temu mnie nie zgładziła. Potem odkryła mój dar, który nieraz kazała mi wykorzystywać w celach zwiększenia odczuwanej przez niej przyjemności. Kiedy odkryłem, że na tym polu to ja miałem nad nią przewagę, szybko zmęczyła się moimi gierkami. W tamtym jednak momencie stałem się już dla niej zbyt cenny – dostałem zatem zadanie trenowania nowonarodzonych.

Po prawie stu latach wiecznej, dewastującej wojny, kontaktu z niestabilnymi nowonarodzonymi, otrzymywania nagród od Marii popadłem w głęboką depresję. Nie interesowały mnie już kontakty fizyczne. Cholera, nawet przestałbym polować, gdybym tylko mógł. Na całe szczęście niedługo później wrócili po mnie Peter i Charlotte. Wszystko to oznaczało, że miałem ponad 100 lat doświadczenia i nieważne, jak bardzo tego żałowałem, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment przyniosę Belli więcej przyjemności, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu marzyła.

Wróciłem do rzeczywistości w chwili, kiedy brunetka zadała mi mentalne pytanie:

_Co takiego chciałeś mi pokazać?_

Uśmiechnąłem się, a następnie podszedłem do niej na tyle blisko, by za każdym razem, kiedy brała wdech, jej piersi ocierały się o moją klatkę piersiową. Powoli pochyliłem się do przodu i zadziornie wypuściłem powietrze w okolicy jej ucha.

Poczułem, jak wzrasta u niej pożądanie, a oddech staje się płytki… i w tym momencie wyciągnąłem dłoń po swoją gitarę. Kiedy się wyprostowałem, moja partnerka była speszona i emanowała wstydem… do chwili, w której rzuciła okiem na moją twarz.

_Zrobiłeś to celowo – _oskarżyła.

_Nie zamierzam temu negować, aniele. Pachniesz apetycznie i korzystam z okazji, kiedy tylko mogę. Poza tym chciałem pokazać ci moją gitarę – _wysłałem do niej małą dawkę pożądania, które do niej czułem.

Obserwowałem, jak jej oczy lekko się przymykają i bierze głęboki wdech.

_Jasper._

Palcami zgarnąłem kosmyk włosów z jej ramienia, po czym położyłem nos u podstawy jej szyi i zacząłem kierować się powoli do góry, cały czas wdychając.

_Mmm… wspaniałe._

Odsunąłem się i patrzyłem, jak otwiera oczy. Emanujące od niej pożądanie było odurzające. A ten zapach… Boże, chciałem tę kobietę! Jeszcze bardziej się odsunąłem tak, by nie być już dłużej kuszonym. Będę posuwał sprawy do przodu bardzo powoli – zwłaszcza do momentu, w którym dowiem się o jej doświadczeniu.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, tak jakby chciała ją oczyścić.

_Bardzo ładna gitara. Nie wiedziałam, że grasz._

Nawet jej mentalny głos się trząsł, ponieważ jej umysł w dalszym ciągu był lekko przyćmiony przez pożądanie. Witamy w klubie, maleńka.

_Może i nie jestem muzycznym geniuszem jak Edward, ale za to gram o wiele dłużej od niego. Mój tata nauczył mnie tej sztuki, kiedy jeszcze byłem człowiekiem i to jest jedna z niewielu rzeczy, którą zabrałem do swojego nowego życia._

Chciałbym mieć więcej namacalnych pamiątek z czasów bycia człowiekiem, ale, jako że byłem żołnierzem, wszystkie swoje rzeczy zostawiłem w domu. Na wojnie były zbędne. Po mojej przemianie zaś nie pozwolono mi na powrót.

_Tylko dlatego, że – w przeciwieństwie do niego - nie lubisz się popisywać, nie oznacza to, że musisz ukrywać swoje umiejętności._

Zdziwiłem się, kiedy z jej ust padły negatywne słowa na temat Edwarda. Wiedziałem, że pogodziła się z faktem, jak ją wykorzystywał, ale to, jak otwarcie go krytykuje… to już jest progres.

Przechyliła głowę i z oczekiwaniem zaczęła mi się przyglądać.

_Zatem? To tylko dekoracja czy może masz zamiar coś mi zagrać?_

Zaśmiałem się, a następnie wziąłem gitarę i usiadłem na kanapie. Ucieszyłem się, gdy Bella do mnie dołączyła. Przez moment eksperymentalnie pociągnąłem losowo za kilka strun. Zacząłem grać moją ulubioną od jakiegoś czasu piosenkę. Byłem prawie pewien, że brunetka jej nie rozpozna. Ostatnio sporo czasu spędzałem na jej słuchaniu, ponieważ była odzwierciedleniem moich uczuć do Belli. Zacząłem nucić i chwilę później zdziwiłem się, gdy moja partnerka cicho zaczęła mi towarzyszyć.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I would offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<br>When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love*<em>

Przerwałem po pierwszej zwrotce i na nią spojrzałem.

_Nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że jesteś fanką country, aniele._

_Renee przeszła przez fazę miłości do country i trochę z tego zostało. Jestem ogromną fanką Gartha Brooksa._

Poczułem, jak bardzo tęskni za swoją mamą.

_Jaka ona jest?_

Chciałem wiedzieć wszystko o Belli. Kiedy była człowiekiem, Edward trzymał ją z dala ode mnie. Nie mieliśmy szansy siebie poznać.

_Renee w głębi duszy jest wiecznie młoda. Kocha życie i musi wszystkiego spróbować. Ma słomiany zapał, ale miło się na to patrzy - _smutno się uśmiechnęła. _Jest wolnym duchem, który potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie miał na nią oko. Najpierw byłam to ja, potem spotkała Phila. Upewnia się, że rachunki opłacone są na czas, samochód przechodzi kontrole, a w domu wszystko działa jak należy. Jest dla niej lepszy, niż Charlie. Phil trzyma ją na wodzy bez próby zmiany jej charakteru i o wiele lepiej daje sobie radę w powstrzymywaniu jej od bardziej niebezpiecznych hobby, niż ja._

_Była bardziej twoją przyjaciółką, niż mamą._

Nic dziwnego, że Bella tak bardzo kochała nas odwiedzać. Dziwne, jak klan wampirów potrafił stworzyć bardziej stabilną rodzinę od jej ludzkiej. Esme prawdopodobnie była spełnieniem marzeń brunetki.

_Tak naprawdę była moją jedyną przyjaciółką do momentu, w którym przeprowadziłam się do Forks i spotkałam Angelę, Jessicę i Alice. I Edwarda._

Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Zacząłem pieścić jej włosy.

Wspomnienie przez nią Edwarda zmartwiło mnie. Wyczuwałem od niej tęsknotę… ale nie konkretnie za miedzianowłosym.

_Szkoda, że w przeszłości nie mieliśmy szansy siebie poznać. Pamiętam, jak patrzyłam na ciebie i widziałam, jak bardzo jesteś samotny – _jej głos był smutny.

_Samotny? Bello, nigdy nie miałem takiego wsparcia jak tu – _dlaczego tak myślała?

_To może było tak tylko w momentach, kiedy was odwiedzałam. Zawsze stałeś gdzieś na uboczu. Wydawało mi się, że jedyną „rzeczą" wiążącą cię z Cullenami była Alice. Zawsze przebywałeś na peryferiach pokoju. Nigdy nie dołączałeś do rodziny – _podniosła wzrok. _Ale, tak jak powiedziałam, pewnie tylko wtedy, gdy u was byłam._

Chwilę nad tym podumałem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Zawsze myślałem, że obecny był między nami dystans, ponieważ w moim otoczeniu, przez moje blizny i przeszłość czuli się nieswojo, ale patrząc na to z punktu widzenia Belli… może to częściowo moja wina? Odgradzałem się w obawie przed odrzuceniem. Mocniej przytuliłem moją partnerkę.

_Jesteś taka mądra._

Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

_Edward powiedział, że po prostu jestem bardzo spostrzegawcza._

I znów to uczucie. Drugi raz w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut.

_Tęsknisz za nim?_

Usiadła i przeniosła na mnie wzrok. Upewniłem się, że moja twarz niczego nie zdradza, ale, jako że byliśmy wyczuleni na własne emocje, pewnie i tak to nic nie dało.

Odgarnęła włosy z moich oczu.

_Kochałam go, Jas. Nie będę cię w tej kwestii okłamywać. Jakaś część mnie zawsze będzie go kochać. Był moją pierwszą miłością. Niezależnie od jego motywacji moje uczucia były prawdziwe, ale Jasper… to blady, płytki cień emocji w porównaniu do tego, co czuję do ciebie. _

Ujęła moją twarz w swojej drobnej dłoni i nagle zacząłem tonąć w emanującym od niej cieple. Jej miłość do mnie była niczym szczelnie otulający koc ogrzewający moje zimne, martwe ciało. Nigdy nie czułem od niej czegoś podobnie silnego w otoczeniu Edwarda.

Schowałem ją w swoich ramionach.

_Wiem, że mnie kochasz, aniele, ale jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak sobie radzisz z tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło._

Pocałowałem ją w czoło i ponownie zacząłem bawić się jej włosami. Uwielbiałem ich jedwabistość.

Lekko westchnęła.

_Boli mnie fakt, że zostałam tak łatwo otumaniona. Tak bardzo pragnęłam uczucia, że wierzyłam we wszystko, co mi mówił i przestrzegałam jego wszelkich głupich zasad – _spauzowała. _Najbardziej kłuje mnie to, że od samego początku gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że nie było żadnej opcji, by ktoś taki jak Edward mógł mnie kochać. Nie istniało żadne logiczne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego kochał mnie tak, jak to opisywał._

Już chciałem zaprotestować, ale mnie powstrzymała.

_Nie, Jas. Pozwól mi skończyć. Powinnam była posłuchać się swojej intuicji. Kiedy z nim przebywałam, nigdy nie czułam się jak jego partnerka. Za to kiedy spędzałam czas z Esme, Alice czy Emmettem, nigdy nie czułam się gorsza, bezwartościowa. Nawet w czasie, gdy ty i ja byliśmy razem w Phoenix, wiedziałam, że mnie ochraniasz, ale nigdy nie dałeś mi powodów, bym czuła się bezużyteczna._

Nie miałem pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedziałem, że Edward potrafił być aroganckim dupkiem, ale miałem nadzieję, że w swojej próbie przekonania Belli, że jest w niej zakochany, będzie trzymał swoje elitarystyczne tendencje na wodzy. Dzięki tej wiadomości rozumiałem już, jak naprawdę wyglądał ich związek. Wróciłem myślami do jej złości, kiedy w lesie chciałem ją odepchnąć z powodu moich blizn.

_Bella? Kiedy byłaś na mnie zła, wtedy, w lesie, powiedziałaś, że Edward odpychał cię za każdym razem, kiedy się całowaliście. Co miałaś przez to na myśli?_

Poczułem, jak wzburzają się w niej emocje. Pocałowałem brunetkę w czoło w próbie dodania jej otuchy. Złość, zażenowanie, odrzucenie.

_Zawsze mówił, że jestem zbyt krucha albo że pakuję się w niebezpieczeństwo przez tak bliski kontakt z jego zębami – _westchnęła. _Teraz sądzę, że wpędzanie mnie w złość i błaganie o jakiekolwiek okazywanie uczuć było tylko kolejnym sposobem, jak mnie kontrolować i podnosić jego ego… już nie wspominając o tym, jak często dawał mi znać, że jestem zbyt bezwartościowa, by zasłużyć na jego uwagę - _ostatnie zdanie było nasączone czystą goryczą.

Byłem zszokowany i wkurzony.

_Czy chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że Assward** potrafił pieścić palcami swoje ukochane pianino, a z tobą nawet nie doszedł do drugiej bazy? I ty mu uwierzyłaś? - _fala wstydu była wystarczającym potwierdzeniem. _A kiedy mieszkałaś w Phoenix? Z pewnością miałaś swoją rzeszę fanów._

Gorzko się zaśmiała.

_Jas, w Phoenix byłam zbyt nieśmiała, za mądra, za bardzo niezdarna i przeciętna, by zostać zauważona wśród tych wszystkich blondwłosych, opalonych cheerleaderek. Moja szkoła była duża, więc nikt na mnie nie zwracał uwagi. Nawet nie miałam przyjaciół, a co dopiero chłopaka. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak szybko straciłam głowę dla Edwarda? Był jedyną osobą, która w ogóle zechciała na mnie spojrzeć. Przez całą jego misję rozszyfrowania moich myśli naprawdę myślałam, że mnie kochał._

Nic dziwnego, że mój anioł miał tak niskie poczucie własnej wartości. Pierdolony Assward chociaż jedną rzecz zrobił poprawnie. Nie zasługiwał na zlizywanie brudu z jej butów. Dobrze, że nie potrafił zmusić się do całowania, w przeciwnym razie użyłby jej niedoświadczenie i poprowadził prosto w pułapkę. Mój wewnętrzny jaskiniowiec właśnie wykonywał zwycięski taniec, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Bella nie miała nikogo innego, demon zaś ślinił się na myśl, że moja partnerka będzie na wieczność ciasna niczym dziewica. I, przede wszystkim, była MOJA!

_Jasper!_

Przeniosłem na nią wzrok i zorientowałem się, że wołała mnie już parę razy, kiedy to ja byłem pogrążony w swoim szowinistycznym tańcu radości.

_Przepraszam, aniołku._

Próbowałem obdarować ją swoją niepodzieloną uwagą, ale trudno mi było się skoncentrować z tymi wszystkimi myślami na temat nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy, których chciałem ją nauczyć, jej pokazać. Dajcie mi chwilę przerwy, w końcu od dwóch lat niczego nie robiłem!

Uniosła brew.

_Jasper. Projektujesz najróżniejszymi emocjami, ale najbardziej wyczuwalne jest pożądanie – _nagle ziemia stała się dla niej interesująca. Czuła się zawstydzona. _Kocham cię i chcę być z tobą na wieczność, ale…_

O tak, będę posuwał się bardzo powoli do przodu. Będę tak cierpliwy, jakbym ujarzmiał dzikiego mustanga. Była moją partnerką, moim światem i była warta używania każdej krzty moich 150 lat doświadczenia. Już ja się upewnię, że będzie czuła się tak kochana i wartościowa, jak już dawno powinna.

Dłonią uniosłem jej podbródek tak, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

_Bello, ja też cię kocham. Nigdy nie oczekiwałbym od ciebie niczego, na co nie jesteś gotowa. Szanuję cię – _wzrokiem wskazałem na półotwarte drzwi. _Jestem w wielu kwestiach staromodny i może i nie jestem jak Edward pod tytułem „nie przed ślubem", ale nie mam intencji, by na ciebie naciskać. I definitywnie nie będziemy mieli swojego pierwszego razu w domu pełnym wścibskiej rodziny._

Zachichotała, gdy Emmett minął otwarte drzwi już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny. Emanowała z niego ciekawość. Za każdym razem szybko rzucał na nas okiem upewniając się, że Bella nie jest sprowadzana na złą drogę.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Em? – nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko dać mu znać, że został przyłapany.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wrócił i wetknął do nas głowę.

- Nie. To znaczy… było tu tak cicho! – spojrzał z frustracją na Bellę. – Świerszczyku, kocham cię, ale ciche konwersacje są naprawdę wkurzające.

Brunetka zaśmiała się.

- Przepraszam, Em, ale ja po prostu zapominam, że to robię, poza tym mi i Jasperowi jest w ten sposób łatwiej.

- EMMETT! Zostaw Jaspera i Bellę samych! Teraz przyłaź tu do mnie i pomóż mi w garażu! – Rose była jednocześnie rozbawiona i wściekła. Mentalnie jej podziękowałem.

- Ale kotku…

- Teraz Emmett! – rozkazała.

- Lepiej się pospiesz, Em, w przeciwnym razie schowa przed tobą nowy sprzęt do gry w baseballa – na widok paniki w jego oczach Bella zachichotała.

Parsknął i odszedł mamrotając coś pod nosem na temat wkurzających potrafiących czytać w myślach osób i bezczelnych małych siostrzyczkach.

Słuchałem śmiechu mojego anioła, pławiąc się w dźwięku i uczuciu szczęścia.

_Aw, aniołku, chcę cię widzieć taką szczęśliwą przez resztę wieczności._

Ucichła i na mnie spojrzała. Poczułem, jak wzrasta u niej pożądanie. Odłożyłem na bok gitarę i ostrożnie wziąłem ją w ramiona. Uwielbiałem dotyk jej włosów w moich dłoniach. Zacząłem przejeżdżać palcami po konturach jej twarzy, jej delikatnych policzkach, łukach brwi, delikatnej linii jej szczęki. Zatoczyłem koło za jej uchem, a następnie w dół zgrabnej szyi. Jej oddech odruchowo przyspieszył, gdy dosięgnąłem wyeksponowanej skóry nad obojczykami. Czułem na sobie fale przyjemności i pragnienia. Moja wewnętrzna bestia radowała się na wieść, że to na mnie tak reaguje.

Leżała na mnie tak ulegle, tak swobodnie… Byłem zszokowany urodą tej pięknej kobiety, która tak bardzo mi ufała. Byłem jednym z najbardziej groźnych wampirów na tym kontynencie, a ona i tak mnie kochała. Nigdy nie przestanę starać się zasłużyć na tak piękną i czystą istotę.

Jej oczy powoli się otworzyły. Jedną dłonią ujęła mnie za policzek, a następnie kciukiem przeczesała po moich ustach.

_Kocham cię, Jasper._

_Kocham cię, Aniele._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Mam nadzieję, że się podobało!

_*uznałam, że piosenka najlepiej wypadnie w oryginale :)_

_**Assward; ass - dupek i stąd wzięło się przezwisko ;)_


	18. Rozdział 17

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jeszcze żyję. Spokojnie :) Specjalne podziękowania dla czytelników: **Mara, Kazekage, kas, Zaro36, Reiko **oraz **wera **za budujące komentarze :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 17<strong>

Jasper i ja spędziliśmy resztę nocy na kanapie. Czasami mi grał, a czasami po prostu mnie całował i dotykał. Nic, co robiliśmy, nie miało podtekstu erotycznego, ale i tak czułam się hołubiona, kochana i piękna. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tego nie sprawił.

Notka na przyszłość: następnym razem założyć skąpsze ubranie, a przede wszystkim zamknąć drzwi od sypialni.

Nadszedł wschód słońca, a z nim obowiązki dnia powszedniego. Rose na moment wstąpiła, by przekazać, że przed treningiem wybiera się wraz z Emmettem na polowanie.

Spojrzałam na wpatrującego się we mnie Jaspera.

_Też powinnam zapolować, skoro mam później trenować z Charlotte._

Przytulił mnie niczym pięciolatek swojego ukochanego misia, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

_Jeszcze pięć minut._

Zaśmiałam się na ten dziecinny pokaz. Posłał mi diabelski uśmieszek, a następnie zaczął bezlitośnie łaskotać. Zaczęliśmy tarzać się na ziemi. Z desperacją usiłowałam go pokonać… niestety śmiałam się zbyt mocno, by mieć na to siły.

- Poddaję się! Poddaję! Przestań, Jas! Pasuję! – udało mi się wykrztusić.

Siedział okrakiem na mojej talii, a na jego twarzy widniał najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Czułam bijącą od nas miłość. Powoli się pochylił, przejechał nosem po mojej szyi, a następnie lekko pocałował w usta.

- Nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidzę faktu, że muszę to przerwać, moja kuzynka musi się spotkać z Charlotte na treningu, a także zapolować.

Gdybym była jeszcze człowiekiem, moja twarz przybrałaby dziesięć odcieni czerwieni. Jasper zaklął pod nosem, posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie, a następnie zwrócił do stojącego w drzwiach Petera. Zawarczał.

- Aww, przestań, Majorze, siedziałeś tu całą noc! Możesz sobie ją wziąć z powrotem po tym, jak potrenuje. Nie bądź już takim dzieckiem – wampir odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, przez cały czas się śmiejąc.

Jasper wstał, a następnie zaoferował mi swoją pomocną dłoń i wziął w ramiona.

_Chciałbym, byśmy nie musieli stąd iść. Nie chcę być od ciebie przez cały dzień odseparowany._

Przeczesałam dłonią po jego szyi, a następnie wplotłam ją w jego włosy.

_Ja również, ale – o ile nie zmieniłeś zdania a propo osobistego trenowania mnie – muszę iść do Char – _lekko go pocałowałam. _Chcę być w stanie wam pomóc, Jas. Wszyscy w rodzinie muszą mnie chronić, a to sprawia, że jesteśmy w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie. Potrzebuję tego._

Lekko się odsunął, tak, by móc na mnie spojrzeć. Czułam jego wewnętrzny konflikt.

_Chciałbym, byś nie musiała walczyć._

_I będzie tak, po wszystkim. Kiedy tylko rozprawimy się z Victorią i jej głupim planem, będzie mnie obchodzić tylko ty i ja. Będziemy robić co tylko się nam wymarzy i już nigdy nie będziemy osobno – _usiłowałam go uspokoić na tyle, ile to możliwe. Wiedziałam, że nadchodzą trudne czasy, a on potrzebował siły i spokoju – po to, abyśmy mieli szansę wygrać.

_Ty i ja? – _w jego głosie pojawiło się o wiele więcej nadziei. O wiele lepiej.

_Na zawsze, Jas. Ty i ja. Zawsze. Kocham cię – _podciągnęłam się na palcach i go pocałowałam. Zanim zdążyłam się oderwać, wtulił mnie w swoją klatkę piersiową i rozpoczął atak na moje usta. Wszystkie racjonalne myśli poszły w las.

- ISABELLA MARIE! Polowanie – teraz, seks – później! – wywrzeszczał znajdujący się gdzieś na zewnątrz Peter.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i tym razem to ja zaklęłam. Zamierzałam ZABIĆ Petera. Jasper, który musiał poczuć moją złość, ledwo powstrzymał śmiech.

- Chodź, maleńka. Im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy, tym szybciej znów będę cię miał w swoich ramionach.

Westchnęłam, kiedy wyciągnął mnie z pokoju. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce spotkania, podeszłam do Petera i Charlotte.

- Chodź, Char, niech faceci zajmą się swoimi gierkami.

Posłała w moją stronę szeroki uśmiech, a następnie odwróciła się i pobiegła w głąb lasu. Od razu zaczęłam za nią podążać. Gdy mijałam Petera, użyłam swojej siły, by podnieść jedną z jego nóg i go popchnąć. Usłyszałam, jak upada niczym worek kartofli akurat w momencie, w którym to znalazłam się za ścianą lasu. Po okolicy rozległ się śmiech Jaspera. Dołączyłam do Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Rosalie oraz Kate znalazły nas, kiedy akurat kończyłyśmy śniadanie. Wszystkie udałyśmy się na ogromną polanę tuż obok jeziora. Spojrzałam na Char.<p>

- Więc, Yoda, co robimy?

Dziewczyny zaśmiały się na moje nawiązanie do Gwiezdnych Wojen. Charlotte parsknęła.

- Czekaj, czekaj, Bello, jak już mam kimś być, to księżniczką Leią! Wszyscy wiedzą, że to właśnie ona była mózgiem całej operacji. To ona chroniła facetów przed sobą nawzajem!

Wszystkie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Musiałam przyznać jej rację.

- A tak już na poważnie… od czego zaczynamy?

Charlotte zamyśliła się.

- Każda z nas posiada rozmaite umiejętności i właśnie z tego powinnyśmy korzystać. Tak samo jak Rose byłam trenowana przez Jaspera, sama walczyłam także u boku Petera, nauczyłam się zatem różnorodnych stylów walki. Kate żyje razem z oryginalnymi członkami Volturi, tak więc przypuszczam, że i ona ma swój styl.

Kate posłała w moją stronę uśmieszek.

- Niegdyś mieszkałam w wiosce, która znajdowała się na terenie dzisiejszej Syberii. Dla dobra całego klanu wszyscy mężczyźni oraz kobiety walczyli w obronie naszych domów. Kiedy zostałam przemieniona, zaczęłam podróżować i dzięki temu nauczyłam się tego i owego – w jej oczach pojawiły się diabelskie iskierki. – Sądzę, że uda nam się wprawić facetów w osłupienie, jeśli razem się pouczymy. Mam rację?

- Wiedziałam, że spodoba mi się twój sposób myślenia! Ooo tak! Pokażmy facetom, na co nas stać! – Rose była naprawdę podekscytowana. W tym momencie widziałam, jak bardzo pasowała do Emmetta. Zaśmiałam się, gdy razem z Kate przybiły sobie żółwika.

Charlotte spojrzała się na mnie z uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że najprościej będzie nam zacząć od Tai Chi. Słyszałaś kiedyś o tym?

- Tak. Moja mama, Renee, niegdyś miała na to fazę. Każdej niedzieli ciągnęła mnie ze sobą do parku, by brać udział w zajęciach organizowanych przez miejscowy klub. Trwało to tylko trzy tygodnie – póki nie pochłonęła ją joga. Zajęcia odbywały się popołudniami – zaśmiałam się na to wspomnienie – nie miałam nic przeciwko wstawaniu rano. Renee jednak była bardziej nocnym markiem, aniżeli rannym ptaszkiem. Co ma to jednak wspólnego z walką?

Naprawdę nie rozumiałam, w czym miały mi pomóc wolne ruchy.

Charlotte zaczęła tłumaczyć:

- Mówiąc krótko, Tai Chi jest używane jako technika medytacji, a dokładne, powtarzane praktykowanie pozwala na opanowanie pewnych postaw, poprawia krążenie, rozwija poczucie równowagi, poprawia elastyczność ciała. Tak, ruchy wykonuje się powoli, ale kiedy je przyspieszymy, świetnie nadają się jako pozycje obronne w sztukach walki. Uczniowie nie są uczeni walki, odpierania nadciągającego ataku, ale by wyjść w jego kierunku, pójść za nim tak, by pozostać w fizycznym kontakcie, póki atak nie straci na sile bądź nie będzie można go bezpiecznie uniknąć – Charlotte wyszczerzyła się. – I jako że jesteśmy wampirami, powinnaś szybko to opanować. Wtedy przejdziemy do innych elementów.

Okej, nie spodziewałam się, że zostanę przemieniona w ninję, ale wyglądało mi to na niezłą zabawę. Przynajmniej będę miała nowe zajęcie, które pochłonie jakąś część niekończącego się wolnego czasu.

- Zróbmy to!

Do południa zarówno indywidualnie, jak i w parach przeszłyśmy przez wszystkie pozycje w Tai Chi jeśli chodzi o techniki ręczne. Nie tylko dobrze się bawiłam, ale także odkryłam, że w czasie, gdy koncentrowałam się na ruchach, łatwiej przychodziła mi także nauka używania mojego nowego, wampirzego umysłu i kategoryzowania myśli. Łatwiej kontrolowało mi się także moje instynkty – byłam spokojniejsza i bardziej skupiona. Kto by pomyślał, że nauka walki będzie niosła ze sobą tyle pozytywów?

Kiedy całkiem nieźle opanowałyśmy Tai Chi, Charlotte postanowiła przejść do nauki judo.

- Ponieważ jesteśmy mniejsze i drobniejsze od większości naszych potencjalnych przeciwników, nie możemy polegać tylko i wyłącznie na naszej sile. Najważniejsza jest szybkość oraz wywieranie nacisku. W judo, podobnie jak w Tai Chi, przekierowujemy naszą siłę tak, by użyć siły naszego przeciwnika przeciwko niemu.

Bawiłyśmy się świetnie przez kolejnych parę godzin. Charlotte uczyła nas wszystkie, ponieważ tym razem żadna z nas nie miała wcześniej styczności z tym stylem walki. Odkryłam dar Kate, kiedy Charlotte uderzyła mocniej, niż planowała – włączył się bowiem jej instynkt. Kiedy wampirzyca chwyciła blondynkę, usłyszałam, jak krzyczy z bólu. Odskoczyły od siebie. Kate chwilę później przepraszała, zaś wkurzona Charlotte masowała swoje ramię.

- Co się stało? Char, wszystko w porządku? – jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam wampira doświadczającego fizycznego bólu. Byłam zmartwiona.

- Taa, żyję – przeniosła wzrok na przeciwniczkę. – Co, u licha, Kate? Co to było? Nie potrafię się przed tym obronić.

Rzuciłam okiem na równie zaskoczoną Rosalie.

Kate zabrała głos.

- Przepraszam, Char. Naprawdę. Posiadam zdolność generowania prądu elektrycznego i porażania nim poprzez dotyk. Może i nie obezwładnię tym kompletnie wroga, nie mogę także działać na odległość, ale przynajmniej pozwala mi to na skuteczną obronę.

Spojrzałam na Rose. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Zapomniałam, że jesteś w stanie to robić. To umiejętność fizyczna czy mentalna?

Kate wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewna. Ma to jakieś znaczenie?

Rosalie spojrzała na mnie kalkulującym wzrokiem. Uch. Och.

- Więc… nasz obecny tutaj Świerszczyk jest tarczą, dodatkowo posiada umiejętność częściowej telepatii. Potrafi odpierać zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne ataki. Bello, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy Emmett miał rzucić głazem w Jaspera, wyrzuciłaś na dystans fizyczną tarczę po to, by go ochronić? To właśnie to zatrzymało skałę.

Nie lubiłam przypominać sobie wydarzeń zeszłego dnia. Nic dziwnego więc, że mało co z tego pamiętałam.

- Jesteś tego pewna, Rose?

- Absolutnie. Potem przebiegłaś przez tarczę prosto do Jazza. Potrafi więc zatrzymać wszystko, prócz ciebie samej – nie za bardzo podobało mi się spojrzenie mojej siostry.

- Co zamierzasz?

- Moja droga siostrzyczko… Jasper chce, byśmy nauczyły cię walczyć, więc sądzę, że powinnyśmy popracować nad twoimi WSZYSTKIMI zdolnościami – wampirzyca skierowała wzrok w stronę pozostałych – by zyskać posiłki. Twarz obydwu zdrajczyń zdobił teraz znaczący uśmieszek. Skinęły głową.

Kate musiała zauważyć moje wahanie. Spoważniała.

- Potrzebujesz tego, kuzynko. Nie wiemy, co się stanie, gdy staniemy w obliczu prawdziwej bitwy. Czy nie chciałabyś mieć poczucia, że będziesz w stanie obronić swojego partnera oraz rodzinę?

Jasna cholera! Ta ruska wiedźma trafiła prosto w sedno. Nienawidziłam faktu, że jestem najsłabszym ogniwem w rodzinie! Zawsze wszyscy musieli chronić Bellę. Prawdę mówiąc, w tym momencie musiałam być jeszcze bardziej chroniona niż za czasów bycia człowiekiem. Już nigdy więcej!

- Okej, ale musisz mi obiecać, że póki co zostanie to między nami. Jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłyście, Jasper jest odrobinę nadopiekuńczy i jeśli pomyśli, że się tym wykańczam, może nam sprawiać kłopot – nie chciałam, by martwił się jeszcze więcej, niż dotychczas. Wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy tego, aby skupił się przede wszystkim na bitwie. Był jedyną osobą, która mogła nas wszystkich poprowadzić.

- Żaden problem, Świerszczyku. Po prostu zmienimy porę polowania na wieczory tak, byś wracała do domu silna. Jazz nie dowie się do momentu, w którym będziesz na to gotowa – kochałam fakt, że Rose stała za mną murem. Mocno ją przytuliłam.

- Mamy więc plan. Rano będziemy trenować fizycznie, zaś popołudniami skupimy się na talentach Belli – Charlotte rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić, czy wszystkie się ze sobą zgadzamy.

- Wiesz, Char, sądzę, że zdecydowanie za bardzo się szwendasz z chłopakami z wojska. Zaczynasz brzmieć jak sierżant – Kate i ja zachichotałyśmy na ton głosu Rose.

- Oj tam! – Charlotte zwróciła się do mnie. – Masz ochotę nauczyć się świadomego projektowania swojej tarczy?

- Co masz na myśli? – nie byłam pewna, jak ma to wyglądać.

- Kate spróbuje porazić Rose albo mnie, ty zaś spróbujesz ją powstrzymać. Z odległości – NAPRAWDĘ zaczynało mi się to nie podobać.

- Okej, więc jeśli dobrze rozumiem dar Belli, najpierw musimy się dowiedzieć, czy mój talent związany jest z fizycznością, czy może umysłem. Tak? Bella musi wiedzieć, którą tarczę ma rozszerzać – wiedziałam, że istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby to sprawdzić.

- Muszę zatem ci pozwolić, byś mnie poraziła. To masz na myśli? – BARDZO nie podobał mi się ten plan.

Kate uśmiechnęła się.

- Potrafię kontrolować moc elektryczności, którą emituję. Nie martw się, kuzynko, użyję tyle, ile potrzeba. Absolutne minimum.

Charlotte spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem.

- Przepraszam, Bello, ale to jedyny sposób. Pomyśl w ten sposób: może zaboleć, ale cię nie zabije. Poza tym my jesteśmy następne w kolejce – wskazała na siebie oraz Rose.

- Świetnie, Char, dzięki – odrzekłam z udawaną powagą. – Okej, Kate. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Wampirzyca podeszła do mnie.

- Tylko niezbędne minimum. Obiecuję – położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nic.

- Serio, Kate – po prostu zrób to. To czekanie jest chyba jeszcze gorsze – jako człowiek miałam wysoką tolerancję na ból, ale właśnie oczekiwanie na niego sprawiało, że zaczynałam odczuwać strach.

- Bello, cały czas próbuję cię porazić. Już dawno powinnaś leżeć na ziemi. Nawet zwiększyłam moc. Dalej nic nie czujesz? – w głosie Kate słychać było frustrację.

- Nie, nic – wiedziałam, że był to eksperyment, ale wręcz skakałam z radości, że nic mnie nie bolało.

- Okej, Świerszczyku. Używasz fizycznej, czy mentalnej tarczy?

- Nie wiem, Rose. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Kate coś robi – to może być trudniejsze, niż początkowo zakładałyśmy.

Wampirzyca puściła mnie. Wyglądała na zamyśloną. Przeniosłam wzrok na Charlotte, która poczyniła krok do przodu.

- Zrób to znowu, Kate. Muszę dobrze przyjrzeć się Belli.

Blondynka uważnie przyjrzała się mojemu ramieniu.

- Tak! Fizyczna. W momencie, kiedy cię dotknęła, ujrzałam delikatną, niebieską łunę. Sądzę, że trzymasz tarczę tak blisko swojego ciała, że właśnie przez to jej nie widzimy. Teraz musisz wpaść na to, co zrobiłaś, by osłonić z dystansu Jaspera.

Rose wtrąciła się:

- Mam lepsze pytanie: czy kiedy Bella projektuje tarczę, to w tym momencie sama jest niechroniona? Czy też potrafi objąć nią wiele rzeczy naraz?

To będzie długi dzień. Spróbowałam przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie się stało, gdy obroniłam Jaspera.

- Okej, myślę, że mam pomysł, ale to oznacza, że ktoś musi zostać porażony. Która pierwsza?

Wystąpiła Rose.

- Ja.

NAPRAWDĘ wszystko to mi się nie podobało. Obserwowałam, jak podchodzi do niej Kate.

- Najniższe napięcie, kuzynko.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła partnerkę Emmetta. Skupiłam się. Chwilę później obserwowałam, przerażona, jak wampirzyca sztywnieje i upada na kolana. Kate szybko wycofała dłoń.

- Przepraszam!

Szybko podbiegłam do mojej siostry i ją przytuliłam.

- Tak mi przykro!

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Wiedziałam, że nie uda ci się to za pierwszym razem, Świerszczyku.

Cholera! Miałam chronić moją rodzinę, a nie przysparzać jej więcej bólu. Pomogłam Rose wstać na nogi. Po kolejnych czterech, nieudanych próbach wampirzyca powiedziała, że ma już dość. Zamieniła się z Charlotte. Po następnych sześciu razach czułam się naprawdę źle. Moja rodzina obrywała, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić, mimo że wcześniej pokazałam, że jednak potrafię. Chciało mi się płakać.

Kate spojrzała na mnie ze złością.

- Na co ty czekasz, Bello? Umiesz to! Lubisz patrzeć, jak twoja siostra cierpi?

- Robię wszystko, co mogę, Kate – co, u licha? Myśli, że nie próbuję? – Nienawidzę tego widoku! Nie wiem, jak to zrobić!

Widziałam, jak dziwnie patrzy na Rose.

- Może po prostu potrzebujesz większej zachęty.

- O czym ty mówisz, Kate? Co planujesz? – zmartwiłam się. Stała obok Rosalie, a ja wiedziałam, że nawet z moją szybkością nie powstrzymam jej od ponownego porażenia blondynki.

- Przepraszam, kuzynko, ale to NAPRAWDĘ zaboli!

Widziałam, jak wyciąga rękę z zamiarem porażenia wampirzycy wszystkim, czym dysponowała.

- NIE!

Błysnęło, a ręka Kate została odepchnięta solidną, niebieską ścianą.

- CO, U LICHA, KATE?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- To tylko Rosalie. Rozumie to.

Zaczęłam skradać się do niej z zamiarem ataku. Skąd ta nonszalancja? Naprawdę mogła ją skrzywdzić. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, jej dłoń uniosła się po to, by mnie złapać. Ponownie błysnęło i ponownie pojawiła się pomiędzy nami tarcza.

Na twarzy mojej „przeciwniczki" pojawił się usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Widzisz, Char, mówiłam, że to zrobi.

- To wszystko to była gra – nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Suka!

Charlotte zobaczyła moją reakcję i nagle stała się ostrożna.

- Spokojnie, mała. Nikt nie ucierpiał. Z Rose wszystko jest w porządku. Sama zobacz – przeniosłam wzrok na w dalszym ciągu znajdującą się pod ochronną, lśniącą kopułą siostrę. – Ochroniłaś ją, Bello. Zadziałało!

- ZABAWIŁAŚ SIĘ MNĄ! Chciałaś ją skrzywdzić, naprawdę skrzywdzić! CO JEST Z TOBĄ NIE TAK! – byłam wściekła! Chciałam zabić Kate! Zobaczyłam, jak podnosi ręce i zaczyna się wycofywać. Wzrok miała wbity w ziemię. Powoli śledziłam jej ruchy. Nazywała siebie naszą kuzynką. Prawdziwa rodzina nie byłaby taka chętna do zadawania kochanym przez nią osobom bólu. Jej to się podobało!

- Bello, skarbie, nic mi nie jest. Zatrzymałaś ją, Świerszczyku. Uspokój się. Musisz to zrobić, aby Jasper nie poczuł twoich emocji. Nie chcesz, by się martwił, prawda? – głos Rose był kojący.

Jasper. Przestałam polować na Kate i obejrzałam się w kierunku domu. Jasper będzie zmartwiony. Nie chciałam, by poczuł, że jestem w takim stanie. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów.

- Chodź tu, Świerszczyku. Wszystko jest w porządku – wyciągnęła do mnie ręce. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do niej. Dwie tarcze scaliły się w jedną. Przytuliła mnie. – Jestem z ciebie taka dumna – wyszeptała.

Stałyśmy tak przez parę minut.

- Bello, Kate by mnie nie skrzywdziła. Sprawiła tylko, byś tak pomyślała. Musiałyśmy się dowiedzieć, czy to potrafisz, czy jest to umiejętność związana tylko i wyłącznie z Jasperem – oderwała się i wzięła w dłonie moją twarz. – Bello, możesz teraz pomóc ochronić całą rodzinę. Tego chciałaś, prawda?

Przytaknęłam.

- Bella – spojrzałam na Charlotte, która przytulała smutną Kate.

- Naprawdę bym jej nie skrzywdziła, Bello. Ty i Rosalie jesteście rodziną. Przepraszam – w jej oczach widziałam przeprosiny.

Znów wzięłam kilka niepotrzebnych wdechów. Wiedziałam, że musiało się to stać. Musiałam wiedzieć, do czego jestem zdolna i jeżeli potrzebowałam tych kobiet, moich sióstr do doprowadzenia mnie do granic możliwości po to, abym w przyszłości mogła ich chronić… zgodziłabym się na to milion razy.

Opuściłam tarczę.

- Jest okej. Przepraszam, że straciłam kontrolę. Próbowałyście tylko mi pomóc.

- Wszyscy zapominamy, że jesteś jeszcze nowonarodzoną, Bello. Zachowujesz się jak o wiele starszy wampir, łatwo więc puścić w niepamięć, że twoje emocje są w dalszym ciągu niestabilne – Charlotte patrzyła na mnie z mieszaniną przeprosin i dumy w oczach. – Poszło ci tak dobrze! Nawet siebie osłoniłaś!

- Tylko pomyślcie o minach facetów, kiedy ich tyłki zostaną skopane przez kilka kobiet – Rose uśmiechała się tak diabelsko, że nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko sama wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Śmiech pozwolił nam rozładować całe napięcie. Kiedy ucichłyśmy, postanowiłyśmy po prostu zrelaksować się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca.

- Ludzie? Myślę, że na dzisiaj mam dość. Czy możemy zapolować, a potem pójść do domu?

Rose spojrzała mi w oczy, których tęczówki musiały być o wiele ciemniejsze, niż powinny.

- Pewnie! – przytuliła mnie, a następnie wszystkie stanęłyśmy na nogach i ruszyłyśmy.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później zastałyśmy dom pusty. Najwyraźniej chłopcy dalej gdzieś trenowali. Udałam się do swojego pokoju. Po kąpieli i przebraniu się w komfortowe dresy postanowiłam zadzwonić do Alice. Włączyłam komputer, kamerkę internetową, a następnie połączyłam się z Forks.<p>

Minutę później na ekranie dostrzegłam uśmiechającego się chochlika.

- Hej, droga siostro!

- Hej, Alice – nie byłam pewna, jak mam się do niej teraz zwracać, jako że byłam z jej ex-mężem. Nie chciałam stracić jej jako siostry i przyjaciółki, ale jeżeli musiałabym wybierać pomiędzy nią, a Jasperem… Jasper był moim życiem.

- Och, Bello, nie miej takiej miny. Cieszę się z waszego szczęścia! Wiedziałam, że się ułoży! – praktycznie podskakiwała na swoim siedzeniu.

- Widziałaś nas razem? – kiedy? Nagle do głowy przyszła mi nowa myśl. – Nie rozwiodłaś się z Jasperem przez tę wizję…? – proszę, powiedz „nie".

- Oczywiście, że nie, głupia! Dekady temu, kiedy zostałam przemieniona, miałam wizje Jaspera. Wiedziałam, że muszę go znaleźć, że będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i że razem odnajdziemy Cullenów. Obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że nie jesteśmy partnerami. Widziałam, że będzie kochał ciemnowłosą wampirzycę. Była piękna – długie, czekoladowe włosy i złote oczy – patrzyła na mnie z małym uśmiechem, szczęśliwa, że w końcu może się tym ze mną podzielić.

- Jasper i ja wzięliśmy rozwód, ponieważ nadszedł na to czas. Za rok spotkam swojego partnera, a Jasper i ja od dwóch lat nie żyliśmy ze sobą jak małżonkowie. Głupio wręcz było tak dalej grać. Wtedy cię ugryzł, a mnie olśniło. Kobieta z mojej wizji Jaspera… to byłaś ty. Dawno widziałam cię jako wampira, nie znałam tylko dnia, godziny, ani okoliczności. Tak się cieszę, że jesteś mu przeznaczona.

Poczułam w środku niesamowite ciepło. Jasper i ja byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Alice widziała nas razem, zanim się urodziłam. Wiedziałam, że go kochałam i nic tego nie zmieni, ale słowa potwierdzenia wypowiedziane przez wampirzycę były niczym wiśnia na torcie.

I wtedy przyszła mi do głowy kolejna myśl. Partnerzy duszy. Już wcześniej słyszałam to określenie. W ten sposób nazwał mnie Garrett.

- Alice… czym jest partner duszy? – wiedziałam, że jest różnica pomiędzy małżonkiem, a partnerem, ale to… Czy kiedykolwiek nauczę się wszystkiego, co powinnam wiedzieć?

- Partner duszy to najrzadszy rodzaj więzi u naszego gatunku. Inna żyjąca para, o której słyszałam, to Carlisle i Esme. Marcus Volturi także miał partnerkę duszy, Didyme, ale ta została zabita. Partnerzy duszy są związani poprzez jad. Jeden partner jest odpowiedzialny za przemianę drugiego. Carlisle zmienił Esme, kiedy tamtego dnia odnalazł ją praktycznie martwą. A Jasper zmienił cię po tym jak… tę historię już znasz – spauzowała, ale dostrzegła moją fascynację i od razu zaczęła mówić dalej.

- Normalnie znajdujemy naszych partnerów, kiedy już jesteśmy wampirami. Rosalie i Emmett mogli być partnerami duszy, ale wtedy Rose nie miała wystarczającej kontroli, aby skosztować jego krwi. Musiał to zrobić Carlisle. Ty i Jasper macie ogromne szczęście.

- Ale Edward też mnie ugryzł – nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko o to zapytać. Kochałam fakt, że Jasper i ja byliśmy aż tak ze sobą związani i nie chciałam, by cokolwiek to zmieniło.

Alice przestała się uśmiechać.

- Bello, Edward nie ugryzł cię po to, by cię zmienić. Chciał się pożywić. Kiedy to robimy, w ranie zostaje tylko minimalna ilość jadu, jako że go w międzyczasie sami wypijamy. Edward zabrał ci tyle krwi, że gdyby Jasper nie zdołał w tak szybkim tempie dostarczyć ci wystarczającej ilości jadu, twoje serce dawno by się poddało. Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że to Jasper cię przemienił.

Więc Jas ocalił mi życie. Pomyślałam o wszystkim, co się dowiedziałam. Ulżyło mi na wieść, że chochlik naprawdę cieszy się z naszego szczęścia.

- Nie będzie to dziwne, Alice? On jest twoim ex-mężem.

Zaśmiała się.

- Proszę cię, Bello! Nawet nie porównuj tego do tych zwariowanych relacji, w które to angażują się ludzie. To znaczy… serio! Czy oglądałaś ostatnio jakikolwiek talk-show?

Także się roześmiałam. Alice zaczęła wytykać mi fakt, że noszę dresy, póki nie powiedziałam jej, że to lululemon. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że tym razem to ja przedstawiałam jej nową markę ciuchów. Akurat gawędziłyśmy o jednej z jej zakupowych wypraw, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Jasper.

Ukląkł i pocałował mnie w skroń.

_Hej, Aniołku._

Spojrzał na ekran.

- Siema, Alice.

Pomachała.

- Hej Jazzy! Widziałam część waszego dzisiejszego treningu. Fajnie ogląda się ciebie i Petera.

Zaśmiał się.

- Widziałaś coś więcej o Victorii albo Marii?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Przepraszam, Jazz, Victoria dalej jest na chodzie. Jej nowonarodzeni przysparzają jej problemów, więc nie porusza się tak szybko, jakby tego chciała.

- Jasne, kochanie. Jesteśmy w kontakcie – naprawdę nie lubiłam, jak ją tak nazywał.

- Pewnie, Jazz! – przeniosła na mnie wzrok. – Porozmawiamy później, Bells. Chcę sprawdzić stronę internetową lululemon. Chcę się upewnić, że nie wciskasz mi żadnego kitu!

Zaśmiałam się, a następnie pożegnałam.

Jasper ściągnął mnie z krzesła i posadził na swoich kolanach.

- Czy chcesz mi opowiedzieć, dlaczego poczułem od ciebie nutkę zazdrości, kiedy rozmawiałem z Alice?

Zaczęłam bawić się palcami.

- Nie wiem, Jas… to znaczy wiem, że mnie kochasz, ale po prostu nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, kiedy powiedziałeś do niej kochanie.

Czekałam, aż zacznie się śmiać, ale zamiast tego mocno mnie przytulił i pocałował w czoło.

_Aniołku, a może sama pomyślałabyś nad jakimś lepszym określeniem dla Alice? Jest jedną z najżyczliwszych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem._

Punkt dla niego. Podniosłam wzrok.

_Wybaczysz mi?_

_Nie ma tu nic do wybaczania, Aniołku. Po prostu obydwoje jesteśmy w tym nowi. Tylko o wszystkim mi mów, dobrze?_

Uwielbiałam, jak przeczesywał moje włosy.

_Okej._

- A jak tam ci minął dzień, maleńka? W pewnej chwili poczułem twoją złość. Zmartwiłem się i już miałem do ciebie przybiec, ale Peter kazał mi zaczekać. Co się stało? – dostrzegłam troskę w jego oczach i przeklęłam siebie w duchu, że nie potrafiłam lepiej kontrolować swoich emocji.

Naprawdę nie chciałam go okłamać, już nie wspominając o tym, że dzięki swojemu darowi od razu się o tym dowie.

- Wszystko w porządku. Charlotte uczyła nas Tai Chi, potem przeszła do judo. Z tym drugim odrobinę się zapędziłyśmy. Kate wkurzyła mnie i obudziła moje głupie „nowonarodzone" reakcje. Czy wiedziałeś, że potrafi porażać ludzi prądem poprzez dotyk? – gdy skinął głową, kontynuowałam. – Jestem pewna, że wcześniej czy później będzie powtórka z rozrywki, więc zgaduję, że po prostu będziesz musiał nauczyć się to ignorować w momentach, kiedy wiesz, że trenuję.

Zmarszczył brwi. Pogłaskałam go po policzku, a następnie włożyłam palce w jego włosy.

- Wiesz, że musimy to robić. Naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam.

Wyszedł na spotkanie moim ustom.

- Mam nadzieję jednak, że nie za dobrze. Nienawidzę wiedzieć, że aż tak się beze mnie bawisz.

Zaczęłam go dotykać u podstawy szyi, a następnie znów dotarłam do włosów, jego usta zaś skierowały się od linii mojej szczęki w dół.

- Boże, Jasper – wyszeptałam, kiedy powoli przesuwał się po moim obojczyku, ku szyi. Poczułam, jak jedna z jego dłoni ślizga się po moich plecach, a następnie klatce piersiowej. Zadrżałam, gdy wsunął ją pod koszulkę i dotknął niczym nieosłoniętej skóry. Podniosłam głowę, chcąc znów poczuć smak jego ust.

Jego dłoń pozostawiała po sobie niesamowite ciepło. Zajęczałam, kiedy kciukiem musnął dolną część mojej piersi. Jego język czekał już na zaproszenie, a kiedy otworzyłam zachęcająco usta, sam wydał z siebie jęk. Gdy poczułam, jak opuszki jego palców pieszczą przez stanik jeden z sutków, wygięłam z rozkoszy plecy i wbiłam ręce w jego blond loki. Kiedy wziął moją pierś w jedną z dłoni, a ja poczułam to, czego tak bardzo potrzebowałam, moje plecy zrelaksowały się, a on zamruczał, czując na sobie moje biodra.

_Boże, Aniołku._

Podniósł mnie i nie wiadomo kiedy wylądowaliśmy na łóżku. Kochałam jego ciężar na sobie. Poczułam, jak stał się twardy przy moim biodrze. Jęknęłam i cała się wygięłam, gdy jego palce zaczęły taniec pod moim stanikiem. Zmienił pozycję między moimi nogami i chwilę później jego członek znalazł się tam, gdzie tak bardzo go potrzebowałam.

Obydwie jego ręce przeczesywały pod bluzką moją nagą skórę, zaś jego usta i język robiły cuda na mojej szyi i ramionach. Mocno się do niego przytuliłam chcąc, by był możliwie jak najbliżej mnie. Jego pocałunki zwolniły, stał się bardziej czuły.

_Musimy przestać, Aniołku. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na to gotowi._

Żarty sobie robił?

_Proszę, Jas._

_Bella, maleńka, nie chcę, by cała nasza rodzina słyszała, jak krzyczysz, gdy ja po raz pierwszy doprowadzam cię do orgazmu._

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Naprawdę nie chciałam nic o tym słyszeć od Emmetta, poza tym nie byłabym w stanie stawić czoła Peterowi oraz Garrettowi.

Oderwałam się od niego po to, by odrobinę się uspokoić. Wiedziałam, że Jasper równie mocno starał się opanować. To sprawiło, że o wiele lepiej się poczułam.

Westchnął.

_Aniołku, będę szedł wziąć prysznic. Czy będę mógł tu wrócić, kiedy skończę?_

Spojrzałam na niego.

- Oczywiście. Kocham cię, Jas.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Aniele – pocałował mnie w czoło i zniknął.

Musiałam wykombinować sposób, jak pozbyć się z domu całej rodziny.


	19. Rozdział 18

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Rozdział dedykuję moim stałym czytelnikom oraz wszystkim osobom, które miały odwagę skomentować :) :) Dziękuję Wam!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 18<strong>

Pocałowałem Bellę na do widzenia i obserwowałem – tak, jak każdego ranka przez ostatnich siedem dni – jak odchodzi z resztą dziewczyn. Z frustracji przeczesałem włosy. Z moją partnerką nie mogło być już lepiej… no dobra, mogło, ale nie potrafiłem wymyślić wiarygodnej przyczyny, dlaczego wszyscy inni musieliby opuścić dom.

- Chodź, Jazz! – zawołał Emmett, który razem z Peterem zaczął bieg w kierunku naszego pola treningowego.

Obok mnie pojawił się Garrett.

- Gotowy?

Żeby tylko wiedział. Jedno spojrzenie Belli i byłem już na nią więcej, niż gotowy. Niestety to nie o to pytał Garrett. Spojrzałem na niego akurat w momencie, by zauważyć, że stłumia śmiech. Drań jednak wiedział, jak bardzo jestem gotów.

- Zamknij się.

Kiedy wystrzeliłem w stronę lasu, usłyszałem za mną jego gromki śmiech. Musiałem najpierw zapolować. Co prawda nie istniała potrzeba, abyśmy dzień w dzień trenowali, ale była to dobra forma spędzania wolnego czasu. Zazwyczaj Peter i ja planowaliśmy strategie walki, a Garrett pracował z Emmettem. Następnie chłopacy wymieniali się tak, by Garrett mógł przyjrzeć się wymyślonym przez nas możliwym działaniom.

Wszyscy, prócz Emmetta, mieliśmy już doświadczenie bojowe, więc tylko on musiał przez cały dzień walczyć. Na całe szczęście nie miał nic przeciwko.

Akurat kończyłem posiłek, kiedy usłyszałem swój telefon.

- Hej Ali. Co jest?

- Dla ciebie Wasza Wysokość Ali! Dzwonię z odpowiedziami na twoje najskrytsze pragnienia – ogłosiła.

Zachichotałem.

- A co takiego pragnę, Alice?

- Tsk, tsk, Jasper. Najpierw musisz zauważyć moją wielkość, zanim obdarzę cię darem wiedzy – jej ton zachęcał mnie do grania w jej grę. Wampirzyca stawała się taka cudaczna tylko w chwilach, gdy wpadała na iście piekielny plan.

- O Wielka i Wszechmocna Ali, cóż masz za dary dla nas, biednych i niegodnych kretynów? – ta, to było już przegięcie, ale to dla nas standard.

- ACH! Perfekcyjnie! Obmyśliłam plan zdobycia mojej biednej, dziewiczej i seksualnie sfrustrowanej małej siostrzyczki tylko dla ciebie – brunetka była pewna siebie. Jeżeli jej się to uda, kupię jej całą wiosenną kolekcję jej ulubionego projektanta mody.

Musiała zobaczyć moje postanowienie.

- Ooch! Jazzy! Dam ci znać, jaki to projektant i ile cię to wyniesie, jak tylko zagłębię cię w geniusz moich działań!

Zaśmiałem się i potrząsnąłem głową. Ten chochlik był niepoprawny, ale miał zawsze rację.

- Jaki to plan, Ali?

- Nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia i, jako że Bella nie może sama zrobić zakupów, ktoś będzie musiał pojechać i odebrać zamówione przez nią rzeczy. Nie macie czasem dwóch dużych furgonetek, które muszą zostać oddane wypożyczalni w Timmins?

Mój boże, ona jest kryminalnym geniuszem.

- Dzięki bogu, że jesteś po naszej stronie, Alice, ponieważ nigdy nie chciałbym się z tobą mierzyć.

Zaczęła się śmiać.

- Yup! A oto cały plan: Rose, Emmett oraz Kate będą musieli prowadzić dwie pięciotonowe ciężarówki, a także twój wóz. Ktoś będzie musiał przekonać Garretta, by sobie poszedł, ale sądzę, że sam się zgłosi. Trzeba też wymyślić powód, dlaczego Peter i Charlotte mają wybrać się na zakupy.

Wyszczerzyłem zęby. Kate oraz Garrett spędzają coraz więcej czasu razem i to dosłownie kwestia kilku dni, zanim wszyscy zdadzą sobie z tego sprawę.

- Najlepszą częścią planu jest to, że na święta dołączy do was Carlisle, Esme i… ja! – praktycznie mogłem usłyszeć, jak wampirzyca z ekscytacji podskakuje w miejscu.

- To świetnie, Alice! – super, że wszyscy razem spędzimy święta. Święta… jasny gwint! Zacząłem ze zdenerwowania drapać się w tył szyi. Co, u licha, mam kupić Belli? Nie zapomniałem o tym, że dziewczyna nienawidziła, że ktoś wydaje dla niej pieniądze i nie sądzę, że zmieniło się to w chwili, gdy stała się wampirem.

W słuchawce telefonu rozbrzmiał dźwięczny śmiech mojej rozmówczyni.

- Och, Jazzy! Od miesięcy mam twój prezent dla Belli! Nie martw się! Wielka i Wszechmocna Ali ma odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania!

Zaśmiałem się.

- Serio? Skoro znasz wszystkie odpowiedzi, to powiedz mi, co TOBIE Bella kupuje na święta?

- To było bardzo dojrzałe, Jasper – parsknęła.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

- No przestań, Ali! Po raz pierwszy od 90 lat będziesz zaskoczona jednym z prezentów.

- Nie lubię niespodzianek – wymamrotała.

- Hej, Ali… - nie czułem się dobrze z faktem, że to Alice ma kupić prezent mojej partnerce – naprawdę chciałem sam wybrać prezent świąteczny dla Belli. Chciałem, by dostała coś specjalnego, coś tylko ode mnie.

Przez moment zapanowała pomiędzy nami cisza.

- Jasper. Jeżeli mógłbyś dać jej cokolwiek… co by to było?

Wypuściłem powietrze. Bella potrzebowała tak wiele… Kiedy zaatakował ją Edward, straciła wszystko. Jej rodziców, życie, przyjaciół… i wtedy mnie oświeciło. Alice oczywiście ujrzała moją decyzję.

- Naprawdę powinieneś był mi zaufać, ponieważ widziałam tę konwersację już parę miesięcy temu. Już wszystko mam zapakowane… a że ujrzałam to z wyprzedzeniem, to w dalszym ciągu twój pomysł. Ja tylko zrobiłam zakupy – jej ton ponownie stał się pewny siebie.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

- W takim razie dobrze się stało, że pomyślałem o tym parę miesięcy temu – tak, może i powiało sarkazmem, ale dar Alice miał swoje plusy i minusy.

- Nie ma za co! – zaśpiewała. – Spadam dokończyć świąteczne zakupy! Mam tyle do roboty! Pa Jazzy!

- Pa, Alice – nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko się zaśmiać, gdy skończyłem połączenie. Ta mała wariatka była zdolna. Nie można było temu zaprzeczyć.

Resztę dnia spędziłem na polu treningowym. Miałem plan do zrealizowania.

* * *

><p>Później, tego wieczoru, moi bracia i ja wracaliśmy na spotkanie z dziewczynami. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w domu i okazało się, że jesteśmy tam pierwsi, udałem się do swojego pokoju, by wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.<p>

Sporo walczyłem z Peterem, jako że to on miał największą szansę mnie pokonania. W pewnym momencie do akcji dołączył Emmett, by rzucić mi wyzwanie. Bitwa dwa na jednego była miłą zmianą, ale wtedy do gry wkroczył także Garrett. Trzy na jednego było czymś, w czym od dekad nie miałem przyjemności się testować. Walczyliśmy godzinami. Miałem nad czym pracować. W końcu – ledwo – udało mi się ich pokonać. Jutro planowaliśmy powtórkę z rozrywki, z tym że zaczniemy się zamieniać. No i jutro pozwolą mi w końcu używać mojego talentu. Nie mogłem powstrzymać diabelskiego uśmiechu na mojej twarzy.

Stałem pod strumieniem gorącej wody i pozwalałem, by ogrzała moją skórę. Byłem na tyle bliski zmęczeniu, na ile mógł być wampir.

_Jesteś wykończony, Jas. Wszystko w porządku? _

Mentalny głos Belli był ukojeniem dla mojego umysłu.

_Taa, maleńka, po prostu dzisiaj ciężko pracowaliśmy. Gdzie jesteś? _Z pewnością nie znajdowała się w pobliżu domu.

_Hmm, około trzy mile na wschód. Wracamy z powrotem. Na pewno wszystko okej? _– mogłem wyczuć jej zmartwienie.

_Nic takiego, co nie naprawiłby gorący prysznic i bycie w twoich ramionach._

Obrazy jej nagiego ciała pod prysznicem groziły wywołaniem innego rodzaju napięcia.

_Hmmm, Jas, czy czasem nie wyczułam twojego pożądania? O czym takim myślisz? _– zażartowała.

_Sądzę, że dobrze o tym wiesz, aniołku._

Wyszedłem spod prysznica i posłałem jej swoje odbicie w lustrze. Upewniłem się, że nadal kapie ze mnie woda, a ręcznik ledwo co trzyma się mojej talii, wyraźnie eksponując ABS-y i biodra. Wiedziałem, że dziewczyna lubi moje ciało, a wzrost jej pożądania tylko to potwierdził.

_Och, jesteś naprawdę bardzo złym chłopcem _– zamruczała – _karma jest suką, kowboju, a ja zamierzam wygrać tę grę._

Podniecała mnie za każdym razem, kiedy mnie tak nazywała. Na święta postanowiłem kupić jej kapelusz oraz parę kowbojskich butów. Moje fantazje prawie zmusiły mnie, abym wrócił pod prysznic i puścił na siebie strumień zimnej wody… nie żeby miało to zrobić coś dobrego. Westchnąłem i zamiast tego się ubrałem.

Kilka minut później zarówno czułem, jak i słyszałem nadejście Bell oraz innych dziewczyn. Sekundy później usłyszałem pukanie do moich drzwi. Bella weszła.

- Awww… jesteś już ubrany – rzekła z seksownym uśmieszkiem.

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, jako że zaczęliśmy spędzać ze sobą sporo czasu, wampirzyca stała się o wiele śmielsza. Trochę przekraczaliśmy granice, ale dotychczas jedynym ubraniem, jakiego się pozbawiliśmy, były nasze koszule. Przez mój umysł przeleciało wspomnienie leżącej na moim łóżku brunetki. Wyglądała i pachniała wspaniale, kiedy nasze klatki piersiowe się ze sobą stykały. Jej skóra miała kolor najznakomitszej porcelany, która lekko śniła we wpadających przez okno promieniach księżyca. Kochałem, kiedy wyginała plecy na spotkanie moich czekających ust, które pieściły jej obojczyki oraz mostek.

Wbiegła w moje ramiona. Zacząłem ją całować.

_Przepraszam, maleńka, ale kiedy tylko cię rozbiorę, nie będzie to tylko na prysznic, tylko będziemy mieć zajęcie na co najmniej kilka następnych dni._

_Więęc… dlaczego jesteś znów ubrany? _– w jej głosie mogłem usłyszeć pożądanie, które opływało moje zmysły.

_Ponieważ… mamy do zrobienia porządne zakupy. Chodź na dół. Mam niespodziankę dla całej rodziny _– próbowałem przemówić do jej rozsądku, kiedy nasze języki ze sobą tańczyły.

Boże… ta kobieta doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Z trudem się od niej oderwałem.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

_Zakupy? Co to za niespodzianka, Jas? _– wyglądała słodko, kiedy się dąsała.

Delikatnie przygryzłem jej słodko nadąsaną dolną wargę.

_Hmmm… gdybym ci to teraz powiedział, aniołku, nie byłoby to niespodzianką, prawda?_

Oderwała się, po czym zaczęła składać pocałunki od mojej szczęki aż do ucha, po drodze rozkosznie bawiąc się językiem.

- Proszę, Jasper. Powiedz mi – topiła mnie w pożądaniu.

Kiedy na sobie poczułem jej oddech, po całym ciele przeszły mi ciarki. Zamknąłem z przyjemności oczy. Moja determinacja powoli słabła.

- Aniołku. Nie chciałabyś mi tego popsuć, prawda? Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, abym ci powiedział – praktycznie błagałem. Wiem, że gdyby naprawdę jej na tym zależało, to z pewnością bym w końcu ustąpił. Dla niej zrobiłbym wszystko.

Westchnęła. Poczułem jej akceptację.

- W porządku. Ale powiesz nam zaraz po tym, jak wezmę prysznic – obdarowała mnie surowym spojrzeniem.

- W takim razie na co czekasz? Kąp się, kobieto! – ze śmiechem pobiegła do łazienki.

- Hej, ludzie! Spotkanie rodzinne w salonie za piętnaście minut – nie musiałem nawet podnosić głosu. Wszyscy mi odpowiedzieli.

* * *

><p>Czekałem na dole, kiedy Bella posłała mi mentalny obraz swojej nagiej figury w zaparowanych drzwiach od kabiny prysznicowej. Spoglądała w powieszone za nią lustro, a jej usta zdobił seksowny uśmieszek. Włosy związane miała w kok, a kilka niesfornych kosmyków przykleiło się do jej policzków. Obserwowałem z zapartym tchem, jak przeciera się gąbką po ramionach, a piana powoli spływa w dół jej kręgosłupa…<p>

- Lepiej się ogarnij, zanim pojawi się tu jej brat albo wuj – rozbawiony głos Garretta wyrwał mnie z niegrzecznych myśli mojej lisicy. Spojrzałem na niego. Opierał się o kominek ze skrzyżowanymi na sobie rękoma.

Nagle poczułem się niekomfortowo w swoich dżinsach.

- Bella – zawarczałem zarówno na głos, jak i w myślach.

_Mówiłam ci, kowboju. Karma jest suką _– w mojej głowie rozbrzmiał jej seksowny śmiech, a posłany przez nią kolejny obraz spowodował, że zacząłem się wiercić na kanapie.

Garrett zachichotał.

- Rozumiem, że znów bawi się swoją telepatią?

Posłałem mu wcale-nie-rozbawione spojrzenie, co oczywiście sprawiło, że ten zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać.

- Jest naprawę niesamowitą kobietą. Doceniaj ją, Jasper. Już nigdy takiej nie znajdziesz. Ma dobre serce i samą swoją obecnością przynosi radość – wampir podniósł wzrok – jestem szczęściarzem, że ją spotkałem i zyskałem jej przyjaźń.

Lekko zmartwiony prześledziłem jego emocje, ale znalazłem tylko braterską czułość i… tęsknotę?

- Sądzę, że nie widzi w tobie tylko i wyłącznie znajomego, Garrett. Może i na początku sprawiłeś, że czuła się nieswojo, ale z czasem zaczęła traktować cię jak członka rodziny. Tak samo ja – powiedziałbym więcej, ale zdekoncentrowałem się przez przybycie Petera oraz Charlotte.

Ponownie przeniosłem wzrok na Garretta, który się zamyślił. Obudziłem w nim nadzieję.

Parę minut później wszyscy siedzieli już wygodnie na kanapach i fotelach i czekali, aż zabiorę głos. Bella mrugnęła do mnie, po czym usiadła obok Petera. Mały złośliwiec.

- Dzwoniła do mnie Alice i kazała przekazać, że ona, Carlisle i Esme dołączą do nas, by spędzić razem święta – ogłosiłem.

Tak jak myślałem, wszyscy przyjęli wieści z ekscytacją. Bella podskakiwała w miejscu i z ożywieniem rozprawiała o czymś z Rose i Charlotte. Carlisle zazwyczaj zgłaszał się do dodatkowej pracy w szpitalu, tak by ludzcy lekarze mogli być w domu ze swoimi rodzinami. To będzie pierwsze Boże Narodzenie od momentu, w którym ja i Alice dołączyliśmy do rodziny, które wszyscy spędzimy razem.

- Aniołku – jak tylko to usłyszała, brunetka podbiegła do mnie i zarzuciła na mnie ramiona.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ich zobaczę! Tak bardzo za nimi tęskniłam! – kochałem to, że była taka szczęśliwa.

- Teraz wiesz, dlaczego będziesz musiała iść na zakupy – zwróciłem się do reszty. – Mam także plan – w salonie zapadła cisza. – Wszyscy wiemy, że Alice nie może widzieć Belli ani kogokolwiek w jej pobliżu. Zazwyczaj stanowi to problem, więc proponuję, abyśmy tym razem znaleźli pozytywy. Niech Bella kupi za nas nasze prezenty – spojrzałem na Rose, ciekawy, czy zgadnie, do czego zdążam.

Nie zawiodła mnie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek.

- Wszyscy damy Belli listę prezentów, które moglibyśmy kupić dla Alice, a Bella powybiera z nich po jednym i zakupi je przez Internet. Nikt z nas nie będzie wiedział, co wybrała, co będzie oznaczało, że, nawet jeśli będziemy od niej z dala, nie zapadnie żadna decyzja i Alice nie będzie w stanie tego zobaczyć.

Emmett rozpoczął zwycięski taniec.

- Zaskoczymy elfa, zaskoczymy elfa!

Dołączyła do niego moja wampirzyca i chwilę później obydwoje zaczęli radośnie wywijać, tym samym rozweselając wszystkich obecnych w pokoju. Nie na co dzień widzi się podskakującego, masywnego olbrzyma, jakim jest mój brat.

Chłonąłem radość jak gąbka. Dla empaty przebywanie w tak dużej grupie wampirów bywało momentami trudne. Czyste szczęście, które czułem, można było porównać do przyjemnej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie wanny. Kochałem widzieć moją rodzinę i partnerkę w takim nastroju.

Peter wziął Bellę w ramiona.

- Nasze pierwsze święta jako rodzina, mała! Co sobie życzysz? Księżyc? Gwiazdy? Powiedz tylko słowo, a będą twoje!

Moja partnerka mocno go przytuliła.

- Jedyne, o czym marzę, to spędzenie trochę czasu z tobą i Charlotte. Gdziekolwiek, jakkolwiek. Chcę, żebyśmy z Jasperem spędzili z wami przynajmniej dwa tygodnie.

Poczułem, jak Petera zalewa fala emocji. Ciężko mi było je osobno ponazywać. Górowała duma, wdzięczność i radość, dzięki czemu wiedziałem, że właśnie Bella dała mu najlepszy prezent, jaki tylko mogła. Peter i Charlotte większość swojego nieśmiertelnego życia spędzili jako nomadzi i nieraz doskwierała im samotność. Jedyną ich prawdziwą rodziną byłem ja, a teraz mój aniołek stał się katalizatorem zmian. Moi przyjaciele stali się częścią dużej, kochającej rodziny.

Ona była darem. Wszyscy mieliśmy szczęście, że ją odnaleźliśmy i zyskaliśmy jej bezwarunkową miłość i akceptację.

Peter uścisnął ją i wypuścił, kiedy zaczęła się wyrywać. Podbiegła w podskokach do Garretta i Kate.

- Zostajecie, prawda? – przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. – Potrzebuję pomoc w znalezieniu idealnego bożonarodzeniowego drzewka dla Esme.

Obserwowałem, jak kolejnego podłego, krwiożerczego wampira owija sobie wokół palca. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby spadła mu z nieba.

- Panno Bello, znajdziemy największe, najbardziej majestatyczne drzewo w lesie. Obiecuję – jego głos był cichy, ale przepełniony emocjami.

Pocałowała go w policzek, po czym podbiegła do mojego boku. Przytuliłem ją i pocałowałem w skroń.

Charlotte zaklaskała, by zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę.

- Potrzebujemy planu. Mamy sześć osób, tonę prezentów i dekoracji do kupienia, a nasza dwójka nie może iść do miasta. Musimy też zwrócić dwie pięciotonowe ciężarówki.

Kate wzruszyła ramionami.

- Garrett i ja weźmiemy jedną z nich. Peter i Charlotte kolejną, a Rose i Emmett podążą za nimi w furgonetce Jaspera – w ten sposób będziemy mogli zwieźć tutaj prezenty. Jasper oczywiście zostanie w domu z Bellą. Tak?

Idealnie! Nawet nie musiałem poruszać tego tematu. Peter rzucił na mnie wzrokiem i w mgnieniu oka na jego twarzy pojawił się wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek. Cholera, ten koleś zawsze WIEDZIAŁ. Jeszcze nadejdzie dzień, w którym się dowiem, jak on to robi.

- Dla mnie brzmi świetnie. Czy dwa dni to wystarczająco, by wszyscy zrobili zakupy i obmyślili podarunki dla Alice? – Charlotte rozejrzała się. Wszyscy przytaknęli.

- Chodź, Jas! Musisz mi pomóc wybrać odpowiedni prezent dla Carlisle'a – mój aniołek złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął do swojego pokoju – niestety nie po to, by się pozabawiać. Westchnąłem. Przynajmniej nie będzie to takie złe, jak zakupy z Alice.


	20. Rozdział 19

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_

**Pati – **już niedługo, że tak powiem…

**Mara – **cieszę się, że „tutejsza" Bella podoba Ci się bardziej, niż w kanonie! Ogólnie miałam bardzo podobne odczucia :) Przykro mi tylko, że musiałaś tyle czekać na kolejny rozdział. Postaram się poprawić!

**Kazekage – **nieważne, kiedy skomentujesz, ważne, że to robisz! Dziękuję!

**lili – **uśmiecham się od ucha do ucha na takie słowa :)

**zuzanna . prochera – **zapraszam!

Nie przedłużam już!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 19<strong>

Okej, zaciągnięcie na piętro mojego niesamowicie przystojnego partnera w celu zakupów online było wymówką. Czekajcie… zapomnijcie, że o tym powiedziałam. Naprawdę musiałam kupić wszystkim prezenty. Przy okazji tylko miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się spędzić choć odrobinę czasu sam na sam z Jasperem.

Dzięki GENIALNEMU planowi blondyna moja rodzina pukała do drzwi średnio co dziesięć minut z pytaniami o najdrobniejsze rzeczy. Najgorszy był Garrett i Peter. Przyrzekam, że robili to celowo – po to, bym nie mogła spędzić ani chwili sam na sam z moim partnerem. Kocham ich, ale momentami miałam ochotę podpalić ich tyłki!

Problem tkwił w tym, że nie mogłam im tego udowodnić. Razem z Charlotte byli najnowszymi członkami naszej rodziny, więc potrzebowali naszej pomocy w doborze prezentów dla osób, których jeszcze nie poznali. Jeżeli chodzi o dziewczyny, to jako że razem często trenowałyśmy, łatwiej im było po prostu przesyłać mi myśli.

Chłopcy za to zdecydowali się przeszkadzać mi całą noc. Po paru godzinach miałam ochotę rwać sobie z głowy włosy, zniszczyć kolekcję gier Emmetta, ukryć gdzieś rzeczy Garretta i napuścić Charlotte na Petera tak, by nie uprawiali seksu przez tydzień!

Jasper spojrzał na mnie, równie sfrustrowany. Pocałowałam go na do widzenia i opuściłam dom z dziewczynami.

Kate obdarowała mnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, Bello? Wyglądasz na lekko zestresowaną.

Pozostałe dwie czarownice parsknęły śmiechem. Katie, sama się o to prosiłaś.

- Więc, droga kuzynko, gdybyś zajęła się Garrettem tak, jak sobie tego życzy, to być może nie miałby tyle czasu na te podchody i trzymanie mnie i Jaspera z dala od łóżka – punkt dla mnie. Ona i Garrett myśleli, że nikt nie widzi ich tęsknych spojrzeń i subtelnego dotykania się. Przewróciłam mentalnie oczami. Nie ma tak łatwo.

Stanęła jak wryta.

- Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz. Garrett jest dla mnie nikim. Zwyczajny kolega. Część naszej ogromnej rodziny.

Charlotte i Rose wybuchły śmiechem, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Pewnie, Katie. A ja co pełnię zmieniam się w człowieka.

- Proszę cię. Nie myślimy o sobie w ten sposób. Wysnułaś błędne wnioski ze swoich obserwacji – wampirzyca próbowała mnie zbyć, ale nic z tego.

- Jasne! Ty i Garrett obserwujecie siebie tak, jak niegdyś Jasper z Bellą. Kochana, twoje dni jako sukkub przeminęły – dodała od siebie Rose, która położyła dłonie na biodrach.

- Nie wierzę, że usiłujesz nam zaprzeczać, Kate. Prawdę mówiąc uważam, że przebywanie obok ciebie i Garretta plus własna frustracja seksualna może spowodować, że nasz Jasper wybuchnie. Powinnaś wykorzystać swoje bogate doświadczenie i wziąć się za swojego wampira, tym samym oszczędzając nam zmartwień – zaśmiała się Charlotte.

- Zwariowałyście! – wrzasnęła Kate, po czym zniknęła gdzieś w lesie.

Pozostałe dziewczyny obdarowały się niewinnym spojrzeniem, po czym, włącznie ze mną, ponownie wybuchły gromkim śmiechem.

Pobiegłyśmy na nasz plac treningowy. Zdecydowałyśmy, że tym razem w coś zagramy. Padło na schwytanie flagi. Posłałam Kate szybką myśl, by przestała się dąsać, ponieważ jest nam potrzebna do utworzenia drużyn. Pojawiła się kilka minut później i wybrała sobie Charlotte… czyli że była bardziej wściekła na mnie i Rose. Och…

Nominowałam czerwony biustonosz Rose jako flagę i prędko zostałam poparta przez Charlotte i Kate. Rose zdjęła go, marudząc pod nosem:

- To La Perla, zdziry! Tylko spróbujcie go zniszczyć, a odkupicie mi takich sześć! – po czym podała go partnerce Petera, mówiąc coś o wbijaniu noża w plecy i rodzeństwie. Nawet z moim nowym słuchem ciężko było mi wszystko wyłapać – ale za to łatwo zgadnąć.

Charlotte, jako że miała największe doświadczenie bitewne, została naszą przywódczynią. Słuchałyśmy jej, gdy omawiała zasady. W każdej drużynie znajdowała się jedna osoba posiadająca talent. Musiałyśmy walczyć mądrze. Przyznam, że dzięki moim darom dotrzymywałam kroku każdej z wampirzyc. Tylko z Charlotte było ciężej wygrać. Większość pojedynków z nią kończyło się moją porażką.

Biustonosz/flaga został położony na terytorium naszych przeciwniczek, co oznaczało, że w pierwszej rundzie to ja i Rose znajdowałyśmy się w natarciu.

Rozdzieliłyśmy się, by przedyskutować strategie. Rosalie, jako że ja byłam najcichsza, miała zostać wabikiem i tym samym odwrócić ich uwagę. Wiedziałyśmy, że Char będzie się tego spodziewać, więc w razie czego obmyśliłyśmy plan B. Dziesięć minut później wkroczyłyśmy do akcji.

Wskoczyłam na drzewa. Kate nie marnowała czasu. Musiała być w dalszym ciągu zła, ponieważ od razu ruszyła za Rose i potraktowała ją – na moje oko – większą, niż potrzeba dawką prądu. Rosalie wściekła się i sama weszła na drzewo, by pozbyć się przeciwniczki. W oddali dostrzegłam przeszukującą las Charlotte. W kompletnej ciszy przeskakiwałam z drzewo na drzewo, ukrywając się poza zasięgiem jej słyszenia.

Dostrzegłam „flagę" na małej polance paręnaście metrów na wprost. Wytężyłam wszystkie zmysły, by zorientować się, czy ktoś tam na mnie nie czeka. Przeczucie mówiło mi, że to zasadzka. Mentalnie przewróciłam oczami – oczywiście, że to była zasadzka. W końcu miałam tylko jeden cel i każdy o tym wiedział. Zeskoczyłam na ziemię i powoli zaczęłam się zbliżać. Miałam nadzieję, że Rose zapamiętała nasz plan.

I wtedy to się stało – Char rzuciła się na mnie od boku. Wykorzystałam nabyte na treningach umiejętności i zrobiłam unik, dzięki czemu wampirzyca przeskoczyła tuż nad moim ramieniem. Obserwowałam, jak staje na nogi i zaczyna się do mnie skradać.

W ostatniej chwili przeturlałam się w bok, a Kate znalazła się dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stałam. Użyłam swojego daru i uwięziłam ją w nieruchomej bańce. Prawie zaśmiałam się na widok pukającej w ściany wampirzycy, która krzyczała, by ją wypuścić, ale miałam inne sprawy na głowie. Desperacko usiłowałam uniknąć obezwładnienia z rąk Charlotte, ale była to tylko kwestia czasu.

Weteranka wojen była po prostu zbyt dobra. Bez mojego talentu miałam problem w walce z nią sam na sam. Owszem, zdarzyło mi się kilka razy ją przewrócić, ale gdy tylko kładłam brodę na jej ramieniu, w mgnieniu oka się wyzwalała. Zawsze znajdowała sposób, by mnie przechytrzyć.

Charlotte nauczyła nas, że najlepszym sposobem obezwładnienia przeciwnika jest dekapitacja. Oczywiście nie zamierzyłyśmy ćwiczyć tego na sobie, więc zdecydowałyśmy, że podbródek na ramieniu równa się „śmierć".

Usłyszałam, jak Kate woła Char i wiedziałam, że to koniec gry. Rose przejęła ich „flagę" i kierowała się na nasze terytorium. Charlotte puściła mnie i ruszyła w pogoń. Dziękowałam mojej spotęgowanej przez bycie nowonarodzoną szybkości, kiedy raz dwa ją dogoniłam, a następnie odwróciłam uwagę na tyle długo, by moja siostra dotarła do bazy. Char zaś, rzecz jasna, jak zwykle mi się wyrwała, więc nie „zabiłam" jej, ale i tak odniosłam zwycięstwo.

Wygrałyśmy pierwszą rundę! Wstałam i od razu pobiegłam przybić piątkę Rose. Skakałyśmy wkoło śmiejąc się i tańcząc, gdy nagle usłyszałam w głowie wkurzony głos:

_BELLA! Wypuść mnie!_

Jasny gwint! Kompletnie zapomniałam o Kate. Szybko zdjęłam moją tarczę.

- Przepraszam, Kate! Z tej całej radości zapomniałam… - skrzywiłam się.

- Sądzę, że powinnyśmy zabronić ci używania twoich mocy. Za bardzo przypominają oszukiwanie – na twarzy wampirzycy pojawił się grymas.

- Aw, no przestańcie. Z całą pewnością nie pomogły mi, kiedy Char po raz pierwszy mnie zaatakowała i, poza tym, ty mogłaś użyć swoich – naprawdę potrzebowałam treningu moich mocy i miałam nadzieję, że nie zostaną one uznane jako łamanie zasad.

- Taa, Kate. A co to, u licha, było za mocne porażenie na początku? Jakoś nie słyszysz mojego narzekania – teraz to Rosalie mierzyła wampirzycę wzrokiem.

- Wystarczy już, moje panie. Bella musi używać swoich mocy, by lepiej je zrozumieć i dzięki temu używać automatycznie – Charlotte spojrzała na nas, po czym skinęła głową. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałam się, że ty i Bella wygracie. Prawie mnie miałyście. Naprawdę dobra robota!

Byłam z siebie dosyć dumna. Na początku logicznym wydawało mi się, by od razu rzucić się na przeciwnika i zmusić go do poddania, Char jednak szybko wybiła mi to z głowy. Była po prostu zbyt zwinna. Zawsze łapała mnie za rękę bądź inną część mojego ciała i przestawiała tak, by bez problemu się ze mną policzyć. Judo naprawdę pomogło mi w lepszym planowaniu ataków. Kochałam walczyć z Rose, ponieważ była ode mnie większa i za każdym razem, kiedy udało mi się z nią wygrać, odczuwałam większą satysfakcję. Wiedziałam, że i ona sporo się nauczyła – w końcu do tej pory nie potrafiła wykorzystać siły ataku przeciwnika przeciwko niemu. Podsumowując, każda z nas stała się lepszą wojowniczką.

Charlotte rozejrzała się dookoła i stwierdziła, że dalej panowały wśród nas negatywne emocje.

- Bello, mogłabyś skontaktować się z Jasperem i zapytać się, czy może chcieliby szybciej skończyć to, co robią? Jutro jedziemy do miasta, zatem moglibyśmy wszyscy odpocząć i zrobić coś ciekawego.

Przytaknęłam, uśmiechając się. TAK! Spędzę czas z Jasperem!

_Jas?_

_Hej, aniołku. Wszystko w porządku? – _jego głos był lekko zmartwiony, ponieważ pierwszy raz skontaktowałam się z nim w trakcie naszych treningów.

_Tak, ale wszyscy są tu w gorącej wodzie kąpani. Charlotte zasugerowała, abyśmy tym razem zamiast treningu po prostu spędzili miło czas razem._

Nastała minuta ciszy. Zapewne rozmawiał z chłopakami.

_Sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Idziecie do nas, dziewczyny?_

_Tak! Do zobaczenia za chwilę – _posłałam mu mentalnego buziaka, a on odwzajemnił się ciepłą falą uczuć.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy zwróciłam się do dziewczyn.

- Są jak najbardziej za. Spotkamy się na ich polu treningowym.

Ruszyłyśmy na wschód.

Po drodze odłączyłam się, by szybko zapolować. Kiedy wpadłam na miejsce spotkania, nagle ktoś rzucił się na mnie od boku. Był większy ode mnie. Poczułam strach. Od razu użyłam swoich nowo nabytych umiejętności i wyplątałam się z objęć napastnika. W międzyczasie wyczułam woń Emmetta. Gdy stanęłam na nogach, przyjęłam pozycję obronną.

Szeroko się do mnie uśmiechał.

- Hej, mały Świerszczyku. Przyjdziesz się przytulić?

Spojrzałam na niego i zdałam sobie sprawę, jak wielki był mój brat niedźwiedź. Jasper mówił mi jednak, że jestem w stanie go pokonać, dodatkowo właśnie przeszłam przez trening… Rzuciłam okiem na blondyna i zauważyłam, że trzyma go Peter. Oczy Jaspera były czarne. Jeżeli miałam zrobić to, co właśnie planowałam… to teraz, albo nigdy.

Odwzajemniłam Emmettowi uśmiech.

- Nie. Zamierzam skopać ci tyłek.

- Awww, wiesz, że nie masz szans, mała siostrzyczko.

Teraz potraktował mnie w sposób protekcjonalny. Drań zaznaczył moją słabość.

- Chcesz, żeby zrobiło się ciekawie, braciszku?

Donośnie się roześmiał.

- Jakie są twoje warunki?

Zastanowiłam się. Co będzie dla niego najbardziej upokarzające? Coś, co będzie miało efekty także w przyszłości? Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Jeżeli wygram, już nigdy więcej nie zapoluję na wilka. Ty zajmiesz się moją porcją – to będzie dla Emmetta istna wieczność. Nienawidził wilków równie mocno, co ja. Pamiętałam smak brukselek z czasów bycia człowiekiem. Spokojnie mogłabym nazwać wilka jego odpowiednikiem.

Mój brat zatrząsnął się z obrzydzenia. Perfekcyjnie.

- Dobrze, Świerszczyku, ale jeżeli przegrasz, to ty będziesz musiała wsuwać moją porcję.

Jasny gwint. Miałam nadzieję, że Jasper miał rację.

- W porządku! Dawaj!

Ruszył na mnie. Jasper głośno zawarczał. Musiałam skończyć to szybko! Przebiegłam Emmettowi między nogami i rzuciłam się na jego plecy. Nie zdążył nawet zamrugać – moje kły znajdowały się na jego szyi.

- Mam cię, niedźwiedziu! – pocałowałam go w policzek, po czym zeskoczyłam na ziemię.

Gapił się na mnie, niedowierzając.

- Ale nawet ciebie nie dotknąłem! – zajęczał.

- Jezu, Emmett! Jesteś ogromny! Nie chciałabym, aby dotknęło mnie coś tak wielkiego – zażartowałam, po czym podbiegłam do miejsca, w którym Peter w dalszym ciągu trzymał Jaspera.

Gdzieś tam w tle słyszałam, jak wszyscy docinają przegranemu na temat jego porażki, zanim walka na dobre się rozpoczęła, ale moje oczy mogły widzieć tylko mojego partnera. Wyraźnie walczył ze swoimi instynktami. Wiedziałam, że każda jego cząstka krzyczała na niego, żeby mnie chronił.

_Jas? Jest w porządku, skarbie. Wygrałam. Nawet mnie nie dotknął – _położyłam policzek na jego klatce piersiowej i pozwoliłam, aby mnie przytulił. Zrelaksował się po paru minutach. Oderwałam się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W dalszym ciągu miały ciemny odcień, ale nie taki, jak na początku. _Wszystko dobrze?_

Wziął głęboki wdech.

_Tak, aniołku. Już tak. Po prostu było to dla mnie ciężkie. Wiedziałem, że na ciebie skoczy. Powiedzieli mi o tym. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czego się nauczyłaś, ale kiedy jego ogromne ciało cię uderzyło… byłaś taka mała i…_

Ujęłam jego policzek i oparłam się czołem o jego czoło.

_Kocham cię, Jas._

_Ja ciebie też, aniołku. Tak bardzo… _- ponownie mnie przytulił, po czym zaatakował moje usta. Pocałunek miał w sobie nutę desperacji. Wiedziałam, że potrzebuje odwrócenia uwagi.

Zaczęłam chichotać, a on oderwał się, skonfundowany.

- Bella?

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa, że już nigdy nie będę musiała polować na wilka! Za to Emmett…

Poczułam fale radości płynące od Jaspera, Petera i Charlotte. Rose usiłowała pocieszyć męża, ale także i ona miała problem z zachowaniem powagi.

- Spisałaś się, maluchu! Nie miał szans nawet cię dotknąć! – Garrett schwycił mnie i wesoło nas obrócił.

Odwzajemniłam uścisk, ciesząc się z każdej jego sekundy. Już nie byłam najsłabszym ogniwem. Owszem, dalej będą chcieli mnie chronić, ale teraz przynajmniej będę w stanie się bronić zamiast tchórzliwie ukrywać pod tarczą.

- W dalszym ciągu uważam, że oszukiwała – wymamrotał Emmett.

Garrett postawił mnie na ziemię, a Kate puściła mi oczko.

- Zatem, drogi kuzynie… jeżeli oszukiwała, to wybierz kolejne wyzwanie.

O nie! Kate prawdopodobnie chciała odwdzięczyć się za poranne żarty.

Emmett zmrużył oczy.

- Pojedynek. Teraz. Żadnych mocy ani dziwnych skoków.

Przygryzłam wargi i przeniosłam wzrok na Charlotte, która dumnie uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Spojrzałam na Jaspera.

_Jas?_

_Idź, aniołku. Nieważne, jak bardzo mi się to nie podoba, muszę zobaczyć na własne oczy, że potrafisz sobie poradzić. Peter stanie tuż obok mnie._

Podekscytowałam się.

- Dawaj swoje warunki, bracie.

Emmett spojrzał się na mnie, zamyślony, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- Jeżeli wygram, będziesz musiała zaakceptować każdy prezent ode mnie. Zero marudzenia. Chcę tylko usłyszeć: „Dziękuję, Emmett. Jest cudowny".

Świetnie! Oznaczało to, że będzie mógł kupić mi wszystko, od helikoptera po… specyficzną bieliznę, a ja nie będę mogła złożyć reklamacji ani się wkurzyć. Przebiegły lis! Musiałam to wygrać. Charlotte uważała, że dam radę.

- Dobrze. Jeśli ja wygram, będziesz musiał udekorować świąteczne drzewko przebrany w strój anioła. Dodatkowo zapozujesz do zdjęć, a kiedy mama i tata zapytają się o twój ubiór, to powiesz, że zapragnąłeś poczuć świąteczny klimat.

Nie będzie mógł jęczeć, jeśli przegra zakład… oczywiście jeśli się tak stanie.

- Zgoda! Chodź, mała siostrzyczko. Pokaż, co potrafisz – wskazał na mnie palcem, podczas gdy pozostali się wycofali. Mogłam usłyszeć, jak robią między sobą zakłady. Peter stanął przy Jasperze, a Charlotte po jego drugiej stronie.

Mój partner wyglądał spokojnie, ale w jego oczach widoczny był konflikt. Chciałam mu pokazać, że sobie poradzę, a taki zakład stanowił świetną okazję. Istniała niewielka szansa, że zaatakują nas większe i silniejsze wampiry od Emmetta i będę lepiej wytrenowana od tamtejszych nowonarodzonych, więc wygranie tego typu „walki" znacznie uspokoi umysł Jaspera.

Skupiłam się z powrotem na moim bracie, który właśnie ruszył do ataku. Przeniosłam ciężar swojego ciała na bok i złapałam go za ramię, przyciągając do siebie. Nie spodziewał się tego ruchu, dzięki czemu z łatwością wykorzystałam jego siłę przeciwko niemu, by wykręcić do tyłu jego rękę i popchnąć na ziemię. Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, wystarczyłoby jedno kłapnięcie szczęk i szybki ruch w górę, by pozbawić go kończyny. Już kierowałam moją twarz do jego szyi, by zaznaczyć, że jest „martwy", kiedy nagle przeturlał się na plecy z intencją zgniecenia mnie.

Puściłam go. Znaleźliśmy się z powrotem na nogach. Czekałam, aż znów uderzy. Kiedy to zrobił, tym razem, gdy go złapałam, zaczął obracać się z zamiarem zrzucenia mnie. Wygięłam się i wykorzystałam jego impet, by przerzucić go przez ramię i położyć na plecach. Po tym Emmett ponownie wstał i zaatakował, jednak bez problemu się go pozbyłam.

Trwało to jeszcze chwilę. Poczułam, że cierpliwość Jaspera powoli się kończy. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze trochę, a straci kontrolę. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zaczął emanować poczuciem dumy oraz… pożądaniem. Może i nie lubił obserwować, jak walczę, ale z drugiej strony czuł szczęście, że sobie radzę. Dobrze. Nadeszła najwyższa pora, aby to zakończyć.

Tym razem, kiedy mój brat na mnie ruszył, przewróciłam go, lądując z zębami na jego szyi.

- Daj mi tylko znać, jaki masz rozmiar, Emmy. Twój kostium musi pasować idealnie. Czy masz jakieś preferencje odnośnie koloru peruki?

- Cholera jasna! – zaklął Emmett i walnął się na ziemię.

- Język! – krzyknęła mu Rosalie.

Jasper podbiegł do mnie i z radością wziął w ramiona.

- Dobra robota, maleńka!

Odwzajemniłam się, tonąc w emanującej od niej dumie i miłości. Wszyscy mi gratulowali, a Kate wsunęła coś w znajdujący się na ziemi plecak. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, o co chodzi, po czym w ferworze oddaliłam tę myśl na drugi plan.

Emmett w dalszym ciągu siedział na ziemi. Podeszłam do niego i usadowiłam się na jego kolanach.

- Nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda, Emmy? – obdarowałam go swoim najsłodszym spojrzeniem – takim, jakim zwykle obdarza wszystkich Alice, kiedy coś chce.

Zadziałało. Zaledwie parę sekund później przeniósł na mnie wzrok i mocno przytulił.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Świerszczyku! Świetnie się spisałaś! – na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. – Ale spróbujemy raz jeszcze, kiedy w końcu przestaniesz być nowonarodzoną. Jak mogę chronić moją małą siostrzyczkę, kiedy ona bez problemu jest w stanie skopać mi tyłek?

Zaśmiałam się, po czym znalazłam w ramionach Jaspera. Charlotte puściła mi oczko.

- Mówiłam ci, że to zrobisz.

- Miałaś rację, Char. Wspaniały z niej wojownik. Ta niewiarygodna prędkość! Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, Emmett znajdowałby się w ogromnych tarapatach. Czego ich uczyłaś? – cieszył się Peter.

Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać.

- Och… wiesz, trochę tego… i trochę tamtego – Charlotte nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wyjawiać naszych sekretów.

- Nie byłbym w żadnych tarapatach – zaprotestował Emmett.

Jasper postanowił zabrać głos.

- Sorki, Em, ale straciłbyś rękę za pierwszym razem, kiedy cię dorwała, długo przed tym, zanim usiłowałeś ją przygnieść. Przy końcu bitwy nie miałbyś co najmniej obu rąk oraz jednej z nóg.

- Nieważne – nagle posmutniał. – I tak bym ją dorwał.

Peter się wtrącił:

- Hej, nie dręcz się tak, Em, lepiej sobie radzisz, kiedy masz do czynienia z paroma przeciwnikami. Jeżeli dojdzie do bitwy, zajmiesz się największymi – skinął na dziewczyny – a tym małym diablicom tasmańskim pozwolisz się zabawić.

Emmett rozpromieniał.

* * *

><p>Przez resztę dnia graliśmy w baseball. Garrett pobiegł do domu po niezbędny sprzęt. Znajdowaliśmy się daleko na północy, na ziemi zaś leżała spora warstwa śniegu, nie musieliśmy zatem się przejmować, że jakiś człowiek nas usłyszy.<p>

Śmialiśmy się i dowcipkowaliśmy. Moja drużyna przegrała, ale to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Moja wampirza prędkość oraz fakt, że nie byłam już niezdarna sprawiły, że naprawdę zaczęłam lubić tę grę.

Wraz z nadejściem wieczoru dobraliśmy się w pary, by zapolować, a następnie spotkać się w domu.

Jasper i ja pobiegliśmy razem bardziej na zachód. Kochałam uczucie wolności w czasie łowów. Po skończeniu posiłku usiadłam i poczekałam na blondyna, żebyśmy mogli razem wrócić. Poczułam jego obecność zanim go ujrzałam. Stanął za mną i oplótł ramiona na mojej talii. Oparłam się o niego, podczas gdy jego nos przeczesał po całej długości mojej szyi. Zadrżałam, kiedy Jasper wziął głęboki wdech. Jęknęłam i mocniej przechyliłam głowę, by dać mu szersze pole do popisu.

- Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo seksowne było obserwowanie, jak pokonujesz Emmetta? Nawet mocno się nie starałaś, czyż nie, maleńka? – ten jego południowy akcent… poczułam wibracje jego głosu, które rezonowały w mojej klatce piersiowej.

- Myślałam, że nie lubisz patrzeć, jak walczę? – ledwo mogłam się skoncentrować, kiedy wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę i zaczął badać skórę na moim brzuchu.

- To było zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jaka jesteś piękna w jej trakcie. Jesteś taka zgrabna, skoncentrowana, intensywna… a i tak czułem, że rozeznajesz się w moich uczuciach. Jestem taki dumny, że mogę cię nazywać swoją partnerką – jego głos stał się niższy przy końcu zdania. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło między nogami.

Zajęczałam, kiedy poczułam, jak dzieli się ze mną własnym pożądaniem. Zaczęłam się wiercić. Jego dłonie powoli powędrowały do góry, by objąć moje piersi i zacząć je pieścić przez biustonosz. Zapragnęłam się obrócić, by go zobaczyć, ale mnie zatrzymał.

- Nie. Grzecznie stoisz tak, jak przed chwilą – rozkaz w jego głosie rozgrzał mnie jeszcze bardziej, a on w międzyczasie rozpiął stanik i rozpoczął działania swoimi przyjemnie szorstkimi dłońmi.

Kombinacja jego dłoni na moim biuście oraz ust na szyi doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Wyciągnęłam do tyłu ramiona, by wpleść palce w jego włosy. Była to jedyna czynność, którą mogłam zrobić z mojej obecnej pozycji pomiędzy jego nogami. Poczułam, jak jego członek lekko napiera na moje plecy i w tym momencie nie marzyłam o niczym innym, by go poczuć w sobie. Ponownie zaczęłam się wiercić, chcąc czegoś więcej. Jedna z dłoni Jaspera pewnym ruchem zsunęła się w dół mojego brzucha prosto pod spodenki do jogi, które właśnie miałam na sobie.

- Czuję, jak bardzo mnie pragniesz, aniele. Cała płoniesz. Kto sprawia, że tak się czujesz?

Boże. Sam dźwięk jego głosu wznosił mnie na wyżyny.

_Ty, Jasper. Boże… tylko ty!_

- To mój anioł.

Zmieniłam lekko pozycję, desperacko chcąc go poczuć w tym jednym miejscu. Musiałam poczuć jego palce.

_Proszę, Jasper._

- Co jest, aniołku? Czego pragniesz? Czego potrzebujesz?

Polizał palce i z powrotem zajął się moimi sutkami, zaś jego druga dłoń nie poruszyła się ani o centymetr. Karmił mnie pragnieniem i pożądaniem. Jeszcze chwilę, a wybuchnę.

_Proszę, Jasper. Dotknij mnie. Tego właśnie potrzebuję._

Gotowa byłam nawet błagać, byleby w końcu uwolnić się od napięcia, które powoli we mnie narastało.

- Jesteś na mnie tak bardzo gotowa… Chcesz tego, maleńka? – jego palce w dalszym ciągu robiły kółka tam, gdzie nie trzeba, tylko od czasu muskając szczyt mojej łechtaczki. Tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak bardzo daleko…

- Tak, Jasper. Proszę…

W końcu uległ. Wygięłam plecy, rozkoszując się tym niesamowitym uczuciem. Przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

_O boże, Jas!_

Pieścił mnie, rozprzestrzeniając wszędzie przyjemną wilgoć, ale to nie wystarczało. Potrzebowałam czegoś więcej. Tylko się drażnił, a ja chciałam więcej.

- Proszę, Jas. Więcej.

Nie zamierzał przerywać tortur.

- Powiedz. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

Ten rozkazujący głos sprawiał, że odpływałam.

- Proszę…

Włożył we mnie jeden palec, nie przerywając seksownych ruchów. Coś we mnie narastało. Wyginałam się razem z nim. Jego dłonie jednak nie zmieniały pozycji, stanowczo nie pozwalając mi się obrócić.

- Chcę cię słyszeć, aniołku. Chcę słyszeć moje imię. Albo głośno, albo nie pozwolę ci dojść. Rozumiesz, aniele?

Zrobiłabym wszystko, byle przerwać tę słodką torturę.

- Tak. Proszę, Jasper. Proszę.

Szukałam wyzwolenia. W końcu jego palce sięgnęły tego jedynego miejsca… Czy można umrzeć z przyjemności?

- Teraz, aniołku. Dojdź dla mnie. Wykrzycz moje imię.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko się posłuchać. Blondyn z wyczuciem zadziałał swoimi zręcznymi palcami, a ja nie wytrzymałam. Pochłonął mnie ogień.

- JASPER!

Przepłynęły przeze mnie fale przyjemności. Jasper cierpliwie poczekał, aż dojdę do siebie, po czym wycofał się ze mnie. Z pożądaniem obserwowałam, jak oblizuje do czysta palce.

- Mmm… przepyszne. Następnym razem napiję się ze źródła.

Wtedy zaatakował moje usta, w pełni dominując, językiem pieszcząc mnie od wewnątrz. Rozpłynęłam się w jego ramionach.

_Kocham cię, Jasper._

_Kocham cię, mój aniele. Moja partnerko._


End file.
